Mawar liar: Dawn of The Real Sin
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: (Musim Finale dari Mawar Liar series) Kondisi yang sudah di ujung tanduk membuat para Superhero Pulau Rintis tidak punya pilihan lain. Mereka akan terus melangkah maju untuk menghadapi 'Sang Mawar Liar' dan rekannya,'Sang penggugat Kemanusiaan' hingga titik darah penghabisan. Akankah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya berhasil mencegah 'Rencana Biadab' dari musuh-musuh mereka? Cover by Me
1. Trailer

**Haaaaaiii, Akhirnya Author muncul dengan cerita baru lagi deh ...^_^**

 **Hali:" Cih, cerita baru apanya? Bilang je ini Sequel dari Fanfic Mawar Liar aja susah amat.**

 **Haduhhh, shhh hali jangan bcorin rahasia aku dong :( kan malu ...**

 **Tapi sebenarnya yang dibiliang Halilintar tadi ada benernya jg sih, hehe ... ini sequel atau mungkin season terakhir dari fanfic sebelum ini: Mawar Liar yang isinya Naudzubillah -_- Tapi tenang, kalau di Mawar Liar Musim 1 dan 2 ratingnya T-M, kali ini Author usahakan rating T (Readers dibawah umur: Yeahhhhh! Akhirnya bisa baca dengan tenang juga! ^^) Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Silahkan simak Trailer berikut ya. :)**

 **Readers: Aiiikkk?! TRAILER JE?! FANFIC MACAM APAKAH INIIII HAAAAAHHH?! (Gebukin Author)**

 **Hueee, sakit lah. Jangan gebukin gitu. Author juga manusia, wehehe (Abaikan )**

 **Wrning: Trailer gaje, Typoo, Dll**

 **Mawar Liar Musim 3 Preview :v Enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: _Boboiboy_** _ **belongs to Animonsta**_

* * *

 _ **Murasaki Dokugi**_

 _ **~ Mempersembahkan ~** _

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hujan mengguyur deras. Kilat menyambar-nyambar, membelah angkasa. Di bawah tanah, atau lebih tepatnya- Bekas Lab Sfera Kuasa- Dua orang gadis tengah melamun. Seorang gadis berpakaian Lolita, berambut coklat ikal dengan pita yang tersemat di rambutnya membuka percakapan.

" Ah Ming ... Kau yakin ke aku boleh buat hal macam tu kalau _Vader_ dah tiada?"

Lawan bicaranya yang bernama Ah Ming, seorang gadis bermata sipit berkacamata dengan rambut ungu terurai ditambah pakaiannya yang bernuansa a la Kungfu menoleh.

" Kau kena sedia dalam setiap keadaan, Mimi. Kau harus tahu tu."

Mimi merenung." Tapi ... kalau itu terjadi, apakah aku akan sedia? Umur aku baru tiga belas tahun je."

" Sori, Mimi. Tapi itu peraturan-peraturan kat Organisasi ni. Hanya kau anak semata wayang dari Tuan Ketua. Ada dua syarat yang saling mengalternatifkan satu sama lain dalam pemilihan Ketua Organisasi. Pertama: Kalau sahaje Ketua sebelumnya tak punya anak, aka pemilihan dikenakan dengan cara Demokrasi. Tapi kalau Ketua sebelumnya punya anak- baik lelaki maupun perempuan- maka anak tu lah yang kena gantikan dia. Ingatkan kau dah tahu pasal tu. Kau tahu kan risikonya kalau melanggar peraturan tu?"

Mimi menelan ludah. Dikepalnya kedua tangannya sekuat mungkin hingga bergetar.

" Aku tahu."

* * *

 _ **Musim terakhir dari serial Boboiboy Fandom: 'M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.'**_

* * *

Ah Ming menghela nafas seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada." Lagipun ... kalau kau menolak, maka boleh saja Rosaline yang kan ambil posisi tu. Kau tahu kan macam mane dia mengontrol badan Onion ni sepuluh Tahun yang lalu?" ucapnya tajam ke arah Mimi. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

" Aku tahu."

* * *

 _ **Bersama Asosiasi dengan Fan Fiction  
**_

* * *

" Dan yang lagi penting dari semua tu~" Ah Ming berhenti sejenak. Ia melangkah ke sebuah tabung raksasa dihadapannya. Ditempelkannya tangannya ke kaca tabung itu lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" ... Rancangan abadi Tuan Ketua kena dilaksanakan dua tahun kemudian. Kita kena sedia semua hal secara matang. Ini perlu untuk dunia hodoh ini. Dan juga sekaligus uruskan dendam lamamu kat Boboiboy. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini?"

Temannya hanya mendesah pilu lalu menatap Ah Ming dengan kedua mata coklat tuanya yang sayu.

" Benar. Itu yang kuinginkan."

* * *

 _ **Berawal dari sebuah Kenangan dan Dilema.**_

* * *

" Kaizo, kau kena pilih salah satu. Ikut kami ke surga ataukah jaga Adik kau kat Dunia fana tu?"

" Ibu ... maafkan aku, tapi dua pilihan tu sangatlah sulit. Kalau Kaizo ikut Ibu dan Bapak, Kaizo kan tinggalkan Pang sorang-sorang kat dunia ni. Tapi kalau Kaizo pilih Pang, badan Kaizo dah terlanjur mendingin. Tak de cara lain ke?"

" Tidak, Kaizo. Hanya itu je pilihan dari Ibu. Pilihlah salah satu."

Kaizo menutup kedua matanya lalu menggumam.

" Aku pilih ..."

* * *

 ** _Dengan bantuan rakan-rakan yang begitu diandalkan._**

* * *

" Bersedialah kau wahai Rosaline ... KAMI KAN HAPUSKAN KAU, PEREMPUAN DURJANAAAAA!"

" Jangan berani kau apa-apakan cucu aku lagi! Ayo, Papa Zola!

" Hahahahaha ... Baiklah kalau cam tu ... Ayo, Iwan! Ayo Tok Aba! Kita kembalikan harga diri sanak saudara kita! BERSEDIALAH UNTUK MELAWAAAAAANNNN, WAHAI TRIO TRENDY KEBENARAAAAANNNN!"

* * *

 ** _Mencegah Rencana Jahat dari sebuah badan kejahatan di Alam semesta: O.N.I.O.N_**

* * *

" Korang dah terlambat. Menyerahlah, Boboiboy. Kau dan Kawan-kawan sampah kau takkan bisa melawanku dengan keadaan korang yang teruk macam tu. Dan selepas tu, bergabunglah denganku dalam Organisasi ni. Kita taklukan dunia durjana ni bersama-sama. Kau sedia? ehehe ..."

" Sampai kapanpun kami tak kan gunakan kuasa kami tuk kejahatan! Kau dah belasah harga diri aku dan kawan-kawan aku. Jangan harap kami nak begabung dengan korang! Kami kan hentikan kau dan rakan-rakan kejahatan kau tu! Jaga kau, Rosaline!"

* * *

 _ **Ditambah pertolongan tak terduga  
**_

* * *

" Kau mungkin boleh belasah harga diri abang-abang kami, tapi kau tak kan bisa mengalahkan kami yang penuh Aura Kehenseman ini, hehehe ... Lampu sorot, Nyalakaaaannnn!"

 _JRENG! JRENG!_

" Umm, Solar. Bisa ke kau hentikan solekan kau tu? Rosaline mulai tengok kitorang pakai pandangan aneh macam tu pula. Kita kena lawan dia sebelum dia hancurkan alam ini!"

" Oke, Oke. Atas permintaan peminat, Kami: BOBOIBOY SOLAR DAN BOBOIBOY THORN AKAN MENGHUKUMMU WAHAI PENGHANCUR SUASANAAA!"

Rosaline teperangah." Korang pecahan baru lagi ke? Boleh, boleh juga. Lumayan la. Aku belum dapat korang berdua pula tu, hehehehehe ..."

" Hiiihhh, Tamaknye ..." desis Halilintar." Dah kitorang berlima dah dia belasah, masih nak kan Thorn dan Solar pulak! Jangan berani kau sentuh mereka, dasar Tante-tante pedo!"

Thorn mendengus." Tenang saje, Hali. Dia tak kan bisa sentuh kami, hehe ... IKATAN AKAR! HEAAAAAHHH!

GRAAAAAKKKK!

" Argh! Korang ... Korang berdua ni memang cari gara-gara! CEKAMAN PIKIRA~"

" Heh, jangan harap! Sekarang, Solar!"

" Okey! SILAUAN KEHENSEMAAAAANNN!"

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikkk ...

" Oi, kau nak buat Rosaline tu silau je kah?"

" Aik? Salah eh? hehehe, sori ... Okey! Terimalah ini! Rasakaaaannn: TEMBAKAN SOLAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

* * *

 ** _Hingga titik darah penghabisan._**

* * *

" Maafkan aku, Boboiboy ... uhuk ... tapi ... aku dah tak lama ... lagi ... bersama engkau ..."

" Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Ochobot! Huhuhuuu ... bangunlah .. Jangan ... hiiks, tinggalkan aku ... lagi ..."

" ..."

" Ochobot?"

" ..."

" Ochobot?! OCHOBOT?!"

"..."

" Huk ...Huk ... Tidak ... TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

 ** _Dan 'Dia'_**

* * *

" Uncle Haryan, Kau ingat rancangan kau tu boleh selamatkan Alam semesta? Ape yang kau pikir dari perbuatan terkutuk kau ni, Hah?!"

" Hmp ... aku dah pikirkan pasal tu sematang mungkin, Boboiboy. Kau pun tak paham-paham lagi. Tidakkah kau dan kawan-kawan kau tengok keadaan dunia ni? Makhluk hidup di dunia ini melakukan apapun yang mereka nak kan untuk kepentingan diri mereka seorang. Itulah 'Dosa sebenar' daripada kita semua: EGOISME. Dosa itu kena dicegat, dan pemusnahan massal adalah salah satu caranya."

" Wey, Lu ingat membunuh ribuan makhluk tak berdosa tu betul ho? Hish, tak betul la Uncle ni!"

" Entah. Ingatkan senang je hapuskan umat manusia dari muka bumi. Belagak betul!"

" Betul tu, Dey. Kami kan hentikan kau, wahai Domba berjiwa serigala!"

" Kau dah susahkan kitorang ... dan kau dah biarkan Rosaline tu belasah harga diri kitorang! Bukan hanya itu ... secara tidak langsung kau dah bunuh Kapten Kaizo! KAU DAH BUNUH ABANG AKU! Aku tak peduli kalau kau Ayah angkat aku dahulu, Haryan Pakpak Darwish! Kami akan menghukummu sekarang juga!"

* * *

 ** _Peringatan dari sebuah pesan rahasia_**

* * *

 _" Halo,Ochoboy. Ini aku, Rosaline."_

 _" Ade beberapa hal yang nak aku bincangkan dengan kau secara empat mata"_

 _" Kau kenal Haryan P. Darwish, kan? Ketua ke-99 dari Onion?"_

 _" Ambisi dia dah bunuh diri dia seorang."_

 _" Dan Penduduk Alam semesta ... mereka mungkin boleh berjaya sekarang."_

* * *

 ** _Namun semua ini belumlah berakhir._**

* * *

 _" Tapi bagaimanapun juga ... Haryan bukan lelaki bodoh."_

 _" Sebab dia punya banyak 'HAMBA', 'HAMBA YANG KUAT'."_

* * *

 ** _Agenda dua Tahun kedepan itu harus segera dihentikan._**

* * *

" 'Sapu Karthasis' itu dah mulai digunakan, fufufu ... dan itu kan hapuskan korang semua. Bersedialah, Boboiboy. Kau tak kan bisa menghentikanku. Ayo kita bersenang-senang sebelum Mati, Hahahahahahahaha!"

" Kalau kau memang nak hapuskan kitorang, mari lah! Kami kan ladeni kau, sekarang! JOM KAWAN-KAWAN! Kita hentikan dia!"

" JOM!"

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**_

 _ **'Dawn Of The Real Sin'**_

 _ **(Musim Final)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Tenang sahaje. Sebenci apapun aku terhadap engkau, tapi aku terlebih lagi mencintaimu, Boboiboy ... Hihihihiii... HIHIHIHI ... HIHIHIAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sesuatu masa keadaan dunia*_

 _Penuh bahaya_

 _Ancaman dari musuh-musuh bumi_

 _Selamatkanlah kita_

 _Hero yang ada Hero manusia_

 _Penyelamat Bumi_

 _PENYELAMAT BUMI!_

 _Musuh pun datang menakluki bumi_

 _Demi kehancuran yang abadi_

 _Mereka kan tiba, Tak lama lagi_

 _Apa mungkin terjadi_

 _Jadi kita perlukan penyelamat Bumi!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _Boboiboy selamatkanlah kita_

 _Dari segala ancaman dunia_

 _Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Fang_

 _Rakan kita semua!_

 _Berani dan Gagah ... BERANI DAN GAGAH!_

 _PENYELAMAT MANUSIA!, YEAAAAHHHHH!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _YING!_

 _YAYA!_

 _GOPAL!_

 _FANG!_

 _(Guitar Solo)_

 _BOBOIBOY! BOBOIBOY!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _Woah! Woah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _Woah! Woah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _Woah! Woah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _Woah! Woah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _Woah! Woah!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

* * *

 ** _* Lirik Opening Boboiboy dengan beberapa perubahan :v_ (Monsta: ni budak nak cari gara2 ke?!) _  
_**

 **Huweee, Ga bermaksud, Abang2 dan Akak2 yang hensem2 dan cantik2 ... hehehe ... Kan udah dikasih disclaimer diatas kalau BBB tu punya Animonsta, kan? Kan? Tapi _..._ *Melototi Layar* TRAILER APAAN INI HAAAAHHHH?! Innalillahi ... Malu-maluin amat -**

 **Taufan:" Emang Malu-maluin." :v (Ceplos)**

 **TAUFAAAANNN! SINI KAUUUUU! NAK SAYA NISTAKAN DI FANFIC SAYA LAGI, HAAAAAHHH?! *Bawa Badik*(?)**

 **Taufan:" Huweeeeeeeeee! Jangan Akak! Saya tak naaaakkkkk! Ampuni sayaaaa, Huhuhuuuu ..." T^T**

 **Hah, Tahu takut? Makanya jangan banyak cincong ya, adik manis :)**

 **Blaze:" CABUUUUUUUTTTT!"**

 **Gempa:" Ini kelainan Shotakon punya Kak Author dah kumaaattt! Ayo LARIIIIIIII! Ei, Ais! Kenape kau tak lari?" :/**

 **Ais:" Nak rehat la." -**

 **Hali:" Oi! Kau nak dinistakan sama Kak Author yang otaknya rada ga bener tu ha?!**

 **Ish kalian ni jangan su'udzon la :( Kan udah dikasih tahu Ratingnya diusahakan T.**

 **Ais:" Elehh, T naik turun gitu?" *DilemparAuthor***

 **Udah udah. Habis masa la sama korang ni. Ah, ya Readers. Silahkan dinantikan ceritanya ya ...**

 **Readers:" Cih, baru trailer doang juga."**

 **Jangan pergi gitu huhuuu ... doakan Author biar bisa selesaikan ini dengan cepat oke? Selamat menanti ceritanya ^^ Love you all, dear readers**


	2. Kecemasan

**Yeah, akhirnya Author muncul dengan bagian dua puluh ^^**

 **Maaf lama dipublish, soalnya ada beberapa hal diluar sana yang harus Author lakukan. Harap dimaklumi ya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah mem-follow dan me-review trailer cerita gaje ini. Kalian memang terbaik! Ini dia, Mawar liar: Dawn of The Real Sin bagian satu. Enjoy :)**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, Rate T, bahasa menggelikan dll**

 **Note: Waktu dan tempat hanyalah fiksi. Karena di musim ini, Author memberikan waktu lebih detail.**

* * *

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.  
_**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 20: Kecemasan  
**

 _Markas kotak, 2 **7** Juli 2014 pukul 14:20 …_

Penghuni Markas Kotak dan kedua tamu itu bengong melihat penampakan sesosok Alien berkepala kotak hijau namun lebih tinggi dari Adu du dengan wajah angkuh di monitor layar.

" Ejo jo?! Bila mase kau boleh lepas dari Kapten Kaizo tu?" tukas Adu du kaget. Seingatnya, ia dan Probe bersama para superhero cilik Pulau Rintis melihat Alien rival Adu du itu dikalahkan Kapten Kaizo dua tahun yang lalu.

" Siape lagi ni?" Ray tampak ling-lung. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Ejo jo, jadi wajar saja ia bersikap seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang asing.

Ejo jo tertawa remeh." Lemah! Itulah akibatnye menjadi seorang pengutip macam kau, Dasar ketinggalan zaman!"

" APE KAU CAKAP?!" Adu du terpancing emosi mendengar ejekan penghinaan yang dilontarkan oleh bekas teman lamanya itu." Hiiiissshh … kau ni sedari dulu memang suka kan rendahkan orang lain! Jawab soalan aku tadi! Kenape kau boleh lepaskan diri?!"

" Cih, itu bukan kau punya pasal." Balas Ejo jo sengit." Cara ke siape yang bantu aku untuk bebaskan diri tu tak penting! Yang terpenting sekarang ni adalah … aku nak beri kau satu amaran, Fufufufu …"

" Amaran?" tanya Probe heran." Amaran ape tu? Amaran kalau kau nak serang kitorang lagi ke?"

" Hahaha, kurang lebih macam tu." Kata Ejo jo sinis." Aku memang nak serang korang, atau lebih tepatnye … taklukan satu semesta ni. Ada baiknya kau sertai aku, Adu du. Kalau tak …"

" Kalau tak, ape?" potong Adu du marah." Aku tak tertarik untuk sertai Alien besar kepala macam kau! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu hidup aku!"

Ejo jo hanya tersenyum kecil." Hmm, macam tu ke?" ujarnya sembari mengaitkan jari-jemarinya satu sama lain di depan hidungnya." Kalau kau memang tak nak sertai aku, tak pe. Aku pun tak begitu tertarik dengan mantan rakan yang lemah macam kau! Ini amaran dariku, Adu du. Cepat atau lambat … aku kan hapuskan korang semua, Hahahahahaha!"

" Hmp, tu lah. Tak berperikemakhlukan." Sindir Tok Aba." Ingatkan dah insaf selepas belasah cucu aku . Ternyata sama sahaje, Ckckck …"

Ray yang sedari tadi hanya diam merenung, tiba-tiba melangkah ke samping Adu du yang saat itu tengah menatap kesal ke monitor dimana wajah Ejo jo terpampang.

" Tuan Ejo jo, kau …" ucapnya pelan-pelan, takut salah bicara." Kau ni… ade sangkut pautnya dengan Onion ke?"

Semuanya terkejut begitu melihat Ray tanpa basa-basi mengucapkan kata-kata _'To the point'_ itu. Tidak terkecuali Ejo jo sendiri. Akan tetapi detik berikutnya ia tertawa berderai-derai.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Hebat … tebakan yang hebat …" pujinya sarkastik." Siape kau yang berani menanyakan soalan teruk macam tu kat aku, Hm? Nampaknye aku dapatkan lawan baru lagi, ehehehehe …"

Ray mendesah panjang." Tak perlu basa-basi. Jawab saje soalan aku tadi." Tukasnya datar." Dilihat dari kelakuan dan tujuan kau tuk takluki alam semesta, aku curiga kau sedang bekerjasama dengan seseorang."

" Hmm, hebat anak muda. Hebat." Ejo jo terlihat bertepuk. Tiba-tiba ia memandang Ray dengan pandangan menyelidik." Tapi kejap … aku macam kenal je dengan kau. Apakah kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya?"

" Tidak. Ini kali pertama aku jumpa dengan kau, Alien durjana!"

" Ohoho, garang juga kau ni. Biar kutebak, kau Rayhan Ernie ke? Salah satu target dari operasi penghapusan orang-orang dekat daftar _DEATH LIST_ tu?"

Mendengar itu, Ray hanya bisa melotot.

" Jadi tak syak lagi … kau pun salah seorang daripada Onion tu." Katanya dingin." Ape yang kau nak kan dari kami sebenarnya, Heh?"

" Tak. Tak de yang saya nak kan dari korang yang sampah ni." Tawa Ejo jo nista." Dah saya cakap tadi … saya hanya bagi korang semua amaran penaklukan semesta tu."

" Elehh … pasal kau nak kan jam kuasa Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia tu ape pula?" tanya Tok Aba, membuat Ejo jo terkejut.

" Ah, ya. Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Saya silap minda pasal tu." Jawabnya." Aku memang masih nak kan kuasa diorang tu. Dah lama tak jumpa pun. Bagi tahu mereka kalau musuh lama mereka ni pun rindukan mereka juga."

" Buang tebiat ke Ejo jo ni?" cicit Probe heran." Rindukan musuh dia macam rindukan kerabat dia seorang tu, ehehe …"

" Diam kau, Robot Kutip!"

" Robot kutip kau kate?!" Kali ini Probe yang tersulut emosi." Aku Robot Tempur Probe lah!"

" Sudah, Probe. Dia ni memang nak cara pasal dekat kitorang." Gumam Adu du berang lalu kembali menatap Ejo jo." Dah habis bincang amaran kau, Heh? Apa rancangan kau kali ini? Musnahkan satu semesta konon."

" Hmm, yah. Kau betul, Adu du. Dan ingat, aku tak kan berhenti sebelum hancurkan kalian dan dapatkan kuasa-kuasa dari Sfera kuasa tu. Jumpa lagi di masa keterukan nanti, Hahahahahahahaaa!"

 _'PIP!'_

Tawa jahat itu menghilang bersama dengan wajah Ejo jo. Semuanya segera pasang tampang cemas. Adu du mendecih.

" Tak habis habis la dia nak kan kuasa-kuasa tu." Ucapnya geregetan." Dasar Tamak! Aku kan hentikan dia dengan tangan aku seorang suatu masa nanti! Jaga kau, Ejo jo!"

" Hmm, nampaknye Amaran yang dia bagi tahu tadi tu ada benarnya juga." Ucap Tok Aba sembari mengelus dagunya." Tak puas hati pula. Alien Tamak macam dia tu memang susah tuk dibuat insaf."

" Dan dia pun ternyata bagian dari Onion." Kata Ray lesu." Aku dah curiga selepas ia cakap pasal penaklukan semesta tu. Kita kena hentikan dia!"

" Ehhh ... Tapi bukannye kita sekarang nak pergi kat Pulau Apung tuk uruskan Onion tu?" ujar Probe tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya kaget.

" Eh, Ha'ah la!" pekik Adu du panik." Komputer, dah pukul berape ni?"

" Umm, dah pukul dua siang lewat tiga puluh menit Bos."

" Hah?! Kenape korang tak bagi aku pasal tu sedari tadi?! Boboiboy mesti dah tunggu lama kat sana!"

Setelah berkata begitu, ia langsung menekan sebuah tombol di dekatnya. Terdengar suara getaran keras. Ketika getaran itu berhenti, ia menatap semuanya.

" Cepat. Aku dah siapkan Kapal angkasa kat tanah lapang kat atas tu." Ucapnya segera." Kita kena pergi ke sana sekarang juga!"

" Mbee … Mbee … Mbeeeee?" (Bukannye Kapal angkasa Incik Bos habis daya ke?) Kambing tahu-tahu memberitahukan sesuatu.

" Astaga! Betul juga. Kenape aku lupa sangat pasal tu?" tukas Adu du cemas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Didekatinya Tok Aba dengan senjata _'Puppy Eyes'_.Tentu saja Tok Aba risih dibuatnya.

" Oi, apesal kau pasang muka comel macam tu?"

" Hehe, Atok bawa Koko tak?"

" Mesti la. Atok bangunkan kau guna benda tu tadi. Tapi … ape yang kau nak buat dengan Koko tu?"

" Umm, buat bahan bakar Kapal angkasa aku je. Dengan itu dia boleh bawa kitorang dengan kecepatan cahaya. Boleh saya minta satu tin?"

Tok Aba tersenyum simpul." Ye lah, ye lah. Kau boleh pakai Koko ni buat isi bahan bakar kapal Angkasa kau tu."

" Wuahh, terima kasih tok!" jerit Adu du senang sembari mengambil sekaleng bubuk cokelat dari tangan Tok Aba. Lantas mereka naik ke pesawat angkasa Adu du dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Probe memasukkan seluruh isi kaleng bubuk cokelat Tok Aba ke tangka bahan bakar pesawat. Setelah dirasa semua sudah siap. Alien kecil hijau itu menoleh ke arah para penumpangnya.

" Semua dah sedia?"

" Sedia!"

" Baiklah kalau cam tu." Adu du menarik tuas kemudi pesawat angkasanya setelah terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan benda terbang itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka lepas landas.

" Tujuan kita sekarang: Markas Onion dekat Sektor 456!"

* * *

 _Gedung Markas pusat O.N.I.O.N., 27 Juli 2014 pukul 14: 21 …_

Mimi baru saja meninggalkan Aula utama ruang kerja ayahnya. Ah Ming memanggilnya ke bekas Pabrik robot Lab Sfera kuasa yang berada tepat di bawah gedung dengan kedalaman sekian meter. Katanya sih ada hal penting yang hendak didiskusikan disana. Namun begitu ia berbelok ke serambi menuju lift, ia berpapasan dengan sesosok perempuan.

Syrena.

" Oh, hai Mimi. Lepas dari mane?" tanyanya ramah. Mimi menoleh.

" Ehe, lepas dari _Vader_ kut." Jawabnya nyengir. Jujur saja, Mimi merasa hubungannya dengan sang Siren lebih hangat dibandingkan Rosaline, walaupun kedua wanita dengan ras 'Makhluk fantasi' itu sama-sama berasal dari Planet Tim tam dua. Bagi Mimi, Rosaline terlampau dingin dan kejam sementara Syrena adalah kebalikannya. Wanita itu pembawaannya santai, ceria ditambah suaranya yang sangat merdu saat bernyanyi (Sebuah kewajaran bahwa dia adalah sejenis Siren) yang tentunya menghipnotis sekaligus membuat para penggemarnya-khususnya lelaki-jadi klepek-klepek. Umur Syrena memang hampir sebaya dengan Rosaline, namun Mimi sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat disamping Ah Ming dan yang lainnya.

" Haha, sudah kuduga." Ucap Syrena lembut." Kau lepas sakit pun, jadi tak sempat untuk ikut rapat rancangan 'Sapu Karthasis' tadi. Tapi tak pe. Aku maklum kut. Dan~"

Ucapannya terputus begitu melihat ke arah sebuah pesawat angkasa bermodel kontemporer yang terbang tak jauh dari gedung markas pusat. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah ide jahil melintas di kepalanya.

" Hei, Mimi. Aku dapat satu ide hebat!"

" Eh? Ide ape tu?"

Syrena mengalihkan wajah Mimi ke jendela untuk melihat pesawat angkasa yang sebelumnya telah ia lihat." Kau nampak Kapal angkasa tu?"

Mimi tersentak." Ehh … nampak. Tapi kejap! Kapal angkasa tu … Kapal angkasa Bang Kaizo!"

" Ei? Macam mane kau tahu kalau Kapal angkasa tu punya dia?"

" Iye lah. Aku dah pernah tengok Kapal tu. Ingatan aku masih kuat. Nah, sekarang bagi tahu aku ide kau tu."

Syrena tertawa." Apa kate kalau kita bertamu kat sana? Mesti seronok, Kan? Kan?"

" Eh?" Mimi termangu. Ia mengingat kembali pertarungannya dengan Fang setengah jam yang lalu guna mengambil Kaizo yang telah 'Diam' darinya. Gadis itu terkekeh sejenak lalu kembali menatap Syrena.

" Ide bagus, Syrena. Aku nak ikut! Tapi tunggu kejap. Aku kan infokan maklumat ni pada Ah Ming, biar dia bagi aku masa sekejap sebelum jumpai dia."

Ia mengambil ponsel bergaya 'Chibi' dari saku gaun lolitanya dan mengirim pesan pada Ah Ming bahwa ia sedang ada urusan untuk menyusup masuk ke pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengambil tubuh pria itu tanpa ketahuan. Setelah beres, ia mengangguk.

" Okey. Mari kita bertamu kat sana, Hihihi …"

* * *

 _Halaman depan Gedung Markas pusat O.N.I.O.N., 27 Juli 2014 pukul 14:25 …_

" Kau! Berani kau lecehkan anak muridku?! HIKMAT ROTAN KEINSYAFAAAAANNN!"

" Hn?!"

TRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Rosaline terkejut dan menghentikan 'aktifitas gila'nya pada Gempa begitu Papa Zola melayangkan sebilah Rotan kearahnya. Segera wanita itu membuat perisai transparan yang melingkupi dirinya dan Gempa, saling menangkis dengan 'Guru Kebenaran' tersebut.

" Cih, dasar pengganggu …" desisnya dingin." Ini pasal aku, jangan masuk campur!"

" Kebenaran … Tak kan pernah meninggalkan anak didiknya!" pekik Papa Zola seraya berusaha mendorong Rosaline dengan Rotan keinsyafan andalannya." Bersedialah untuk kalah wahai perempuan durjanaaaaa!"

" Hmp, kolot. HIAAAHH!"

BUAAAGGHH!

" Adeeeehhhh!"

Ditendangnya Papa Zola hingga terpental. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersungkur. Para murid kelas 7 cerdas segera mendekatinya.

" Cikgu Papa!"

" Ugh … Kebenaran … Tak akan berhenti lagi …" Papa Zola bergumam sembari berusaha berdiri. Namun tendangan Rosaline membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Melihat kondisi gurunya yang seperti itu membuat Halilintar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Dengan lantang ia membentak.

" KURANG AJAR! Kau dah berani cederakan Cikgu kami! Dan kau dah berani hasratkan Gempa tepat di hadapan kami, Dasar tak punya malu! Kami kan hapuskan kau sehapus-hapusnya!"

" Wuihh … Garangnye anak didikku …" puji PapaZola. Di kondisi yang carut marut seperti itu ia masih saja berkelakar. Halilintar tidak menggubris gurunya itu dan segera pasang kuda-kuda.

" Rasakan ni: TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

Dihunuskannya kedua pedang Halilintar-nya yang berwarna merah menyala dan menerjang ke arah Rosaline, menebas perisai transparan yang melindungi wanita itu berkali-kali. Anehnya, perisai itu tidak bergeming. Halilintar terpaksa menghentikan serangannya dan melompat mundur seraya terengah-engah.

" Ergh … apasal perisai ni keras macam belian?" tukasnya heran bercampur kesal. Tahu-tahu Pedangnya patah, membuat semuanya menganga hebat. Rosaline tertawa setan sembari memeluk Gempa yang masih pingsan di sisi tubuhnya.

" Dasar Lemah! Perisai ni dah aku perkukuhkan!" tukas Rosaline remeh." Kau ingat kau boleh Berjaya dengan serangan kecil macam tu? Kau mimpi je lah, bateraiku yang tampan."

Wajah Halilintar memerah mendengar itu. Langsung saja ia terbatuk-batuk tanda jijik.

" Hiiiissshh, geli lah! Ingatkan aku kan tergoda dengan rayuan macam tu?" desisnya mual." Lepaskan Gempa dan biarkan kami belasah kau sampai impas!"

" Oh, oh jangan la marah. Aku Cuma nak bagi kau satu pasal baik-baik. Pemimpin korang ni dah aku miliki. Itu artinya … korang kena jadi pelayan aku, hehe … Amacam? Seronok tak? Hahahahahahahaaa!"

Setelah tertawa ia mengangkat kepala Gempa dan menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati pipi anak itu. Semua yang ada disitu langsung pasang wajah horror. Keempat pecahan Boboiboy menjerit tertahan, begitu pula dengan Ochoboy dan Papa Zola. Stanley, Kevin dan Amar Deep merinding disko sementara Iwan langsung pingsan di tempat.

" GEMPAAA!" pekik Taufan histeris." Oi, Rosaline! Apasal kau buat pasal gila macam tu kat dia?! Depan kitorang pulak!"

" Berani kau apa-apakan anak didikku?!" Papa Zola mulai berdiri lagi. Namun Ais mencegahnya.

" Jangan, Cikgu. Badan Cikgu tengah cedera. Biar kami yang uruskan." Katanya dingin lalu menoleh ke Blaze yang saat itu tengah dipapahnya." Blaze, kau duduk kat sini sama Cikgu Papa dan kawan-kawan. Biar aku, Taufan dan Halilintar yang tolong selamatkan Gempa."

Blaze terperanjat." A-APE?!" ia memekik." Tapi aku nak ikut korang lawan Rosaline tu ~Ugh!"

Ia merosot lagi karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya belum pulih benar. Ais buru-buru menopang tubuh Blaze dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Papa Zola.

" Kan aku dah kate, biar aku, Taufan dan Halilintar yang selamatkan Gempa. Kau kena duduk kejap kat sini. Kalau kau masih paksa diri kau, akan fatal akibatnya."

" Tapi …"

Namun Ais sudah berdiri dan berlari ke arah Halilintar dan Taufan, meninggalkan Blaze yang memandangnya dengan mulut ternganga.

" AIS!"jeritnya. Dia marah dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak berguna di masa kritis seperti itu. Ia berusaha berdiri namun Papa Zola menahan tubuhnya.

" Sudah! Biar mereka yang selamatkan Boboiboy Gempa tu. Kau tunggu disini bersama Cikgu."

Ochoboy mengangguk." Betul tu. Jangan keras kepala la, Boboiboy. Badan kau lagi teruk tau."

" Hissh, tapi Boboiboy nak lawan Rosaline tu lah!" Blaze masih bersikeras. Ia meronta melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Papa Zola dan berlari menyusul ketiga pecahannya. Namun tubuhnya langsung ambruk karena rasa sakit.

" Jangan paksa diri kau, Boboiboy." Ucap Stanley." Keadaan kau makin teruk nanti."

" Keadaan aku lemah ke kuat ke, aku tak peduli!" balas Blaze kesal." Aku kan bantu diorang tuk kalahkan Rosaline tu. Biarkan aku sertai diorang!"

" Ushu-su-su-su … Biarpun kau nak lawan Rosaline tapi badan kau lagi teruk tetaplah tak boleeehhhh! Kalau kau masih memaksa diri, Cikgu kan lempar kau ke laut!" kali ini Papa Zola berteriak kencang, membungkam Blaze seketika. Ochoboy mendesah melihat itu.

" Biar lah diri kau berehat dahulu." Katanya." Ah, ya. Sekarang aku ada kerja dulu."

" Ai'? Kerja ape tu?" tanya Kevin." Kau belum bagi tahu kami pasal kau ada wujud macam ni lah."

" Nanti saya terangkan. Sekarang saya kan bawa Gopal dan kawan-kawan perempuan korang tu dekat kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Biar Fang dan Lahap yang uruskan mereka."

Tepat setelah itu, Ochoboy melesat ke arah tubuh Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan para siswi kelas 7 cerdas dan membawa mereka satu-persatu ke dalam pesawat Kapten Kaizo. Lahap dan Fang yang berada di dalamnya terheran-heran melihat sang Sfera kuasa ke-sembilan itu bolak-balik membawa tubuh teman-temannya yang cedera berat.

" Eih? Kenapa diorang jadi macam ni, Ochobot?" desis Fang pilu melihat kondisi teman-temannya yang mengenaskan. Ochoboy mendelik ke arahnya lalu mencicit pelan.

" Diorang lepas dibelasah Rosaline tadi."

" APA?! ROSALINE?! Ke- Kenapa bisa?!"

" Aku pun tak tahu. Lepas Lahap turunkan kitorang tadi, tak kira akan jadi macam ni. Maaf, Fang. Aku kena bantu yang lain dekat bawah tu."

Ochoboy segera terbang turun. Fang hendak menyusulnya namun Lahap segera menahannya.

" Kau tak ingat ke kalau keadaan kau belum pulih, Pang?" gumamnya tegas.

Fang menoleh." Tapi, Leftenan ... kawan-kawan aku dalam bahaya! Rosaline sedang lawan diorang kat bawah tu. Aku kena tolong diorang!" ucapnya memohon." Kau tak tengok keadaan Gopal, Yaya dan yang lainnya tu? Dah cukup aku kehilangan Abang aku. Aku tak mahu kehilangan kawan aku juga. Biarkan aku pergi!"

PLAK!

Sekonyong-konyong Lahap menamparnya kuat-kuat hingga Fang nyaris terjungkal. Dicengkeramnya pundak kanan pemuda itu kuat-kuat.

" DENGAR, PANG! Aku dah lalai selamatkan Kapten Kaizo. Dan sekarang, aku tak nak kau lalaikan aku lagi!" Bentak Alien itu berang." Sekarang kaulah tanggung jawab aku selepas Kapten tiada."

" Tapi Leftenan ..."

Lahap mendengus." Dah lah. Susah la kau ni, Pang." katanya kesal." Baik kau temankan aku untuk periksa dan obati kawan-kawan kau yang pingsan teruk tu."

Fang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia mendesis.

" Maafkan aku, kawan-kawan. Maafkan aku, Abang."

Kedua Alien itu pun pergi ke ruangan dimana Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Mila dan para siswi kelas 7 cerdas dibaringkan guna melihat perkembangan kondisi mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dua sosok tengah mengintai mereka dari belakang.

" Aman." ucap salah satu dari kedua sosok itu." Saatnya mencari kat mana badan Kaizo tu disimpan."

" Ehh, Syrena ... Kapal angkasa ni banyak kamera pengawas tau. Nanti kitorang ketahuan macam mana?"

" Alah, senang je. Aku kan boleh menyamar jadi air dan haiwan kut. Tak payah kau risaukan."

" Oh, baiklah. Jom kita cari badan Kaizo tu, hihihi ..."

Detik berikutnya, kedua perempuan itu menghilang.

* * *

Sementara itu, Halilintar, Taufan dan Ais sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Rosaline yang masih merangkul Gempa yang pingsan di pelukannya. Wanita itu pasang senyum serigala.

" Lepaskan Gempa, sekarang juga!" ujar Taufan sembari menuding Rosaline." Cara basi macam tu tak kan boleh kalahkan kami, tahu tak?"

" Oh, jadi itu berarti korang memang tak nak jadi pelayan aku dekat Organisasi ke?"

" Hiiihh, siape pula yang nak jadi pelayan kau?!" Halilintar meraba bulu kuduknya yang berdiri karena merinding." Kami kan hapuskan kau sampai jadi debu!"

" Kau dah belasah badan kitorang …. Dan kau belum puas juga?" tanya Ais datar." Ish, Tamaknye … sampai Gempa pun kau belasah pulak. Bersedialah untuk hancur. MERIAM PEMBEKU! TEMBAKAAANNN PEMBEKUUU!"

BLAAASSSHHH!

Ais menembakkan beberapa bongkahan es berukuran sebesar batu gunung ke arah Rosaline. Rosaline menghindar dengan gesit seraya mendekap badan Gempa erat-erat ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia tertawa nista.

" Hah, kau ingat serangan macam tu boleh kalahkan aku?" katanya remeh." Giliran aku pula! TEMBAKAN PENYERA~"

" CAKERA UDARA!" Taufan melempar ribuan piringan angin ke arah Rosaline sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Piringan-piringan itu mengenai Rosaline dan membuat beberapa sabetan tajam di kulit succubus itu. Keberuntungan bahwa Gempa yang dicengkeramnya tidak terkena serangan itu sama sekali, seakan piringan angin milik Taufan itu hanya menarget Rosaline saja.

" Erg … Taufan, kau kan menyesal sebab ni …" geram Rosaline sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda, hendak menyerang Taufan. Melihat gelagat itu, Taufan buru-buru menyiapkan perisai anginnya. Namun sebelum Rosaline menerjangnya, Halilintar sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di antara mereka berdua sembari menghunus sebatang tombak berwarna merah dengan tenaga listrik ribuan Volt. Dengan seringai sinis, ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

" Aku kan tamatkan semua ni."

Melihat sang pengendali petir sudah siap menghabisi Rosaline, sekonyong-konyong Taufan dan Ais terkejut karena menyadari sesuatu: Gempa yang masih berada di pelukan Rosaline. Kedua pecahan Boboiboy bernuansa biru itu langsung mengidik tatkala membayangkan Gempa akan terkena serangan Halilintar yang mengerikan itu bersama dengan Rosaline yang masih saja meringkus badannya.

" Eh, kejap … Jangan serang dia, Halilintar!" pekik mereka. Tapi Halilintar sudah telanjur menerjangkan tombaknya ke arah Rosaline tanpa bisa dicegah lagi..

" PUSARAN HALILINTAR!"

" Jangan, Boboiboy! KUASA TELEPORTASI!"

WUUUSSSSS!

Sebuah sinar menyilaukan tiba-tiba menyelimuti Halilintar sebelum bocah itu sempat menerjang Rosaline dengan serangannya. Halilintar membuka mata dan terkejut begitu melihat dirinya tahu-tahu sudah berpindah ke bawah. Alhasil, serangannya tidak mengenai Rosaline tadi.

" Ape … Ape jadi ni?!" tukasnya kaget." Siape yang pindahkan aku ni?"

" Boboiboy, kau ni … jangan la gegabah!" Halilintar mendengar suara digital itu dan menoleh ke samping. Tampak Ochoboy yang berdiri di sebelahnya, memandang dengan wajah kesal. Menyadari bahwa pemuda Cyborg itulah yang memindahkan

" Ei, Ochobot! Apesal kau pindahkan aku guna kuasa teleportasi tadi, Hah?!"

" Ish kau ni. Boboiboy Gempa tu masih didekap Rosaline lah! Kau nak dia ikut kena serangan kau ke?"

" Habis tu, kenape kau biarkan Ais dan Taufan serang si Rosaline tu? Tak adil lah!"

" Aku lepas selamatkan Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Mila dan murid-murid perempuan darjah 7 cerdas dan bawa mereka kat kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo tadi, jadi aku tak sempat cegat diorang. Lagipun serangan diorang tak seganas kau! Kau tak fikir pasal tu ke?"

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang." Terserah kau dah, Ochobot." Ujarnya bersungut-sungut. Kini ia kembali pasang kuda-kuda dan menyusul Ais dan Taufan yang tengah sibuk mencari celah untuk menyerang Rosaline tanpa melukai Gempa.

Blaze, Papa Zola dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo.

" Ochobot, kau …" Blaze pasang wajah polos." Macam mane kau boleh guna kuasa Teleportasi tu?"

Ochoboy mendelik ke arahnya." Kau lupa ke masa aku upgrade dahulu aku dapatkan kuasa ni?"

" Hmm … tak ingat kut, hehehe …"

Ochoboy menepuk keningnya." Haeh, kau ni." Gerutunya." Klamkabot yang bagi misi ni kat aku, untuk mencegat pihak jahat gunakan kuasa tu untuk kejahatan. Dan Sebenarnye aku dah bagi sebahagian besar kuasa Teleportasi ni pada Ying, kiranya 80%. Yang ada padaku sekarang ni Cuma 20% je, tapi masih cukup kuat untuk pindahkan posisi benda ke tempat yang tak jauh, macam Boboiboy Halilintar tadi. Nah, sekarang Cikgu Papa dan yang lainnya masuk ke kapal angkasa. Disini terlalu berbahaya."

" Eh, kau ingat kebenaran akan biarkan anak didiknya lawan perempuan gila tu seorangan ke, Haaaahhhh?!" protes Papa Zola." Tak secepat itu. Cikgu kan tetap disini sampai Boboiboy menang!"

" Kami pun tak kan tinggalkan Boboiboy kat sini." Tambah Amar Deep." Dia kawan kami. Kami tak kan lari semudah itu."

" Humm … baiklah kalau macam tu." Ochoboy menyerah untuk membujuk mereka masuk kembali ke pesawat Kapten Kaizo dimana Gopal dan para siswi kelas 7 cerdas dilarikan. Ia pun terbang masuk ke dalam pesawat angkasa milik Kaizo dan masuk ke ruangan dimana teman-temannya yang terluka sebelumnya berada. Yaya dan Gopal sudah siuman di atas ranjang mereka masing-masing sementara Ying dan Mila masih belum siuman, begitu juga dengan Amy, Melody dan Melissa. Ochoboy menyapa kedua anak yang berpangkat sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas 7 cerdas SMK Pulau Rintis itu.

" Hai, Yaya. Hai, Gopal. Macam mana keadaan kalian?"

" Lebih baik, Alhamdulillah." Yaya tersenyum." Terima kasih sebab dah bawa kami kat sini, Ochobot. Tadi Lahap baru saje rawat luka-luka kami. Fang pun dah temu kami dan bagi tahu perkara yang terjadi selama dia ditahan kat sini, dan pasal Abang dia juga dia bagi tahu. Kesian dia, mesti hatinya lagi teruk. Nasib baik dia boleh kuatkan diri."

" Oh, syukurlah kalau macam tu." Desah Ochoboy lega." Oh, ya. Macam mana korang boleh kena belasah dengan Rosaline masa aku dan Papa Zola bawa anak-anak menyusup kat gedung pusat tu? Dan kenapa pula dia boleh tahu korang ada kat bawah situ?"

" Hmm … ceritanya panjang, Ochobot." Hela Gopal lesu. " yang jelas, Rosaline tu tiba-tiba serang kami dari atas lagi. Mestilah kami terkejut! Dan tentunya … Kami belum sedia lah. Lalu~ Eh?"

Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat Ochoboy mendekati Ying yang masih belum sadarkan diri diatas ranjang rawatnya dan membuka jam kekuatan manipulasi waktu milik gadis itu.

" Ape yang kau nak buat tu, Ochobot?" tanya Yaya dan Gopal bersamaan.

Ochoboy membuka rangka dalam jam kekuatan Ying dan mulai mengutak-atiknya bak seorang teknisi jam." Aku nak perbaiki jam kuasa Ying dulu. Jam ni rusak sikit sebab kena tepi peluru yang ditembak budak mirip Gopal tu. Harap-harap boleh dipakai lagi kalau Ying dah siuman nanti. Oh, ya. Korang ingat budak penembak itu ke? "

" Eh, Ha'ah. Aku masih ingat dia pun." Timpal Gopal curiga." Nama dia tu kalau tak salah: Arumugam. Dan Boboiboy pernah panggil aku guna nama tu masa dia pelupa sebab berpecah lama sangat untuk pertama kalinya."

" Aneh. Tak sangka budak bernama Arumugam tu ada kat sini." Yaya mengernyit." Ingatkan Boboiboy Cuma asal sebut nama, ternyata dia ingatkan budak tu. Dan ada pula rakan dia yang bernama Ah Meng, macam Boboiboy pernah cakap kat Ying dahulu. Kita kena telusuri ini."

" Jangan. Sekarang ni urusan kitorang masih dengan Rosaline dan Onion tu." Geleng Ochoboy tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya memperbaiki jam tangan Ying." Kalau semua tu nak kita uruskan sekaligus, pecah kepala aku."

" Hehehe, maaf Ochobot."

" Umm, Ochobot. Boleh kami tanyakan kau satu soalan?" Yaya tiba-tiba menginterupsi." Pasal kau dan Mila tu ... macam mane korang boleh saling temu? Dan kau ni sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

" Dey, bagi dia satu dulu lah." dengus Gopal." Nanti dia bingung nak bagi kisah yang mana."

Ochoboy tertawa." Tak pe, Gopal. Aku kan bagi tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah berlaku padaku dahulu." ujarnya ramah." Akan kuceritakan masa aku sebelum jadi Cyborg Ultra Humanoid yang merangkap sebagai Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan."

Yaya terhenyak." Ha? Jadi sebelum kau jadi Sfera kuasa ... kau adalah makhluk lain?"

" Yup." angguk Ochoboy." Lebih tepatnya ... manusia."

" HAH?! KAU MANUSIA?!" pekik Gopal." Ta- Tapi ... macam mana kau ..."

" Itu dulu." potong Ochoboy lesu." Baiklah. Aku kan ceritakan kenapa aku boleh jadi Sfera kuasa dan macam mana aku dapat jumpa dengan Milyra."

* * *

Sementara itu, Rosaline masih berhadap-hadapan dengan ketiga pecahan Boboiboy dengan nomor urut satu, dua dan lima tak jauh di depannya. Wanita itu masih saja mendekap Gempa erat, seolah bocah itu lebih berharga dari perhiasan.

" Fufufu, selama pemimpin kalian ada di tangan aku, kalian tak kan dapat kalahkan aku." Ujar Rosaline sembari tertawa pelan. Taufan, Halilintar dan Ais masih dalam jarak aman dari lawan mereka itu. Ketiganya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar perempuan succubus itu melepaskan Gempa agar mereka bisa menyerang dengan leluasa.

" Hiiish, pengecut kau Rosaline!" pekik Halilintar murka. Ia sudah gatal untuk menusukkan tombaknya ke perempuan nista yang melayang tak jauh dari mereka. Namun tatapan Taufan dan Ais yang seakan mengatakan 'Jangan! Nanti Gempa juga kena serangan kau!' membuatnya terpaksa menahan diri.

" Tch, apa yang kita kena buat ni?" desis Taufan bingung." Ais, kau ada cara lain selain menyerang Rosaline secara frontal ke? Kalau kita serang dia terus, Gempa juga akan terkena serangan kitorang."

Ais tampak berpikir-pikir. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi sumringah. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

" Ada baiknya kau buat hal ni, Rosaline." katanya seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebatang ballpoint." Kau tanda tangan kat surat penyerahan Boboiboy Gempa ni dan bagi dia balik pada kami."

GUBRAK!

" Aduhhh .. mulai lagi dia ..." Taufan dan Halilintar menjatuhkan diri masing-masing setelah mendengar 'Lelucon basi' milik Ais itu.

" Iye la. Kalau tak, macam mana kita nak selamatkan Gempa tanpa melukai dia?" balas Ais datar." Dah lah, Rosaline. Baik kau tanda tangan at surat ni. Buang masa ..."

Rosaline langsung tertawa berderai-derai." HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAAAA! Ais ... kau masih saja tak berubah." katanya geli." Dah berapa kali aku cakap, aku tak kan terpedaya dengan tipuan cilik macam tu, kau budak payah! Dah lah. Kalau korang memang tak nak jadi pelayan aku, Gempa pun jadi. Selamat tinggal!"

Ia melesat ke atas gedung sembari membawa Gempa yang belum kunjung siuman. Taufan, AIs dan Halilntar terkejut sekali. Blaze memekik.

" Gempa! Tidaaaakkkkk!"

BLAAAARRR!

Sebuah tembakan ditujukan pada Rosaline yang baru saja hendak terbang lepas ke atas gedung pusat. Semuanya menoleh ke arah asal tembakan dan terperanjat.

" Itu ... ITU ..."

Pesawat Angkasa milik Adu du. Terlihat Adu du dan Probe disana plus Kambing S8000 di ambang pintu pesawat. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa si Kambing juga boleh ikut. Komputer Adu du tidak nampak karena sedang mengendalikan pesawat. Lebih mengagetkannya lagi, tampak Tok Aba dan Ray di samping mereka

" ADU DU!" Taufan berteriak riang." Akhirnye kau boleh datang kemari. Lama sangat tau!"

" Tapi ... apasal Tok Aba dan Bang Ray ikut pula?" tanya Ais.

" Oi, kau ingat Atok dan Abang kau nak biarkan korang sengsara macam ni?" rajuk Tok Aba.

" Hehehe, tak lah, Tok."

" Syabas mantan anak didikku ... SYABASSS!" Papa Zola memekik girang pada Adu du." Akhirnye kau kembali ke pangkal Kebenaran!"

Rosaline mendecih." Tsk ... Adu du, kau lagi ..." desisnya muram." Bukankah kau dah lari dari Planet kau ke? Baru muncul pula tu. Ah, ya. Macam mana dengan Ibu Bu? Mesti dia masih terlena dengan bisnes butik sampah dia tu."

Adu du menggeretuk." Siape kau yang kate Mama aku tu pemilik bisnes butik sampah, Heh?!" katanya murka." Aku datang kesini ... biar aku dan Boboiboy boleh belasah kau! Probe, sedia senjata dari Bago Go yang kau beli semalam!"

" Baik, Incik Bos!"

Probe segera terbang ke belakang pesawat angkasa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu darinya.

" Haaaa ... ini dia senjata pemusnah Onion!" pekiknya." SAKSIKANLAAAAAHHH ..."

* * *

 _Pesawat Angkasa Kapten Kaizo, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 15:24 ..._

" Ying, bangun Ying!"

Kedua mata sipit itu mulai membuka. Awalnya semua tampak rabun. Ying sadar kalau dia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. Tapi dia bisa melihat kalau Yaya, Gopal, Mila, Ochoboy, Lahap dan Fang yang saat itu mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Amy, Melody dan Melissa masih belum siuman.

" Lu ... Lu semua kenapa kat sini?"

" Hayoyo, kau ni dey, kita tu lepas pingsan sebab dibelasah sama Rosaline tadi." gerutu Gopal." Nasib baik Ochobot bawa kitorang masuk kat Kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo ni."

" Aku senang kau dah oke." ucap Yaya lalu menyodorkan kacamata Ying." Nah, pakai cermin mata kau ni biar kau boleh tengok kami dengan jelas."

Ying perlahan bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil kacamatanya yang disodorkan Yaya lalu memakainya. Sejenak ia celingukan melihat ruang rawat itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak begitu ia meraba pergelangan tangannya.

" Eh, kejap. Mana jam kuasa saya ho?"

" Ini." Ochoboy mengacungkan jam kekuatan Ying di tangannya." Aku terpaksa sita jam kuasa korang sebab keadaan korang saat ni tak boleh untuk bertarung. Kalau badan korang dah baik, baru aku bagi."

" Uhh, baiklah."

Yaya memalingkan wajah ke arah Lahap." Uncle Lahap, kami nak tengok Kapten Kaizo, boleh? Dah lama kami tak jumpa dia tau. Mesti dah lagi besar, kan? Kan?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Lahap, Ochoboy dan Fang terkejut. Serta merta Fang berlari keluar ruangan itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar teman-temannya itu membahas Abangnya lagi.

" Fang!" pekik Ochoboy. Dia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya." Korang duduk elok-elok kat sini. Biar aku yang susul dia."

Sepeninggal Ochoboy, ketiga teman Boboiboy itu menatap Lahap dengan pandangan heran.

" Kenape Fang lari masa nama Kapten Kaizo disebut?" tanya Mila heran.

" Entah-entah Fang takutkan Abang dia lagi tu." tebak Gopal.

Lahap menggeleng." Bukan. Bukan macam tu, Cik Adik." katanya muram, semuram wajahnya." Kalian belum tahu, Kan? Kalau Kapten aku dah mati?"

" HAH?! KAPTEN KAIZO DAH MATI?!"

" Um. Maaf. Saya pun selaku tangan kanan Kapten tak sempat selamatkan dia. Nasib baik saya boleh selamatkan Pang." Alien ungu itu menggigit bibir, menahan tangis." Maafkan aku ... kapten ..."

" Oyaho, kami maklum ma." ucap Ying." Mesti kau rasa kehilangan sangat."

" Ya. Maafkan aku sebab tanyakan soalan macam tu." sesal Yaya.

Lahap tersenyum." Tak pe. Aku oke." katanya sembari mengelap kedua matanya." Ada baiknya korang tengok Kapten dahulu, biar korang tahu macam mana kondisi dia sekarang."

" Jom!"

Mereka berlima pun menelusuri lorong. Tiba-tiba Gopal membuka percakapan.

" Dey, Lahap. Macam mana Kaizo tu boleh mati? Dia dibunuh ke sakit?"

Lahap mendesah." Dibunuh." jawabnya pendek, membuat keempat bocah yang mengikutinya terkaget-kaget.

" Siapa yang bunuh?" tanya Mila.

" Hmm, nanti korang tahu je lah."

Lahap menuntun mereka ke ruang dimana tubuh Kaizo berada. Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu. Tahu-tahu mereka terkejut begitu mendapati dua sosok perempuan telah lebih dahulu ada di ruangan itu dan tampaknya hendak menjamah tubuh Kaizo yang tengah terbaring diam di atas sebuah meja dingin. Sontak Lahap membentak mereka.

" HOI! Siape korang ni, hah?! Berani korang masuk-masuk kat dalam bilik Kapten?!" teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar. Kedua sosok itu langsung mematung dan saling pandang satu sama lain.

" Alamak! Kita dah ketahuan! Macam mana ni?"

" Tak pe, Mimi. Kita hadapi sahaje dulu. Nanti kalau mereka lengah, baru kita ambil Kaizo."

Keduanya membalik badan guna saling berhadap-hadapan dengan Lahap dan keempat anak yang ikut bersamanya. Langsung saja mereka teperangah, terutama Lahap dan Mila.

" Kau lagi?!" Lahap terperanjat melihat Mimi." Aku ingat kau yang cederakan Pang tadi. Ape yang kau buat kat sini, hah?!"

" Oh, kita jumpa lagi, Alien comel ungu." kata Mimi riang."Maaf, tapi kami cuma nak ambil badan Bang Kaizo je, hehehe ... boleh tak?"

" Tak boleh! Kau ingat dia tu macam barang, Hah?! Dasar perempuan Psikopat!"

" Uncle Lahap, siape dia?" tanya Yaya. Dilihatnya Mimi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sepintas gadis itu memang mirip dengan dirinya jika tidak mengenakan Jilbab. Lahap mendecih.

" Dia anggota Onion, spesifiknya anak dari Ketua Onion: Mimi."

" Eh? Mimi?" tanya Yaya kaget bercampur heran. pasalnya Boboiboy pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu saat temannya itu tengah lupa akut. Diliriknya perempuan yang satu lagi." Dan itu ... siape pula?"

Tahu-tahu Mila yang berada di sebelahnya bergumam.

" Sy- SYRENA?! Apesal kau boleh ada kat sini?"

" Dey, kau kenal dia ke?" Gopal bertanya pada gadis succubus itu.

" Hayya, kalau tak kenal, macam mana boleh tahu nama dia?" desis Ying." Ade hal pulak kau ni, Gopal."

Mila menghembuskan nafas." Dia tangan kanan dari Bunda aku: Syrena, salah satu perempuan tersohor kat Planet aku. Dia termasuk dalam bangsa Siren. Korang tahu kan?"

" Eh, Siren?" Gopal terhenyak." Bukannye itu makhluk mitologi berwujud perempuan yang dapat bertukar jadi duyung ke burung camar? Dan biasa pun suara mereka terlampau merdu sampai boleh lenakan orang-orang."

Syrena terkekeh." Oh, benar. Kau benar, anak muda." pujinya pada Gopal." Aku tersipu sangat dengan terangan kau tu." Ia memandang sang pemuda India lamat dengan pandangan menggoda." Dan aku tengok ... kau pun lumayan gagah. Hitam manis pula tu, baut aku terpikat je. Kalau kau nak ... mungkin kau boleh jadi rajaku, hmm?"

" EHHH?!" Wajah Gopal tahu-tahu memerah." A- Aku?! Jadi Raja?! Raja apa?"

" Raja kat Planet Tim tam dua lah. Ape lagi?!"

Mila tersentak." Kejap!" tukasnya cepat-cepat." Kau nak Gopal jadi raja kau? Itu artinya ... Kau dah jadi Ratu Planet Tim tam dua?!"

" Kurang lebih macam tu." jawab Syrena sembari tersenyum simpul." Seperti yang kau tahu, Bunda kau adalah Ratu daripada Planet Tim tam dua. Dan Lepas kau bunuh Rosaline sebulan lalu, aku kudeta kau dari jabatan putri Mahkota dengan membuangmu ke bumi. Kau tak ingat pasal tu ke?"

" Ayak! Itu ke sebab kau boleh terdampar kat bumi?!" ucap Ying kaget.

" Tapi ... kenapa Mila boleh lupa pasal tu?" Gopal ikut menimpali.

" Entah." Mila mengangkat bahu." Nampaknye ingatan aku dihapus masa tu, jadi aku tak ingat."

" Sudah! Buang masa je korang bincang ni." potong Lahap lalu menuding Mimi dan Syrena." Dan korang berdua! Pergilah dari sini sebelum aku belasah korang!"

" Hmp, baiklah kalau itu yang kau nak." ucap Syrena pasrah lalu memandang Gopal." Jumpa lagi, calon rajaku, fufufu ... Nanti kita sambung bincang ni."

Segera wajah Gopal menghijau mendengarnya. Ia batuk-batuk tanda geli. Dia tidak habis pikir, mau-maunya wanita Siren itu menggombalinya seperti itu. Syrena baru saja hendak beranjak. Namun ia heran begitu melihat Mimi tidak bergeming.

" Ei, Mimi. Kau tak nak balik ke markas ke?"

Mimi tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba membayang tanda jiwa sadisnya mulai kambuh. Dihunusnya sebilah pisau dan mengacungkannya pada Lahap dan keempat anak yang bersamanya.

" Aku tak kan pergi dari sini sebelum berhasil dapatkan Bang Kaizo." ucapnya dingin lalu menatap Yaya, Ying dan Gopal lamat." Dan korang ... korang yang dah ambil Boboiboy dariku ... Aku tak kan biarkan korang ambil dia lagi! AKAN KUHAPUSKAN KORANG SEMUA! HEAAAAHHHH!"

Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu berlari ke arah ketiga anak bumi itu sembari menghunus pisaunya. Gopal memekik, Ying pasang siaga dan Lahap sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Tiba-tiba ...

" KUASA PEMBERAT GRAVITI!"

Mimi tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya sangat berat. Ia terduduk dan memandang sekeliling. Tampak sebuah lingkaran berwarna Pink di sekelilingnya. Rupanya Yaya telah menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi gravitasi-nya dari menyerang teman-temannya. Gadis itu mendecih dan berusaha melepas dirinya dari pengaruh Gravitasi Yaya. Syrena menjerit.

" Mimi! Kau oke kah?"

" Ugh ... jangan masuk campur, Syrena ..." Mimi meringis. Ia masih saja berusaha melepaskan diri. Melihat gadis itu mulai kepayahan, Syrena segera mengubah wujudnya menjadi putri durung dan berenang di lantai yang telah dimodifikasinya menjadi kolam. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra, dan segerombolan Piranha muncul dari bawah lantai. Ikan-ikan ganas itu menerjang ke arah Yaya.

" Yaya awas!" jerit Ying memperingatkan. Yaya terkejut. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus menghindar ataukah tetap menahan Mimi di lingkaran Gravitasi-nya.

" Ugh ... tak boleh la! Nanti Mimi terlepas macam mana?"

" Tepi! Biar aku yang uruskan." Gopal segera menembak piranha-piranha itu dengan tembakan molekul." TUKARAN IKAN GORENG TEPUNG!"

SRIIINGGGG!

Piranha-Piranha itu langsung berubah menjadi ikan goreng tepung akibat terkena kekuatan Gopal, membuat Syrena terperangah.

" Kau ... Kau boleh tukarkan piranha aku jadi ikan goreng?!" katanya kagum." Makin lama aku makin tertarik je dengan engkau, Pangeran Gagah, hehehe ..."

" Haduhh, terharu pula dia ni." desis Gopal sambil menepuk keningnya." Menyesal aku."

" Cih, korang berdua ni memang nak cari masalah dengan kami!" Lahap menggeram marah." TEMBAKAN PLASMA! BUAAAAHHHH!"

 **" Tak kan kubiarkan. DINDING LEZINAH!"**

PYAAARRR!

Sebuah dinding maya tiba-tiba menangkis serangan Lahap. Sepintas mirip dinding tenaga Kapten Kaizo, namun ini lebih kecil. Rupanya Mimi memanggil Martha untuk menciptakan dinding itu.

" HAH?! Ape ... Ape benda tu?!" Gopal mendesis ngeri melihat boneka bergaun lolita hijau di sebelah Mimi itu. Ditambah mulut boneka itu terus menyeringai sehingga hampir membuat Gopal pingsan.

Ying memicingkan mata." Dia macam boneka ma. Tapi apasal boneka pula punya kuasa? Eh?"

Ia terbelalak begitu melihat Martha melemparkan beberapa pisau dari tangannya dan menarget Yaya. Terpaksa gadis berkerudung pink itu melepaskan pengaruh gravitasinya pada Mimi dan menghindar. Ia mendarat di samping Ying dan menatap Mimi dan Syrena.

" Baik kalian balik je. Kami tak nak sakiti korang lah." ujar Yaya memohon. Dia tidak sanggup melukai mereka berdua. Namun usulnya itu hanya dibalas tawa oleh Mimi.

" Kami? Kena balik?" tawanya meremehkan." Kami bukanlah tipe lemah macam tu. Dan kami akan hancurkan korang semua! Itu hadiah setimpal sebab koang ambil perhatian Boboiboy dariku, Hihihi ... korang sedia?"

* * *

 **Horeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga bagian pertama ini. Maaf kalau kurang nge-feel hehehe ... Fang juga cuma muncul sedikit disini. Insya Allah chapter2 berikutnya perannya akan ditambah :) And so ... Mind to Review?**

 **Tetap setia untuk menanti kelanjutannya ya.^^ Love you all, dear readers**


	3. Bangkitlah, Trio Kebenaran! (Dejavu Ver)

**Baiklah. Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi, Readers ... :)**

 **Huwee ... Maafkan Author karena baru melanjutkan cerita ini. Tampaknya Author terkena virus malas hehe ... dan juga banyak urusan di dunia nyata ... terutama sekarang Author kena fokus kuliah dulu ... jadi bakal setengah2 -_- Gomen nee ...**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview di Chapter sebelumnya :) Korang terbaik lah! Korang masih Mau baca cerita aneh ini, terharu saya huhuhuu...**

 **Readers: Wei, bila awak nak sambung tulis, he? Guna acara tangisan pulak :(**

 **Hehe, maafkan saya. Ok, Sila baca cerita ini. ;)**

 **Warning: Typo, Author nyaris kehabisan ide dll :v**

 ** _Apakah senjata Rahasia yang dibeli Probe dai Bago Go semalam? Dan bagaimanakah cara Gopal, Mila, Ying dan Yaya membantu Lahap mengusir Mimi dan Syrena dari Pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo?_ Temukan jawabannya disini. :)**

 **(Balasan review)**

 **EruCute03: Thank youuu! Terharu saya awak masih ikut dengan fic aneh ini, ehehe ... Dan masalah Mimi n BBB tue, yeah ... saya memang suka dengan cerita Semi-Canon, jadi buat ini deh. ^^ Tapi ini cuma sebatas teoriku saja :)**

 **harith: Ehehe, maafkan saya sebab lama sangat nak update. Sila baca chapter nie ^^**

 **IceCandy03: Aww .. Thank you so much. Saya terharu karena Candy tetap ikut dengan fic ini. Ini dia lanjutannya ^^**

 **Iliara: Huhuhuu ... maafkan saya karena update-nya juga kelamaan :'( Tapi gapapa. Jangan diambil hati hehehe. Silahkan baca lanjutan ini ya :)**

 **LynKZ: Hehe, makasih Kak. Saya macam tersanjung sangat Akak nak baca lanjutan citer nie. Sila baca kat bahagian ini ^^**

 **Regietta580: Terima kasih atas partisipasimu ^_^ Saya jadi tersanjung ehehe. Dan untuk tanda2 itu, silahkan dilihat saja sepanjang fic ini ya**

 **Khairul487: Terima kasih atas dukungan terhadap fic ni. Dan ini dia lanjutannya :)**

 **Rampaging Snow: Ini dah dilanjut. Terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^**

 **Arita-Chan071: Hehe terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini. Tapi mungkin saya tidak bisa menambah adegan gila Rosaline itu karena saya sudah menetapkan fic ini dengan rating Teens, jadi sy mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Syak30Dec: Ah, ya. Sebelumnya maafkan author yang lama mempublish cerita ini, ehehe ... Dan pertanyaan2mu itu lambat laun akan terjawab satu2 :) Dan satu lagi. Boboiboy dkk disini sedang bersekolah di SMP (Sekolah menengah pertama) yang kalau di Malaysia disebut SMK (Sekolah menengah Kebangsaan). Bedanya, kalau di Indonesia, Sekolah menengah dibagi dua: SMP dan SMA yang masing-masing 3 tahun pembelajaran sementara di Malaysia, Sekolah menengah hanya satu: SMK yang langsung 6 tahun pembelajaran. Maaf karena membingungkan. Silahkan menikmati cerita ini ya :)**

* * *

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.  
_**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 21: Bangkitlah, Trio Kebenaran! _(Deja Vu Version)_  
**

 _Halaman Depan Gedung pusat, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 15:50 ..._

" SAKSIKANLAAAAHHHHH ..."

Probe mengacungkan 'Senjata' yang dibelinya dari Bago Go semalam. Spontan semuanya tersengih melihat wujud asli 'Senjata' itu sebelum sang robot tempur Probe memperkenalkan namanya. Mereka terbelalak, terutama Adu Du. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus memarahi ataukah melempar robot pertamanya itu dengan cawan besi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau tengah kesal dengan robot itu.

Mengapa semuanya memasang tampang kaget tingkat dewa setelah melihat 'Senjata' yang digenggam Probe itu? Ada baiknya kita lihat kejadian dimana Probe membeli senjata dari Bago Go malam sebelumnya.

* * *

 ** _(Kilas balik waktu)_**

 _Markas Kotak, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 02:10 ..._

Adu Du menghentikan perakitan senjatanya yang belum juga rampung dan melesat menuju laci meja pribadinya. Kartu Kredit Plutonium dari Ibu Bu ada di dalamnya. Diambilnya kartu itu dan menyodorkannya pada Probe.

" Nah, aku nak kau beli senjata pemusnah dari Bago Go malam nie." tukasnya." Habis masa aku rakit senjata tue! Mana esok aku kena susul Boboiboy dekat Pulau Apung untuk lawan Onion. Dah lah. Aku kena rehat sekarang. Pesan senjata yang ampuh, dan kalau boleh jangan mahal sangat!"

" Wooohhhhoooo! Terima kasih, Encik Bos!" jerit Probe sembari mencak-mencak kegirangan." Aku kan beli senjata terampuh, terkejam dan tergaya! Ehehe ..."

" Haaahhh ye lah, ye lah. Cepat pesan sana! Esok pagi aku kena tengok barang tue."

" Baik, Encik Bos!"

Setelah Adu Du masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, Probe membangunkan Komputer untuk menghubungi Bago Go. Mengetahui hal ini membuat sang Komputer sempat khawatir, karena sudah beberapa kali Probe kena tipu dari Bago Go untuk membeli barang-barang dengan harga selangit namun kenyataannya jarang sekali berguna. Seperti halnya saat robot ungu itu membeli pakaian superhero Jero-jero dari Bago Go (Yang pada kenyataannya adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk putra kecilnya). Dikatakan bahwa pakaian itu akan membuat pemakainya memiliki kekuatan superhero, dan dengan polosnya Probe menerima tawaran gadungan itu dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah walaupun pada akhirnya efek samping dari kejadian itu membuat Adu Du dan robotnya itu memiliki tujuan hidup baru untuk membantu para penjahat sedunia dengan menggunakan inisial 'Superjahat Jero-jero.

" Probe, Encik Bos suruh kau beli senjata dari Bago Go lagi?" tanya benda kotak bersuara wanita itu.

Probe mengangguk." Eheheheee ... ye lah tu. Encik Bos memang percaya padaku. Tak lah macam kau ... jarang dipercaya."

" Aku dengar itu, Probe! Kau ingat aku senang dengar kau cakap pasal tu? Kalau bukan sebab aku, Encik Bos dan kau akan kewalahan mencari Info dekat Bumi ni!" Komputer langsung merajuk dengan sindiran rekan robotnya yang mirip piring ceper berwarna ungu itu.

" Alamak! Maaf, aku tak bermaksud cakap hal macam tue." Probe benar-benar kaget." Huhuhuu ... jangan la marah ... huhuuu ... aku tak fikir kamu akan sakit hati sebab aku tadi."

Komputer mendengus." Hahh, dah la Probe. Aku pahamkan kau je lah." katanya ketus." Aku akan tunaikan permintaan kau untuk menghubungi Bago Go, tapi dengan syarat ... Kau kena sedar diri. Bago Go tu penipu bersiri. Dah berapa kali kau dan Incik Bos kena imbasnya. Dan anehnya, kau masih sahaja percayakan dia dalam pembelian alat-alat tue."

" Sebenar pun ada sebab kenapa kitorang seringkali beli senjata dekat dia." balas Probe." Penipu-penipu begitu, Bago Go masih punya sifat baik. Dia adalah salah satu dari sekian usahawan dekat Planet Ata Ta Tiga yang tidak pandangkan status sosial pelanggan dia. Tengok je, Incik Bos tue masuk dekat tingkatan terendah dalam Strata Sosial Alien Ras Kubulus Ata Ta Tiga, tapi Bago Go masih je ladeni dia, Kan? Kan?"

" Hmm ... benar juga ape yang kau cakap tu, Probe." ujar Komputer mulai mengerti." Jarang-jarang ada usahawan macam dia yang transparan dalam semua strata soasial Ata Ta Tiga. Baiklah. Kau boleh hubungi dia, tapi ingat syarat yang aku bagi kat kau tadi."

" Hehe, oke la tu! Cepat hubungi Bago Go. Dah nak pukul tiga dini hari nie. Nanti Incik Bos keburu bangun."

" Okey. Penghubungan sinyal pada Bago Go akan segera berlangsung dalam Tiga ... Dua ... SATU!"

 _BIIIPPPP!_

Dalam sekejap Layar monitor Komputer Adu Du menampakkan sosok sang penjual senjata H.A.R.A.M. Planet Ata Ta Tiga, Bago Go. Tentu saja ia terkejut setengah mati, apalagi saat itu ia tengah dipergoki sedang mandi uang berlembar-lembar di _Bathtub_ kamar mandinya yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah.

" ADOOOIIII, BANG! Apa salah saya sampai Abang hubungi saya masa mandi tengah malam nie?!" tukas Bago Go seraya menutupi tubuhnya dengan tirai kamar mandi. Alhasil beberapa lembar uang senilai sepuluh ringgit berjatuhan dari bathtub-nya akibat terkena kibasan tirai yang ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

" Hehehe, maaf Incik Bago Go. Tak pikir pun boleh sampai tengok Incik lagi mandi dengan uang-uang tue." kata Probe cengengesan. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir ... alangkah kayanya Bago Go, sampai-sampai uangnya dipakai sebagai busa mandi oleh pemiliknya.

Bago Go mendesis." Aduhh, Bang. Tapi jangan macam nie pula. Malu saya, Bang! Kejap. Saya pakai baju dahulu, baru hubungi Abang. Ada hal je lah Abang Probe nie."

" Hehe ... tak patut ... tak patut ..."

Layar Komputer lalu menampakkan tiga titik besar tanda _Loading._ Tak lama kemudian, Layar itu kembali memunculkan Bago Go, yang tentunya sudah berpakaian rapi seperti biasa, dengan bahu merah beludru dan dasi kuning bercorak garis-garis. Kumis tebalnya melintang dibawah tonjolan kecil diatas mulutnya (Yang dahulu adalah hidung, namun karena Planet Ata Ta Tiga mengalami pencemaran parah, maka hidung itu pun menyusut dan tidak berguna lagi). Probe berani bertaruh, Bago Go tidak akan sampai hati berpisah dengan kumis kebanggaannya itu, walaupun dengan itu ia sedikit kesulitan dalam berbicara karena kadang-kadang beberapa helai kumisnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya saat ia sedang asyik berbicara ataupun mempromosikan barang-barang dagangannya.

" Isk Abang nie, apasal telefon saya malam-malam nie bang?" Bago Go sedikit merajuk.

" Ma- Maaf, Encik Bago Go. Saya silap tadi. Ah, ya. Saya nak beli senjata baru, boleh?"

Mendengar itu, wajah mendung Bago Go langsung bersinar bak terkena sinar matahari.

" Ha? Kuping saya nie tak silap ke Bang?! Abang nak beli senjata?!" ucapnya dengan mata duitan yang berbinar." Hehehe, tak payah, Bang. Saya maafkan Abang, asalkan bisnes tetap bisnes. Abang nak beli senjata apa?"

Probe menggumam penasaran." Encik ada barang baru ke? Kalau ada, saya nak tengok. Buat Encik Bos saya nie."

" Oh, tepat! Keputusan yang tepat, Bang!" Balas Bago Go riang." Mumpung Abang pesan sekarang. Barang baru nie stok-nya terbatas, Bang! Cuma satu-satunya di alam nie! _Marveolus_! _Antonishing_ , Bang! Abang rugi kalau tak beli barang nie, tau!"

"Eih? Barang ape tu?"

"Hahaha, ini dia Bang. Barang itu ialahhhhhh ..."

Tirai di belakang Bago Go pun tersibak, menampilkan sebuah kerangkeng raksasa berbentuk kotak. Dan di dalam Kerangkeng itu, terlihat sesosok makhluk besar, dengan sirip di punggung, gigi-gigi bertaring di sepanjang mulut dan kaki belakang yang menyerupai Tyranosaurus.

" Ini dia ... J-REX TENGKOTAK TIPE 6000! Haaaa ... macam mana, Bang? Abang nak beli ke tak?"

Probe tersentak." Ehhh?! Kejap, Encik! Saya ... Saya dah pernah jumpa benda ni, tau!"

" Ha?! Abang dah pernah Jumpa barang nie?" ucap Bago Go heran.

" Iya lah. Ini Jerung dah pernah saya dan Encik Bos serta Papa Zola jumpa dekat Pulau Apung tue. Bukannya dia nie milik Papa Zola, ke?"

" Eh? Iya ke, Bang?!" Bago Go terperanjat." Aduhh, Bang. Apasal baru bagi tahu saya sekarang? Tapi ini bukan salah saya la, Bang. Saya temu Jerung nie terlantar di Pulau Apung tue, bukannya bersama Papa Zola. Sori, Bang. Saya silap, ehehe ..."

" Eh, tak pe, tak pe. Saya maafkan Encik. Nah, ada barang lain ke?"

" Ada. Iaitu ... MERIAM PLASMA ANGKASA! Haaa, hebat tak? Ayo, Bang! Beli ..."

" Eih? Ini barang dah pernah Encik Bago Go tawar ke Encik Bos saya. Harga masih sama ke? Sembilan Puluh Juta Sembilan Puluh Sen?"

" Aduhh, Bang. Bukanlah nama saya ini pembisnes kalau tak pasang harga murah macam tue, Bang. Kalau Abang tak nak, Biar lah Abang beli Jerung tue."

Probe tampak berpikir-pikir." Harga Jerung tue memangnya berapa, Encik?"

Bago Go menyeringai." Ohhh ... tak masalah, Bang. Ini harga kawan-kawan. Ianya berhargaaa ... ENAM PULUH JUTA ENAM PULUH SEN!"

" Heeeee!? Tak boleh kurang ke?"

" Haehh, Abang Robe nie. Ini dah termasuk murah, Bang! Cuba Abang bandingkan dengan Meriam Plasma Angkasa tue. Lagi murah yang mana? Ha? Ha?"

" Umm ... Tentu lah Jerung tue."

"Nah, itu dia Bang! Logic ke tak? Jadi apa yang Abang pilih nie?"

" Okey! Saya pilih je lah Jerung tue."

" Sip lah, Abang! Saya hantarkan dia sekarang, Bang. Jangan risau. Dia dah saya jinakkan. Musuh Tuan dia je yang akan dia musnahkan."

" Horeeeee! Terima kasih, Encik! _Best_ -nya! Hehehe ..."

 ** _(Kilas balik waktu berakhir)_**

* * *

" APASAL KAU BELI JERUNG MAUT NIE, HAAAAAHHHH?!" Adu Du langsung meledak-ledak begitu melihat J-Rex yang berdiri di sebelah Probe. Pantas saja ia merasa pesawat angkasanya berisi beban yang begitu berat ... dan ternyata sang Jerung-lah yang menyebabkan hal itu.

" Ehehe ye lah tue, Encik Bos. Berat dia nie dah macam Baboon dah ..."

" GRAAAAAAAAAA!" J-Rex langsung mengaum di depan Probe. Rupanya ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Probe yang menyamakan dirinya dengan Baboon.

" Eh?! Ma- Maaf, Encik Jerung. Encik tak pelik macam Baboon kot. Saya Insaf, ehehe ..."

" KENAPA JERUNG KEBENARAN BOLEH ADA PADAMU, HAAAAAAHHH?!" Kali ini Papa Zola yang berteriak histeris. Pasalnya dialah yang dahulu menjinakkan J-Rex hingga akhirnya binatang itu malah membantunya untuk menyerang Tengkotak setahun silam." Dah penat Papa jinakkan Jerung tue. BAGI BALIK JERUNG KEBENARAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

" Alamak! Maaf, Papa! Saya silap dah, hehehe ..."

" Tapi ... cam mana J-Rex boleh ada pada Bago Go?" tanya Taufan.

Sekonyong-konyong Papa Zola masuk ke mode menyedihkan.

" Uhuhuhuuu ... Sebenarnye ... Jerung Kebenaran tak diperbolehkan untuk menetap dekat Pulau Rintis, khususnya dekat rumah Papa ..." katanya dengan wajah memelas." Pihak Polis kata ... dia boleh bahayakan penduduk. Dan dengan berat hati ... Papa terpaksa lepaskan balik dia dekat Pulau Apung tue, Huuuhuuuhuuuuhuuuuuu ..."

" Kesian ..." ucap anak-anak muridnya dengan tatapan iba.

Papa Zola menghapus air mata buaya-nya(?) lalu menatap murid-muridnya." Haa, Haa. Maka dari tue, Pelajaran apa yang boleh dipetik dari semua itu, Wahai anak muda sekalian?"

" Ikhlaskan barang yang tidak ada pada kita?" jawab Amar Deep.

" Betul lagi Benar! Apa lagi, wahai anak didikku?"

" Uhm ... Jangan simpan barang yang berbahaya dekat rumah kita?" kali ini Halilintar yang bergumam.

" Sekali lagi, Benar! Ha, Ha. Apa lagi?"

" Jangan pernah Jinakkan Jerung berkaki?" tebak Blaze polos.

" APA?! Kalau tak dijinakkan, CAM MANA CIKGU BOLEH SELAMAT DARI MAUT MASA TUE, HAAAHHH?! ucap Papa Zola kesal." Sudah! Sekarang kita kembali ke topik semula! Bagi balik Jerung Kebenaran!"

" Ehhh ... bukannye kita nak Rosaline tue bagi Gempa balik ke?" tanya Ais heran.

" Eih? Salah, eh?" Papa Zola langsung menyunggingkan senyum memalukan lalu menoleh ke arah Rosaline seraya menuding wanita itu." Baiklah! Sekarang kau pula ... BAGI BALIK ANAK MURID KEBENARAN!"

" Hmp, dah selesai berguraunya ke?" imbas Rosaline." Lama sangat korang bergurau tadi. Buat aku bosan je. Apa yang nak kau buat sekarang, He? Nak serang aku guna J-Rex tue? Hmp, kolot."

" Semestinya ... IYA!" Papa Zola tahu-tahu sudah berada di atas punggung J-Rex dan berteriak lantang." AYO, JERUNGKU! TABRAK DIA! TABRAAAKKK!"

" GROOAAAAAAAAA!"

J-Rex itu melompat ke arah Rosaline, hendak menabrak wanita itu. Rosaline mendecih seraya menghindar lincah dari Hiu berkaki itu. Tapi tak disangka J-Rex ternyata lebih gesit darinya sehingga ia terjungkal saat J-Rex menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Alhasil, Gempa yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri terlepas dari rangkulannya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Halilintar segera menggunakan Gerakan Kilat guna menangkap tubuh lunglai Gempa yang nyaris terhempas ke tanah. Setelah keduanya menapak ke tanah, Taufan segera terbang mendekati mereka.

"Macam mana dengan Gempa? Dia oke, tak?" tanyanya khawatir.

Halilintar menempelkan telinga kanannya di dada kiri Gempa. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bergumam." Alhamdulillah, dia oke. Jantung dia masih berdetak, walaupun lemah. Tapi nampaknya butuh masa lama untuk tunggu dia sedar."

Taufan menghembuskan nafas lega." Syukurlah." ucapnya riang." Hampir aku bayangkan kalau dia ..."

Tatapan sadis Halilintar membuatnya terdiam.

" Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan frasa 'Bayangkan' itu, Heh? Bayangkan kalau Gempa hilang dari diri Boboiboy ke?!"

" Ehehe ... takpe, Hali. Aku gurau je.

" Hmp, kau nie Taufan ... ada hal je." Halilintar mendengus kesal." Kalau Gempa tidak ada, CAM MANA BOBOIBOY NAK BERPIKIR WARAS, HAH?! Kau tahu kan kalau satu-satunya yang berfikir rasional di antara kita itu cuma dia?!"

" Ha- Hali, Jangan la marah. Kan aku dah cakap, aku gurau je" kata Taufan memelas.

" Hmm .. Ye lah tue." balas Halilintar malas." Dah la. Jangan buang masa, Taufan. Lawan kita kali ini bukan Penjahat biasa. Kau tahu tak?"

Ia berkata begitu seraya melirik Rosaline. Yang dilirik langsung pasang wajah kesal.

" Korang memang penganggu ..." tukas wanita itu sebal." Baiklah. Kalau korang memang tak nak buang masa, mari ... Aku kan pantaskan kematian korang semua, Hahahahahaaa!"

* * *

" Fang!"

Ochoboy terbang rendah ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang memunggunginya di salah satu sudut di lorong pesawat. Setelah tiba di sebelah anak itu, ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai pesawat angkasa itu. Ditepuknya bahu sang pengendali bayangan itu.

" Kau oke, ke?" Maaf sebab kami singgung pasal Abang kau tadi." sesal Ochoboy" Tapi ... kau tak boleh sedih macam nie. Kau kena kuat, Fang. Kami kan ada. Dan kau ... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ia menjerit begitu Fang menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya, menampakkan muka sendu karena menangis plus kantung matanya yang terlihat lebih bengkak dari sebelumnya. Hidungnya yang memerah tampak kembang-kempis ditambah kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca seakan telah siap untuk mengalirkan sungai air mata gelombang kedua.

" Aku baik je ..." katanya dengan sikap seakan-akan ia adalah seekor anak rusa yang ditinggal induknya. Ochoboy mengelus-elus dadanya guna menentramkan jantung logamnya akibat kaget. Detik berikutnya ia mengomel.

" Ish kau nie! Buat longgar jantung aku. Menangis la yang wajar, jangan terlalu macam nie pulak."

Mendengar itu, Fang segera mengusap air matanya." Aku? Menangis? Mana ada?!" katanya kesal bercampur gengsi, membuat Ochoboy pasang wajah _facepalm._

" Habis tue, yang muka kau sembab sangat tue kenapa?"

" Hmph ... sudah la tue." Fang segera memperbaiki sikapnya dari yang tadi menangis bak anak kecil menjadi sikap sok keren seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa." Aku lepas kena semprot gas bawang merah tadi. Kau tahu kan kalau gedung Onion tue guna gas bawang merah?"

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikkk ...

" Tak kelakar la, Fang." Ochoboy _facepalm_ untuk kedua kalinya.

" Ma- Maaf. Baiklah. Aku akui lawakan aku memang tak kelakar." ungkap Fang murung." Aku memang menangis tadi. Kau tahu kan cam mana rasa kehilangan Abang tue?"

" Ehh, tapi Fang ... saya mana ada Abang?"

" Oh, sori. Lupakan pasal itu, Ochobot."

Ochoboy tersenyum." Takpe Fang. Aku pahamkan kau je lah." katanya lembut." Nah, sekarang, kita kena ..."

 _BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_

" Eh? Suara itu ..." Ochoboy menajamkan pendengaran buatannya." Suara itu datang dari Halaman depan. Nampaknya Boboiboy dan yang lainnya tengah lawan Rosaline sekarang."

" Huh? Rosaline?!" Fang terkejut." Alamak! Hampir lupa. Aku kena tolong dia sekarang!"

"Tapi, Fang ... badan kau cam mana?"

Fang menoleh ke arah Sfera Kuasa generasi Kesembilan itu." Ochobot, Boboiboy kawan aku juga. Aku akan bantu dia, apapun keadaannya."

" Humm ... baiklah kalau kau memaksa." desis Ochoboy pasrah." Tapi kalau kau terkena nasib teruk lagi, aku terpaksa heret kau ke sini balik, faham?"

Fang mengangguk." Aku faham kot. Sudah! Kita tak punya banyak masa, Ochobot. Kita turun sekarang!"

" Okey!"

Keduanya turun dari pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo menuju Halaman depan markas Organisasi dimana para pecahan Boboiboy, Papa Zola, murid-murid lelaki kelas 7 cerdas, Tok Aba, Ray serta komplotan Adu Du tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan Rosaline. Sesampainya disana, Fang dan Ochoboy dibanjiri komentar-komentar kekagetan.

" Fang! Apasal kau turun kesini?"

" Badan kau masih teruk kot. Kenapa kau tak rehat saja dekat Kapal Angkasa Kapten Kaizo?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertubi-bertubi lainnya menghujani Fang. Fang mendesis gusar dan berkata tegas." Kawan-kawan, maaf. Aku bukanlah tipe budak masa bodoh terhadap nasib kawannya. Korang kawan aku. Aku tak kan tinggalkan korang, apapun yang terjadi!"

" Hish, degil betul budak nie ..." gerutu Tok Aba, membuat Fang terheran-heran begitu menyadari sosok beliau disitu.

" Eh? Tok Aba? Kenapa Tok Aba pon kat sini?" tanyanya.

Tok Aba tersenyum." Hm, ye lah. Atok nie datuk Boboiboy. Mestilah Atok Risaukan dia dan rakan-rakan dia tau." kata beliau sumringah." Lagipun Ray lepas terima satu surat kaleng yang isinya kata kalau korang sedang teruk kat sini. Jadi mau tidak mau, Atok kena tolong korang."

" Hehe, terbaiklah, Tok." ucap Blaze sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya." Kita kena hentikan Rosaline tue dan ... eih?"

Ia terhenyak begitu Halilintar memberikan Gempa yang masih belum siuman kepadanya.

" Blaze, kau jaga Gempa. Tunggu dia sampai sedar. Aku, Taufan, Fang dan Ais yang lawan Rosaline tue." jelasnya. Namun begitu ia hendak beranjak, Blaze menarik bagian belakang jaketnya.

" Halilintar, aku juga nak bantu kau." katanya memelas." Boleh la, boleh la ..."

Halilintar menggeleng sembari pasang wajah tegas." Tidak, Blaze! Kau nie degil macam Fang je. Kau tak tengok keadaan Gempa tue? Dah lah. Ikut sahaja apa yang aku cakap tadi. Jaga Gempa baik-baik. GERAKAN KILAT!"

Ditepisnya tangan Blaze dari jaketnya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju Taufan dan Ais yang sedang berusaha menghajar Rosaline plus Papa Zola dan J-Rex Kebenaran-nya. Ia semakin melongo begitu melihat Fang ikut menerjang ke arah wanita Succubus itu.

" Fang! Bukankah badan kau masih teruk ke?"

Fang menoleh ke arahnya." Maaf, Boboiboy. Aku terpaksa buat hal macam nie." katanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan bayangan-bayangan hitam dari tubuhnya dan bergabung dengannya, berteriak.

" SEPARA GARUDA BAYANG!"

Dia menukik ke arah Rosaline, serentak menghajar wanita itu bersamaan dengan Halilintar, Taufan, Ais, Probe yang telah berubah menjadi Mega Probe serta Papa Zola dan J-Rex-nya. Rosaline mulai kewalahan. Kekuatan Gempa belum ia serap sepenuhnya tadi sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemen tanah itu.

" Erg ... Korang pengganggu ... Korang akan menyesal sebab dah masuk campur! SERAPAN ENERGI MAKSIMA!"

" KOKUN ANGIN!" Taufan cepat-cepat menciptakan tameng angin yang melingkupi dirinya dan teman-temannya. Alhasil, serangan Rosaline tertangkis, membuat perempuan itu geram bukan main. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah ide jahat singgah di benaknya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

" Kali ini, korang tak kan bisa kalahkan aku ..." katanya licik. Mulutnya komat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu sembari terkekeh.

 ** _' Sekarang serang mereka, Pelayan-Pelayan Setiaku'_**

" Ugh ... apa jadi nie? Kenapa badan aku rasa macam lemas sangat?" Taufan meringis. Ia terduduk di Hoverboard-nya. Sontak Ais merasakan sebuah firasat buruk melihat tingkah Taufan itu. Begitu pula dengan Fang. Sang Pengendali bayangan menatap Taufan dengan khawatir.

 _'Jangan-jangan ... Boboiboy pon kena suntik Cecair kontrol yang Mimi maksudkan tue?'_ batinnya. Lantas Ais mendecih.

" Ini tidak baik ... Jadi ini yang dimaksud Rosaline dengan 'Pelayan Setia' tue. " gumamnya. Detik berikutnya, ia menoleh ke arah Halilintar." Hali, jangan pergi dekat kawan-kawan kita. Sebentar lagi rancangan Rosaline akan terlaksana!"

" Ha?!" Halilintar mengernyit bingung." Apasal kau nak aku jauhi kawan-kawan kita?"

" Dengar saja cakap aku! Rosaline tue dah suntikkan sesuatu kat badan kita semasa kita ditawan dia tadi, dan itu semacam cecair pengawal minda. Sekejap lagi dia akan ambil alih badan kita!"

" APA?!"

" Hah! Korang dah terlambat ..." Rosaline tertawa kecil lalu menatap Taufan yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekatnya." Serang mereka!"

" Baik, Nyonya ... GERUDI TAUFAN!"

Serta-merta Taufan menerjang ke arah anak-anak kelas 7 Cerdas. Mereka terkejut sekali dengan perubahan tiba-tiba sikap Taufan itu. Blaze yang saat itu tengah merangkul Gempa terpaksa menghalangi Taufan dari mencederakan teman-temannya. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya ke udara.

" DINDING API!"

BLAAAARRRRR!

Dua kekuatan elemental itu bertabrakan satu sama lain, menciptakan ledakan yang amat dahsyat. Semuanya saling memakukan tubuh ke lantai agar tidak terlempar jauh. Begitu ledakan itu mereda, Fang mendesis marah ke arah Boboiboy pengendali angin yang sudah kembali memasang kuda-kuda diatas Hoverboard-nya itu.

" Hoi! Kau gila kah, Boboiboy?!" bentaknya pada Taufan." Apasal kau serang kawan kau sendiri, Hah?!"

" Fang, tengok warna mata dia." Ochoboy mendekati Fang seraya menuding ke mata Taufan. Fang menajamkan penglihatannya dan terkejut. Mata Taufan yang sebelumnya berwarna biru telah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu keunguan, sama persis dengan boneka Martha milik Mimi yang sebelumnya Fang hadapi saat di dalam Gedung Onion tadi. Benar dugaannya. Rosaline telah menggunakan ramuan kontrol pikiran itu untuk mengendalikan tubuh dan pikiran Taufan. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Halilintar mulai mengerang kesakitan tanda ramuan kontrol yang sebelumnya disuntikkan Rosaline ke tubuhnya semalam mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya.

" Semuanya, Jaga-jaga!" tukas Fang memperingatkan. Ia menoleh ke arah Ais yang mulai meringis kesakitan." Boboiboy Ais, kau pon dah kena suntik cecair tu ke?"

Ais mengangguk." Kau benar. Maafkan aku, semua. Tapi ini bukan kemauan kami ... ARGH!"

Anak itu mengerang dan merosot ke lantai. Fang dan Ochoboy pasang siaga, begitu pula dengan Probe, Adu Du dan Papa Zola. Tak lama kemudian, Ais dan Halilintar sudah berada dibawah kendali Rosaline seperti hal-nya Taufan tadi. Rosaline tertawa setan sembari menebar seringai serigala miliknya.

" Hahahahahaaaa ... Ada hati nak serang aku lagi?" katanya mengejek." Diorang dah dibawah kawalan aku. Korang tak kan boleh kalahkan aku!

Tok Aba terkejut sekali." Kau! Apa yang telah kau buat dengan cucu aku?!" jeritnya marah seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Rosaline yang dibalas dengan tawa jahat wanita itu. Papa Zola mendecak-decak melihatnya.

" Memang Pasal selalu mencari Kebenaran, Tapi Kebenaran tak pernah mencari pasal ..." katanya dengan nada heroik." Sekarang ... bagi balik kawalan diri anak murid kebenaran!"

" Heh, kau ingat aku senang buat hal macam tu dekat korang? Korang mimpi je lah! SERANG MEREKA!"

" Serahkan ... padaku ..." desis Halilintar lalu menerjang ke arah Papa Zola." TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

" Kau dah melampau, Rosaline! PENGIKAT BAYANG!"

GRAAAAKKK!

Beberapa tali bayangan membelit tangan dan kaki Halilintar, mencegahnya dari menyerang Papa Zola. Halilintar berusaha membebaskan diri tapi Fang lebih kuat.

" Boboiboy, sedarlah! Papa Zola tue Cikgu kau!" kata Fang berusaha menyadarkan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang sedang dihipnotis itu.

Rosaline mendecih." Cih, kau nie memang nak cari pasal dengan aku, Fang. Ais, Serang dia!"

" Baik ... TUSUKAN KERIS AIS!"

" Jangan, Boboibo ... AKH!"

Sebuah pisau es menghujam ke luka di bahu kanan Fang, merobek jahitan luka yang diberikan Lahap sebelumnya. Anak itu menjerit kesakitan dan terpaksa melepaskan tali bayangannya dari Halilintar. Sebagai gantinya, Halilintar dan Taufan menghajar anak itu bertubi-tubi. Fang terhempas ke tanah akibat serangan keroyokan itu. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Seakan belum puas, Rosaline menendang tubuh Fang berkali-kali hingga anak itu tidak berdaya sama sekali. Melihat Fang sudah tidak mampu menyerang lagi, Rosaline menjambak rambut ungu landak milik anak itu dan menariknya keras-keras hingga tubuh Fang terangkat sepenuhnya ke udara.

" Kuhuhu ... ini akibatnya kalau kau nak melawan aku ..." katanya sembari tertawa nista." Dan sekarang, aku akan bagi kau nasib teruk macam Kaizo tue. SEDUTAN MAU~"

" TEMBAKAN CYBER!"

" TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!"

Rosaline menyadari serangan itu dan melempar tubuh Fang. Dihindarinya kedua serangan itu dan menoleh ke arah Ochoboy dan Blaze sembari menggeram marah.

" Ochoboy, jangan kau nak masuk campur ... aku butuh badan kau, tau tak?!" desis Rosaline sebal." Kau target sebenar aku, jadi jangan coba-coba melawan atau kawan-kawan kau yang akan aku habisi!"

Ochoboy mendengus." Kau habisi kawan aku? Hmp, diorang yang kan habiskan kau dahulu!" tukasnya marah lalu menoleh ke arah Blaze." Boboiboy Blaze, maaf. Tapi aku butuh bantuan kau sekarang."

" Okey!" Blaze membalas dengan sumringah." SERANGAN ..."

SREEETTT!

" Adu-duduh ... sakit, Tok Aba!"

" Huwee ... Jangan pulas telinga Boboiboy, Atok!"

Entah mengapa Tok Aba langsung menjewer pipi Ochoboy dan telinga Blaze. Orang tua itu hanya mendecak-decak kesal.

" Ei, apa lagi korang nak gaduh-gaduh lawan, Hah? Dah penat Atok cemaskan korang semua!" ujar Tok Aba kesal.

" Ma-Maaf, Tok. Kita cuma nak selamatkan Fang je, Huhuhuu ..."

Ray mendengus lalu mendekati keduanya." Dah cukup korang buat semua nie." katanya tegas." Biar Atok dan yang lain bertindak sekarang. Lagipun korang yang dimahukan Rosaline tue. Memang tebiat dia dah macam tue. Dah lah. Sekarang korang rehat, jangan buat macam-macam!"

" Tapi, Abang ..."

" Sudah! Biar Bapak-Bapak ini yang bantu kalian!" ucap Papa Zola tiba-tiba." Sekarang ... JAGA KAWAN-KAWAN KORANG TUE!"

" Alahh ... aku nak tolong Fang je ..." desis Blaze sedih. Ray menepuk pundaknya sembari tersenyum.

" Dah la, Boboiboy. Kau jangan degil sampai badan kau tak teruk lagi. Biar kita tunggu Boboiboy Gempa tue sedar sementara Tok Aba dan Papa Zola yang kan selamatkan pecahan-pecahan kau dari pengaruh Rosaline tue."

" Humm ... Baiklah, Abang ..." kali ini Blaze menyerah dan kembali memasang siaga di hadapan kawan-kawannya bersama dengan Probe dan Adu Du. Tiba-tiba Ochoboy mendapat sebuah ide. Dirogohnya saku-nya dan mengeluarkan jam kekuatan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal darinya.

" Ah, ya. Saya hampir lupa. Tadi saya ambil jam-jam kuasa nie dari Ying, Yaya dan Gopal sebab keadaan diorang tidak patut untuk bertarung tadi." katanya lalu menatap Tok Aba dan Papa Zola." Jadi ... apa kata kalau Tok Aba dan Cikgu Papa yang kenakan Jam-jam kuasa nie untuk selamatkan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang kena kawalan Rosaline tue? Kali ini sahaja."

Tok Aba menggaruk pipinya." Hmm, betul juga tue." katanya setuju. Papa Zola langsung mengiyakan.

" HEBAT! Usulan yang hebat, Wahai Robot Kuasa!" katanya bersemangat." AYO, TOK ABA!"

" Hahaha ... SAKSIKANLAH PENAMPILAN PASUKAN SUPERHERO MALAYA!"

Segera saja Tok Aba memasang Jam tangan Ying di pergelangan tangan tuanya, sama persis seperti saat Ejo Jo menyerang mereka dua tahun silam.

" KUASA MANIPULASI MASA! Ayo pakai jam tue, Papa Zola!"

" Okey, Tok Aba!" Papa Zola langsung memakai Jam kekuatan Yaya di tangannya lalu berteriak." KUASA MANIPULASI GRAVITIIIIII! Hahahahahaa ... Pink gitu!"

 _BANG!_ ~ Semuanya Jawsdrop melihat tingkah konyol Papa Zola yang sungguh sangat tidak cocok di tengah kekalutan seperti itu.

" Haish, Apasal Cikgu Papa sukakan Pink sangat?" gerutu Fang pelan." Ada hal la Cikgu nie."

" Nah, sekarang ... Siapa yang mahu temankan Kebenaran?" tawar Papa Zola ke anak-anak muridnya untuk memakai Jam kekuatan milik Gopal.

" Ish, saya mana berani pakai jam kuasa tue?" ucap Kevin cemas.

" Berbahayalah, Cikgu!" protes Amar Deep.

" Betul tue." tambah Stanley gugup." Lagipun ... kami kecik lagi ..."

Tok Aba memandang Ray." Ray, kau nak pakai jam kuasa nie?"

" Eh? Pakai Jam kuasa?" tanya Ray kaget." Saya pon bukan la ahli. Saya Tak nak lah. Saya cuma ahli tinju, bukan ahli kuasa super pulak."

" Saya boleh tak, Atok?" Blaze mengangkat tangannya.

" Ei, banyak cantik! Kau mana boleh ada dua kuasa berlainan?"

" Hehehe, gurau je Tok."

" Saya, Tok Aba! Saya!" Adu Du tahu-tahu hendak menjamah jam kekuatan Gopal itu, namun Tok Aba lebih cepat.

" Hoi, kau nanti bawa lari jam kuasa nie!"

" Ish, apasal aku tak boleh juga?" ucap Adu Du bersungut-sungut.

" Hehehe, Encik Bos kan dah ada kuasa." kata Probe berusaha menenangkan atasannya, membuat Adu Du heran.

" Eh, Apa kuasa aku?"

" Hmm ... mungkin kuasa baling cawan dekat aku kot, hehe ..."

BLETAK!~ Tahu-tahu Probe sudah menerima lemparan gelas besi dari Adu Du akibat kalimat sindirannya itu. Kambing S8000 hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

" Mbee ... Mbee ... Mbeeeee ..." (Tak Patut ... Tak Patut ...)

" Aish, tak de yang nak pakai jam kuasa punya Gopal nie ke?" keluh Tok Aba. Tepat saat itulah Iwan muncul di depannya sembari senyam-senyum sendiri. Melihat gelagat anak itu, Papa Zola langsung mengerti dengan maksud Iwan.

" Ohh ... SYABAS, ANAK MUDA ... SYABAAAASSSSS!" katanya senang." SYABAS ATAS KEBERANIAN ANANDA! Haaa ... sekarang pakai jam kuasa murid kebenaran ini!"

Disambarnya Jam kekuatan Gopal dari tangan Tok Aba dan memakaikannya pada Iwan. Segera saja Iwan sumringah karenanya dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan khas superhero. Setelah puas, ia mengekori Tok Aba dan Papa Zola untuk menghadapi Rosaline yang langsung melakukan adegan tatap menatap.

" Bersedialah Wahai Rosaline ... KAMI KAN HAPUSKAN KAU, WAHAI PEREMPUAN DURJANAAA!"

Mereka masih saling tatap menatap selama beberapa detik. Tahu-tahu Papa Zola menggumam, membuyarkan keseriusan itu.

" Ehh ... tapi kejap dulu ye. Nak cari nama dulu nie."

 _GUBRAK!_

Rosaline mendengus." Hei, berapa kali kau nak cabar aku cam nie, Hah?!" tukasnya kesal." Cepatlah tue!"

Tok Aba menoleh ke arah Papa Zola." Cari nama? Bukannya tadi dah? Superhero Malaya?"

" Uhuhuhuu ... tak nak lah ... Tak nak lah nama tue ..." Papa Zola merengek-rengek, membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

" Pulah ..."

" Hmmm, cam mana kalau kita guna nama default kita?"

" Ei? Default?"

" YA, DEFAULT!" ujar Papa Zola dengan berapi-api." Nama itu ialah ... TRIO TRENDY KEBENARAAAANNN!"

" Um!" Iwan mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Ish, dah macam masa lawan Ejo Jo tue dah ..." gerutu Tok Aba." Tapi boleh jugak. Atok setuju sahaja."

" Ehh, kejap!" potong Probe." Apasal pakai nama Trio tue? Jerung jinak tue tak masuk ke? Mestinya empat lah."

Papa Zola mendecak." Ushushushu ... Tetaplah Trio! Sebab ... Jerung Kebenaran dah macam bahagian dari Jiwa dan raga Papa. Jadi secara autometiknya ... dia dan Cikgu adalah satuuuu!"

J-Rex langsung menggeram kecil tanda senang mendengar itu.

" Haihh ... Aku yang beli Jerung tue, Dia pula yang pakai." ucap Adu Du ketus.

" Ooo ...Kau ingat kau yang jinakkan Jerung Kebenaran kaaaahh?" sembur Papa Zola, membuat Adu Du kekeran juga.

" Ehehe ... Tak pe lah, Cikgu. Gunakan je Jerung tue selagi bisa."

" Haaa ... ini baru Anak Murid Cikgu!" kata Papa Zola bangga seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala kotak Adu Du, membuatnya tersipu sendiri.

" Hmm, dah la tu, Papa Zola." kata Tok Aba sembari tersenyum simpul lalu menoleh ke arah Rosaline." Dan kau ... Jangan berani kau apa-apakan Cucu aku lagi! Ayo, Papa Zola!"

" Hahahahaaaa ... Baiklah kalau cam tue ... Ayo, Iwan! Ayo, Tok Aba! Kita Kembalikan Harga diri sanak saudara kita!" Teriak Papa Zola dengan nada tinggi." BERSEDIALAH UNTUK MELAWAAAAAANNNN, WAHAI TRIO TRENDY KEBENARAAAAANNNN!"

* * *

 _Kamar Utama Pesawat Angkasa Kaizo, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 15:55 ..._

" TEMBAKAN GELOMBANG SUHU TINGGI!"

BLAAAASSSSHHH!

Mila berubah ke mode Milyra Infra merah dan menembakkan laser bersuhu tinggi ke arah Syrena. Dengan lihai Siren itu menghindar sembari tetap berenang di dalam lantai yang dimodifikasikannya menjadi kolam. Gopal membantu Infra dengan cara menembakkan peluru-peluru tukar molekul menuju Syrena, tapi semua itu nihil. Syrena ternyata lincah sekali, membuat mereka berpikir kalau perempuan itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

" Ayoyo, apasal dia susah sangat terkena serangan aku?" keluh Gopal frustasi." Dah macam lawan Dugong!"

Syrena terkejut." Apa? Kau cakap aku macam Dugong?!" katanya kaget." Ish, ish ... tak baik la menghina calon bini kau nie."

" Uhuk ... dey, geli lah!" Gopal menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena mual." Kau nie macam ada hal je dekat aku. Hihh ..."

Infra mendelik kearah Gopal." Gopal, kau kena tahu ... Syrena tue dah macam sebelas-dua belas dengan Bunda aku. Jadi wajar sahaja kalau dia genit macam tue."

" Aish, tapi apasal mesti dengan aku pulak?"

" Mmm ... mungkin dia jatuh cinta dengan kau kot."

" DEY! Jangan la bagi tahu pasal pelik macam tue dekat aku!" kali ini wajah Gopal memerah bak kepiting rebus saking malunya." Nak muntah aku dengar itu, tahu tak?"

Infra terkekeh." Ehehe, tenang Gopal. Aku tak serius la. Lagipun kalau kau memang betul jadi Raja Planet Tim Tam Dua nanti, dah habis Planet itu kau tukar jadi makanan."

" Hehehe ... tahu pon. Jadi Biskuit Tim Tam Cokelat pon boleh la."

" Oh, jadi kau pon suka makan?" Syrena menggaruk dagunya." Menarik. Jarang sangat aku jumpa calon raja macam kau nie, fufufu ... jadi, kau sedia lamar aku sekarang ke?"

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tahu-tahu Gopal sudah pingsan di tempat dengan hidung berlumuran darah. Kelihatannya anak India itu benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rayuan gombal yang ditujukan Syrena terhadapnya. Infra terkejut dan dengan sigap, menghadang Syrena agar tidak mendekati Gopal.

" Aku tahu kau sukakan sangat rayu lelaki macam nie ..." dengusnya berang." Tapi kali ini ... kau tidak boleh dibiarkan! Aku akan ambil Takhta Ratu Tim Tam Dua tue dari diri kau, Dasar ahli Kudeta!"

Sementara Infra menghadang Syrena agar tidak menyentuh Gopal, Yaya dan Ying membantu Lahap yang saat itu tengah kewalahan menghadapi boneka-boneka hantu yang dikendalikan Mimi. Mimi sendiri hendak menjamah Kaizo, namun ia keburu dicegat oleh Yaya menggunakan kekuatan Gravitasi-nya.

" Ying, kau bawa badan Kapten Kaizo keluar dari sini!" sarannya." Aku dan Lahap yang akan hadang Mimi tue."

" Aik? Saya?" tanya Ying heran." Apasal saya pulak? Badan saya kecik maa ... tak lah macam badan Kapten Kaizo tue. Mestilah berat!"

" Ergh ... kau kena bawa Kapten keluar agar Mimi tak kan dapatkan badan dia pulak!" ucap Lahap geregetan seraya berusaha menghalau boneka-boneka Mimi agar tidak menyerang mereka." Cepat, Cik Adik!"

" Tapi sebelum saya buat hal tue, ada benda saya nak tanyakan hoo ... Apasal saya, Yaya dan Gopal boleh guna kuasa tanpa pakai Jam Kuasa?"

Pertanyaan Ying itu membuat Yaya dan Lahap terdiam.

" Eh, betul juga tue." kata Yaya heran." Aku baru sedar kalau kita tak pakai Jam Kuasa."

" Haiya, Ochobot dah ambil Jam Kuasa kita maa ... Anehnya, kita masih boleh guna kuasa tue."

Yaya mengerutkan kening." Nampaknya efek kuasa tue masih ada dekat badan kita walau kita tak pakai Jam Kuasa. Mesti sebab kita dah sering gunakan kuasa tue, jadi masih tersisa dekat badan kita. Kalaupun ..."

" Ei, bila korang habis bincang tue, Hah?" kalimat Mimi tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka." Jangan banyak cakap lagi! Korang dah seksa batin aku sebab korang dah ambil Boboiboy dariku. Bagi balik Boboiboy padaku sekarang juga!"

" Ish kau nie. Degil betul." Yaya menggerutu karena gemas dengan sikap keras kepala Mimi." Boboiboy tue bukan punya kau sorang. Kalau kau memang kawan dia, tak kan la kau buat hal gila macam nie."

" Yaloh, lu ingat dia tue macam barang pribadi ke hoo?" tambah Ying seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati ... mengapa Mimi begitu sangat terobsesi pada Boboiboy? Ying harus menanyakan hal ini pada pemuda itu nanti.

Mimi menggeretukkan giginya karena geram." Korang semua nie memang tak kena!" jeritnya histeris." Korang tak sedar ke, Hah?! Selepas Boboiboy tinggal di Pulau Rintis bersama dengan korang ... Dia lupakan Kawan-kawan lama dia! Korang kena tahu tu! Heaaaaahhhh!"

Dilawannya kekuatan Gravitasi Yaya sekuat tenaga hingga ia berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Dengan murka, ia mengeluarkan banyak pisau lipat dari gaunnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Yaya dan Ying.

" Semua ini korang yang buat pasal! TUSUKAN BELATI KILAT!"

" Ugh ..." Yaya kembali melepas kekuatan Gravitasi-nya dari Mimi dan memindahkannya pada pisau-pisau Mimi sehingga benda-benda tajam itu berjatuhan ke lingkaran gravitasi berwarna pink itu.

" Ying, sekarang!"

" O- Okey ..." ucap Ying gugup lalu mengalungkan lengan kanan Kaizo yang sudah mendingin dan mendelik ke pintu keluar." LARIAN LAJUUUU!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu membawa tubuh Kaizo menuju pintu keluar yang letaknya cukup jauh. Sekonyong-konyong Ying merasa kekuatan larinya melambat. Detik berikutnya, lari cepatnya melamban dan semakin lamban hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali, dan itu terjadi sebelum ia sempat menggapai pintu keluar. Ia langsung berhenti karena kelelahan membopong tubuh Kaizo yang lebih besar darinya.

" Ayak! Kuasa saya dah hilang la."

Lahap mendengus sembari terus menahan boneka-boneka Mimi agar tidak mengganas." Nampaknya kuasa itu cuma sambil lalu, Cik Adik. Mungkin sebab korang dah tak guna Jam Kuasa, maka efeknya yang ada dekat tubuh korang dah hilang!"

" Eh? Iya ke?" Yaya tersengih. Dan ia membenarkan ucapan Lahap begitu melihat lingkaran Gravitasi-nya musnah dalam sekejap." Alamak! Kita kena pergi dari sini!"

" Baiklah kalau cam tue." lanjut Lahap lalu menoleh ke arah Ying." Cik Adik, bawa badan Kapten Kaizo bersama-sama. Milyra juga ... bawa badan dik Gopal tue. Kuasa-kuasa korang tak efektif lagi. Keluar, Cepat!"

Infra mendesah seraya kembali ke mode normalnya." Baiklah. Tapi nampaknya cuma saya yang tidak hilang kuasa sebab Ochoboy bagi aku langsung ke badan aku, bukan ke Jam Kuasa. Tapi takpe. Saya akan bantu diorang keluar sekarang juga."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, digendongnya badan Gopal di punggungnya dan menatap Syrena yang langsung saja memberikan senyum mengejek.

" Hmp, pengecut sangat la kau nie, Milyra. Mana kau nak bawa dia orang lari, heh? Hah, jangan harap! SERANGAN BELUT LISTRIK!"

" Alamak! Aku kena bawa Gopal keluar pulak." desis Mila panik begitu melihat belut-belut listrik Syrena meloncat keluar dari lantai, menerjangnya. Ia berkelit dan segera menyusul Yaya dan Ying yang membawa tubuh Kaizo menuju pintu keluar. Namun begitu Yaya membuka pintu itu, sebuah sosok berpotongan raksasa menghadang mereka tepat di ambang pintu. Gadis berjilbab itu menjerit kaget seraya melangkah mundur dari pintu besar itu.

" Tak mungkin! Kau ..."

" Ahh ... Nak lari kemana, Heh? Kali ini aku tak kan kalah dari budak-budak ingusan macam korang, Huahahahahahahaaaaa!"

Mila terkejut, apalagi Yaya dan Ying karena mereka kenal betul siapa sosok raksasa yang menghadang mereka untuk kabur dari kepungan Mimi dan Syrena ini. Sosok itu tinggi besar. Potongannya raksasa. Warna kulitnya hijau kebiruan, begitu pula dengan kepalanya yang semi kotak. Kedua cakar laser besi berukuran besar merupakan ciri khasnya.

" GAGA NAZ?!

* * *

 _Aula utama lantai 90 Gedung Markas pusat Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 15:59 ..._

Haryan mendengus. Perdebatannya dengan mantan rekan kerjanya yang merupakan Ayah dari Boboiboy tadi nyaris membuat kepalanya meledak. Ia memukul meja kerjanya sekeras mungkin karena marah, tidak peduli telapak tangannya lecet karenanya.

" Tidak. Kau salah, mantan rakanku ... Kau salah besar ..." desisnya geram. Dikatupkannya rahangnya kuat-kuat guna menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak di dadanya." Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan makhluk hidup dekat alam semesta nie, tapi kau masih sahaja pertahankan opini yang menggelikan hati itu. Hmp, pelik betul la korang semua. Kenapa korang melindungi makhluk-makhluk perusak itu? Mereka cuma penghancur, korang tahu tak? Dan sungguh hal yang bodoh kalau penghancur kena dilindungi."

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju jendela besar di belakang kursi, menatap langit sore. Warna jingga yang membayung di cakrawala memang menenangkan. Namun Haryan benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menghancurkan Galaksi. Dan tekad itu sudah sangat kuat.

Ditundukkannya kepalanya ke bawah, ke halaman depan markas Onion dimana Rosaline tengah menghadapi lawan-lawannya. Melihat wanita itu mulai kewalahan, Haryan sontak merogoh saku jas-nya dan menekan beberapa tombol angka, hendak menghubungi seseorang. Begitu nada sambung diterima, Ia bergumam cepat-cepat.

" Ah Meng, Arumugam, Aku butuh bantuan dari korang berdua sekarang juga."

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Oke, kali ini saya jadi bingung sendri melihat ff ini. Jujur saja, saya membuat cerita ini bernafaskan Semi-Canon, jadi mungkin ... entahlah. Saya benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, huweee ... T^T Dan bagian Gopal itu ... hahaha saya merasa kasihan dengannya jadi saya buat dia digombali sikit ;v (Apaan sih -_-)  
**

 **Maaf karena update lama dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Tetap setia untuk menanti kelanjutannya ya.^^ Love you all, dear readers**


	4. Cecair Penawar dan Kilang Sfera Kuasa

**Yeah, i'm back. Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya balik juga hehehe ... :)**

 **Chapter ini termasuk panjang, jadi memang butuh waktu lama untuk ini, teheee ... Terima kasih karena telah mereview dan mendukung author. Terharu saya. :') Sedikit info, ini merupakan semi-canon berdasarkan imajinasi Author beberapa bulan sebelum Boboiboy Galaxy. Okey, ini dia lanjutannya!**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal-abal, hiatus kelamaan, sedikit adegan 'Villainous Incest', Kebanyakan Flashback dll ...**

 ** _Bagaimanakah cara Trio Kebenaran untuk menyadarkan Halilintar, Taufan dan Ais yang tengah dipengaruhi Rosaline?_ Temukan jawabannya disini. :)**

* * *

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.  
_**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 22: Cecair Penawar dan Kilang Sfera Kuasa**

 _Bekas Lab Sfera Kuasa, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 16:00 ..._

Kringgg!~ Kriiinnnnggggg!~

Ponsel Arumugam berbunyi. Anak India itu segera merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

" Halo? Kenapa, Tuan Ketua?"

Lawan bicara di seberang teleponnya mendesah panjang." Ah Meng, Arumugam, aku butuh bantuan kalian sekarang juga." Katanya serius, membuat Arumugam mematung.

" Kejap, Tuan Ketua." Katanya lalu menoleh ke arah Ah Meng yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Ah Ming." Dey, Ah Meng. Tuan Ketua butuh kita sekarang tau."

" Eh, Sekarang?" tanya Ah Meng dengan wajah malas." Alaah, saya malas wo. Nak bincang lama dengan Kak Ming pulak. Kenapa bukan lu sahaja yang dia suruh?"

" Hmm, tak pe la, Ah Meng. Tuan Ketua butuhkan kamu la." Ucap Ah Ming lembut, membuat Ah Meng tersipu.

" Haiya, Akak buat saya macam punya malu maa ..."

" Haahh, dah la, dah la. Pergi sertai Arumugam tue. Mesti tugas dia lagi berat kalau kau tak sertai dia pulak."

" Terima kasih, Kak." Ah Meng menggumam seraya mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi kiri Ah Ming, mengecupnya. Ia lalu mendekati Arumugam yang sedang menunggunya sembari memegang gagang ponsel. Temannya yang berdarah India itu segera menanggapi dengan ketus.

" Hayoyo, tiap-tiap hari pun korang buat pasal romantik macam tue. Bosan tau!" regut Arumugam." Macam tak betul la budak-budak nie."

" Hehe, sori Aru." Balas Ah Meng nyengir." Tak payah lah lu risaukan kitorang maa."

" Dey, mestilah aku risau! Korang nie memang tak betul. Adik-beradik konon. Tapi tingkah laku dah macam suami istri dah." Sindir Arumugam kesal. Dia nyaris muntah melihat hubungan Ah Ming dan Ah Meng yang memang terkesan mendekati hubungan 'Inses' itu tiap harinya. Anak India itu bertanya-tanya, mengapa masih saja ada kejadian aneh semacam itu di dunia ini?

" Wey, Aru. Lu tadi kata ada panggilan dari Ketua ho. Panggilan apa tue?" kata Ah Meng mengalihkan perbincangan ke topik semula, membuat Arumugam tersadar.

" Oh, Hehehe ... sori. Ini panggilan dia."

Arumugam menekan tombol pembesar volume di ponselnya dan menaruh ponsel itu di antara dirinya dan Ah Meng. Segera Arumugam melanjutkan percakapannya tadi di ponselnya.

" Tuan Ketua, apa yang Tuan nak kan dari kitorang?"

Haryan menghela nafas panjang." Rosaline kena pasal pelik dekat halaman depan tue. Lawan dia banyak sangat. Aku nak korang berdua bantu dia."

" Ei? Bantu Rosaline?!" tukas Arumugam kaget. Pasalnya jarang sekali Haryan meminta bantuan dari mereka, apalagi menyangkut tentang wanita terkuat di _Supreme Diamond_ itu.

" Haiya, Tuan Ketua bergurau kah?" tanya Ah Meng tak kalah herannya, malah merasa agak ngeri karena terkadang Rosaline memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kepedofiliannya pada mereka berdua, khususnya terhadap diri Ah Meng pribadi. Kalau saja Ah Ming tidak mati-matian mempertahankan adiknya dari Rosaline, maka sudah lama Ah Meng menjadi bulan-bulanan ratu succubus itu.

Haryan mendengus." Sayang sekali ... aku tidak bergurau, Ah Meng." Katanya tegas." Aku nak korang bantu Rosaline sekarang juga! Dia je satu-satunya anggota Onion yang paling diandalkan, walaupun peragai nafsu dia buruk macam tue. Kalau dia habis, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan keberlangsungan Organisasi nie."

" Hmp, baiklah kalau itu yang Anda mahukan, Tuan Ketua." Ucap Ah Meng pasrah. Nada sambung terputus tanda telepon ditutup. Setelah itu, Ah Ming mendekati mereka berdua dengan tampang penasaran.

" Apa yang Tuan Ketua bincangkan dengan korang?" tanyanya.

Arumugam mendesis." Dia nak kitorang bantu Rosaline dekat halaman depan." Ujarnya muram." Cih, apa yang istimewa dari Rosaline tue? Sampai Tuan Ketua andalkan dia pulak. Kalau bukan Tuan Ketua yang suruh, mesti aku dah tolak perintah nie."

" Betul maa. Saya pon takut sikit." Tambah Ah Meng lesu lalu menatap Ah Ming." Kak Ming, Akak nak sertai kitorang ke?"

Ah Ming menggeleng." Maaf, Ah Meng. Akak tak boleh sertai korang sebab Akak tengah tunggu Mimi kat sini." Katanya." Ada hal penting yang Akak nak bincangkan dekat dia. Mestinya sekarang dia dah tiba pon."

" Haih, Apasal kau masih mahu ladeni budak manja tue?" dengus Arumugam kesal." Apa yang dia kerja dekat Organisasi nie? Cuma buat eksperimen dekat badan mayat-mayat korban dia dan jadikan diorang boneka sebagai koleksi dia. Patutlah nama kode dia 'Anak Bawang', hampir tak de lah keje budak tue."

" Mimi mungkin manja." Sela Ah Ming." Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang paling kejam dan ambisius di antara kita semua. Kalau ada satu pasal sahaja yang tak sesuai dengan kehendak dia, dia mesti marah besar. Lagipun dia anak tunggal dari Tuan Ketua, jadi boleh saja dia yang akan jadi penerus Ketua dari Organisasi kalau-kalau Tuan Haryan dah tak lama lagi ada kat dunia ini."

" Betul apa yang Kak Ming cakap." Ah Meng mengangguk tanda setuju." Wey Aru. Lu tak ingat ke dengan kes kematian Siti dua tahun lepas? Merinding badan saya ingat kes tue. Saya tak habis fikir ... sampai hati Mimi bunuh dan belah-belah badan dia. Untung sahaja kes tue tak de yang lapor kat pihak polis. Kalau tak, dah habis jati diri badan Organisasi nie. Dan satu lagi. Mimi-lah yang paling marah lepas Boboiboy pindah dekat Pulau Rintis tue. Dia pun boleh bertukar peragai maa ... dari yang awalnya budak ayu yang comel molek menjadi seorang monster psikopat!"

"Ahh, sudah, sudah! Tak habis-habis la kita bahas pasal Mimi nie." Potong Arumugam." Baik kita pergi sekarang, Ah Meng. Tuan Ketua mesti marah kalau kita lamban!"

" Okey." Balas Ah Meng lalu menoleh ke arah Ah Ming." Akak, boleh tak hubungi satu kompi R.A.S.* dan satu kompi T.A.S.**? Kami butuh diorang sekarang."

" Baiklah." Ujar Ah Ming lalu melesat menuju sebuah mikrofon di atas meja tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia pun menggumam di depan mikrofon itu.

 _" Kepada satuan Kompi R.A.S. dan T.A.S, mohon sertai Mawar Liar dekat Halaman depan markas pusat. Saya ulangi, Kepada satuan kompi R.A.S. dan T.A.S., mohon sertai Mawar Liar dekat halaman depan markas pusat."_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar balasan dari speaker di atas Ah Ming.

 _" Arahan diterima. Satuan R.A.S. dan T.A.S. mulai bergerak menuju halaman depan markas pusat untuk sertai Mawar Liar. Kami ulangi, Arahan diterima. Satuan R.A.S. dan T.A.S. mulai bergerak menuju halaman depan markas pusat untuk sertai Mawar Liar."_

Mendengar itu, Ah Ming menghembuskan nafas lega. Dipalingkannya kepalanya menuju Ah Meng yang telah menyandang dua bilah Katana yang sudah diasah di kedua sisi pinggangnya, juga Arumugam yang telah memikul sebuah senapan mesin di bahu kanannya dan menyampirkan dua buah pistol AK-47 di saku hem-nya. Melihat mereka sudah siap, Ah Ming tersenyum simpul lalu bergumam.

" Aku sudah hubungi diorang. Korang boleh pergi sekarang."

" Baik, Kak." ucap Ah Meng lalu menoleh ke arah Arumugam." Kau dah sedia, Aru?"

" Sedia." balas Arumugam nyengir sembari menyentak senapan mesin di bahunya." Mari kita mulakan pestanya, Hehehehe ..."

Sepeninggal kedua anak lelaki itu, Ah Ming membalik badan dan bersandar ke sebuah pilar besi di belakangnya. Dipandangnya Lab Sfera Kuasa yang dahulu didatangi Boboiboy dan teman-temannya saat Insiden Tengkotak itu terjadi dan tempat dimana Ochobot di- _upgrade_ ini. Matanya melirik ke sebuah komputer bulat berleher panjang yang dahulu menyambut Boboiboy dan teman-temannya disana. Komputer bulat itu sudah tidak berfungsi sejak kematian Klamkabot. Dan Mimi-lah yang menonaktifkan semua sistem Lab Sfera Kuasa sejak saat itu dibawah perintah Haryan yang secara diam-diam telah memantau aktifitas di Pulau Apung.

" Menyedihkan."

Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Ah Ming. Gadis itu mendesah panjang. Dua jam yang lalu, sebuah gerombolan yang terdiri dari dua anak sekolah menengah, satu gadis succubus berpakaian serba hitam putih bak sinar X dan seorang pemuda Cyborg yang begitu mirip dengan Ochobot menyusup ke dalam Lab itu dan memeriksa isinya. Ah Ming meringis geram karena ia dan Gaga Naz yang saat itu tengah berbincang santai di Pabrik Sfera Kuasa gagal menangkap gerombolan penyusup tersebut. Parahnya, rombongan itu mengambil tiga buah tabung suntik mini yang berisi ramuan penawar dari ramuan kontrol hasil ciptaan Mimi di Laboratorium pribadinya dan kabur, membuat Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz merasa ingin meremas-remas badan mereka layaknya kertas koran.

Namun ada satu hal yang disampaikan Gaga Naz padanya waktu itu, yang tentu saja membuatnya cukup bingung.

 _" Ah Ming, kau kena tahu ... pemuda Cyborg itulah generasi kesembilan daripada Sfera Kuasa."_

Gadis itu segera pasang tampang keras.

Kesimpulannya ... itukah Ochobot? Sfera Kuasa yang saat ini tengah diincar oleh Organisasi untuk dijadikan salah satu sumber kekuatan mereka? Ah Ming memukul dinding di sebelahnya. Ia kesal sekali. Ochobot-lah target mereka semua saat ini. Dan saat sang Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan itu muncul di rombongan penyusup tersebut, Ah Ming benar-benar tidak siap untuk menangkapnya.

Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum getir.

" Tenang sahaja. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rancangan Tuan Ketua."

* * *

Gelap.

Ya, Gelap. Mungkin itulah kata yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

 _'Kaizo, Pin Juan Liau'_

 _'Bi shang yan jing kuai shui jiau'_

 _'Shui de zhao shen ti hao'_

 _'Kaizo shi ge hao bao bao~'_

Eh?

Suara itu ... Suara seorang perempuan tengah menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya. Perlahan Kaizo membuka matanya. Begitu semuanya sudah tampak jelas, serta-merta ia tertegun.

Di atas kepalanya terlihat sesosok perempuan berwajah lembut. Rambut ungu kehitamannya terurai jatuh hingga bahu. Mata merah kecoklatan miliknya memberi kesan ketenangan tiada tara. Pakaiannya bak bidadari dari kayangan. Dan rupanya kepala Kaizo sedang berada di atas pangkuan pahanya, membuat pria itu untuk sementara waktu tidak bisa berkata-kata.

" Ah, Kau sudah bangun, Kaizo."

Perempuan itu bergumam dengan suaranya yang selembut sutra. Kaizo, yang rasa kagetnya belum hilang sepenuhnya, segera bangun dari pangkuan wanita itu dan membalik badan hingga ia dan perempuan itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Diperbaikinya posisi duduknya. Sesaat Kaizo memandang wajah perempuan itu lamat. Detik berikutnya, ia mencicit pelan dengan wajah terpana.

" Ibu ..."

* * *

 _Halaman Depan Gedung Markas Pusat O.N.I.O.N., 27 Juli 2014 pukul 16:02 ..._

"BERSEDIALAH UNTUK MELAWAAAANNNN ... WAHAI TRIO TRENDY KEBENARAAAANNNN!"

Papa Zola berteriak lantang di atas punggung J-Rex-nya, bertindak sebagai pemimpin dari kumpulan 'Trio Kebenaran' bersama dengan Tok Aba dan Iwan yang masing-masing berada di sisi kanan dan sisi kirinya. Ketiganya langsung pasang kuda-kuda di hadapan Rosaline dan ketiga 'Pelayan Setianya'. Yang ditatap hanya pasang wajah kencang. Sikapnya acuh tak acuh ditambah senyuman menggelikan tanda meremehkan.

" Pfft ... Trio Kebenaran? INI TRIO KEBENARAN?!" ucap Rosaline menahan geli melihat penampakan ketiga Pahlawan kesiangan (Atau mungkin empat jika J-Rex ikut dihitung) itu." Korang cuba nak melawak kat hadapan aku, eh? Hahahahahahahhahahaaaa! Hebat ... Hebat ... Sayangnya gertakan tue tak kan cukup untuk melemahkanku."

" Ckckck .." Papa Zola mendecak-decakkan lidah." Mungkin Kebenaran telah Kesiangan. Tapi ... sesiapa yang mencuba untuk menghinakan Kebenaran mesti merasakan akibatnya! Ayo serang diaaaa!"

Tok Aba terhenyak." Kejap, Papa Zola." katanya tiba-tiba." Kita tak boleh serang Rosaline tue secara langsung. Tiga pecahan daripada cucu aku masih ada dekat bawah pengaruh hipnotis dia. Kalau kita serang Rosaline tue secara spontan, pecahan-pecahan cucu aku mesti pertahankan dia, dan itu boleh sahaja melukai diorang."

" Um! Um!" Iwan mengangguk tanda setuju. Anak itu berpikir, serangan langsung tidak akan berguna banyak dalam situasi kalut seperti sekarang. Wajahnya menjadi sumringah begitu melihat Papa Zola mengangguk-angguk kecil.

" Hmm, betul juga apa yang Tok Aba cakap tue." katanya sembari mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri." Tapi ... Macam mana kita nak serang Rosaline tanpa melawan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang ia kawal tue, Haaaahhhh?!"

" Haish, takde cara lain ke?" ucap Blaze sedih lalu memandang Gempa yang masih belum siuman di rangkulannya. Ia semakin sedih melihat Taufan, Ais dan Halilintar yang masih saja berada dibawah pengaruh Cecair Kontrol Rosaline. Kalau saja kondisinya sudah lebih baik, ia bisa membantu menyadarkan mereka. Namun kelihatannya usaha itu tidak banyak gunanya.

Sekonyong-konyong Ochoboy yang berada di sebelahnya terhenyak dan memanggil Iwan.

" Iwan! Kau masih simpan cecair penawar yang kita jumpa dekat bekas Lab Sfera Kuasa tadi ke?"

Mendengar itu, Iwan tersentak dan baru-buru merogoh saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya tiga buah tabung suntik berukuran mini yang berisi suatu cairan berwarna biru keunguan. Spontan Tok Aba dan Papa Zola melongo melihat ketiga benda itu.

" Itu Cecair Penawar buat apa, Iwan?" tanya keduanya serempak. Iwan yang memang tidak terbiasa berbicara secara langsung segera menunjuk Ochoboy guna memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Menyadari tudingan Iwan, Ochoboy langsung cengar-cengir.

" Sebenarnye ..."

 ** _'Sebenarnye~'_**

* * *

 ** _(Dua Jam yang Lalu)  
_**

 _Gedung Markas Pusat ONION, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 13:05 ...  
_

Setelah Papa Zola membagi-bagi semua anak menjadi tiga kelompok, mereka pun berpencar. Kelompok Papa Zola, Gamma, Kevin dan Amar Deep masuk ke gedung bagian kanan. Kelompok Ochoboy, X, Iwan dan Stanley masuk ke gedung bagian kiri. Kelompok Gempa, Yaya, Infra, Gopal, Ying, Amy, Melody dan Melissa mengawasi halaman depan gedung markas pusat.

Untuk kelompok pertama yaitu kelompok Papa Zola, mereka masuk dengan berjingkat-jingkat ke bagian lift dan langsung naik menuju lantai sembilan puluh dimana secara kebetulan mereka menemukan Ais, Halilintar dan Taufan di ruang tahanan di sana.

Kelompok Gempa mengawasi keadaan sekitar halaman depan gedung. Tak lama kemudian, Infra memutuskan untuk menelaah halaman belakang dimana ia menemukan Koko Ci di sana.

Lain halnya dengan kelompok Ochoboy, dimana mereka salah masuk ke dalam Lift yang ternyata membawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka baru menyadari ini ketika sudah masuk ke dalam lift dan tanpa sengaja menekan tombol 'TURUN'.

" Eh? Kita salah masuk lift ke?" tanya Stanley heran. Heran karena tombol dalam lift itu hanya ada tiga: 'TURUN', 'TUTUP' dan 'BUKA'. Tidak ada tombol menuju ke atas sama sekali.

X mendengus." Nampaknya kau betul." tukasnya kesal." Kita salah masuk lift. Macam mana nie, Ochoboy?"

Ochoboy berpikir keras. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia akhirnya menyerah.

" Kita kena keluar dari lift nie dan cari lift yang pergi dekat atas tue." katanya seraya menekan tombol 'BUKA'. Mereka keluar dari lift itu dan mendapati diri mereka berada di gua kristal dimana Klamkabot bertemu dengan Ochobot secara empat mata setahun silam. Stanley dan Iwan melongo hebat melihat gua itu. Apa lagi yang lebih indah dari melihat kristal-kristal zambrud yang bertebaran di lantai gua? Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat gua yang satu setengah tahun sebelumnya pernah diinjak oleh Boboiboy dan teman-teman superhero-nya. Dan karena gua inilah Ochoboy sadar kalau mereka masih berada di pulau Apung.

X menoleh ke Ochoboy yang tampaknya tengah asyik menerawang ke masa lalu.

" Ochoboy, kau dah pernah datang kesini ke?" tanyanya.

Ochoboy mengangguk." Betul. Aku pernah datang kesini, tepatnya semasa aku digunakan Yoyo Oo untuk mendeteksi Klamkabot. Untungnya Klamkabot berjaya melepaskanku dari gari sinyal yang mengikat tubuh aku masa tue." ucapnya bernostaligia." Tapi yang lagi penting, kita kena cari jalan keluar dari sini."

" Oh, aku lupa sangat pasal tue." ucap X malu-malu sungkan." Jom kita pergi cari jalan keluar tue, kawan-kawan."

" Jom!"

Mereka menelusuri gua kristal itu. Ochoboy merasakan sebuah sinyal kuat dari sebuah jalan setapak tak jauh dari mereka. Ia menelusuri jalan setapak itu diikuti oleh X, Stanley dan Iwan. Lima menit berlalu. Mereka pun tiba di ujung jalan setapak. Ochoboy melongokkan kepala ke balik dinding gua di ujung jalan setapak itu. Serta-merta kedua mata biru lautnya terkejut begitu melihat apa yang ada di balik dinding gua tersebut.

" I- Ini ..."

Di balik dinding gua itu terbentang rongga gua yang besar sekali. Dan itu bukanlah sembarang rongga gua yang kosong melompong, melainkan ada beberapa sektor penanda Pabrik disana. Di pabrik itulah para ilmuwan planet Ata Ta Tiga menciptakan Sfera Kuasa dari beberapa Cyborg Ultra Humanoid yang terpilih, dan Ochoboy adalah salah satunya.

Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan itu menelan ludah. Ia kenal betul dengan tempat ini.

Kilang Sfera Kuasa.

" I- Ini ke tempat kau dirakit dahulu, Ochoboy?" tanya X takjub sembari melirik Ochoboy. Yang dilirik langsung balas mengangguk.

" Ya. Disinilah para Sfera Kuasa dicipta." jelas Ochoboy. Ia sibuk menerawang tempat itu. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Klamkabot membawa Boboiboy dan teman-temannya ke tempat ini. Beberapa bagian Pabrik tampak hancur akibat serangan Bora Ra dan Gaga Naz dahulu. Tempat itu terlihat sangat tidak terurus. Mesin-mesin yang tidak dilapisi aluminium ataupun bahan pelindung logam sebangsanya terlihat mulai berkarat. Kabel-kabel banyak yang putus akibat digigiti makhluk-makhluk gua. Mungkin kondisinya memang sudah seperti ini sejak Klamkabot menyuruh Ochoboy dan para Ultra Humanoid yang direkrut sebagai Sfera Kuasa untuk melarikan diri, Dan pelarian itu disebabkan oleh satu hal kecil namun sepele yaitu keserakahan pihak-pihak jahat di seluruh galaksi yang begitu menginginkan kekuatan-kekuatan fantastis dari mereka.

Sekonyong-konyong acara pengkhidmatan Ochoboy dan kawan-kawannya terhadap Kilang Sfera Kuasa diinterupsi oleh sebuah seruan.

" Siapa korang ni, Hah?!"

Ochoboy menoleh, diikuti X yang tentu saja segera menyikut Iwan dan Stanley yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengagumi Pabrik antik pembuat Sfera Kuasa itu. Kedua anak itu terhenyak begitu melihat siapa yang berseru pada mereka.

Sesosok Alien berpotongan raksasa dengan dua capit logam di punggung lebarnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan ... dialah Gaga Naz, Alien terkuat di pasukan Tengkotak setelah Bora Ra. Namun ia tidak sendiri. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun berdiri di sebelahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna ungu kehitaman dikuncir dua. Kedua mata sipitnya terlihat dari balik kacamatanya yang berbingkai warna merah marun. Pakaiannya bernuansa a la Kungfu. Ochoboy dan teman-temannya terhenyak melihatnya. mungkin karena penampakan gadis itu mengingatkan mereka pada Fang.

" Kejap, Ah Ming." ucap Gaga Naz seraya memicingkan matanya pada Ochoboy." Kau ... Ochobot? Wah, ini baru kejutan namanya. Tak sangka salah satu target yang kitorang incar ada kat sini. Kau mesti masih simpan Kuasa Teleportasi dari Klamkabot tue, Ochobot. Mungkin Kapten Bora Ra boleh kau kalahkan. Tapi kali ini ... kau tak kan boleh lari dari kami!"

" Gaga Naz, siapa dia?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya yang dipanggil dengan nama Ah Ming. Dilihatnya Ochoboy dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki." Penampilan dia macam Cyborg Ras Ultra Humanoid daripada Planet Ata Ta Satu. Tapi kenapa insting aku macam cakap kalau dia adalah salah satu daripada Sfera-Sfera Kuasa yang kita incar."

Gaga Naz menghela nafas panjang." Ah Ming, kau kena tahu ... pemuda Cyborg itulah generasi kesembilan daripada Sfera Kuasa."

" Hah? Generasi kesembilan daripada Sfera Kuasa?" tanya Ah Ming kaget. Ditatapnya Ochoboy lamat. Kalau macam tue ... kami takde pilihan lain selain membawamu ke Tuan Ketua."

" Hmp, tak kan semudah itu kau nak ambil Ochoboy dariku." X tahu-tahu sudah menghadang Ah Ming seraya menghunus pedang sinar X-nya ke depan." Dasar tamak! Korang nie memang tak habis-habis dengan ambisi gila korang tue. Jangan berani korang sentuh dia!"

" Mi- Mila ... maaf. Tapi kami tak nak begaduh dengan diorang tue." ucap Stanley gugup." Lagipun ... aku dan Iwan takde kuasa pon. Mestilah kami akan kalah teruk nanti."

" Betul apa yang Stanley cakap." angguk Ochoboy setuju seraya berbisik." Walaupun diorang cuma berdua, tapi kita memang kalah dari segi kuasa. Terutama Gaga Naz tue. Dia sukar la untuk dikalahkan. Lagipun kita tidak tahu apa kebolehan gadis yang penampilan dia macam Fang tue. Dia memang takde senjata. tapi aku boleh rasa kalau dia pon cukup berbahaya."

" Oke lah kalau macam tue." ujar X pasrah." Nah, aku punya rancangan bagus sekarang."

" Rancangan apa tue?"

" LARI!"

X menjerit sembari menyentak lengan Stanley dan Iwan serta menyambar tangan Ochoboy dan segera saja ambil langkah seribu, membawa ketiga lelaki itu sejauh mungkin dari Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz. Keduanya terkejut sekali melihat mangsa mereka tahu-tahu sudah lari tunggang langgang.

" Tch, mana korang nak lari Heh?" Ah Ming mendecih kesal lalu melirik Gaga Naz." KEJAAARRRR!"

" OKEY!"

Mereka langsung pasang ancang-ancang dan menyerbu ke arah Ochoboy dan kawan-kawannya. Insiden kejar mengejar kembali terjadi di Kilang Sfera Kuasa. Ah Ming, dengan kecepatan larinya yang luar biasa ditambah dengan kelenturan tubuhnya akibat sering berolahraga, dapat bergerak dengan gesit sekali. Dengan lincah gadis itu melompati jurang-jurang di bawah kakinya, menapakkan kakinya ke satu menara pabrik ke menara pabrik yang lain. Sesekali ia meluncur di atas kabel-kabel tipis dengan keseimbangan yang tidak terduga. Gaga Naz menyusulnya dari belakang menggunakan _Jet Pack_ bertenaga Plasma di punggungnya sembari terus menerjang ke arah mangsa mereka.

" Itu diorang! Jangan biarkan lolos, Ah Ming!"

" Aku tahu lah. Jangan banyak cakap lagi, Gaga Naz. Kita tak kan berhenti sebelum kita dapatkan diorang!"

Sementara itu, Ochoboy menemukan sebuah kotak besi yang hanya bisa dimuati oleh dua orang. Ia memutar otak lalu menatap teman-temannya.

" Stanley, Iwan, korang naik ke kotak nie sebab korang tak boleh terbang." katanya lalu menatap X." Mila, kau pegang sisi kiri kotak nie. Aku pegang sisi kanan. Kita akan terbangkan kotak nie bersama dengan Iwan dan Stanley. Cepat! Kita tak punya banyak masa lagi. Kalau Gaga Naz dan Ah Ming sudah dapat kita, maka habislah ..."

Iwan dan Stanley buru-buru melompat masuk ke kotak itu. X segera menyambar sisi kiri kotak sementara Ochoboy memegang sisi kanan. Mereka segera menerbangkan kotak yang dimuati oleh Iwan dan Stanley dan melesat. Melihat itu, Gaga Naz menggeram gemas lalu berteriak lantang.

" Jangan mimpi korang boleh lari dari kami. HEAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _BLAAAAAASSSSHHHH!_

Alien raksasa itu menembakkan Laser kendali dari kedua cakar logam raksasa di punggungnya menuju Ochoboy dan kawan-kawannya. Iwan menjerit panik melihat itu dan langsung pingsan di lantai kotak sementara Stanley menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Dia sudah bosan bertemu dengan Alien kepala kotak. Tapi untuk Gaga Naz, itu merupakan pengecualian.

" Cepat! Kesana!" Ochoboy berseru sembari mengangguk ke arah sebuah ceruk di tebing. Ia dan X membawa kotak berisi Iwan dan Stanley ke ceruk itu. Waktu yang tepat. Laser kendali Gaga Naz mengenai bingkai ceruk tebing dan meruntuhkan bebatuan di atasnya dan membuat ceruk itu menjadi jalan buntu sehingga Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz tidak bisa melewatinya untuk mengejar Ochoboy dan teman-temannya.

" Hish, apasal kau tembak lohong ceruk tue?"gerutu Ah Ming pada Gaga Naz." Tengok! Sekarang kita tak boleh kejar diorang. Padapun kita nyaris dapatkan diorang tadi."

Gaga Naz mendesah hambar." Maaf. Aku tak fikir akan jadi macam nie." tukasnya malu." Takde jalan lain ke?"

Ah Ming menatap ceruk yang telah ditutupi bebatuan itu sejenak. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide singgah di benaknya.

" Gaga Naz, kita kembali ke gedung Markas pusat."

" Eh?" Gaga Naz mengerutkan kening tanda bingung." Kau tak nak kejar diorang lagi ke?"

Ah Ming mendengus." Mestilah aku nak kejar diorang." katanya." Tapi aku dapat satu idea. Ceruk tue adalah pintu belakang daripada Lab utama Sfera Kuasa. Dan gedung markas pusat punya lift yang langsung menuju kesana. Jom, Gaga Naz. Kita tak boleh biarkan diorang terlepas dari kita!"

Sepeninggal Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz, X mengintip dari celah-celah bebatuan yang menutupi ceruk gua dimana ia dan teman-temannya bersembunyi. Menyadari pengejar mereka sudah pergi, ia menoleh ke Ochoboy dan Stanley tak jauh di belakangnya.

" Diorang dah pergi beredar." ucapnya pelan." Nasib baik Gaga Naz tembak ceruk nie, jadi jalan nie dah buntu untuk diorang."

" Memang bagus." kata Stanley menimpali." Tapi kita dah terperangkap dalam ceruk nie tau! Iwan pon masih pingsan. Macam mana kita nak keluar?"

Ochoboy melayangkan pandangan ke kegelapan di hadapannya. Sinyal otaknya mendeteksi sesuatu yang kuat di kegelapan itu. Disikutnya Stanley dan menuding ke kegelapan di hadapannya.

" Nampaknya aku tahu jalan nie." ucapnya yakin." Stanley, bawa Iwan di punggung kau. Mila, jaga-jaga di belakang, boleh sahaja ada musuh di sekitar kita.. Aku akan hantarkan korang lewati jalan ini."

" Hmm ... okey." Stanley bergumam seraya memapah tubuh Iwan yang lebih kecil darinya. X berjalan di belakangnya seraya mengawasi keadaan sekitar kalau-kalau ada anggota Onion di sekitar situ. Ochoboy menyalakan matanya sehingga berfungsi sebagai senter. Mereka menelusuri kabut dan kegelapan itu.

" Kau yakin ke ada jalan keluar dekat sini, Ochoboy?" tanya X sangsi." Tak nampak pun benda dekat sini."

Stanley mengangguk." Betul tue. Takde apapun. Gelap sangat. Kau pasti ke?"

" Aku pasti kot." balas Ochoboy mantap. Ia lalu berseru tertahan." Nah, kita dah sampai!"

" He- Eh?"

Sekonyong-konyong tiga buah robot mungil muncul dari depan mereka dan memindai tubuh Ochoboy. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu segera menampakkan dirinya: Sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa bermotif unik yang menyala dalam kegelapan. Stanley dan X menganga melihatnya.

" A- Apakah?" Stanley teranggap-anggap." Tempat apa nie?"

Ochoboy tersenyum." Nanti korang tahu je lah." katanya. Serta-merta gerbang itu terbuka di hadapan mereka dan menampakkan apa yang ada di belakangnya. Sang Sfera Kuasa Kesembilan segera menyeringai lebar.

" Kawan-kawan, Selamat datang di Lab Sfera Kuasa."

" Wuaaahhh ..."

Stanley dan Milyra X menatap takjub. Ruangan 'Lab Sfera Kuasa' itu cukup besar. Desainnya mengikuti teknologi mutakhir. Sayangnya ada satu yang janggal bagi Ochoboy. Robot penjaga Lab yang mengontrol Lab itu sekaligus yang menerima perintah Klamkabot untuk meng- _upgrade_ Ochobot dahulu sudah tidak berfungsi, seakan sistemnya telah diretas dan diambil alih oleh orang lain.

" Aneh. Apasal dia tak aktif lagi ni?" tanya Ochoboy heran. Ia memeriksa sistem Lab Sfera Kuasa itu di sebuah komputer di depannya dan menemukan nama _User_ baru yang menurutnya sangat asing.

'Anak Bawang'

" Eh?" Ia mengerutkan kening melihat nama itu." Anak Bawang? Siapa Anak Bawang? Takde pon nama Sfera Kuasa cam nie. Kenapa ..."

" Ada apa, Ochoboy?" X mendekatinya karena melihat tampang kaget Ochoboy." Ada benda yang teruk ke?"

" Ehh ... Ha'ah. Aku rasa Lab ini dah diretas secara ilegal. Dan nama peretas tue 'Anak Bawang'. Aneh tak?"

" Anak Bawang?" X merenung." Nampaknya itu nama kode dari seorang anggota Supreme Diamond daripada ONION. Ini mesti kerjaan diorang. Maaf, ochoboy. Tapi memang dah macam nie jadinya."

Ochoboy mengangguk lesu." Aku harap Lab ini tak disalahgunakan." katanya murung." Kalau tak, bisa gawat!"

Ia mendekati robot penjaga Lab Sfera Kuasa yang dahulu meng- _upgrade_ nya dan memeluk robot itu dengan perasaan gundah.

" Terima kasih, kawan. Kau dah laksanakan tugas kau sebaik-baiknya." bisiknya lirih.

* * *

 _Beberapa menit kemudian ..._

" Iwan, Kau dah sedar kah?"

Iwan mendengar suara-suara yang memanggilnya dan segera siuman dari pingsannya saat dikejar Gaga Naz dan Ah Ming tadi. Matanya berkelibit. Tampak X, Ochoboy dan Stanley yang mengelilinginya. Iwan bangkit dari pembaringannya dan langsung tertegun melihat tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Melihat Iwan seperti itu, Ochoboy cepat-cepat menenangkannya.

" Takpe, Iwan. Kita dah aman." ucapnya lembut." Masa kau pingsan tadi, kami jumpa dengan jalan masuk kesini. Ini dia Lab Sfera Kuasa, dimana aku di- _upgrade_ dulu."

Iwan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap Lab Sfera Kuasa dimana mereka berada sekarang dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ia termasuk anak yang suka dengan kemajuan teknologi, dan setelah melihat Lab Sfera Kuasa, ia semakin terobsesi dengan hal itu. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, ia berpaling ke Ochoboy dan pasang tampang yang seakan berkata 'Kita tak pergi kah?'

" Maaf, Iwan. Kita terpaksa sembunyi untuk sementara waktu kat sini. Gaga Naz dan Ah Ming mungkin masih mencari kita kat luar tue." kata X seakan mengerti dengan raut muka anak itu." Kalau kita dah sedia, baru kita akan bergerak lagi."

Iwan mengangguk maklum. Sejenak mereka semua membisu. Tahu-tahu Iwan melihat sesuatu yang berpendar di sebuah rak kecil di sudut ruangan. Ia bangkit dari dudukannya dan mendekati rak itu. Diambilnya benda yang berpendar dari sana dan meneliti benda itu dengan seksama.

Benda itu adalah Tiga buah tabung suntik yang masing-masing berisikan cairan berwarna biru keunguan yang tampak berpendar layaknya lampu neon. Iwan memekik senang dan berlari mendekati teman-temannya sembari memperlihatkan 'Temuannya' itu.

" Benda apa tue, Iwan?" tanya Stanley. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat tabung suntik yang diisi dengan cairan yang bisa menyala. Ochoboy mengambil salah satu tabung suntik dan memeriksanya dengan seksama. Mata biru lautnya membesar begitu melihat tulisan yang ditempelkan di tabung itu.

 _Nama: Cecair Penawar Kontrol Tipe 1J7yro_

 _Indeks: 1O56p_

 _Khasiat: Untuk menetralisir cecair kontrol tipe Xhr94uh_

" Cecair Penawar Kontrol?" gumamnya." Boleh juga. Bagus, Iwan! Ada baiknya kita simpan benda nie. Boleh-boleh digunakan nanti. Lagipun kita tak tahu apa yang akan berlaku selanjutnya, kan? Kan?"

" Tak secepat itu. Korang ingat boleh ambil barang-barang kat Lab nie sesuka hati? Hmp, tak patut sangat."

" Hah?"

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati ... Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz di ambang pintu Lab.

" Apa? Bi- Bila masa korang ada dekat sini?" tanya Ochoboy kaget bukan kepalang melihat musuh mereka tahu-tahu sudah memergoki mereka di tempat itu." Dan apasal korang boleh tahu Lab ini?"

Ah Ming mendengus." Korang nie memang ada hal." ungkapnya sebal." Korang tak tahu ke? Semenjak kitorang menemukan Lab ni satu setengah tahun lepas, kitorang segera buat lift penghubung dari Markas Onion menuju kesini dan meretas sistem Sfera Kuasa kat sini. Dan sekarang ... serahkan diri kau dan kami tak kan ganggu kawan-kawan kau lagi, Ochobot."

" Tch, dah berapa kali aku kata ... jangan berani korang ambil Ochoboy!" X langsung saja naik pitam layaknya Boboiboy Halilintar." Sampai bila korang tamakkan kuasa-kuasa dari Sfera Kuasa tue, Heh?! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu kami!"

" Kau ... Jangan masuk campur!" bentak Ah Ming seraya menerjang ke arah Milyra X." Ini pasal Onion dengan Sfera Kuasa, dan kau tak layak untuk menginterupsi! TENDANGAN NAGA PUTIH!"

 _TRAAANNNGGGG!_

Dengan sigap X mengeluarkan pedang sinar X-nya dan menangkis kaki Ah Ming yang hendak menendang wajahnya. Menyadari sepatunya mulai luruh akibat efek dari sinar X di pedang itu, Ah Ming buru-buru melompat mundur. Ditatapnya X dengan berang seraya bergumam kesal.

" Siapa kau ni sebenarnya?"

X mendengus." Aku ialah pecahan dari Milyra, Putri Mahkota dari Planet Tim Tam Dua dan anak daripada Rosaline!" katanya tegas." Satu hal lagi ... Ochoboy tue tunangan aku. Jangan harap kau boleh sentuh dia selama aku ada di sisinya, kau tahu tak?!"

Ah Ming terkejut." Kau anak daripada Rosaline?" ujarnya kaget." Apakah?! Rosaline tak pernah cakap kalau dia punya anak hebat macam kau. Dan kau kata Ochobot tue tunangan kau? Hah, lawakan apakah ini? Bila masa Sfera Kuasa boleh bercinta? Hahahaha ... sungguh kelakar. Tapi kau tak kan bisa menggertakku dengan itu. Dan sekarang ..."

" Ah Ming, tak payah la kau serang diorang." Gaga Naz yang sedari tadi diam segera memotong pembicaraan." Kuasa kau adalah bela diri dengan tangan kosong, bukan dengan senjata. Milyra X tu nampaknya memang berbahaya untuk petarung fisik macam kau. Biar aku yang uruskan diorang."

" Tak. Aku yang akan hancurkan diorang." ucap Ah Ming bersikeras lalu kembali pasang kuda-kuda." Mungkin aku memang tak patut untuk lawan Milyra X tue, tapi aku mungkin masih boleh dapatkan Ochobot. Baiklah, kau milikku! TUMBUKAN TELAK! Hiaaaahhhh!"

 _TRANG!_

" A- APA?!

Kali ini Ochoboy yang meladeninya. Ditangkisnya tinjuan Ah Ming dengan tangan robotnya yang sekeras besi. Dengan lihai ia memutir lengan Ah Ming yang masih bebas ke belakang dan menahan gadis itu agar tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Tentu saja Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz terkejut sekali, terutama Ah Ming. Ia tidak menyangka Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan itu bisa menahan serangannya telak.

" Ka- Kau ... Bila masa kau boleh tahan serangan aku?!" ucap Ah Ming kaget sekaligus kesal. Ia meronta di cengkeraman Ochoboy." Lepaskan aku!"

Ochoboy menguatkan cengkeramannya hingga Ah Ming kepayahan." Kau yang buat pasal nie." katanya." Dan satu benda yang patut kau tahu ... aku memang lemah kalau aku ada di wujud robot. Tapi untuk wujud Ultra Humanoid ini ... kau tak boleh meremehkanku. Aku Ochobot, Sfera Kuasa Generasi Kesembilan, dan kau tak layak untuk meremehkanku!"

Ia pun berpaling ke arah X, Iwan dan Stanley yang berdiri mematung tak jauh di belakangnya.

" Korang semua ... lari dulu! Aku akan susul korang nanti."

X terkejut." Tapi Ochoboy ..."

" LARI DULU!"

" Ba- Baiklah ..."

" Lewat sana!" Stanley segera menuding ke lift yang menghubungkan Lab Sfera Kuasa dan Markas Onion dimana Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz masuk tadi. Iwan buru-buru mengantongi tiga tabung suntik yang berisi ramuan penawar itu ke kantung celananya dan menyusul Stanley diikuti Milyra X. Melihat itu, Gaga Naz segera mencegat mereka.

" Mana Korang nak lari, HAH? Heeeaaaahhh!"

BLAAAASSSSS!

Ditembakkannya laser kendali dari kedua cakar logam raksasanya menuju ketiga anak itu. Spontan X berseru.

" Elak!"

Langsung saja Iwan dan Stanley menjatuhkan diri dan ambil posisi tiarap di lantai Lab sementara Laser itu mendesing di atas kepala mereka. X yang tidak tiarap langsung mengangkat tangannya ke arah laser itu.

" TEMBAKAN SINAR X!"

 _GLADUAAAAAARRRRR!_

Ledakan besar terjadi di dalam Lab Sfera Kuasa akibat tabrakan laser dan sinar X itu, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan Lab Sfera Kuasa. Ah Ming terbatuk-batuk karena asap hasil ledakan. Begitu asap itu menghilang, ia dan Gaga Naz tertegun.

Mereka melihat pintu lift menuju markas pusat, dan Ochoboy, X, Iwan serta Stanley sudah tidak ada disana.

" Bagus. Sekarang diorang dah kabur." ujar Gaga Naz ketus.

Ah Ming meringis." Korang ... Korang memang nak cari gara-gara dengan kami ..." desisnya berang." Jaga kau, Ochobot ... Jaga kau!"

Ia menekan tombol di sebelahnya sembari tersenyum getir.

" Korang akan rasakan akibatnya melawan kami, fufufufu ..."

Sementara itu, Ochoboy dan teman-temannya sudah berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai 90 dimana Papa Zola dan gerombolannya sudah berhasil menemukan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang ditahan Rosaline disana. Iwan menghembuskan nafas lage seraya merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan tabung-tabung ramuan penawar yang diambilnya tadi. Ochoboy bersandar di sebelahnya dan menatap tabung-tabung itu seraya tersenyum hangat.

" Setidaknya kita dah jumpa benda nie. Mungkin akan bermanfaat nanti." katanya bangga seraya menepuk bahu anak itu." Kerja bagus, Iwan."

Iwan menyeringai, seakan-akan ia telah menerima hadiah olimpiade tingkat nasional. Dianggukkannya kepala tanda setuju. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah tiba di lantai 90 markas Organisasi.

 ** _(Kilas Balik Waktu berakhir)_**

* * *

" Tu lah cara kitorang dapatkan cecair penawar ni." kata Ochoboy mengakhiri penjelasannya." Nasib baik kami boleh lepaskan diri dari Ah Ming dan Gaga Naz tue. Kalau tak, kami mesti dah takde kat sini."

" Fiuhh ... baguslah kalau macam tue, Ochobot. Kau memang pekerja terbaik Atok!" tukas Tok Aba gembira seraya menepuk-nepuk rambut pirang sang Sfera Kuasa. Yang ditepuk langsung saja tersipu."

" Hehe ... makasih, Tok Aba." balas Ochoboy malu-malu.

" Tapi ... macam mana kita nak gunakan cecair penawar nie, Hee?" tanya Papa Zola seraya mengambil tiga tabung suntik berisi cairan penawar dari tangan Iwan." Tak mungkin pecahan-pecahan daripada Boboiboy relakan diri diorang untuk disuntik selama diorang masih dalam kawalan Rosaline tue."

" Eh, betul juga tue. Jadi apa rancangan yang ..."

" Hoi! Apasal korang buang masa kat situ, Heh?!" Rosaline membentak karena sudah habis kesabaran." Dah sepuluh menit korang bincang tue. Atau korang nie memang nak cicip kekalahan rupanya."

" SIAPE CAKAP KAMI NAK CICIP KEKALAHAN, HAAAAAHHH?! Papa Zola balas membentak." Kebenaran ... tak kan pernah sudi untuk mencicipi kekalahan ... Tapi Kebenaran yang akan membuatmu mencicipinyaaaa!"

" Dah tue, apasal lama sangat?!"

" Kau nie, tak sabar betul." dengus Tok Aba ikut menimpali." Sabar tue sebahagian daripada kebaikan. Kau tak tahu ke?"

" Ehh, Tok Aba. Rosaline tue jahat. Mana dia dengarkan cakap Atok tue?" tanya Ochoboy bingung."

" Eh, betul la." ungkap Tok Aba tersipu." Hehe ... dah tua la Atok ni."

" Hmm ... jadi apa rancangan kita sekarang?" Papa Zola menarik-narik janggutnya, berpikir keras. Tahu-tahu gumaman Ray membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Oh, apa kata kalau Papa Zola, Tok Aba dan Iwan uruskan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang dikawal Rosaline tue masing-masing satu? Dengan begitu, anda semua tak kan kewalahan sangat. Dan satu lagi. Masing-masing daripada anda bertiga kena suntikkan cecair penawar yang Iwan jumpa tue ke pecahan Boboiboy yang anda uruskan. Dengan begitu anda bertiga tak la susah-susah sangat untuk belasah Rosaline tue."

" Syabas, Anak muda! Ideamu memang bernas!" Papa Zola langsung tersenyum sumringah sampai-sampai kumisnya ikut terangkat." Baiklah. Kerana Kebenaran telah memutuskan ... bahwa Papa yang akan uruskan Boboiboy Taufaaaannn!"

" Eh? Kenapa Cikgu nak uruskan Taufan?" tanya Blaze heran.

" Awak nampak jam kuasa Cikgu nie?"

" Ehhh ... iya?"

" Ini jam kuasa manipulasi Graviti kan?"

" Ehh .. Ha'ah."

" Dan Boboiboy Taufan tue boleh terbang kan?"

" I-Iya, Cikgu."

" Dah tue ... APASAL AWAK TANYAKAN SOALAN TUE HAHH?!" ujar Papa Zola menghujani Blaze dengan air liurnya." Kerana Cikgu pakai manipulasi Graviti ... maka Cikgu boleh tahan Boboiboy Taufan tue agar tak boleh terbanggg!"

" Shh ... jangan cakap keras-keras, Cikgu." ucap Amar Deep gugup karena frekuensi suara Papa Zola yang terkesan tinggi." Nanti Rosaline dengar!"

" Hehehe ... maaf, maaf." balas gurunya dengan senyum memalukan." Nah, sekarang ... siapa yang mahu uruskan Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Ais tu?"

Tok Aba memasang pose berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, beliau mengangguk." Baiklah. Atok yang akan uruskan Boboiboy Halilintar." ucapnya mantap." Atok kan gunakan jam kuasa manipulasi masa, jadi boleh lambatkan kelajuan Boboiboy Halilintar tu. Dia kan laju."

" Okey! Berarti ... Iwan, kau uruskan Boboiboy Ais tu!" tunjuk Papa Zola pada Iwan, membuat wajah anak itu memucat seketika. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat.

" Eh? Kenapa kau tak nak uruskan dia, Iwan?" tanya Fang yang sedari tadi diam karena memulihkan tubuhnya yang baru saja dihajar hingga nyaris babak belur itu. Iwan menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya, suatu kebiasaan kalau dia terlampau gugup. Melihat sikap anak itu, Tok Aba segera mengangguk mengerti.

" Nampaknya Iwan bingung ... macam mana dia nak uruskan Boboiboy Ais dengan kuasa manipulasi molekul tu." kata beliau berkesimpulan." Tak pe, Iwan. Boboiboy Ais tue kan santai dan pasif. Kau boleh tembakkan kuasa tukaran molekul tu kalau-kalau dia nak serang kau nanti. Selebihnya terserah dari kau cara untuk taklukkan dia."

Iwan mengangguk, senang mendengar usulan kakek dari Boboiboy itu walaupun ia masih saja ragu. Ia pun pasang kuda-kuda bersama dengan Papa Zola dan Tok Aba.

" Baiklah kalau macam tue ..." ujar Papa Zola dengan nada suara berkeyakinan tinggi." Ayo, Trio Kebenaran! KITA BERPENCAAAARRRR!"

" OKEY!"

Segera saja ketiga orang itu membawa masing-masing satu tabung suntik yang berisi cairan penawar ramuan kontrol dan mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk menghadapi 'Target' mereka. Papa Zola dan J-Rex pasang ancang-ancang di hadapan Boboiboy Taufan, Tok Aba menapakkan kakinya tak jauh dari depan Boboiboy Halilintar, dan Iwan yang masih saja gugup dengan ragu-ragu memasang posisi kuda-kuda tak jauh dari hadapan Boboiboy Ais. Tentu saja ini membuat Rosaline kebingungan.

" A-Apa yang korang nak buat ni, He?" tanyanya dingin." Tak kan kubiarkan korang ambil balik 'Pelayan-pelayan setia' aku. SERANG DIORANG!"

" BAIK!"

Papa Zola dan J-Rex segera menggertak Taufan.

" Wahai anak didikku ... Kembalilah kepada pangkal Kebenaran!" bujuk Papa Zola dengan gaya heroik. Taufan yang masih dalam mode pengaruh Rosaline hanya memandang dengan wajah datar. Ditatapnya Papa Zola dengan pandangan dingin.

" Siapa kau ni?" tanyanya polos, membuat Papa Zola terkejut.

" Apa?! Kau tak ingat dengan guru kauuu?!" desisnya kaget." Ckckck ... Nampaknya ... kau kena diajar untuk menghormati guru, Wahai anak tidak tahu diri! HOAAAAAHHHH ..."

Papa Zola dan J-Rex mengambil konsentrasi penuh hingga mereka berkeringat dingin. Muncul sebuah lingkaran pink raksasa di bawah mereka, membuat semuanya takjub.

" Wow, Kuasa Graviti yang hebat!" puji Ochoboy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Sekarang kau akan merasakan arti dari sebuah penyesalan ..." tukas sang guru 'Kebenaran' dengan nada sarkastik. Ia pun berteriak lantang.

" KUASA TERBANGAN GRAVITIIIIIIIIIII!"

BLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH!

Serangan Dashyat itu menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup besar. Begitu dentuman itu berakhir, Papa Zola dan J-Rex sudah tidak ada di tempat mereka berdiri.

" Aik? Mana diorang pergi?" tanya Adu Du heran. Sekonyong-konyong ia mendengar sebuah pekikan dan geraman panik.

" Adeh! Apahal ni?! Cikgu tak boleh kawal terbangan macam nie la. GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

" GROOOAAAAAAAA!"

" Heeeee?!"

Semuanya melihat ke langit, dan mendapati Papa Zola dan J-Rex terbang tidak terkendali. Semuanya segera _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah melihatnya.

" Pulah ..." tukas mereka dengan wajah bosan. Rosaline mendecih.

" Tsk, tak guna punya Cikgu." tukasnya kesal lalu menoleh ke arah Taufan." Hapuskan dia!"

" Okey ..."

Taufan menerjang ke arah Papa Zola dan J-Rex yang sedang terbang tidak tentu arah itu. Melihat anak itu, Papa Zola dan J-Rex secara ajaib berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka di udara.

" Kembalilah pada Kebenaran, Wahai anak muda!" pekiknya lalu memberikan sebagian kekuatan manipulasi Gravitasi pada J-Rex. Bersama-sama mereka melakukan serangan kombo." Ayo, Jerungku! HENTAKAN KEBENARAAAAANNNNN!"

" GRAAAAAAAA!"

DUAAAAAAKKKKK!

" ARGH!"

Taufan terhempas ke tanah akibat tabrakan kuat Papa Zola dan J-Rex yang menubruk dirinya itu. Belum sempat ia berdiri, Papa Zola sudah terlebih dahulu meletakkan sebuah lingkaran gravitasi di bawah tubuhnya sehingga Boboiboy pengendali angin itu kembali terhempas ke tanah.

" Nah, sekarang ... Papa akan membawamu kembali kepada Kebenaraaannn!" ucap Papa Zola seraya menyiapkan tabung suntik berisi cairan penawar ramuan kontrol di tangannya dan menghujamkannya pada lengan Taufan. Segera saja cairan penawar itu masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah Taufan. Anak itu mengerang kesakitan selama beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Setelah matanya kembali jernih, ia melongo melihat Papa Zola yang menahannya di lingkaran gravitasi.

" Eh? Cikgu Papa?"

" Taufan dah sedar!" pekik Blaze riang." Taufan, kau dikawal Rosaline tadi."

" Ha? Dikawal? Mana ada?" tanya Taufan kebingungan. Namun tatapan garang Papa Zola membuyarkan segala keraguan.

" Pembohong bersiriiiii!" pekik pria dengan air ludah yang membuncah dari mulutnya." Dah penat Cikgu sedarkan kau ... tapi kau cakap tak rasa kawalan tu?! Itu tidak benar, Wahai anak muda. Tapi yang jelas ... Cikgu bangga kamu telah kembali pada Kebenaraaaaaannn!

" Hehehe ... maaf, Cikgu. Saya ... saya silap je tadi ..." ujar Taufan malu-malu.

Rosaline yang melihat Taufan sudah lepas dari pengaruh ramuan kontrol hanya bisa menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan gemas. Ia melirik Halilintar dan bergumam.

" Halilintar, serang diorang!"

" Um ..." Halilintar mengangguk kecil dan menerjang ke arah Papa Zola menggunakan Gerakan Kilat. Namun tiba-tiba kecepatan larinya menurun drastis atau bisa dikatakan melambat. Bukan dia saja yang melambat, tapi semua yang ada disitu ikut melambat pula.

" KUASA _SLOW MOD_ MAKSIMA!"

 _ZIIINGGGG!_

Tanpa ditunggu, Tok Aba telah mengaktifkan kekuatan melambatkan waktu dari jam tangan Ying yang tengah dipakainya. Orang tua itu berjalan santai sembari menyeringai menuju Halilintar yang masih dalam mode lambat itu. Disiapkannya tabung suntik berisi cairan penawar ramuan kontrol di tangan tuanya dan berkata,

" Maafkan Atok, Boboiboy. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kau juga. Hiaaahhh!"

JLEB!

" Uh?"

Tok Aba telah menghujamkan jarum suntik itu ke tangan Halilintar dan membiarkan cairan penawar itu bekerja. Setelah dirasa siap, beliau pun bergumam keras.

" KELAJUAN NORMAL!"

 _ZIIIINGGG!_

Kelajuan waktu kembali seperti biasa. Halilintar yang sudah sadar dari pengaruh ramuan kontrol buru-buru mengerem kakinya agar tidak menerjang Tok Aba yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia nyaris terhuyung ke lantai kalau saja Tok Aba tidak menahan tubuhnya.

" A-Apa ... Apa jadi ni?" tanyanya ling-lung. Tok Aba menatap kedua mata delima itu lamat.

" Kau dikawal oleh Rosaline tadi." kata beliau." Dah la, dah la. Kau kena rehat dahulu, Boboiboy. Jangan risaukan Rosaline tu dahulu."

" Ba ... baik, Tok." ucap Halilintar pelan namun bersyukur bahwa dirinya sudah terselamatkan oleh Kakeknya. Melihat Halilintar juga telah tersadar dari pengaruh ramuan kontrol membuat Rosaline panas hati.

" Tch, Tak guna!" pekiknya berang lalu berseru pada Boboiboy Ais yang masih dibawah pengaruh hipnotisnya." Ais, Hapuskan diorang!"

" Baik ... MERIAM PEMBEKU! TEMBAKAN~"

" KUASA TUKARAN KOKO!"

" Huh?"

Ais melongo melihat Meriam es-nya tiba-tiba menjadi biji-biji coklat dan jatuh berserakan di bawah kakinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Iwan yang ternyata menembakkan kekuatan tukaran Molekul ke Meriam pembekunya tadi tak jauh darinya.

" Kau akan menyesali ini ..."desisnya dingin.

Iwan mendengus." SEDARLAH WAHAI KAWANKUUUUUU! AKU AKAN SELAMATKAN KAU!" teriaknya dengan 'Suara Macho'-nya yang jarang-jarang keluar itu. Ais kembali menyerangnya dengan tembakan pisau-pisau es, namun Iwan dengan sigap menukarkan pisau-pisau es itu menjadi serpihan debu. Anak itu berlari ke arah sang pengendali es dan secara tiba-tiba menusukkan suntik berisi cairan penawar ramuan kontrol ke tangan anak itu.

" AH!"

Ais meringis kesakitan dan ambruk. Ia menggelepar sebentar akibat efek samping dari ramuan penawar yang disuntikkan Iwan padanya. Dua menit kemudian, ia mencuap.

" I- Iwan?"

" BOBOIBOY!" Iwan langsung memeluk Boboiboy pengendali es itu. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa menganga.

" Apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlaku?"

" Boboiboy Ais, kau dikawal oleh Rosaline guna cecair kontrol tadi." ucap Fang seraya menepuk pundak Ais." Nasib baik Iwan sedarkan kau. Kau tak patut jadi bawahan Rosaline, dan aku tak nak itu terjadi pada kawanku."

Ais tersenyum kecil." Terima kasih, Fang." balasnya lembut."Dan apasal badan kau lebam-lebam ni?"

Fang mendesah panjang." Korang serang aku masa korang masih dalam kawalan Rosaline tue." jelasnya." Takpe. Aku masih kuat kot. Jom, Boboiboy. Kita hentikan Rosaline sekarang atau tidak selamanya!"

Ia berkata begitu seraya menatap Rosaline dingin. Rosaline, yang sadar ketiga pecahan Boboiboy yang dikendalikannya tadi telah lepas dari pengaruhnya, hanya bisa mendecak-decak kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarah. Ingin sekali wanita itu menginjak-injak badan Boboiboy sampai hancur saking gemasnya.

" Korang akan menyesal telah melawan aku ..." desisnya murka." MOD GOTHIC QUEEN!"

BLAAAAARRRR!

Ia kembali berubah ke mode _Awakening_ -nya. Disambarnya sabit raksasanya dan pasang tatapan menyalang nanar. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah suara membuatnya terdiam.

" Rosaline ... kau jadi pedofil macam tu sebab kau trauma, Kan?"

" Hah?"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Gempa yang mengatakan itu. Pengendali tanah itu telah siuman sepenuhnya. Blaze yang ada di dekatnya segera merangkulnya erat-erat.

" Hueeee! Gempa, akhirnya kau sedar juga!" ucapnya terharu." Kau buat kitorang semua risau tau! Macam mana dengan badan kau?"

" Sakit sikit je. Tak payah kau risaukan." jawab Gempa seraya tersenyum simpul. Rosaline menatap Gempa dengan pandangan terpana.

" Ka ... Kau ... macam mana kau tahu aku suka hasratkan budak kecik sebab trauma tu?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Gempa memalingkan wajah ke arah wanita itu dan memasang wajah simpatik.

" Klamkambot yang bagi tahu." jelasnya." Semasa aku pengsan tadi, dia muncul kat alam bawah sadar aku dan bagi tahu semua yang dia tahu tentang kau. Tak sangka kau jadi pedofil ni sebab Trauma dihasrat dengan ayah kau dahulu. Sayangnya kau lampiaskan trauma tu dengan menghasrat semua budak kecik yang kau jumpa, termasuk aku. Dan kau makin teruk sejak suami kau sekaligus kawan masa kecik kau, Tuan Romy yang merupakan Manusia setengah Alien berkawan dengan perempuan lain. Kau bunuh dia dan perempuan itu. Dan selepas tue, keadaan kau makin pelik dan jadilah diri kau yang sekarang."

Rosaline melotot." Tuan Klamkabot yang bagi tahu kau?!" jeritnya tertahan." Tak mungkin ... kau ..."

Untuk beberapa saat wanita itu tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ochoboy menatap Gempa dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Bo- Boboiboy, macam mana Klamkabot ada dekat alam bawah sadar kau?" tanyanya kaget sekaligus bingung. Gempa menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh ke pemuda cyborg itu.

" Entah." ucapnya sembari mengangkat bahu." Dia kata selama Sfera Kuasa masih ada dekat alam semesta ni, maka dia masih bisa pantau kitorang. Aku pun tak terlalu faham. Tapi hebatnya, ternyata Klamkabot tu adalah cyborg penjaga Rosaline semasa perempuan tu masih kecil disamping dia adalah Sfera Kuasa generasi pertama yang dirakit oleh ilmuwan Ata Ta Tiga. Selepas Sfera Kuasa berpencar di galaksi guna menghindari keserakahan Alien Alien jahat akan kuasa mereka, maka Rosaline menjadi semakin pelik sebab Klamkabot tak sanggup untuk menghilangkan kelainan pedofil tue dari diri dia."

Ochoboy mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia paham dengan alasan mengapa Rosaline menjadi pedofil seperti itu. Tahu-tahu ia bergumam.

" Boboiboy, kau kena cantum semula. Dah berhari-hari kau terpecah macam ni. Nanti hilang ingatan kau makin teruk tau."

" Eh, betul juga." gumam Gempa cengar-cengir." Baiklah. Jom, kita cantum semula!"

" Jom!"

Kelima pecahan Boboiboy itu kembali bersatu dan Boboiboy kembali ke mode normalnya. Anak itu langsung saja terhuyung karena terlalu lelah berpecah dalam waktu yang lama. Dengan sigap Fang menopang punggung temannya itu dan berucap.

" Akhirnya kau boleh cantum semula lagi, Boboiboy. Dah berhari-hari kami tak tengok wujud asli kau ni."

Boboiboy tersenyum simpul seraya bertukar pandang dengan Fang." Tak payah la risau, Ah Meng. Aku dah baik kot."

" Ah Meng?! Aku Fang lah!"

" Oh, iya ke? Sudah diganti kah?"

" Mana ada nama aku diganti?!" ucap Fang dengan nada ketus." Sebab kau pecah lama ni, ingatan kau makin pelik tau! Dah la. Kau kena rehat sekejap. Biar aku dan yang lain uruskan ini."

" Tapi Fang, kami tak sanggup lagi buat lawan Rosaline tu." tiba-tiba Kevin mengangkat tangannya." Kami mesti tak kan mampu. Macam mana ni?"

" Aku tahu." Ray tiba-tiba berkata." Adu Du, Probe, bawa kami balik ke kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Yang lainnya dah ada dekat sana. Papa Zola dan Tok Aba juga. Anda berdua tidak sepatutnya melawan Rosaline tue. Boboiboy dan Fang mesti ada rancangan terbaik untuk sedarkan Rosaline, jadi tenang sahaja."

Papa Zola mengangguk." Baiklah! Ayo, kita kembali ke Kapal Angkasa!"

" Okey!"

" Lewat sini." Probe mengiring mereka menuju pesawat angkasa Kaizo. Ochoboy mendekati Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih berhadap-hadapan dengan Rosaline.

" Boboiboy, Fang, korang yakin ke korang boleh sedarkan Rosaline?" tanyanya bimbang.

Fang mengangguk." Ya. Lagipun nampaknya Rosaline dah mulai sedar sejak Boboiboy Gempa cakap pasal kenapa dia boleh ada kelainan pedofil tu. Dan ..."

KABOOOOOMMMM!

" Eh?"

Sebuah ledakan memotong pembicaraannya. Mereka menoleh. Rupanya sebuah peluru Bazooka ditujukan pada rombongan Papa Zola dan yang lainnya. Untung saja Probe segera membalas tembakan itu dengan tembakan laser dari badan piringnya.

" Si- Siapa yang tembak kita tadi?" tanya Adu Du khawatir." Jangan-jangan ..."

" Haiya, lu ingat lu semua boleh lari sambil lalu ho? Hahaha, tak secepat itu."

Mereka melayangkan pandangan menuju ke asal suara dengan logat hokkien yang mirip Ying itu dan mendapati dua orang pemuda berlainan ras di atas gerbang utama gedung markas ONION. Di bawah gerbang tampak ratusan makhluk yang terdiri dari manusia, Alien dan makhluk fantasi yang tampaknya terbagi menjadi dua: Bersenjatakan pedang dan bersenjatakan senjata api.

Mereka ... satuan R.A.S. dan T.A.S., Ah Meng serta Arumugam.

" Misteri dunia apakah iniii?!" jerit Papa Zola kaget bukan main. Yang lainnya mengidik melihat rombongan pembunuh yang telah mengepung mereka itu. Fang, Ochoboy dan Boboiboy mendengar sebuah tawa jahat tak jauh dari mereka. ereka membalik badan. Ternyata Rosaline.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Waktu yang tepat." ujar wanita itu seraya tertawa nista." Jadi korang nak sedarkan aku, Heh? Fufufu, maaf anak-anak. Tapi itu tidak akan mudah. Korang telah dikepung. Bersiaplah untuk dibelasah, Hahahahahaaa!"

" Tch, tak semudah itu." ucap Boboiboy berang. Namun ia ambruk karena masih terlalu lelah akibat berpecah terlalu lama. Fang buru-buru menopang tubuh anak itu dan membantunya berdiri.

" Kau jangan lawan dia, Boboiboy." ucapnya tegas." Biar aku yang hadapi dia. Kau tunggu disini. Ochobot, bawa kawan-kawan kita ke kapal angkasa Abang aku sebelum diorang dihapuskan oleh pasukan pembunuh yang kepung diorang tue."

" Baik." angguk Ochoboy dan berlari menyusul Papa Zola dan yang lainnya yang saat itu tengah dikepung oleh kompi R.A.S. dan T.A.S. milik Arumugam dan Ah Meng. Tahu-tahu Rosaline mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

" Mana kau nak lari, hmm? DINDING TENAGA!"

" Apa?!"

Ochoboy merasa sebuah dinding maya menghalangi dirinya dan Papa Zola beserta kawan-kawan lainnya. Rosaline menggunakan kekuatan Kaizo yang berhasil diserapnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang dengan wajah panik.

" Boboiboy, Fang, kita terkurun~ AAAAKKKKHHHH!"

Tanpa dikata Rosaline tahu-tahu menyerbu anak itu bagaikan banteng. Ochoboy yang saat itu memang sedang tidak siap tentu saja terkejut. Rosaline mengarahkan sabit besarnya pada sang sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan itu sembari menyeringai setan.

" Maaf, Ochoboy. Tapi kau lah yang sebenarnya aku incar selama ini. Kau milikku!"

SLIIINGGG!

" UAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Sabetan sabit Rosaline sukses melempar Ochoboy hingga ia terhempas ke dinding beton di belakangnya. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang terbuat dari logam retak. Ochoboy meringis kesakitan. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengelak, tangan Rosaline tahu-tahu sudah mencekik lehernya.

" Khh ... hentikan semua ini ... Rosa ... line ..." tukasnya kepayahan. Rosaline terkekeh sembari mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher anak itu dan menjilatinya, membuat Ochoboy merinding tingkat dewa. Boboiboy benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat temannya dinistakan tepat di depannya itu dan berteriak lantang.

" JANGAN, ROSALINE! Apa yang nak kau buat ini, Hah?!"

Rosaline tersenyum sinis." Oh, takde. Aku cuma nak ambil balik mantan calon menantu aku je." katanya dengan nada menggoda." Baiklah, Ochoboy. Ini terakhir kali kita berjumpa, Hahahahaha!"

Fang menggeretuk marah." Lepaskan dia! Kau ni memang melampau!"

" Melampau, eh?" ejek Rosaline seraya merangkul Ochoboy erat di pelukannya." Sebanyak apapun kau cakap aku melampau, Aku tidak akan peduli. Aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan sekarang, aku akan hancurkan korang semua. SERAPAN ENERGI MAKSIMA!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ochoboy meronta hebat di pelukan Rosaline karena wanita itu mulai menyerap energinya. Tahu-tahu sebuah bola cahaya keluar dari tubuhnya dan menampakkan hologram sesosok pria cyborg paruh baya dengan pakaian bernuansa merah dan perak. Rosaline terbelalak melihat sosok itu.

" Tuan Klamkabot?!"

Rupanya sosok itu adalah Klamkabot dalam wujud Ultra Humanoid-nya. Beliau memandang Rosaline dengan tatapan sedih dan marah.

 ** _" Rosaline, hentikan semua ini."_**

Rosaline mendengus." Apa kau peduli dengan kata-katamu itu, Heh? Dasar robot tua bangka! Kau dah telantarkan aku dahulu ... dan sekarang aku akan hancurkan generasi Sfera Kuasa kau tu!"

Klamkabot terkejut. _ **" Rosaline, kau tak layak buat hal macam ni!"**_ desisnya. _ **" Lepaskan Ochobot dan tinggalkan kebiasaan buruk kau tu, sekarang juga!"**_

" Hah! Untuk apa? Untuk keamanan alam semesta ni kah" Rosaline membalas dengan nada miris." Alam semesta dah semakin teruk, dan kau nak aku berhenti? Tuan Klamkabot, kau salah besar!"

 ** _" Rosaline, Kau ..."_**

" Pergi dari hidupku! Heaaaaahhhh!"

Rosaline melemparkan bola-bola api ke hologram Klamkabot hingga hologram itu hilang layaknya asap. Sebelum menghilang, Klambabot menatap Boboiboy dan Fang lamat.

 ** _" Boboiboy, sekali lagi ... aku minta bantuan kau ... Jaga Ochobot ... Jaga dia ..."_**

Boboiboy dan Fang menganga hebat melihat itu. Boboiboy segera berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Rosaline sembari dibantu oleh Fang. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu berseru.

" Rosaline, aku nak kau hentikan perbuatan terkutuk kau ni!" ujarnya memohon namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan meremehkan dari wanita succubus yang masih saja menyerap energi Ochoboy. Rosaline menatap pemuda itu nanar.

" Bodoh! Aku tak peduli lagi." katanya bagaikan kesetanan." Aku akan jadikan korang semua menjadi anggota Onion. Heaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ochoboy menjerit pilu. Detik berikutnya, ia tergolek bak kertas yang dipermainkan angin di pelukan Rosaline. Rosaline merasakan stamina tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Tubuhnya berpendar cahaya kekuningan. Menyadari ia mendapat kekuatan baru dari Ochoboy, ia menjerit bagai kesurupan.

" Ternyata aku mendapatkan kuasa teleportasi itu darimu, Ochoboy ... Hahahahahahahahahaaaaa!"

Setelah puas tertawa, ia mencium pipi Ochoboy dan melemparkan tubuh pemuda yang 'Rusak parah' itu jauh-jauh. Boboiboy menjerit histeris melihatnya dan buru-buru menangkap tubuh yang hampir sekarat itu.

" Tidak! Ochoboooootttt!"

Ditangkapnya tubuh Ochoboy sebelum menghempas permukaan tanah halaman markas ONION yang ditutupi keramik. Fang meringis kesal melihat itu dan membentak Rosaline.

" Keterlaluan! Kau apakan Ochobot, Hah?! TUSUKAN BAYANG!"

ZIIIINNNGGG!

" APA?!"

Rosaline tahu-tahu sudah berpindah ke belakangnya dan menendang tubuh Fang hingga anak itu kembali terluka. Boboiboy menjerit sekali lagi.

" Fang! TIDAAAKKKK!"

" Hahaha ... jadi, kau sedia lawan aku lagi, Boboiboy?" sindir Rosaline sembari mendarat tak jauh dari depan pemuda berkekuatan elemental itu. Boboiboy meringis. Tekanan darahnya terasa meningkat. Wajahnya merah padam menahan marah.

" Rosaline ... jangan buat aku belasah kau lagi." ucapnya murka. Ditaruhnya tubuh Ochoboy di tanah dan bangkit menghadapi Rosaline. Kedua matanya tertutup sembari menahan emosi yang memuncak di dalam dadanya." Kau dah melampau ... KAU DAH MELAMPAU!"

Lawannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Disilangkannya kedua lengannya di depan dada seraya pasang wajah menghina. Diraihnya sabit raksasanya sembari menatap pemuda yang sedang marah besar itu dengan wajah seduktif.

" Maafkan aku, Boboiboy sayang. Tapi ini baru permulaan, Hahahahahahahaaa!"

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 *** R.A.S= Rahwana Ammo Scout. Sebuah pasukan pengintai bagian dari O.N.I.O.N. yang diketuai oleh Pandai Besi alias Arumugam. Mereka bersenjatakan senjata api, menjadikan mereka petarung jarak jauh. Tugas utama mereka adalah mengintai dan kalau diperlukan, membunuh langsung target mereka.**

 **** T.A.S= Tao Assassin Squad. Sebuah pasukan bagian dari O.N.I.O.N. yang diketuai oleh Lampion alias Ah Meng. Mereka bersenjatakan pedang dengan segala jenis bentuk, terutama pedang samurai, yang membuat mereka menjadi petarung jarak dekat. Tugas utama mereka adalah membunuh target tanpa pengintaian terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti halnya dengan R.A.S. yang kebanyakan mengintai terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan apakah target harus dibunuh atau tidak.**

 **Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, hehehe ... pegal tangan author ketik cerita ini :-D Yah, sebenarnya author sedang mengusahakan fic ini tuntas sebelum BBB galaxy karena ... ehm ... mau bikin sekuel (Ups, kenapa spoiler ya? hehehe ...) Dan bagian Mila dkk itu mungkin author mjnculkan di chapter selanjutnya :)yang penting author sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ini di tengah jadwal harian yang rada padat (Padat darimana -_-?) Silahkan review jika berminat. :)**

 **Tetap setia menantikan kelanjutannya ya ^^ Love you all, dear readers!**


	5. A Power Sphera's Demise

**Saatnya melanjutkan kembali fic ini. :D Maaf karena hiatus agak lama. Silahkan baca cerita ini, ok? ;)**

 **Note: Gajeness, sedikit kata-kata ambigu, Beberapa Teori dan Spoiler BBB Galaxy, sedikit Gore, Scene selalu terganti-ganti, OC-OC baru, Angst gagal dan lain sebagainya.  
**

 ** _Apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy setelah tubuhnya kembali ke wujud sebenarnya? Apakah Lahap dkk berhasil melindungi Kapten Kaizo dari serangan Mimi dan Syrena yang dibantu dengan Gaga Naz? Bagaimana dengan nasib Ochobot, Fang, Papa Zola dkk?_ Temukan jawabannya di bagian ini. :)**

* * *

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R._**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 23: _A Power Sphera's Demise_**

 _'SRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!'_

Sebuah cahaya muncul di langit-langit. Cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan hingga Solar berpikir bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat cahaya sesilau itu.

" Aw, Man! Silau lah!"

" Humm ... kau ingat kau sorang je yang rasa silau?" gerutu Thorn." Kau silau, apalagi aku!"

" Baik korang diam." Gumam Balance dengan sikap datar andalannya." Pecahan-pecahan korang akan tiba sekejap lagi."

Benar saja. Sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara sesuatu yang berjatuhan tepat dibawah cahaya yang muncul di alam bawah sadar Boboiboy tersebut. Begitu cahaya tersebut lenyap, Thorn dan Solar mendapati pecahan-pecahan mereka saling tergeletak tumpah tindih.

" Wei, Taufan! Kaki kau ada di muka aku lah!"

" Aduh! Tangan aku!"

" Aw, Adoi! Badan aku terjepit lah!"

" Wei, Wei! Ini kepala siapa pulak?!"

" Ice, Kau duduk kat atas punggung aku!"

" Agh! Tepi sikit! Sakit tau!"

Balance menepuk keningnya." Haish, budak-budak nie. Apasal korang begaduh dekat sana tu? Sudah, sudah! Bangun dari situ dan bagi tahu apa yang sebenarnya berlaku sampai korang pergi lama sangat."

" Betul tu." Angguk Thorn dengan wajah khawatir." Kitorang dah cemaskan korang semua tau. Nyaris aku berlumut tunggu korang selama ni."

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikkk ...

" Kau bukan tanaman lah." Ucap Solar dengan wajah facepalm.

" Oh, sori, hehehe ... Aku lupa je."

Gempa yang berhasil bangkit terlebih dahulu pun mendekati kedua pecahan barunya. Wajahnya masih pucat, mungkin karena ia memang baru siuman beberapa menit yang lalu di dunia nyata.

" Maaf sebab buat korang semua cemaskan kami." Katanya dengan nada bersalah." Tapi pasal kenapa kami tak balik selama beberapa hari lepas tu ... sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk diungkapkan."

Solar mengerutkan kening." Maksud engkau?"

Gempa membuang muka. Ia memberi isyarat pada Halilintar yang juga berhasil bangkit dari 'gerombolan' tumpah tindih itu untuk memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, karena jujur saja ... Gempa tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Rosaline mulai melakukan hal 'Itu' pada dirinya. Toh dia juga pingsan sebelum menyadari wanita itu mulai beraksi padanya.

" Macam ni ..." Halilintar memulai kalimatnya." Rosaline tu salah seorang daripada anggota ONION. Dia pun pengidap Pedofilia, dengan alasan yang cukup membingungkan. Dan dia minat terhadap Boboiboy. Tapi bukan Boboiboy yang dia hasratkan melainkan kami, jadi secara tidak langsung dia ambil sebahagian kuasa kami guna cara itu. Yah ... kitorang pun tak boleh lepaskan diri sebab kuasa utama Rosaline tu ialah kuasa serapan Energi. Dan kami tak boleh lawan dia sebab kami selalu pingsan kalau kena serangan dia. Kau faham maksud aku, kan?"

" Faham kot." Ucap Balance seraya mendesah panjang." Lagipun Boboiboy dah balik ke wujud asli dia, jadi korang pun dah aman. Masalahnya hanya satu. Sebab dia pecah lama sangat, tenaga dia sungguh kurang. Apa yang korang saksikan terakhir kali kat luar tu sebelum cantum semula?"

" Hmm ..." Ice memasang pose berpikir." Kalau tak silap, kami sedang belasah Rosaline tue sebelum cantum semula. Selepas Gempa sedar, Ochobot yang bagi saran tue, sebab dah berhari-hari Boboiboy berpecah lima."

Thorn memekik kecil." Maksud kau ... Boboiboy sedang lawan Rosaline dengan keadaan lemah macam tue?!"

" Yup." Angguk Taufan lesu." Kalaupun dia berpecah lagi, itu kurang memungkinkan. Keadaan kitorang saat ni lemah tau. Jadi sama sahaja kalau dia berlawan dengan Rosaline dengan berpecah ataupun tidak."

" Tapi ... kitorang boleh keluar lawan Rosaline kalau keadaan kitorang dah baik, kan? Kan?" ucap Blaze optimis." Kita kena hentikan perempuan tu. Geli aku kalau penyakit dia kian merajalela."

Balance mendengus." Untuk saat ini ... yang bisa korang lakukan hanyalah menunggu." Gumamnya pelan." Betul tak?"

" Tak. Itu kurang tepat, Balance."

" Huh?"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Serta-merta mereka membelalakkan mata melihat sumber suara itu.

Seorang Cyborg paruh baya berpakaian campuran teknologi dengan busana a la tahun sembilan puluhan berwarna perak dan merah darah. Mata kuningnya bersinar terang. Pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy itu segera mengenal pria Cyborg itu sebagai wujud Ultra Humanoid dari Sfera Kuasa generasi pertama: Klamkabot. Dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau beliau bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadar itu karena statusnya yang telah menjadi 'Mendiang'. Namun sebelum mereka sempat berucap satu kata pun, Klamkabot lebih dahulu memulai perbincangan.

" Ada seseorang yang hendak kukenalkan pada korang." Katanya lalu mendelik ke sebuah sosok di balik punggungnya." Ju, kenalkan. Diorang ialah pecahan-pecahan elemental daripada Boboiboy, salah seorang Superhero bumi yang aku pernah bincangkan dengan kau masa tue."

" Diorang nampak masih budak je, Tuan Klamkabot." Balas sosok di balik punggung Klamkabot. Balance mengerutkan kening melihat sosok itu.

" Siapa kau nie?"

Tepat setelah Balance menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sosok di balik punggung sang Sfera Kuasa generasi pertama itu melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang punggung Klamkabot dan menunjukkan penampakan aslinya pada Balance dan ketujuh pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy itu. Spontan mereka tercengang melihatnya.

Sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan Cyborg Ultra Humanoid. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu berwarna pirang kecoklatan. Dia memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna putih bersih. Matanya berwarna kelabu. Dua Headphone berwarna perak kuning menggantikan kedua telinganya yang sudah tidak ada. Ia tersenyum lesu pada kumpulan elemental yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya itu seraya menggumam.

" Namaku Julia. Senang berjumpa dengan korang."

* * *

 _Pesawat Angkasa Kapten Kaizo, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 16:14 ..._

Yaya masih syok pasca menyaksikan penampakan Gaga Naz di pintu keluar itu. Buru-buru ia melompat mundur dan mendarat di sebelah Ying yang saat itu tengah memapah tubuh Kaizo yang lebih besar darinya. Mila yang menggendong tubuh Gopal di punggungnya pun ikut terkejut, begitu juga dengan Lahap yang tengah sibuk menghalau boneka-boneka hantu Mimi agar tidak menyerang keempat anak yang bersamanya saat itu.

" Alamak! Macam mana ni, Uncle Lahap?" tukas Yaya khawatir." Kita dah terkepung!"

" Ya loh. Kami pun takde kuasa. Macam mana nak lawan?" tambah Ying dengan lutut gemetar akibat menahan beban tubuh Kaizo yang dipapahnya.

Lahap mendecih." Ini tak baik." Gumamnya kesal." Jangan lepaskan pengawasan korang, Cik Adik. Diorang tak main-main!"

Serentak Yaya, Ying, Mila dan Lahap merapatkan diri mereka satu sama lain, berjaga-jaga. Kini mereka terkepung oleh Syrena, Gaga Naz dan Mimi plus boneka-boneka hantu yang sejak awal memasang senyum nyengir horor pada mereka. Tahu-tahu Syrena bertepuk.

" Kau datang ke masa yang tepat, Gaga Naz." Ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil." Ah, ya. Boleh bantu aku dapatkan laki-laki India yang dipapah Milyra tue, tak? Dia nampak manis je."

" Ei, Syrena. Kau dah lupa ke tujuan awal kita datang kesini?" ujar Mimi facepalm." Kita mahu ambil badan Bang Kaizo, lah! Bukannya ambil badan kawan India Boboiboy kat Pulau Rintis tue!"

" Hehehe ... sori, Mimi. Aku cuma sukakan dia jer."

Gaga Naz menyeringai." Baiklah. Mana satu yang nak penyek duluan, Haa?" katanya seraya mengangkat kedua capit besinya tinggi-tinggi." Korang akan habis kat sini! HEAAAAAAHHHH!"

" Elak semua!" komando Lahap begitu melihat laser dari capit besi raksasa Gaga Naz mulai menerjang ke arah mereka. Setelah Yaya, Ying dan Mila ambil posisi tiarap, Alien ungu itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

" TEMBAKAN PLASMA! BUAAAAAHHHH! BUAAAHH!"

 _BUUUUUUMMMMM!_

Laser kendali Gaga Naz saling bertabrakan dengan tembakan plasma beracun milik Lahap, menciptakan ledakan besar hingga membuat pesawat angkasa Kaizo berguncang hebat. Mereka terbatuk-batuk akibat asap sisa ledakan tadi. Begitu asap tersebut menghilang, tampak boneka-boneka manekin Mimi yang setengah hangus di sekeliling mereka. Spontan Mimi menjerit kecil melihat itu.

" Tidaaaakkk! Patung-patung akuuu!" jeritnya histeris seraya bersimpuh di hadapan boneka-boneka manekinnya yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia menangis sebentar disitu sebelum akhirnya mendelik ke arah Lahap dan keempat anak yang bersamanya dengan tatapan garang.

" Korang ... Korang tak boleh diampuni!" jeritnya kalap." Dah korang ambil kawan baik aku, korang hancurkan karya-karya aku pulak! Apa yang korang fikirkan ini, Hah?!"

" Wei, lu takde cermin kah?" tukas Ying." Jangan la sentimental macam ni wo. Yang lu nak kan badan Kapten Kaizo tu apahal? Lu nak makan dia ke? Kanibal betul!"

Mimi tertawa kecil lalu menghapus air matanya, menyeringai." Salah. Yang kau cakap tadi tue salah." Katanya dengan mata membayang." Aku bukan kanibal lah!"

" Dah tue ... kalau bukan Kanibal, lalu apa?" tanya Mila tidak mengerti.

" Kejap, Mila." Yaya tiba-tiba menyikut teman Succubus-nya itu." Kau nampak patung-patung manekin milik Mimi tue, kan?"

" Ehh ... nampak."

" Nah, itu dia. Aku macam rasa kalau patung-patung manekin tue bukan dibuat dari bahan-bahan untuk membuat patung. Dengan kata lain ..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mila sudah pasang wajah horor.

" Tahan, Yaya." Potongnya." Maksud engkau ... patung-patung manekin tue ialah mayat-mayat yang diawetkan?!"

" Tepat sekali."

" APA?!" Lahap terkejut mendengar kesimpulan Yaya dan Mila itu. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun menatap tubuh Kaizo sebelum akhirnya melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Mimi. Dipelototinya gadis itu hingga Mimi merasa kurang nyaman dengan tatapan Alien ungu tersebut.

" Apasal kau pandang-pandang aku ni?" tanyanya heran.

Lahap menggerutuk." Kau ... Kau nak jadikan Kapten Kaizo macam patung-patung manekin tue?!" pekiknya histeris." Kau dah gila ke, Hah?!"

" Dey, Uncle Lahap. Dia memang dah gila lah." Sekonyong-konyong Gopal yang ternyata telah siuman mencuap. Mila yang berada di sebelahnya langsung memekik senang dan tahu-tahu sudah merangkul tubuh gemuk pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

" Gopal! Kau dah sedar!" ucapnya gembira melihat temannya sudah siuman." Kau ni ...senang pengsan je. Buat kitorang cemas tau!"

" Ehh ... Mila, lepaskan aku." Gumam Gopal gugup. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan tampak merona merah, menandakan rasa malunya yang besar karena dipeluk oleh seorang gadis di muka umum, dan Gopal jarang diperlakukan seperti itu hingga wajahnya memerah bak udang rebus.

Mila terkejut mendengar itu." Alamak! Sori, Gopal. Aku silap, hehehe ..." katanya seraya cepat-cepat melepas rangkulannya dari badan Gopal." Nasib baik aku dah mampu kawal kuasa serapan energi aku. Kalau tak, kau mesti dah pengsan balik."

" Kau ni ... Ada hal jer." tukas Gopal _sweatdrop_. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya sembari memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing setelah pingsan tadi. Tahu-tahu ia mengidik begitu melihat tatapan sadis Syrena terhadapnya.

" Hmm ... bagus sekali, anak muda. Kau dah mulai selingkuh pulak kat hadapan aku." Ucapnya geram lalu menuding Mila." Apasal kau peluk calon raja aku, Hah?!"

" Uhuk ... Calon Raja?" Yaya menutup mulutnya karena mual mendengar kalimat Syrena terhadap Gopal itu." Ish, Geli lah! Apasal kau panggil Gopal dengan sebutan tu?"

Syrena mendengus." Suka hati aku lah!" tukasnya sebal." Apa yang kelakar, Heh? Aku minat lelaki Hindustan tue sebab menurut aku ... dia manis jer."

" Hayoyo, Yang kau panggil aku guna nama aneh tu apasal?" Gopal meraba bulu kuduknya yang merinding. Ia nyaris muntah dengan kalimat Syrena itu. Wajar saja. Ia tidak tahu-menahu soal Cinta kecuali sedikit sekali. Padahal kalau diukur dari segi umur, seharusnya ia sudah lumayan tahu tentang hal itu dibandingkan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya yang lain.

" Haiya ...tak pe lah, Gopal. Itu tandanya kamu punya peminat maa ..." goda Ying, membuat Gopal nyaris pingsan kembali kalau saja pemuda itu tidak berhasil menahan dirinya dari rasa malu itu.

" Dey, Ying! Jangan kau buat aku pengsan balik lah." Ujar Gopal semakin gugup." Nasib baik kalau aku dan dia saling suka. Tapi ini ... aku tak suka dia, dia suka aku. Dia tue memang tak betul!"

Syrena mendesah panjang." Jadi ... kau memang tak sukakan aku ke?" ujarnya dengan nada sedih." Hmm ... baiklah. Aku maklum. Tapi tenang sahaja. Aku yang akan buat kau suka dengan aku, ehehe ... amacam?"

" Hoi! Yang korang pusingkan sebab suka-menyukai nie apasal?" Tahu-tahu Lahap memotong pembicaraan." Kitorang disini nak lindungi Kapten Kaizo, bukannya uruskan masalah percintaan kau! Lagipun Gopal masih budak kecik. Tak baik dia kena pasal bab-bab Cinta nie."

" Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Gumam Syrena pasrah." Aku tak kan bahas lebih jauh pasal tue. Dan mungkin ..."

Seruan Mimi membuatnya terdiam.

" Syrena, apasal kau masih ada dekat sana tue? Kita nak balik lah!"

" Ehh? Kau tak nak ambil badan Kapten Kaizo tue ke?"

" Haish ... tak payah la fikirkan pasal tue lagi. Badan Bang Kaizo dah ada sama aku kot."

" Heee?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Mimi. Sekonyong-konyong Lahap dan keempat anak superhero yang ada bersamanya terkejut begitu melihat badan Kaizo tahu-tahu sudah dipapah oleh dua buah boneka manekin di sebelah Mimi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

" KAPTEN!" pekik Lahap kalut melihat badan Kaizo yang mulai diseret pergi oleh dua boneka manekin milik Mimi. Mimi sendiri menyeringai kecil seraya disusul oleh Syrena menuju keluar pesawat angkasa itu.

" Hah? Bi- Bila masa badan Kapten Kaizo dah ada sama dia?!" pekik Yaya kaget." Ying, bukannya kau tadi papah badan Kapten Kaizo ke?"

" Oyaho, saya tak rasa kalau Mimi dah ambil badan Kapten Kaizo dari saya hoo ..." ucap Ying heran." Nampaknya Syrena tue dah berjaya alihkan perhatian kita tadi!"

" Haeh ... pasal bab-bab Cinta pun." Dengus Gopal." Geli aku memikirkannya."

" Dan dia yang alihkan perhatian kita semasa Mimi ambil badan Kaizo tue secara diam-diam." Tukas Mila sebal." Licik betul! Cepat, kita kena ambil badan dia balik sebelum diorang ..."

" Maaf, budak-budak payah. Korang lupa kalau aku pun ada kat sini." Tukas Gaga Naz tiba-tiba." Mari kita selesaikan pesta yang tertunda tadi, Hahahaha!"

" Innalillahi ... aku lupa kalau Gaga Naz pun ada kat sini!" ucap Yaya cemas." Macam mana nie, uncle Lahap?"

" Kita tak de pilihan lain. Kita kena lawan Gaga Naz tue dan susul Mimi dan Syrena. Jom!"

" JOM!"

Lahap dan Mila memasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang. Pasalnya cuma mereka berdua yang masih punya kekuatan super. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak bisa membantu banyak karena jam kekuatan mereka telah diambil Ochoboy sewaktu mereka dirawat tadi dengan alasan mereka tidak boleh bertarung dulu dengan kondisi kritis. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, jam-jam kekuatan mereka telah dipakai oleh Tok Aba, Papa Zola dan Iwan untuk menyelamatkan Taufan, Halilintar dan Ice dari pengaruh cecair kontrol milik Rosaline di halaman depan gedung markas Organisasi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah sosok memantau mereka dari sebuah sudut gelap di lorong pesawat angkasa itu. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

" Jadi begitu." Gumamnya pelan." Tak sangka aku jumpa Milyra kat sini pulak. Dan kawan-kawan superhero dia tue ... macam menarik je. Ada baiknya kalau aku buat pesta diorang jadi meriah, fufufu ..."

Sebelum Lahap dan Mila menyerang Gaga Naz, Entah mengapa Mila segera menyadari kehadiran sosok itu. Sekonyong-konyong diarahkannya telapak tangannya ke arah sudut gelap dimana sosok itu berada.

" TEMBAKAN SINAR X!"

 _BLAAASSSSHHH!_

Sosok itu menyadari serangan Mila dan buru-buru menangkis sinar X itu dengan kedua pedangnya yang tampaknya kebal dengan serangan gelombang milik gadis itu. Dengan gerakan gemulai nan lincah, ia melompat ke udara dan medarat di sebelah Gaga Naz yang segera pasang tampang kaget.

" Astaga! Apasal kau muncul tiba-tiba kat sini pulak?!" gerutunya.

" Sori, Gaga Naz. Tapi aku bosan tak buat apa-apa benda kat sini." Balas sosok itu datar. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lahap tersentak melihat kemunculannya. Sosok itu menggunakan jubah hitam bertudung yang saat ini dipakainya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dari suaranya yang rada 'nge-bass', kelima lawannya langsung tahu kalau sosok itu adalah laki-laki.

" Siapa kau ni?" tanya Mila curiga." Kau ingat kami tak tahu ke kau ada kat sudut gelap tue?"

" Betul tu. Dan kenapa kau pantau-pantau kitorang, Hah?" tambah Gopal.

Sosok itu mendesah panjang." Milyra, nampaknya Memori kau masih tak elok lagi." Gerutunya seraya menurunkan tudung jubahnya dari kepalanya untuk memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Serta-merta Mila terkesiap melihat wajah asli sosok itu.

" Ka- Kau?! Tak mungkin!" ucapnya kaget." Apasal kau ..."

" Siapa dia, Mila?" tanya Yaya." Kau kenal dia ke?"

Mila mengangguk." Ya. Aku kenal dia. Dan akhirnya aku ingat sekarang. Dia saudara kembar aku." Katanya seraya memandang pemuda berambut hitam keperakan di sebelah Gaga Naz itu." Tak macam aku ... dia bukan jenis Succubus-Incubus, melainkan Alien berbentuk manusia, macam Ayah aku ataupun Kapten Kaizo dan Fang."

Pemuda berambut hitam keperakan itu tertawa kecil." Bagus. Aku ingat kau lupakan aku, ternyata tidak juga. Dan yang lagi penting ... kau masih ingat nama aku, Kan?"

" Nama kau?" dengus Mila." Mestilah aku ingat. Jangan buat aku belasah kau lagi, Sebastian. Kau dukung kejahatan Bunda, dan itu bukan hal yang baik ... Kau kena tahu tue."

* * *

 _Sementara itu di Alam Bawah Sadar Boboiboy ..._

" Namaku Julia. Senang berjumpa dengan korang."

Gempa dan pecahan-pecahannya masih melongo melihat wanita muda dengan ras Cyborg Ultra Humanoid itu. Lain halnya dengan Balance. Ia masih pasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

" Klamkabot, siapa dia?" tanya Halilintar bingung.

Klamkabot mendesah panjang." Dia salah seorang daripada anak murid favorit aku, walaupun dia tidak direkrut olehku sebagai salah satu Sfera Kuasa kerana sebab-sebab tertentu." Ungkapnya." Salah satu syarat untuk menjadi Sfera Kuasa ialah sanggup mempertahankan kuasa-kuasa hebat yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Julia tak mahukan kuasa-kuasa hebat tersebut kerana tanggung jawab serta resiko yang sungguh besar."

" Tuan Klamkabot betul. Aku tak mahukan Kuasa-kuasa hebat tue disimpan kat dalam tubuh aku." Ujar Julia murung. Dan satu lagi. Aku ialah kawan baik Roz dan Romy dahulu."

" Roz?" Blaze mengerutkan kening tanda bingung." Siapa tue?"

Julia terkekeh." Itu nama panggilan dariku dan Romy untuk Rosaline." Katanya." Maaf sebab buat korang semua bingung. Kami bertiga dahulu ialah kawan baik, dan Tuan Klamkabot ialah pengasuh kami disamping beliau adalah Sfera Kuasa generasi pertama. Hingga para penjahat kat alam semesta nak gunakan Sfera Kuasa untuk kemusnahan sejagad. Tuan Klamkabot dan Sfera-Sfera kuasa lainnya terpaksa larikan diri guna menghindari pihak-pihak jahat tue daripada menggunakan kuasa-kuasa hebat kat dalam badan mereka. Dan sebab Tuan Klamkabot terburu-buru sangat, beliau tak sempat bawa kitorang. Dan mungkin sebab Roz tak diawasi lagi, dia lampiaskan nafsu pedofilia dia ke budak-budak kecik kat Galaxy sebab nak balas dendam atas pelecehan diri dia oleh Ayah dia dahulu."

Gempa mengangguk." Klamkabot dah bagi tahu kat aku tadi." Katanya dengan tampang serius." Tapi ... apasal Kak Julia boleh jumpa kitorang? Bukannya Akak dan Tuan Romy dah dibunuh Rosaline sebab cemburu ke?"

" Hahaha ... susah betul nak terangkan." Tawa Julia." Sebenarnya aku hanyalah copy data daripada diri sebenar aku yang dah rusak sebab dihancurkan Roz masa dahulu. Sayangnya Romy tak boleh diselamatkan sebab ia hanyalah Alien biasa, bukan cyborg macam aku. Roz dan Romy dah kawin dan punya dua anak kembar. Tapi Roz salah faham sebab dia ingatkan aku dah selingkuh dengan Romy yang nyatanya hanyalah sebatas kawan sahaja. Yah ... korang mesti dah tahu apa yang terjadi lepas tue."

" Haduhh ... pening kepala aku dengarkan penjelasan Akak." Tukas Taufan ling-lung." Tapi ... apasal Klamkabot jumpakan Akak dengan kitorang?"

" Sebenarnya dia hanya mahu jelaskan perkara sebenar mengenai Rosaline secara detail dekat korang." Ucap Klamkabot seraya berpaling pada Julia." Ada benda lain lagi yang hendak kau sampaikan?"

Julia menggeleng." Mungkin itu sahaja untuk masa ini, Tuan Klamkabot." Tukasnya mantap. Ia memandang Balance dan ketujuh pecahan Boboiboy tak jauh darinya seraya tersenyum lembut.

" Aku harap Roz boleh baik seperti semula." Katanya." Aku harapkan korang boleh ubah dia. Dia kawan baik aku, jadi aku percayakan korang. Dan satu lagi. Aku harap kita boleh berjumpa lagi di masa hadapan. Aku tak pasti soal itu, tapi aku janji kita akan berjumpa lagi."

Klamkabot tersenyum kecil." Kami berharap banyak pada korang semua. Jaga kawan-kawan terbaik korang. Selamat tinggal."

Tepat setelah beliau menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah kabut data melingkupi tubuh kedua cyborg itu, semakin lama semakin kabur hingga akhirnya hilang meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan cahaya disana.

Balance menatap datar ke serpihan-serpihan cahaya itu, membalik badan lalu berjalan melewati pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Baik korang rehat sekejap." Katanya dengan nada datar seperti robot." Ada kemungkinan korang akan keluar lagi, termasuk Thorn dan Solar."

" Eh? Keluar lagi?" gumam Ice heran." Atas dasar apa kau boleh cakap macam tue?"

Balance mendengus." Itu salah satu daripada firasat kuat Boboiboy." Balasnya." Sudah. Pergi rehat. Yang jelas, korang kena muncul lagi nanti. Dan untuk Thorn dan Solar ... aku nak korang sedia. Musuh korang saat ini sungguh kuat. Kalau korang tak siap, korang yang akan jadi mangsa dia. Faham?"

Thorn menelan ludah." Tapi ... kitorang belum pernah berlawan dengan makhluk pedofil macam tue." Katanya khawatir." Rosaline tue boleh serap energi. Macam mana nak lawan dia?"

" Takpe, Thorn. Kita akan saling mendukung." Ujar Solar yang sedari tadi diam. Ditepuknya pundak Boboiboy serba hijau itu." Kau tahu ... anggap sahaja ini merupakan latihan tempur. Banyak musuh yang lagi kuat di Galaxy sana, jadi kita memang kena sedia."

" Terima kasih." Balas Thorn lega. Balance tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua pecahan baru Boboiboy itu. Ia pun berucap,

" Sekarang ... pergi rehat. Aku akan panggil korang kalau masanya sudah tiba."

* * *

 _Halaman depan gedung Markas ONION, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 16:17 ..._

Boboiboy menggeretukkan kedua rahangnya, menahan marah. Trauma satu setengah tahun yang lalu saat Ochobot dihancurkan oleh Bora Ra mulai menghantui benaknya. Kedua mata Hazel-nya melirik ke tubuh Cyborg muda yang setengah hancur tak jauh di belakangnya itu. Sayangnya tubuh Boboiboy seakan tidak mau diajak untuk berkompromi sehingga ia hanya berdiri diam dengan lutut gemetar. Ia pun melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Fang yang juga nyaris tidak berdaya akibat tendangan Rosaline ke tubuhnya yang baru saja pulih dari 'Anemia dadakan' itu. Terakhir ia melihat Papa Zola, Tok Aba, Adu Du, Probe dan Ray serta teman-teman kelasnya yang dikepung oleh masing-masing satu kompi pasukan pembunh: R.A.S. dan T.A.S. yang dipimpin oleh Ah Meng dan Arumugam. Rosaline terkekeh sinis melihat bocah itu mulai putus asa dengan nasibnya serta teman-temannya yang seakan telah berada di ujung tanduk itu.

" Korang dah terlambat." Katanya dengan nada congkak." Menyerahlah, Boboiboy. Kau dan Kawan-kawan sampah kau takkan bisa melawanku dengan keadaan korang yang teruk macam tu. Dan selepas tu, bergabunglah denganku dalam Organisasi ni. Kita taklukkan dunia durjana ni bersama-sama. Kau sedia? Ehehe ..."

Boboiboy meringis. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kesemutan. Efek berpecah terlalu lama hingga berhari-hari rupanya seperti ini. Ditambah acara lupa nama kawan segala lagi! Boboiboy merasa sedikit malu begitu memanggil Fang dengan nama Ah Meng akibat sifat pikunnya yang rada akut itu. Untung saja ia tidak melanjutkan sifat anehnya tersebut. Kalau tidak, Fang pasti akan melemparkannya ke luar angkasa dengan Tolakan bayangannya sedari tadi.

Sayangnya hal-hal humorik seperti itu tampaknya tidak terlalu berlaku untuk kondisi sekarang ini. Superhero cilik Pulau Rintis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak lepas kendali. Setelah dirasa perasaannya sudah cukup tenang, dipandangnya Rosaline hingga kedua mata Hazel-nya yang tajam saling beradu dengan mata merah menyala milik wanita itu.

" Kau nak aku gabung dengan Organisasi?" ujarnya dengan nada sindiran yang cukup pedas." Maaf. Tapi nampaknya korang salah pilih target. Kuasa-kuasa dari Sfera Kuasa tue bukan untuk menaklukkan Alam semesta. Kami menggunakannya untuk keamanan, bukan untuk kehancuran. Kau kena tahu tu."

 _SLINGGG!_

Kalimat Boboiboy sukses membuat Rosaline mengayunkan sabit raksasanya ke tubuh anak itu. Tubuh Boboiboy kembali menghantam tanah Halaman depan gedung markas ONION. Akibatnya, luka-luka lecet kembali menghiasi tangan dan wajah Boboiboy.

" Dah lemas macam nie kau masih nak tentangkan aku, Heh?" tanya Rosaline sebal." Menarik. Aku terkesan. Tapi ada baiknya kau serahkan diri kau sekarang. Kau nampak kawan-kawan kau dah macam tak berdaya tue, kan? Fufufu ... aku bagi kau masa tiga saat lagi. Kalau tak, aku terpaksa gunakan kekerasan, hmm?"

" Tak payah kau bagi aku tiga saat tue, Rosaline." Ungkap Boboiboy tegas." Kerana sampai kapanpun kami tak kan gunakan kuasa kami untuk kejahatan! Kau dah belasah harga diri aku dan kawan-kawan aku! Jangan harap kami nak bergabung dengan korang! Kami kan hentikan kau dan rakan-rakan kejahatan kau tu. Jaga kau Rosaline!"

Dipaksakannya dirinya untuk berdiri walaupun dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangan Boboiboy mengeluarkan beberapa percikan listrik. Dipandangnya Rosaline dengan dingin.

" Kau akan rasakan akibatnya menyakiti aku dan kawan-kawan aku ..." desisnya." KERIS PETIR! HEAAAAHHH!"

Dalam sekejap puluhan Keris Petir dilemparkan oleh Boboiboy ke arah Rosaline. Dengan enteng wanita itu menangkis serangan kecil tersebut. Boboiboy tidak kehilangan akal. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

" Belum ... lagi! PUSARAN ANGIN!"

 _WROOOOOOOO!_

" Ugh ...TANAH TINGGI!"

 _BRAAAKKK!_

Rosaline mengayunkan sabitnya sekali lagi, dan kedua serangan elemental itu bagaikan sia-sia belaka. Ditambah dengan lima kekuatan elemental, kekuatan bayangan dan kekuatan tenaga serta kekuatan teleportasi, Boboiboy merasa Rosaline menjadi sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Sebagai balasannya, Rosaline menerjang anak itu dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Namun belum sempat berdiri, perempuan itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjambak topi plus rambut Boboiboy dan menghantamkan kepala bocah malang itu ke lantai keramik halaman depan markas Organisasi itu. Alhasil, satu aliran darah mulai melewati pelipisnya hingga menetes sedikit ke lantai keramik itu, menciptakan satu-dua bercak kemerahan disana.

" Huh! Semua usaha kau ialah sia-sia belaka, kau tahu tak?!" ujar Rosaline dengan senyum setannya." Aku akan jadikan kau pelayan aku ... meskipun dengan jalan ekstrim pun. Berdoalah, Hahahahahahaaaa!"

Ochoboy melihat semua itu dengan pandangannya yang sudah sangat kabur. Tubuhnya yang nyaris rusak itu terasa lumpuh, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Ia menggumam patah-patah. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit sebentar seperti orang yang kehilangan suara.

" Bo ... boiboy ... tid ...ak ..."

Kedua mata biru lautnya membelalak horor begitu melihat Rosaline mengangkatnya sabitnya tinggi-tinggi, siap disabetkan ke tubuh kecil Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang melihat itu akhirnya pasrah. Ia menutup matanya, menahan sakit. Tiba-tiba ...

" PENGIKAT ... BAYANG!"

Sekonyong-konyong Rosaline merasa sabit raksasanya ditahan oleh sesuatu. Ratu Succubus itu mendelik ke belakang dan mendapati Fang-yang sedang dalam posisi setengah merangkak akibat kondisinya yang hampir kritis- mengeluarkan tali-tali bayangan dari tangan kirinya yang terangkat ke udara. Tali-tali bayangan itu mengikat Sabit Rosaline dan menariknya kuat-kuat supaya Rosaline tidak bisa menggerakkan senjatanya itu.

" Fang ... kau masih nak masuk campur rupanya ..." desisnya berang. Fang menguatkan cengkeraman tali bayangannya semampunya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menolong Boboiboy di tengah-tengah kekalutan itu. Namun keadaan kembali berputar begitu Rosaline berhasil melepaskan tali-tali bayangan itu dari sabit raksasanya, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang sudah terkapar lemas di tanah dan berbalik menyerang sang pengendali bayangan. Fang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Dengan nada pasrah ia bergumam.

" Setidaknya aku ... dah bantu ... kawan ... aku ..." ujarnya lemah." Jangan menyerah ... Boboi ... boy ..."

Pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong begitu Rosaline mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah tubuh Fang. Detik berikutnya, terdengar bunyi desingan yang menghiasi udara.

* * *

 _Pesawat Angkasa Kaizo, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 16:19 ..._

Mila menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut hitam keperakan bernama Sebastian itu, yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya. Gopal melongo sementara Yaya dan Ying pasan tampang heran melihat kemunculan pemuda itu.

" Mila, kau tak pernah bagi tahu kalau kau punya saudara kembar." tukas Yaya dengan wajah terpana.

" Betul hoo." angguk Ying menimpali." Laki-laki pulak tue."

" Tapi ... rupa dia tak macam makhluk fantasi je."ujar Gopal seraya memandang Sebastian dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki." Rupa dia lagi mirip dengan manusia lah."

Lahap menggumam keras."Tak payah la kau tebak dia manusia atau tidak." katanya." Macam simpulan Milyra tadi. Dari perawakan dia tue ... aku macam rasa kalau gen Sebastian tue lagi mendekati Alien berbentuk manusia macam Kapten Kaizo dan Prebet Pang. Tapi apasal Milyra cakap kalau laki-laki tue saudara kembar dia?"

" Ceritanya panjang, Lahap." gumam Mila dengan tampang serius. Dipandanginya Sebastian dengan air muka dingin." Apa yang kau buat dekat sini, Tian? Mengacau? Kenapa kau dan Gaga Naz halang-halang kitorang, Hah?! Atau jangan-jangan kau begabung dengan Organisasi ke?"

Sebastian- atau dengan nama panggilan Tian- itu terkekeh pelan." Sori, Mil. Tapi kau memang betul. Aku memang sekutu dengan Organisasi. Dan aku pun anggota tak tetap daripada Supreme Diamond. Kejutan yang hebat, bukan? Sayang sekali Bunda tak pandang kau sebagai makhluk kuat, jadi aku yang diakui olehnya. Nasib baik aku masih berbaik hati dengan menganggap diri kau sebagai kakak kembar aku. Kalau tak .. .kau mungkin tak kan dianggap siapa-siapa di dunia ini."

" Dey, siapa kau yang cakap kalau Mila tue bukan apa-apa kat dunia ini, He?" ujar Gopal membela Mila. Jujur saja, ia merasa kesal dengan penyataan Sebastian terhadap Mila yang terkesan menghina itu walaupun dalam hati ia menyesalkan dirinya yang terlalu cepat bertindak, takut kalau-kalau Sebastian akan tersinggung olehnya.

Yaya mengangguk." Gopal betul. Bagi kami ... Mila ialah kawan baik kami yang boleh diandalkan, walaupun dia bukan manusia macam kami." ujarnya mantap." Kau tak patut hinakan dia macam tue!"

" Yaloh. Sombong betul!" tukas Ying ikut kesal." Ingatkan Lu lagi hebat dari dia wo? Aish ... Mila lagi baik dari kamu maa... Dia nak selamatkan dunia dan membela kebenaran. Taklah bergabung dengan kumpulan Kejahatan macam kamu! Hump!"

Gaga Naz menghela nafas panjang." Sebastian, baik kau bantu aku adu fisik dengan dia orang. Aku malas adu mulut macam nie." tukasnya dengan nada bosan. Sebastian segera cengar-cengir mendengar itu.

" Oh, sori Gaga Naz ... aku terbawa suasana je, ehehe ..."

Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah Lahap dan Mila." Baiklah. Siapa yang pertama mahu dibelasah, hmm?" katanya sinis seraya memunculkan dua sinar dari kedua telapak tangannya. Begitu sinar itu lenyap, dua bilah pedang dengan desain khas Celtic berukuran sedang berada di kedua genggaman tangannya. Tentu saja kelima lawannya terperanjat melihat itu. Lahap mendecih.

" Nampaknya kita kena atur strategi." ujarnya waspada." Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ... korang kena kejar Mimi dan Syrena tue sebelum kita hilang jejak. Dan Mila ... bantu aku hadapi Gaga Naz dan Sebastian sementara Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang susul Mimi dan Syrena. Diorang mesti belum jauh bawa pergi badan Kapten Kaizo tue. Cepat!"

" Okey!"

Mereka pun melaksanakan strategi mereka. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal berusaha memutar ke arah pintu di lorong sebelah untuk mengejar Mimi dan Syrena yang membawa pergi badan Kaizo. Mila dan Lahap berusaha memakan waktu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sebastian dan Gaga Naz dari mereka. Sayangnya Sebastian tanggap dengan itu dan segera mendelik ke arah pintu lorong sebelah dimana Yaya, Ying dan Gopal diam-diam hendak mengelabui mereka.

" Korang ingat korang boleh lepas sambil lalu?" tukasnya sinis." Hmp, tak guna! _ELECTRIC SLASH_!"

" Tak semudah itu! PERISAI GAMMA!"

Mila buru-buru menciptakan perisai maya bulat yang terbuat dari gelombang Gamma miliknya, melindungi jalur melarikan diri untuk Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Serangan Sebastian tertangkis. Namun tanpa Mila ketahui, Gaga Naz mengelak ke belakang punggungnya dan mengangkat kedua cakar logamnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menembakkan laser darinya. Lahap yang menyadari itu segera berteriak tanda peringatan.

" MILYRA, AWAAASSS!"

" Hah?!"

Mila melotot begitu melihat laser Gaga Naz dilepaskan ke arahnya. Dan tidak ada lagi kemungkinan bagi gadis itu untuk menghindar. Lahap buru-buru membuka mulutnya untuk menembakkan serangan penangkis agar laser Gaga Naz tidak sampai mengenai Mila.

" BUIH-BUIH PLASMA! BUWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 _GLAADUUUAAAAAAAARRRR!_

Laser Gaga Naz dan Gelembung-gelembung Plasma raksasa dari mulut Lahap ssaling menabrak dan menciptakan ledakan besar disana hingga membuat pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo itu terombang-ambing. Akibatnya, Mila terlempar ke dinding pesawat dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Ying menjerit begitu melihat tubuh Mila sudah terlempar keluar pesawat angkasa dan jatuh ke bawah.

" MILAAAAA!" jeritnya histeris. Namun sebelum ia sempat mendatangi lubang raksasa hasil serangan Gaga Naz dan Lahap itu, Sebastian sudah menghadangnya.

" Kau tak kan boleh tolong dia lagi, Hahahaha!" tawanya lalu kembali menghunus kedua pedangnya." Gaga Naz, jom kita habisi diorang!"

" Dengan senang hati ... Hahahahahahahaaa!"

Lahap meringis. Ia sendiri cedera berat akibat ledakan tadi. Susah payah Alien bawahan Kaizo itu merosot ke arah Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang tampaknya sudah terpojok dengan kedua musuh mereka itu. Begitu ia tiba di depan mereka, serta-merta tubuhnya yang gempal itu ambruk. Gopal terkejut dan buru-buru menopang tubuh Alien itu.

" Uncle Lahap! Uncle Okey, kah?" tanyanya ketakutan plus cemas. Lahap mengerang kesakitan. Dipandangnya Gopal, Yaya dan Ying bergantian sebel akhirnya melayangkan pandangan ke arah Sebastian dan Gaga Naz dengan tatapan nanar.

" Cik ... Adik ... Maaf. Tapi Nampaknya ... kita dah ... tersudut ..." gumamnya patah-patah. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal segera mengidik menyadari maksud Lahap itu dan memandang Gaga Naz dan Sebastian yang mulai mendekati mereka, masing-masing dengan senjata siap hantam di genggaman mereka.

Gopal mengidik ketakutan melihat mereka, mencicit gugup.

" Habislah kita ..."

* * *

 _Halaman depan Gedung Markas pusat Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 16:25 ..._

BRUUKK!

" AKH!"

Mila mendarat di halaman depan markas ONION itu dengan pendaratan yang tidak bisa dibilang mulus. Alhasil, beberapa luka lecet muncul di atas kulit lengan dan wajahnya. Mila meringis pelan. Ia bangkit dan terhuyung. Ledakan akibat tabrakan laser Gaga Naz dengan gelembung raksasa Lahap di pesawat angkasa Kaizo tadi cukup membuat tubuhnya cedera berat. Mila menatap keadaan sekeliling. Yang pertama didapatinya adalah Fang yang terkapar tak jauh darinya dengan tubuh penuh luka akibat diserang Rosaline beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Fang!" gadis itu berseru dengan suara parau. Langkahnya terasa berat sekali. Ia terduduk di sebelah tubuh Fang dan menopang punggung pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar." Fang ... bangun, Fang!"

" Uhh ..." perlahan Fang membuka matanya. Darah mengalir dari salah satu sabetan luka di pipi kanannya. Mila menghembuskan nafas lega karena mendapati Fang masih hidup.

" Apasal keadaan badan kau teruk macam nie?" tanya Mila khawatir. Fang mengerang sebentar. Dengan susah payah ia menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya, berusaha berbicara.

" Rosaline ... dah ... serang kitorang ..." ujarnya putus-putus." Papa Zola dan ... yang lain ... pun ... kena ..."

Mila terkejut." Papa Zola? Yang lain? Mana diorang?"

Fang menuding lemah ke belakang Mila. Mila menoleh. Kedua mata pink-nya yang gelap memandang horor begitu mendapati Papa Zola, Tok Aba, Ray, Adu Du dan Probe serta teman-teman sekelasnya dikepung oleh pasukan R.A.S. dan T.A.S. yang dikomando oleh Ah Meng dan Arumugam.

" Huhuhu ... jangan la tembak. Aku belum kawin lagi ..." ucap Probe ketakutan melihat laraslaras senjata api milik pasukan R.A.S. diarahkan ke dada-dada mereka.

" Dey, kau robot lah. Mana boleh kawin?" tukas Arumugam _sweatdrop_.

" Hu .. sampai ... sampai hati kau ni!" Probe semakin sedih dan akhirnya menangis di bahu Adu Du. Adu Du hanya bisa _facepalm_ dibuatnya.

" Hadeehh ... apasal aku ada robot cengeng macam nie pulak?" tukasnya malas.

Papa Zola tersengih." Ehh ... kenapa korang yang budak kecik-kecik molek nie boleh ada askar-askar macam nie?" tanyanya pada Ah Meng dan Arumugam. Namun pertanyaan itu segera dibalas dengan tembakan peluru dari salah seorang pasukan R.A.S.. Peluru itu mendesing di atas kepala 'Sang Guru Kebenaran', membuatnya terdiam dalam sekejap.

" Haiya. Baik lu semua diam di tempat dan biarkan kami bunuh lu semua secara perlahan-lahan maa ..." ancam Ah Meng seraya menghunus pedang samurai-nya. Nada suaranya lembut. Namun konteks kalimatnya menggugurkan kesan lembut itu.

Mila terkesiap melihat Gurunya diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun belum sempat ia beranjak dari Fang, ia merasa sebuah dinding maya menghalangi dirinya dan teman-temannya yang sedang dikepung pasukan pembunuh di ONION tersebut. Dipandangnya Fang dengan tatapan bingung.

" Err ... Fang, apasal aku macam rasa ada dinding lutsinar yang halangi kita dan Papa Zola ni?" tanyanya heran.

Fan mendengus perlahan." Rosaline ... guna ... kan kuasa dinding ... tenaga Abang aku ..." jelasnya seraya meringis menahan sakit. Untuk kesekian kalinya Mila terkejut mendengar itu.

" Ini tidak baik ..." desisnya cemas." Oh, dan satu lagi. Mana Ochoboy dan Boboiboy?"

" Kat ... sana."

Mila melayangkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Fang. Mata merah jambu gadis itu melotot. Tubuh Cyborg tunangannya itu tampak rusak berat. Mila menjerit histeris melihat kondisi Ochoboy yang menggenaskan itu.

" OCHOBOY!"

Rosaline, yang tengah memandang tubuh Boboiboy yang terkapar tidak berdaya di hadapannya mendengar jeritan Mila dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Mila berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tubuh Ochoboy. Mulut wanita itu segera menyunggingkan senyuman kecut.

" Milyra ... kau masih tak jera rupanya." tukasnya berang. Ia men-teleport dirinya ke depan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba dan mengayunkan sabitnya ke arahnya. Tentu saja kondisi tubuh Mila tidak mendukung sehingga ia langsung terlempar dan terhempas ke dinding maya tak jauh di belakangnya. Boboiboy mendengar pekikan gadis itu dan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa pening karena beberapa kali terkena serangan Rosaline.

" Mila ... Tidaaaakkk!"

Ia nyaris menangis begitu melihat Rosaline mulai menghajar Mila dan Fang hingga tidak berdaya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa ngilu hingga ke sunsumnya. Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara bisikan parau milik Ochoboy yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

" Boboi ... boy ... sini ..."

" Uh?"

Boboiboy memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit. Namun cedera di tubuhnya akibat hantaman Rosaline tadi membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa berkutik. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu hanya sanggup merangkak. Sedikit demi sedikit ia akhirnya berhasil mencapai Ochoboy. Ditopangnya tubuh rusak itu dengan satu tangannya yang masih agak kuat.

" Ocho ... bot. Kau oke ... kah?" tanya Boboiboy sedih." Maafkan aku, Ochobot ... Aku gagal selamatkan kita semua ... maafkan aku ..."

Ochoboy menggeleng." Tak ... ini salah aku, Boboiboy ... bukan salah kau ..." gumamnya lemah." Rosaline ... yang nak kan ... diri aku ... tapi korang semua ... yang kena akibatnya ... Ini bukan salah kau ... Aku yang buat kawan terbaik ... macam kau repot macam ni ... uhuk ..."

Boboiboy tercekat." Kawan terbaik?" desisnya pilu." Aku tak patut ... Ochobot. Aku dah gagal lindungi kau ... aku gagal tunaikan janji aku ke Klamkabot ... aku gagal lindungi kita semua ..."

" Lupakan semua itu ... Boboiboy ..." geleng Ochoboy sekali lagi." Jangan kau ... salahkan diri kau atas kesalahan orang lain ... macam aku. Aku tak mahu tengok kau buat benda tue lagi"

" Makasih, Ochobot ..." desis Boboiboy pilu.

" Boboiboy, ada benda yang ... nak uhuk .. aku minta dari kau .." gumam Ochoboy dengan suara yang semakin mengecil." Jaga persahabatan korang. Jangan nakal ... dekat Atok kau ... dan Cikgu Papa. Dan ... Uhuk ... jaga Mila untuk aku ... Maafkan aku, Boboiboy, Uhuk ... tapi aku dah tak lama lagi ... bersama engkau ..."

Boboiboy terperanjat." Apa? Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Ochobot!" jeritnya sendu."Huhuhuu ... bangunlah ... jangan ... hiks ... tinggalkan aku lagi ..."

Ochoboy tersenyum lemah." Takpe, Boboiboy ... aku bagi kau harapan penuh untuk~"

BRUK!

" Huh?"

Mila sudah terkapar babak belur, begitu juga dengan Fang. Bagi Boboiboy, ini merupakan pertanda buruk. Sekonyong-konyong Rosaline menyambar tubuh Ochoboy dari rangkulan Boboiboy dan mencengkeram leher pemuda Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan itu, membuat Boboiboy panik setengah mati.

" Harapan, eh?" Rosaline pasang tampang nista." Apa lagi yang korang harapkan. hmm? Inilah akhir daripada korang semua, Mwahahahahahaaaa!"

" Jangan, Rosaline!" pekik Boboiboy histeris. Ia berusaha menarik kaki Rosaline, yang selanjutnya menendang tubuhnya hingga jatuh terjerembab. Rosaline mendecih.

" Aku akan hancurkan Harapan kau, Boboiboy ... Hiaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Kini Boboiboy dipaksa untuk menyaksikan tangan Rosaline melubangi dada kiri Ochoboy dan menarik jantung logam milik pemuda Cyborg itu hingga putus dari kabel-kabel di dalamnya. Mata Hazel milik Superhero cilik Pulau Rintis itu membelalak. Tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi, Boboiboy menangis melihat tubuh Ochoboy yang sudah terpisah dari jantung logamnya itu. Rosaline melempar tubuh rusak itu, membiarkan serpihan-serpihan logam dari tubuh Ochoboy berterbangan di udara.

Di lain pihak, Yaya, Gopal, Ying dan Lahap yang kondisinya sama kritisnya smakin terpojok oleh Gaga Naz dan Sebastian yang siap menhancurkan mereka semua. Begitu juga dengan rombongan Papa Zola yang mulai ditembaki dengan ribuan senjata dari pasuka R.A.S. dan T.A.. bawahan ONION. Dengan isakan histeris Boboiboy menangkap tubuh Ochoboy agar tidak menghempas tanah. Dipandanginya wajah Ochoboy yang seperti tertidur itu. Boboiboy mengguncang tubuh itu perlahan, berharap Ochoboy bereaksi.

" Ochobot? Bangun, Ochobot!"

" ..."

Tidak ada reaksi.

" Ochobot?"

" ..."

" Ochobot?! OCHOBOT?!"

" ... "

Kali ini Boboiboy punya alasan kuat untuk menangis.

" Huk ... Huk ... Tidak ... TIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

Dipeluknya tubuh rusak itu kuat-kuat, menangis sejad-jadinya. Trauma satu setengah tahun yang lalu kembali menghantui benaknya. Boboiboy menyesali dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mampu melindungi Ochobot seperti janjinya pada Klamkabot dulu. Nyaris saja ia meraung-raung, kalau saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Rosaline tersenyum masam melihat kejadian itu." Kau menangis, eh?" ejeknya." Drama yang bagus, budak payah. Sekarang aku akan akhirkan hidup kau sebagai superhero dekat bumi ini."

" Huk ... Huk ... maafkan aku, Ochobot ..." desis Boboiboy parau sembari mengikir lantai keramik di bawahnya." MAAFKAN AKU, OCHOBOOOOOTTT!"

Air mata Boboiboy kembali jebol. Tanpa ia ketahui, tubuh Ochoboy kembali aktif selama beberapa detik dan tampak mengeluarkan sinar-sinar. Sinar-sinar itu bertebangan bagaikan kunang-kunang di udara. Satu sinar melayang masuk ke pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo dan satu sinar masuk ke dalam tubuh Mila. Itu terjadi sebelum akhirnya tubuh Ochoboy kembali terhempas ke tanah dengan kondisi parah.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Rosaline mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang dirundung kesedihan akut. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu merasa sabitnya seakan ditangkis oleh sesuatu. Boboiboy menyadari hal itu. Dengan tubuh Ochoboy di rangkulannya dan wajah sembab karena menangis, ia menoleh ke arah siapa yang menahan sabit Rosaline dari menghantam tubuhnya. Spontan Boboiboy terkejut setengah mati melihat siapa yang menangkis serangan Rosaline itu.

" Mi- MILA?!"

Benar saja. Gadis mungil berusia delapan belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna perak itu berdiri di antara Boboiboy dan Rosaline. Salah satu tangannya menahan bagian tajam sabit raksasa Rosaline. Tentu saja Rosaline terkejut melihat tindakan anak perempuannya itu.

" Apa?! Kenapa kau boleh tahan serangan aku?!" jeritnya kalap. Mila mendelik ke arah Boboiboy yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah terpana.

" Ini bukan masanya kau menyerah kembali, Boboiboy ..." ujarnya lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rosaline. Satu tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan beberapa gelombang besar yang berputar-putar seperti per besi.

" Mari kita tamatkan semua ini ... "

* * *

Kaizo masih melongo melihat penampakan sosok yang ternyata adalah Ibunya itu.

" Ibu ... bila masa Ibu ada kat sini?" tanyanya kaku. Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil meihat tingkah Kaizo yang seperti orang ling-lung itu.

" Ahh .. maafkan Ibu sebab buat diri kau terkejut." katanya lembut." Ibu hanya nak bagi kau dua pilihan. Dan hendaknya kau pilih salah satu daripada itu."

Kaizo mengerutkan kening.

" Pilihan?"

Sang Ibu tersenyum simpul." Ya. Pilihan." katanya mantap." Kau dah lewati fase itu, Kaizo. Itu sebabnya Ibu bagi kau dua pilihan. Dan dua pilihan itu ialah: Kau ikut Ibu dan Ayah kau atau kau balik ke dunia nyata untuk temankan adik kau. Pilihlah salah satu."

" APA?!"

* * *

 _Aula Utama Lantai Sembilan puluh Gedung markas Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 16:30 ..._

Haryan menyaksikan Rosaline membantai Boboiboy dan teman-temannya di halaman depan gedung. Wajahnya tampak puas. Dengan gaya santai, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jas-nya.

" Semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rancangan semula, fufufu ..."

Tanpa ia sadari, dua sosok mengintainya dari balik pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Salah satu dari mereka menelan ludah.

" Apasal Komander nak aku saksikan penjahat dunia macam Haryan tue?" tanyanya kesal plus khawatir." Kalau dia tahu jati sebenar aku ... maka habislah!"

Sosok yang satu lagi- yang tampak lebih kecil daripada sosok yang pertama- hanya tersenyum simpul. Diperbaikinya posisi kacamata hitamnya seraya memperbaiki antena hijau kotak mungil di atas kepalanya.

" Tak payah kau risau. Ada baiknya kau tengok penjahat-penjahat kat Galaxy nie secara dekat. Tak baik kalau kau terus menerus menghindar dari sarang harimau, bukan?"

" Haish, Komander nie." desah sosok yang lebih tinggi seraya mengusap rambut merahnya." Komander memang ahli penyamaran. Tapi aku bukan ahli menyamar lah."

" Sabar, Motobot. Ini hanya pemanasan. Kau kena tahu tue."

" Uhh ... baiklah. Ah, ya. Macam mana dengan Ratu? Aku belum pernah jumpa dengan dia lagi tau."

" Oh, Ratu kau? Entahlah. Aku pun belum pernah jumpa lagi dengan dia satu bulan lepas. Kemungkinan besar dia dah takde pun."

" Hah?! Maksud Komander ... Ratu Ashrlati dah mati?!"

" Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak. Dengar, Motobot. Kita bukan pihak yang boleh memastikan kematian seseorang. Tapi aku yakin ... kau akan tahu nasib dia suatu saat nanti."

" Hmm ... baik. Aku faham konteks kalimat Anda, Komander. Mari kita pergi."

" Okey."

Kedua sosok itu pun melangkah menuju lift di lantai sembilan puluh dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

* * *

 **Hahhh akhirnya selesai juga bagian ini. Banyak sekali kekurangan di bagian. Semoga Author bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sesegera mungkin. Silahkan Review dan sarannya. :)**

 **Tetap setia menantikan kelanjutannya ya Love you all, dear readers!**


	6. Mawar Liar

**Akhirnya saya kembali! Maaf karena sangat sangat telat update karena yah ... entah karena writeblock, ujian final dan lain sebagainya. Tapi alhamdulillah Author bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih kepada readers yang setia menunggu cerita yang mungkin bisa dibilang memusingkan ini, hehehe ... Okey. Mungkin ini adalah bagian yang terpanjang dari semua chapter karena author sudah merencanakan untuk memadatkannya. Sila baca bagian ini. :D**

 ** _Bagaimanakah nasib BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya? Apakah mereka bisa melawan Rosaline kali ini? Bagaimanakah nasib Kaizo?_ temukan jawabannya di bagian ini. ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R._**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 24:** **Mawar Liar**

" Mi- MILA?!"

Mila berdiri di antara BoBoiBoy dan Rosaline. Salah satu tangannya menahan bagian tajam sabit raksasa Rosaline. Tentu saja Rosaline terkejut melihat tindakan gadis itu.

" Apa?! Kenapa kau boleh tahan serangan aku?!" jeritnya kalap. Mila tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah mendelik ke arah BoBoiBoy yang memandangnya dengan wajah terpana.

" Ini bukan masanya untuk menyerah kembali, BoBoiBoy ..." katanya. Tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan gelombang besar yang berputar-putar bagaikan per besi.

" Mari kita tamatkan semua ini ... HIIIIAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mila mengarahkan tinjunya yang sudah diselubungi gelombang yang mirip Per raksasa menuju Rosaline, mengenai perut wanita itu. Gelombang itu ternyata kuat sekali dan menyebabkan Rosaline terlempar beberapa meter dari mereka. Tubuh Ratu Succubus itu terbanting beberapa kali ke lantai keramik halaman depan markas Organisasi hingga bajunya yang terkesan 'Kurang bahan' terlihat koyak disana-sini. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tampak lecet-lecet. Ternyata Mila tidak main-main dengan kalimatnya tadi.

" Tch ... Apa lagi yang kau mahukan, budak payah?" desis Rosaline sembari menyeka luka lecet di sekitar bibirnya." Baik kau menghilang dari hadapanku!"

Mila menggeretukkan giginya." Hilang, heh?" desisnya marah." Selepas aku tengok apa yang Bunda perbuat dekat kawan-kawan aku ... tak patut aku menghilangkan diri macam yang Bunda mahukan. Maaf, Bunda. Aku tidak sanggup membiarkan Bunda menyakiti kawan-kawan aku. Terutama BoBoiBoy! Bunda hancurkan harga diri BoBoiBoy ... Bunda hancurkan harga diri kawan aku! Selain itu ... Bunda dah hancurkan Ochoboy! Apa yang Bunda fikirkan ini, Hah?! Baik Bunda sedar sekarang juga!"

" Sudahlah tu, Mila!" tukas BoBoiBoy tertahan." Walaupun Rosaline tue jahat ... tapi dia tetaplah Bunda kau! Tak elok kau lawan dia."

Temannya melirik pemuda bertopi Dinosaurus itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sebenarnya dia gemas dengan sikap BoBoiBoy yang terlalu pemaaf terhadap musuh itu. Dibalasnya kalimat BoBoiBoy dengan nada ketus.

" Huh ... lalu kau nak aku biarkan dia berbuat kejahatan sesuka hati dia? Begitu? Tak. Kali ini dia sungguh melampau. Kau kena faham benda tu, BoBoiBoy!"

Detik berikutnya, Mila melompat ke udara. Tubuhnya dilingkupi gelombang-gelombang Per raksasa yang bersinar jingga kemerahan. Gelombang-gelombang itu pecah bersamaan saat ia berteriak lantang.

" MILYRA LONGITUDINAL! HIIIIIIAAAAAHHHH!"

Sosok itu adalah wujud dari kekuatan baru Mila: Gelombang Longitudinal (Nama pendeknya 'Longy'). Bajunya berwarna jingga kemerahan dengan beberapa aksesoris berbentuk bulat yang menggantung di jubah dan rok-nya. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak dikuncir empat. Wajah kekanakannya mirip dengan BoBoiBoy Blaze. Mau tidak mau BoBoiBoy terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

" Mila ... Wahh, terbaiklah kuasa baru kau ni!" pujinya. Longy mendelik sebentar. Mungkin karena marah, gadis itu tidak menggubris BoBoiBoy. Dengan geram ia menggumam keras seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rosaline.

" TONGKAT LONGITUDINAL! Jaga kau, Rosaline!"

Rosaline mendengus." Hmph! Kau ingat kau hebat sangat, Hah?! Bermimpilah sesuka hati. Hiiiiiiaaaaaaahhhh!"

TRAAAANNNGG!

Sabit Rosaline dan tongkat Longy saling menangkis. Ibu dan anak itu mendesak senjata masing-masing. Sayangnya tubuh Longy yang kecil tidak sebanding dengan Ibunya itu. Gadis itu mulai kepayahan, membuat BoBoiBoy cemas.

" Tak boleh jadi. Aku kena tolong Mila!" gumamnya. Ditaruhnya tubuh Ochoboy ke tanah. Dikuatkannya tekadnya hingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan hawa panas, atau lebih tepatnya percikan api.

" Ini untuk kawan-kawan aku ... BOBOIBOY BLAZE!"

Ia berubah menjadi Blaze. Dikeluarkannya kedua Cakram apinya dan menerjang Rosaline. Rosaline menyadari hal itu. Konsentrasinya pecah. Wanita itu terpaksa mundur dari Longy dan beralih ke arah sang pengendali api. Dengan sigap Blaze meladeninya. Setelah itu, Blaze mendarat di sebelah Longy.

" Apasal kau bantu aku ni?" tanya Longy kesal bercampur heran." Aku nak lawan dia sorang-sorang lah!"

Blaze menyeringai." Alah, takpe. Anggap sahaja aku ni kawan main kau. Tak elok lah kalau main sorang-sorang, Kan? Kan? Jom kita belasah Rosaline tue!"

Longy melongo. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk dengan ceria.

" Okey lah kalau kau pun nak juga. Aku pun tak lah kesah sangat ... JOM!"

* * *

" Hahahaha! Rasa lah kor~ EEEHHH?!"

Gaga Naz melongo. Begitu juga dengan Sebastian. Keduanya merasa sepasang tangan menahan serangan mereka. Ternyata Lahap. Alien ungu itu menahan tangan Gaga Naz dan pedang Sebastian dengan kedua tangannya yang ringkih.

" A- Apa?! Bila masa Alien kecik macam kau boleh tahan serangan kitorang?!" tanya Gaga Naz kaget. Bukan hanya dia dan Sebastian yang kaget. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang meringkuk di belakang Lahap tak luput dari kekagetan.

" Eh? Uncle boleh tahan serangan diorang guna tangan kosong je?" tukas Yaya kagum.

" Wahh ...macam kuasa kau lah, Yaya!" timpal Ying.

" Tapi ... Yaya tue kuasa manipulasi graviti. Kalau Lahap nie ... macam kuasa stamina super oi!" puji Gopal.

Lahap tersenyum." Mungkin kau benar, Cik Adik." Tukasnya lalu meninju Gaga Naz dan Sebastian hingga keduanya terbang dan menghantam dinding dalam bagian atas. Pukulannya keras dan terarah. Detik berikutnya, keduanya kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

Dinding masih bergetar.

" Round satu! Pemenangnya ialah Lahap!" tukas Gopal sumringah. Namun ia langsung gugup begitu Yaya dan Ying memberinya tatapan tajam.

" Haiya, lu ni Gopal. Ingat ini macam arena tinju kah?" ujar Ying kesal.

Yaya mengangguk." Betul tu. Tak baik senang atas kesusahan orang lain tau! Lagipun~"

" Awas, Yaya!"

" Hah?!"

Yaya terkejut begitu melihat Sebastian sudah melesat ke belakangnya, hendak menebas leher gadis serba pink itu dengan kedua pedangnya. Untung Lahap buru-buru meraih kepala pemuda itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Gaga Naz yang baru saja hendak bangun sehingga keduanya jatuh tumpah tindih.

" Kau takpe, Cik Adik?" tanya Lahap seraya pasang kuda-kuda." Walaupun kemenangan nampaknya dah berada di pihak kita, tapi tetap jangan remehkan diorang."

" Te- Terima kasih, Uncle Lahap." Ucap Yaya lega. Ia tidak menyangka gerakan Sebastian bisa segesit itu. Kalau saja Lahap tidak segera melempar pemuda itu, maka kepala Yaya pasti sudah terpisah dari badannya sedari tadi. Ying dan Gopal buru-buru mendekati mereka.

" Yaya, kau okey kah?" tanya Ying khawatir. Yaya mengangguk.

" Aku Okey. Nasib baik Uncle Lahap selamatkan aku pada waktunya." Katanya. Lahap menyeringai dengan deretan gigi putih besar di mulutnya sembari menatap Gaga Naz dan Sebastian.

" Aku suka idea kau, Gopal." Ucapnya senang. Gopal mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

" Ei? Idea apa?"

" Idea Area Tinju tue lah!"

" Oh, iya ke? Hehee, sori. Aku lupa tadi."

Lahap menepuk keningnya." Kau ni macam dik BoBoiBoy je. Dah mulai pelupa. Sudah! Kembali ke topik semula." Ujarnya." Baiklah. Siapa yang dah sedia untuk Round ke-2?"

* * *

TRAAAAANNGG!

Rosaline menghunus sabit raksasanya ke depan wajahnya, saling menangkis dengan Tongkat Per Besi Longy dan Chakram Api Blaze. Dua lawan satu. Namun karena tubuh Blaze dan Longy yang kecil ditambah stamina mereka yang terbatas, maka pertarungan itu kurang lebih sama dengan pertarungan satu lawan satu. Namun Blaze dan Longy tetap bekerjasama dengan baik agar Rosaline dapat dikalahkan.

" Cih, korang ingat ini macam permainan ke, Hah?!" dengus Rosaline sebal seraya terus menangkis serangan-serangan Blaze dan Longy dengan sabit raksasanya. Melihat lawan mereka tidak menyerah juga, Kedua anak itu segera mengatur strategi. setelah dirasa sudah siap, mereka mengangguk satu sama lain.

" Sekarang, Blaze!"

" Okey!"

Mereka melompat ke udara. Longy melilitkan tongkat per-nya di lengan kanannya sementara Blaze mengganti Chakram apinya dengan tangannya yang dibakar api yang berkobar hebat. Keduanya berteriak seraya mengarahkan tinju kanan masing-masing ke bawah dimana Rosaline berada.

" Serangan Kombo Blaze dan Longy: SPRING INFERNO SHOTS!"

BLAAAAAAAAARRRR!

" AAAGGHH!"

Rosaline berusaha menangkis serangan mematikan itu dengan sabitnya. Akan tetapi serangan Kombo Longy dan Blaze itu membuatnya kewalahan. Selain panas yang membakar, serangan kombo itu mampu meleburkan apapun. Rosaline menyadari sabitnya mulai meleleh akibat suhu yang tinggi. Buru-buru ia berkelit, menghindari serangan itu. Hasilnya, serangan itu meledak dengan dahsyat di hadapannya. Dengan sigap perempuan itu melindungi wajahnya dengan satu tangan dari ledakan tersebut.

" Hahh ... Haa..." Rosaline mengusap keningnya yang banjir keringat. Rupanya ia kepanasan karena serangan tadi. Blaze dan Longy mendarat di tanah seraya menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan gusar.

" Kau kepanasan, eh? Mari aku sejukkan kau!" tukas Blaze lalu menolakkan kakinya ke udara. Keping-keping es menyelimuti dirinya. Es itu pecah dan menampakkan sosok lain.

" BOBOIBOY ICE!"

Ice mendarat di tanah dan melepaskan kuda-kudanya. Tindakannya itu membekukan halaman depan gedung markas Organisasi, membuatnya menjadi licin layaknya area seluncur es. Longy terperangah melihatnya dengan mata bling-bling.

" Wuaahhh ... hebatnye area seluncur ais ni!" puji gadis itu dengan gaya kekanakan." Okey lah. Aku pun nak berseluncur kat atas es tu dengan kuasa baru aku, hehehe. Tengok ni: MILYRA TRANSVERSAL!"

" Eh?"

Ice melongo melihat perubahan Longy ke wujud barunya: Kuasa Gelombang Transversal. Gadis itu berganti perawakan dari yang tadinya ceria menjadi sangat santai. Kurang lebih sama dengan pribadi Ice sendiri. Ia mengenakan baju yang berbeda dari pecahan-pecahan Milyra sebelumnya. Jika pecahan-pecahan Milyra sebelumnya mengenakan jubah, maka Transversal mengenakan syal tembus pandang seperti penari-penari dari Timur tengah yang mengelilingi bahunya hingga menjuntai ke lengan dan pinggang. Bajunya yang terbuka di ketiak pun tersingkap, namun masih dalam taraf yang bisa dibilang 'Cukup sopan'. Rambutnya adalah yang terpanjang di antara pecahan Milyra yang lain dan mencapai betisnya. Sebagian kecil rambutnya terkepang dan diselempangkan ke depan bahu kanannya. Ice mengucek matanya melihat gadis itu.

" Ini kuasa lain yang kau maksudkan ke, Mila? Bernas betul tampilan kau ni."

Gadis itu tersenyum." Terima kasih."katanya datar." Ah, ya. Namaku Transversal. Panggil aku Versa. Salam kenal, Ice ..."

" Salam kenal juga, Versa." Ucap Ice lalu menoleh ke arah Rosaline." Mari kita belasah perempuan yang hancurkan Ochobot tue ... MERIAM PEMBEKU! TEMBAKAN PEMBEKUUUUU!"

BLASSSHH!

Ditembakkannya bongkahan-bongkahan es ke arah Rosaline. Dengan sigap wanita itu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan seraya menggumam.

" Kau jangan sombong dulu, Ice. Kau lupa kalau aku pun ada kuasa elemental tu, fufu ... OMBAK API!"

PYARR! PYAAARR!

Segera bongkahan-bongkahan es itu musnah terkena ombak api ciptaan Rosaline. Rosaline tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah gumaman dingin di belakangnya membuyarkan kesenangannya.

" Giliran aku pulak ... OMBAK TRANSVERSAL!"

" Hah?!"

GRRROOOOOOOOO!

Versa muncul tak jauh dari belakang Rosaline dan membentangkan syal transparannya hingga kelebaran maksimum. Dihempasnya syal itu hingga membuat segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terombang-ambing dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Aksi itu membuat fokus Rosaline pecah dan terlempar dari Versa dan Ice hingga beberapa meter.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Rosaline menghempas dinding beton gerbang markas Onion. Tubuhnya tampak tersayat-sayat dan lebam. Ia menatap Ice dan Versa dengan tatapan garang.

" Korang memang minta dibelasah rupanya ..." tukasnya murka." Oke kalau itu yang korang nak. Ambik ni: LETUPAN GERGASI PENYERAP ENERGI!"

" Apa?!"

KABOOOOMMMM!

" AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ice dan Versa terkena ledakan itu, begitu juga dengan Fang. Anak Cina itu baru saja pulih. Namun karena terkena ledakan lagi, ia kembali ambruk. Ice dan Versa menabrak dinding beton hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Malangnya, bongkahan-bongkahan beton itu menimpa mereka sebelum mereka sempat menghindar. Fang terperanjat melihat itu.

" Alamak! BoBoiBoy dan Mila dah tertimbun batu-batu beton tu!" jeritnya tertahan. Ia hendak menyusul keduanya dan menolong mereka keluar dari timbunan itu. Sayangnya kondisi tubuhnya seakan membuatnya tidak berdaya untuk bergerak menyusul mereka.

" Hahahahaha ... kau dah kalah, BoBoiBoy ..." tawa Rosaline keras-keras." Kau dah kalah ... hahahahaha ... Hahahahaha ... MWHAHAHAHAHAAA~ Eh?"

Tawanya terputus begitu melihat timbunan bongkahan beton yang mengubur BoBoiBoy dan Mila hidup-hidup itu mengeluarkan sinar terang. Serta-merta ia mendengar dua suara yang berteriak darinya.

" BoBoiBoy dan Milyra ... KUASA SEPULUH!"

BUUUUUMMMM!

Timbunan bongkahan beton itu meledak, menampakkan sepuluh sosok: Lima pecahan Elemental BoBoiBoy dan Lima pecahan Gelombang Milyra. Baik Rosaline maupun Fang menganga melihat itu.

" He- Hebatnye ..." desis Fang kagum. Kagum karena ia baru melihat kedua temannya berpecah dalam kekuatan kombo seperti itu.

" Mustahil ... " tukas Rosaline kaget bercampur berang." Apasal korang boleh bangun lagi? Aku akan~"

" Kitorang yang akan belasah kau!" Halilintar dan X tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakangnya. Masing-masing memegang senjata: Halilintar dengan tombaknya dan X dengan pedang beratnya. Keduanya berputar cepat seraya berteriak.

" PUSARAN X-RAY HALILINTAR!"

DUAAAARRR!

" AKH!"

Rosaline menangkis serangan itu dengan sabitnya. Namun karena serangan petir dan sinar X itu berada dalam daya maksimum, sabit raksasanya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan logam yang tergeletak di bawah kaki sang ratu succubus. Belum sempat bertindak, Gamma dan Taufan sudah terlebih dahulu melayaninya.

" SEDUTAN MAUT GAMMA DAN TAUFAN!"

" Tch, Korang tak akan boleh serang aku! PERISAI TENAGA!"

Perisai itu sukses melindungi Rosaline dari gelombang Gamma yang bisa menembus tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja gelombang itu kuat sekali. Ditambah dengan kekuatan angin Taufan, Rosaline terputar-putar nista di antara angin dan gelombang Gamma raksasa tersebut. Gempa dan Infra menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan serangan mereka. Keduanya mengangkat tinju ke udara.

" TUMBUKAN TANAH INFRAMERAH!"

BLAAAAAASSSSHHHH!

Tinju raksasa batu milik Gempa bercampur dengan tembakan laser Infra, membuat tinju batu itu menjadi menyala bak logam yang ditempa pandai besi. Rosaline berhasil melepaskan diri dari serangan angin gelombang Taufan dan Gamma. Namun ia sudah diserang lagi dengan Tinju batu panas dari Gempa dan Infra.

" AAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

Rosaline merasa tubuhnya terbakar. Ia jatuh bebas, tidak sanggup menguatkan tubuhnya kembali. Melihat itu, Blaze, Longy, Ice dan Versa mengangguk sembari saling pandang. Mereka berempat melompat ke udara lalu berseru.

" SERANGAN BERKEMBAR LOVE DAN BLICE*!"

Rosaline terbelalak." A- Apa?! Tak mung~"

" SOLAKAN BONGKAH ICE!"

" METEOR BERAPI!"

" TOLAKAN MEGA LONGITUDINAL!"

" HEMPASAN TRANSVERSAL MAKSIMA!"

Keempat serangan itu menyerang tubuh jatuh Rosaline dari atas, bawah, kanan dan kiri. Semua serangan itu menimpa Rosaline, menciptakan ledakan maha dahsyat di langit halaman depan markas Organisasi itu. Sedetik kemudian, Tubuh Rosaline yang cedera berat menghempas tanah dengan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Sepuluh pecahan BoBoiBoy dan Mila pun kembali bersatu, menampakkan kedua sosok asli mereka. Keduanya terduduk di tanah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Namun mereka lega karena berhasil mengatasi Rosaline.

* * *

 _Sementara itu, di Pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo ..._

BAK!

" Dan kita lihat, Tuan-Tuan dan Puan-Puan ... Lahap memukul lawan dia dengan pantas sekali!"

BUK!

" Oh, Sebastian dan Gaga Naz dah terkapar tak berdaya kat lantai tu ... Saya jadi kasihan dengan diorang ..."

DUAK!

" Dan Round Dua ... pemenangnya ialah LAHAP! Ohoho ... dan ini kedua kalinya dia menang lagi! Lanjutkan, Lahap! Lanjutkaaaannn!"

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa ber- _facepalm_ ria melihat Gopal bertindak layaknya seorang komentator arena gulat terhadap Lahap yang tengah melawan Gaga Naz dan Sebastian dengan kekuatan barunya.

" Haish, apasal Gopal sukakan sangat Lahap ajar diorang tue?" gerutu Yaya." Kesian Gaga Naz dan Tian."

" Entah." Timpal Ying pasrah." Tapi ini je masanya untuk kalahkan diorang, Yaya. Kalau bukan sekarang, bila?"

" Humm ... betul juga tu."

Sebelum ia mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas, Lahap melirik Yaya sembari berteriak." Cik Adik, Adik bawa biskut tu?"

Yaya terhenyak." Ai? Biskut apa?"

" Dey, biskuit buatan kau lah." kini giliran Gopal yang pakai wajah _facepalm_." Kau lupa ke kalau Lahap sukakan sangat biskuit maut kau tu?"

" Ha, iya ke?" tanya Yaya sumringah." Okey! Aku akan bag~ eh, kejap. Apa yang kau cakap tadi, Gopaaallll?!"

" Err ... Biskut maut?" Lahap mengulangi ucapan Gopal tentang biskuit Yaya, membuatnya disirami tatapan horor dari sang pengendali molekul.

" Apa?" tanya Lahap heran. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu-menahu kalau Gopal dan teman-temannya sangat menghindari benda yang berinisial 'Biskuit Yaya'.

Sebastian terbatuk sedikit. Bajunya robek sana sini akibat serangan Lahap, begitu juga hal-nya dengan Gaga Naz. Pemuda itu melirik Alien bertubuh paling besar di pasukan Tengkotak itu seraya berbisik.

" Gaga Naz ... kita kena mundur."

Gaga Naz tersentak." Erh? Apasal kau nak kita mundur ni?"

" Dengar saja cakap aku ... keadaan kita saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk lawan diorang. Baik kita mundur dulu untuk masa kini. Ini bukan keberuntungan kita."

" Urhh ... baiklah ..."

Pelan-pelan Gaga Naz berdiri, diikuti oleh Sebastian. Ketika kelima lawan mereka tengah sibuk dengan urusan 'Biskuit Yaya' itu, keduanya segera mundur perlahan-lahan. Ying menyadari itu dan terkejut melihat Gaga Naz dan Sebastian membalik badan dan tampaknya hendak pergi.

" Ayak! Mereka nak kabur wo!" tuding gadis Cina itu ke arah mereka berdua. Yaya dan Gopal menghentikan perterngkaran mereka dan ikut terkejut. Lahap segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersiap menembakkan serangan.

" Dasar Licik ... jangan lari, korang! TEMBAKAN PLASMA! BWAAAAAAHHHH!"

BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Serangan Lahap menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup menggetarkan pesawat angkasa Kaizo. Yaya dan Ying berangkulan satu sama lain agar tidak terguling sementara Gopal memegang pilar besi di sebelahnya. Asap ledakan itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sayang sekali mereka mendapati Gaga Naz dan Sebastian telah lenyap dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

" Tch ... diorang dah kabur ..." geram Lahap." Pengecut betul! Aku akan ..."

" Sudah la tu, Uncle Lahap. Tak baik seksa diorang lagi, tau." Ucap Yaya mengingatkan." Bagaimanapun juga, diorang dah babak belur tadi."

" Kau nak aku ampuni diorang?" tukas Lahap kesal." Diorang dah halangi kita untuk dapatkan badan Kapten balik! Kau tahu tak?!"

" Haiya. Kemarahan bukannya selesaikan masalah maa ... Lagipun, keadaan kita semua tengah teruk. Baik kita rehat sekejap." Usul Ying

" Betul tu." Angguk Gopal." Lepas rehat, kita siasat cara untuk dapatkan badan Kapten Kaizo balik. Amacam?"

Lahap mendengar semua itu. Dipejamankannya kedua matanya yang besar, berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Tak lama kemudian, Iapun mendesah pasrah seraya bergumam.

" Baiklah, kalau itu je cara yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

* * *

Di Halaman depan gedung markas pusat, Papa Zola dan gerombolannya mematung. Mereka berkeringat dingin. Sedikit gerakan yang dilakukan oleh tubuh mereka akan membuat pasukan RAS dan TAS yang diketuai Ah Meng dan Arumugam menembakkan ribuan peluru dan melayangkan pedang ke tubuh-tubuh mereka.

" Macam mana ni, Probe?" ujar Adu Du seraya menelan ludah. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Probe baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun laras-laras senjata api milik RAS membuat nyalinya untuk berbicara ciut kembali.

" Ehh ... boleh tak kalau kita genjatan senjata?"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya Ray yang berbicara barusan. Arumugam tertawa agak keras seraya memanggul senapan mesinnya di bahu kirinya. Ditatapnya Kakak angkat BoBoiBoy itu dengan pandangan congkak.

" Dey, Abang. Ini bukan main perang-perang lah ... kenapa mesti tawari kitorang dengan gencatan senjata pulak?"

Ray mendengus. Dia sudah kehabisan akal. Bagaimana caranya agar ia dan teman-temannya lepas dari kepungan maut itu? Namun disaat ia tengah sibuk berpikir, sebuah suara ditujukan pada mereka semua.

" TUTUP MATA KAMU SEMUA! HIAAAAAAAHHHH!"

" HAH?!"

Refleks Ray dan teman-temannya menutup mata mereka. Didengarnya suara-suara tinjuan dan tendangan yang cukup keras. Begitu ia membuka mata, ia tercengang melihat sebagian besar pasukan RAS dan TAS sudah terkapar di lantai dengan luka lebam-lebam. Siapa yang menghajar mereka tadi?

" Aru, jaga-jaga. Nampaknya ada yang serang kita wo." Ujar Ah Meng seraya menghunus pedangnya dan beradu punggung dengan Arumugam. Pemuda India itu mendecih kesal.

" Tch, siapa yang serang kitorang tadi?"

" Sini!"

" Heh?"

BAK! BUK! DUAK!

" AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Keduanya tersungkur. Lawan mereka ini ternyata lumayan gesit. Gerakannya tidak bisa dibaca. Arumugam membentak sembari memegang bahunya yang tampak lebam.

" Siapa yang pukul kami, Hah?! Tunjukkan diri kau!"

Sosok itu mendarat di depan Tok Aba, Papa Zola dan yang lainnya. Mereka terkejut sekali. Ternyata yang menghajar pasukan RAS dan TAS hingga sebagian dari mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ..."

" CICI KO?!"

Cici Ko mendengus seraya menyisipkan batang pel-nya di belakang pinggangnya. Bukan hanya Tok Aba dan teman-teman BoBoiBoy yang kaget, Arumugam dan Ah Meng pun tidak luput juga darinya.

" Cici Ko ... lu bukannya ahli pasukan Tengkotak ho?" tanya Ah Meng heran bercampur curiga.

" Hrm ..." Cici Ko menatap pemuda itu tajam." Ini bukan hak korang menghabisi nyawa orang lain. Baik korang mundur sekarang juga! Probe, Papa Zola dan J-Rex, sila serang diorang. Saya sudah habiskan setengahnya tadi. Sekarang giliran Anda semua."

" O-oo-ooo ... bukan macam tu, wahai Alien cilik. Tapi ... TRIO TRENDY KEBENARAN YANG AKAN BELASAH DIORANG! AYOOOOO!"

" Um!" Tok Aba dan Iwan mengangguk, bersiap dengan Jam-Jam kekuatan mereka, begitu juga dengan Papa Zola dan J-Rex. Probe segera berubah menjadi Mega Probe dengan Adu Du sebagai kendalinya.

" AJAR DIORANG! HIAAAAHHH!"

Segera saja mereka menghabisi pasukan RAS dan TAS yang jumlahnya hanya setengah itu. Tak lama kemudian, Arumugam dan Ah Meng terpaksa menarik sisa kedua pasukan mereka untuk mundur. Tanpa diduga, Mereka tahu-tahu langsung melompat ke udara dan mendapati diri mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah Helikopter. Kedua pemuda itu menatap lawan-lawan mereka yang berada di bawah satu demi satu. Terutama Cici Ko. Ah Meng tersenyum getir lalu menggumam.

" Ini bukanlah terakhir kali kita bertatap muka ... Jumpa lagi, Hahahahahahaha!"

Detik berikutnya, Helikopter itu melesat ke atas. Probe buru-buru menembakkan beberapa misil ke arah Helikopter itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Helikopter yang membawa Ah Meng dan Arumugam tahu-tahu sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka, membuat mereka ternganga.

" Lawan macam apakah iniiii?!" tukas Papa Zola bingung." Ckckck ... hancur masa depan kalau budak-budak macam mereka membuat kerusakan di muka bumi ..."

" Hahh ... tak payah lah urusi diorang tue, Papa Zola." Kata Tok Aba seraya tersenyum." Yang lagi penting, kita dah diselamatkan oleh Cici Ko tue. Nah, ini di~ ehh?"

Pria lanjut usia itu baru menyadari kalau Cici Ko sudah tidak ada bersama mereka.

" Aneh betul." Gumam Adu Du." Kejap-kejap muncul, kejap-kejap hilang. Macam tak betul lah Cici Ko ni."

Probe terhenyak." Ja- Jangan-jangan ... dia HANTUUUUUU!"

" Oi! Mana ada Hantu kat dunia ni?"

" Hehehe ... sori, Encik Bos. Aku takut jer."

Ray merenung." Anda betul, Tuan Adu Du." Gumamnya heran." Tiba-tiba sahaja dia muncul dan selamatkan kita dari pasukan musuh tue. Tapi ... Apa hubungannya Cici Ko dengan semua ini? Awalnya dia ahli pasukan Tengkotak. Tapi sekarang, dia bantu kita pulak. Menarik. Aku kena cari tahu apa sebab dia buat hal cam tu nanti."

* * *

 _Kembali ke BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya ..._

BoBoiBoy dan Mila menatap tubuh Rosaline yang sudah babak belur itu. Fang mendekati mereka sembari memapah tubuh rusak Ochoboy. Mila menyadari itu, menoleh ke arah Fang dan segera menghampiri. Fang paham maksud Mila. Pelan-pelan dibaringkannya tubuh Ochoboy di hadapan gadis itu. Seperti yang ia duga, Mila langsung merangkul tubuh rusak Cyborg Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan itu sembari terisak-isak pilu.

" Ochoboy ... bangun. Jangan tinggalkan aku, huhuhu ..."

Kalau saja ini dongeng Puteri Salju, maka Mila sudah pasti akan mengecup kening tunangannya itu agar bisa bangun dari 'Kematiannya'. Tapi Mila sadar, kejadian ini bukanlah dongeng seperti itu. Mau tidak mau, BoBoiBoy dan Fang ikut terenyuh juga melihat kesedihan teman baru mereka ini. Walaupun umur mereka masih terbilang muda untuk memahami hubungan pertunangan Ochoboy dan Mila, namun mereka tahu ... ini bukan kesedihan yang main-main. BoBoiBoy perlahan merosot mendekati Mila, hendak menenangkan gadis itu. Namun Fang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang seraya menggelengkan kepala.

" Ini urusan Mila dan Ochobot, BoBoiBoy. Tak payah kau interupsi diorang" katanya mengingatkan.

BoBoiBoy tersentak sedikit, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Tidak baik mengurusi perempuan yang baru saja dirundung kesedihan seperti Mila. Bisa-bisa mereka kena imbas kalau menginterupsi perempuan yang perasaannya sedang kacau balau. Sebagai gantinya, BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah Rosaline yang ternyata sudah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya walaupun sedikit gemetar karena menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat serangan bertubi-tubi BoBoiBoy dan Mila tadi. BoBoiBoy langsung menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan sedingin es.

" Kau dah kalah, Rosaline ..." ujarnya dengan nada setajam pisau. Rosaline terkekeh sebentar seraya menyeka setetes darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan terhuyung ia berusaha berdiri. Tepat saat itulah Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lahap, Papa Zola dan teman-teman mereka menghampiri mereka.

" BoBoiBoy!" mereka berseru. Namun mereka tertegun melihat kondisi Ochoboy yang sudah rusak, membuat mereka mematung dengan segera.

" Ja- Jangan cakap ... kalau Ochobot dah tinggalkan kita lagi ..." ucap Yaya terbata-bata. Ying yang berada di sebelahnya terisak. Buru-buru Yaya merangkul teman Cina-nya itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Gopal menggigit bibir, menahan tangis. Namun pada akhirnya, air matanya meleleh juga ke pipinya yang tembem itu. Semuanya memandang empati. Fang menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Walaupun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisan, namun jelas sekali air mata mulai luber dari kedua matanya yang terpejam itu.

" Ini semua salah kau, Rosaline ..." desisnya berang." Kau dah bunuh Abang aku. Dan sekarang ... kau dah hancurkan kawan aku! Apa yang kau mahukan sebenarnya, Hah?!"

" Sudah, Fang! Kau jangan emosi lagi." ucap BoBoiBoy segera." Ini sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat sekarang."

Fang mendengus. Ucapan teman baiknya itu ada benarnya juga. Ia terpaksa menahan diri. Karena bagaimana pun juga, sifat kejam Rosaline itu bermula dari trauma masa lalu wanita itu. Tapi tetap saja pemuda berambut ungu landak itu masih menyimpan rasa kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir ... bisa-bisanya Rosaline menimpakan kekalutan ini pada dirinya dan teman-temannya. Dilihatnya Rosaline terkekeh miris hingga wanita itu tertawa selepas-lepasnya di hadapan mereka semua.

" Dey, dia gila ke?" ucap Gopal heran." Tak de benda yang lawak sangat, dia gelak pulak!"

Rosaline tersenyum." Hahaha ... aku tidak peduli, anak muda. Memang lah kesengsaraan korang ialah benda terlawak sepanjang masa, HAHAHAHAHAAA! Korang ingat .. uhuk ... budak macam korang ... boleh kalahkan aku?!"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu ... sebuah aura hitam raksasa muncul di belakangnya, membentuk sebuah sosok hitam kemerahan yang mengerikan. Tingginya mungkin sekitar empat meter. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, penampakan sosok itu mirip dengan Rosaline. Hanya saja sosok itu terbuat dari aura hitam kemerahan yang meluap-luap dari tubuh Rosaline, ditambah dengan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah gelap yang mengelilinginya. Dan sosok itu benar-benar mengingatkan Gopal akan Kuntilanak, sehingga anak itu langsung memekik ketakutan setengah mati.

" GYAAAAAAAAA! Be- Benda apa tu?!" ujarnya dengan tubuh gemetar karena ketakutan. BoBoiBoy dan Fang segera pasang siaga, begitu pula Yaya dan Ying. Mila mendekap tubuh Ochoboy seraya pasang pertahanan. Mereka menelan ludah melihat monster yang terbuat dari aura hitam kemerahan milik Rosaline itu.

" Apa ... Apa yang kau nak buat lagi, Hah?!" bentak Fang geram. Rosaline tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Monster raksasa aura hitam yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya menjulang tinggi di belakang punggungnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia masuk ke dalam tubuh monster itu seraya tertawa nista.

" Ini belum selesai, budak-budak payah. Korang belum tengok lagi kuasa terhebat aku ni ..." tukasnya dengan senyum hambar." Monster ini terbuat dari seluruh kuasa yang aku serap dahulu, dan juga ... terbuat dari 'Aura hitam' daripada tubuh aku. Korang tak kan bisa hentikan aku. Saksikanlah ... Kuasa sebenar terkuat aku: MAWAR LIAR!"

" HAH?!"

Rupanya sosok monster yang terbuat dari aura gelap Rosaline itulah kekuatan terbesar Rosaline: Mawar Liar. Sama persis dengan nama kode wanita succubus itu. Mila melihat kelopak-kelopak mawar merah hitam yang beterbangan di sekeliling Mawar Liar. Sekonyong-konyong ia tersentak kaget dan berseru pada teman-temannya.

" Kawan-kawan, jaga-jaga! Korang jangan sampai terkena sentuh dengan kelopak-kelopak Mawar tue!"

" Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Mila?" tanya BoBoiBoy kaget sekaligus heran. Mila meringis sebentar lalu menjelaskan.

" Aku dah pernah tengok Bunda aku gunakan kuasa Mawar Liar, walaupun cuma sekali je. Dia memang jarang sangat gunakan kuasa tue. Tapi Mawar Liar ialah kuasa dia yang terkuat! Monster itu boleh gunakan kuasa-kuasa yang sebelumnya telah diserap Bunda aku dan menggunakannya dengan tenaga yang sepuluh kali lebih besar daripada kuasa Bunda aku. Dan salah satu yang berbahaya darinya ialah kelopak-kelopak Mawar yang ada disekitar dia. Kalau korang terkena kelopak-kelopak tue ... jangan harap korang boleh bergerak sesuka hati korang! Kelopak-kelopak tue boleh lambatkan kepantasan sebab mereka boleh serap energi korang walaupun dalam jumlah kecil. Korang kena jaga-jaga!"

" Begitu ke?" gumam BoBoiBoy sembari mangut-mangut." Okey! Kalau macam tue, kita kena~"

" NAGAAA ... BAYAAAAANGGG!"

" Heee?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Fang ternyata sudah menyimpan tenaganya untuk menciptakan Naga bayangan: salah satu senjata terkuatnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di atas gerbang beton gedung markas Organisasi seraya berkonsentrasi penuh. Langit mulai gelap. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok naga khas timur yang terbuat dari bayangan melayang turun dari angkasa dan mengaum dengan suara yang menggelegar.

" GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

" Wuahh ... Terbaiklah, Fang!" puji BoBoiBoy seraya memberikan Ibu jarinya ke arah temannya itu. Rosaline yang sudah berada di dalam tubuh Mawar Liar mendecih kesal lalu berteriak lantang.

" Jangan mimpi korang boleh belasah aku dengan naga tu. Saksikanlah: NAGA BAYANG BERAPI!"

Disaat yang bersamaan, muncul sesosok naga khas barat yang juga terbuat dari bayangan. Sayap raksasanya membentang di kanan-kiri. Fang terperanjat melihat itu. Perkataan Mila benar apa adanya. Bukan hanya kekuatan naga bayangan Rosaline yang lebih kuat sepuluh kali lipat, namun tubuh naga itu sangat besar dibandingkan dengan naga bayang milik Fang. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan, Naga bayangan milik Rosaline adalah bola basket sementara Naga bayangan milik Fang adalah bola kasti. Bisa dibayangkan alangkah besarnya naga itu. Dan parahnya, Naga itu bisa menyemburkan api! Fang sadar kalau Rosaline menciptakan naga itu dari kekuatan bayangannya dan kekuatan api milik BoBoiBoy Blaze. Dan ia pun mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena baru menyadari kalau ia dan Blaze seharusnya sedari dulu sudah bisa mengkolaborasikan kekuatan mereka menjadi Naga bayangan yang bisa menyemburkan api seperti di dongeng-dongeng itu.

" Cih, ini tidak baik. Kenapa aku baru sedar kuasa naga bayang macam tue?" gumamnya kesal." Serang dia, Naga bayang!"

" GRAAAAUUUUURR!"

Naga bayang Fang melesat menuju Naga bayang Rosaline. Namun Naga bayang Rosaline segera menyemburkan apinya ke arah Fang. Fang mengelak dan dengan susah payah mengontrol kembali naga bayangannya hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ying sadar kalau mereka juga harus bertindak, ditambah BoBoiBoy yang tenaganya terkuras habis setelah ia dan Mila melawan Rosaline tadi. Gadis itu lalu mendekati Tok Aba.

" Tok Aba, bagi saya jam kuasa tu!"

Tok Aba segera tanggap. Beliau tahu kalau inilah saatnya memberikan jam kekuatan manipulasi waktu itu ke pemilik sebenarnya. Dengan sumringah, Ying menerima jam itu dan memasangkannya ke pergelangan tangannya kembali. Yaya dan Gopal melihat apa yang dilakukan teman mereka itu dan saling menganggukkan kepala. Yaya menghampiri Papa Zola yang saat itu mengenakan jam kekuatan manipulasi gravitasinya dan Gopal menghampiri Iwan yang saat itu mengenakan jam kekuatan manipulasi molekulnya. Yaya meminta jam kekuatan gravitasi itu dengan hati-hati.

" Cikgu Papa, bagi saya jam kuasa tu." pintanya, membuat Papa Zola terhenyak.

" Huhuhuu .. tak nak la ... cantik wo jam ni. Pink gitu!" ucapnya memelas, membuat anak-anak muridnya kesal.

" Bagilah, Cikgu!" seru mereka kesal, membuat Papa Zola kekeran dan sadar kalau jam kekuatan gravitasi itu memang bukan miliknya.

" Ha, Ha. Okey, Okey ... Ambik ni." katanya seraya tersenyum lalu memberikan jam kekuatan itu pada Yaya.

Tidak seperti Papa Zola, Iwan tanpa babibu langsung melepas jam kekuatan manipulasi molekulnya dan menyerahkannya pada Gopal.

" Nah, Gopal. Ini jam kuasa kau." ujarnya dengan suaranya yang 'Macho'. Dengan senyum mengembang Gopal segera menyambar jam kekuatannya dari tangan teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh paling pendek itu.

" Terima kasih, Iwan!" balasnya senang lalu segera memakainya di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyusul teman-temannya untuk menghadapi Rosaline dan Mawar Liar. Rosaline menyadari dirinya sudah terkepung. Namun dengan Mawar Liar ... dia merasa tidak perlu khawatir dengan serangan anak-anak itu.

" Hmm ... usaha yang bagus. Tapi aku tak kan kalah dengan mudah!" ucapnya seraya mengendalikan Naga bayangannya dari dalam tubuh Mawar Liar." SERANG DIORANG!"

BUUUUUSSSSSSHHH!

Naga itu menyemburkan api ke arah Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Yaya segera terbang menghindar. Ying melambatkan waktu agar semburan api itu tidak langsung mengenai dirinya sementara Gopal mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sejenis bahan tahan api. Fang berusaha menghentikan naga itu dengan naga bayangannya. Namun ia heran karena tubuhnya tahu-tahu tidak bisa bergerak. Ia mendelik ke tubuhnya sendiri dan tertegun. Beberapa kelopak mawar merah dan hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya. Anak itu tersentak kaget. Ia lupa kalau kelopak-kelopak Mawar milik Mawar Liar itu bisa melambatkan tubuhnya. Langsung saja ia ambruk diatas gerbang beton gedung markas pusat Organisasi tersebut seraya tersengal-sengal.

" Fang!" Mila dan BoBoiBoy memanggil teman mereka itu, cemas." Kau tak pe kah?"

" Ugh ... apasal aku tak tengok kelopak-kelopak tue?" desis Fang kesal lalu mendelik ke arah BoBoiBoy dan Mila." Tak payah korang khawatirkan aku. Ying, Yaya dan Gopal dalam bahaya. Korang kena tolong diorang sekarang. Aku boleh atasi kelopak-kelopak tue."

" Ba- Baiklah ..." tukas Mila. Ia hendak berdiri dan menaruh tubuh Ochoboy di tanah. Namun tangan BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

" Biar aku yang uruskan ini, Mila. Kau jaga Ochobot." kata pemuda cilik itu, membuat Mila melongo.

" Tapi badan kau masih teruk lah." protes temannya. Ia hendak menolak, namun tatapan sang pengendali elemen membuat Mila terkesiap juga.

" Tak pe. Aku masih ada Alternatif lain." kata BoBoiBoy." Kau duduk sini dengan Ochobot dan Papa Zola serta yang lain. Aku akan bantu Ying, Yaya dan Gopal. Dan yang lagi penting, Aku akan hentikan Bunda kau. Aku janji."

Setelah mengatakan itu, BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangannya yang terpasang jam kekuatan elementalnya. Jam itu bersinar terang, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah lingkaran cahaya raksasa yang berada tak jauh di atas BoBoiBoy. Lingkaran itu bertatahkan tujuh simbol dengan warna yang berbeda-beda bak pelangi. Detik berikutnya, BoBoiBoy melompat dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran cahaya itu dan berteriak kuat-kuat.

" BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!"

Segera lingkaran cahaya itu pecah dan mengeluarkan tujuh sinar yang mendarat di sekeliling Rosaline dan Mawar Liar, mengepung mereka dan menangkis semburan api naga bayangan milik Rosaline yang hendak mengenai Ying, Yaya dan Gopal. Spontan Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal terkagum-kagum melihat BoBoiBoy menggunakan kuasa tujuh elementalnya itu setelah sekian lama tidak digunakan pasca Insiden Tengkotak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

" BoBoiBoy beraksi kembali!" pekik Gopal gembira." Aku jadi kasihan dengan Rosaline tu."

" Wey, lu tak sedar kah apa yang lu cakap tadi ho?" Ying langsung menyikut teman India-nya itu keras-keras, membuat Gopal menjerit kesakitan.

" Dey, itu cuma kiasan kalau BoBoiBoy tue memang hebat lah!" ujar Gopal kesal.

" Sudah, sudah!" Yaya segera melerai mereka." Nasib baik BoBoiBoy nak tolong kita. Kalau tak, dah habis kita dibelasah Rosaline tadi."

Mila merasa mulutnya menganga lebar melihat ketujuh pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy itu. Dalam hati ia berpikir ... _sebenarnya berapa sih kekuatan elemental BoBoiBoy itu? Awalnya Tiga, lalu Lima, dan sekarang ... TUJUH?! Apa kata dunia?!_

Bukan hanya Mila yang terkaget-kaget melihat ketujuh pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy itu. Rosaline pun tidak luput dari rasa kaget tersebut. Tahu-tahu salah satu pecahan BoBoiBoy yang mengenakan kacamata berwarna jingga keemasan berseru, membuyarkan keheningan di tempat itu.

" Kau mungkin boleh belasah harga diri abang-abang kami ..." ucapnya sembari menaruh tangan kanannya di kacamatanya seperti gaya Papa Zola." Tapi kau tak kan bisa mengalahkan kami yang penuh Aura Kehenseman ini, hehehe ... Lampu sorot, Nyalakaaaannnn!"

 _JRENG! JRENG!_

Entah karena kerasukan apa, pecahan BoBoiBoy yang memakai kacamata superstar itu memanggil lampu sorot dari langit, menyinari tubuh bocah itu dengan sinarnya. Tindakan itu segera membuat pecahan-pecahannya yang lain melongo hebat.

" Ei'? Kita nak konser ke berlawan?" tanya Taufan heran.

" Entah." ucap Blaze mengangkat bahu." Dia ingat ini macam panggung konser ke?"

" Umm, Solar. Bisa ke kau hentikan solekan kau tu?" salah satu pecahan BoBoiBoy yang memakai baju serba hijau muda dan hijau tua dan mengenakan beberapa atribut berduri di kedua tangannya menegur pecahannya yang memakai kacamata dan menggunakan lampu sorot yang entah darimana sumbernya." Rosaline mulai tengok kitorang pakai pandangan aneh macam tu pula. Kita kena lawan dia sebelum dia hancurkan alam ini!"

Pecahan BoBoiBoy yang bernama Solar itu menyeringai kecil. Namun ia segera kembali ke sikap 'Kalem tapi Keren' miliknya seraya berucap.

" Oke, Oke. Atas permintaan peminat, Kami: BOBOIBOY SOLAR DAN BOBOIBOY THORN AKAN MENGHUKUMMU WAHAI PENGHANCUR SUASANAAA!"

Ia mengatakan itu sembari menuding Rosaline dengan sikap tubuh yang menurutnya keren tersebut. Rosaline teperangah melihat itu. Tahu-tahu senyum licik menghiasi bibirnya. Ia tertawa kecil.

" Ahh ... Korang pecahan baru lagi ke?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang mendekati kesan menjijikkan." Boleh, boleh juga. Lumayan la. Aku belum dapat korang berdua pula tu, hehehehehe ..."

Mendengar kalimat Rosaline tersebut membuat pikiran kelima pecahan BoBoiboy sebelum Thorn dan Solar langsung dihinggapi firasat buruk.

" Hiiihhh, Tamaknye ..." desis Halilintar. Dia nyaris mimisan mendengar nada menggoda Rosaline itu." Dah kitorang berlima dah dia belasah, masih nak kan Thorn dan Solar pulak! Jangan berani kau sentuh mereka, dasar Tante-tante pedo!"

Thorn mendengus." Tenang saje, Hali. Dia tak kan bisa sentuh kami, hehe ... IKATAN AKAR! HEAAAAAHHH!

Serta-merta beberapa sulur berduri muncul dan menerjang ke arah Mawar Liar dan segera mengikat monster itu erat-erat.

GRAAAAAKKKK!

" Argh! Korang ... Korang berdua ni memang cari gara-gara!" tukas Rosaline marah." Aku akan buat korang menyesal. CEKAMAN PIKIRA~"

" Heh, jangan harap!" ujar Thorn sinis." Sekarang, Solar!"

" Okey!" Solar mengangkat satu tangannya ke langit dan menimpakan sinar yang kelewat menyilaukan darinya dan berseru.

" SILAUAN KEHENSEMAAAAANNN!"

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikkk ...

Seperti namanya, Sinar itu hanya membuat semua mata yang ada disitu mengalami kesilauan belaka, tidak ada efek kerusakan sama sekali. Papa Zola melindungi kedua matanya dengan satu tangan sambil marah-marah.

" Heiiii! SILAU CAHAYA APAKAH INIIIII?! Siapa yang menyalakan lampu siang-siang bolong ni, Haaaaahhhh?!"

" Err ... Papa Zola, sekarang sore lah, bukan siang." ucap Probe memperbaiki ucapan guru nyentrik itu.

" Siang bolong ke sore bolong ke, itu urusan kamu, bukan urusan saya! Matikan lampu tue segera!"

Mendengar keluhan gurunya itu, Ice segera berseru pada Solar.

" Oi, kau nak buat Rosaline tu silau je kah?"

Solar tersengih mendengar itu." Aik? Salah eh? hehehe, sori ..." ucapnya malu-malu." Okey! Kali ini, aku tak kan main-main lagi. Terimalah ini!"

Sang pengendali Cahaya mengubah kuda-kudanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Mawar Liar, khususnya terhadap Rosaline yang berada di dalam tubuh monster yang tingginya empat meter itu. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan sinar putih sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak lantang.

" Rasakaaaannn: TEMBAKAN SOLAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

ZIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!

Tembakan cahaya itu melesat menuju Rosaline. Wanita itu kaget sekali. Buru-buru ia dan Mawar Liar melindungi diri mereka dengan menangkis sinar itu menggunakan kedua tangan mereka. Tanpa diduga, kedua tangan Mawar Liar hancur terkena sinar itu, membuat Rosaline terkejut. Mawar Liar segera mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan yang berisik sekali.

" A- APA?! Bila masa kau boleh hancurkan tangan dia?!" ujarnya heran bercampur marah." Tak boleh diampuni!"

" Hmp, justru kau yang tak boleh diampuni, Rosaline ..." ujar Gempa lalu menoleh ke arah Taufan." Sekarang, Taufan!"

" Okey! SEDUTAN MEGA TAUFAN!"

" APA?!"

Belum lepas dari rasa kaget, Rosaline merasa tubuhnya dan Mawar Liar berputar-putar di udara. Rupanya Taufan telah menerbangkannya dengan tornado raksasa yang menghisap tubuhnya serta Mawar Liar hingga berpusing ria di dalam angin raksasa yang terputar-putar itu. Blaze tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia melompat dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sekitar mulutnya, membentuk corong.

" Giliran aku pulak! NAFAS BERAPI MAKSIMA!"

BLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

" AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Angin tornado yang membawa Rosaline dan Mawar Liar langsung berubah menjadi pusaran api neraka. Serangan itu menghancurkan Mawar Liar seluruhnya, namun masih menyisakan tubuh Rosaline yang merasa kulitnya terbakar hebat di dalam sana. Ice segera mengarahkan meriam pembekunya ke arah angin tornado api raksasa itu.

" Ini balasan akibat perbuatan kau terhadap kami, Rosaline ..." ucapnya dingin." TEMBAKAN BONGKAH ICE!"

WUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH!

Dalam sekejap, angin tornado berapi itu membeku, begitu pula Rosaline yang berada di dalamnya. Gempa dan Giga menyiapkan tinju mereka dan memukul tornado yang membeku itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

" Rasakan ni! TUMBUKAN GIGA!"

DUUUUUAAAAAKKKK!

" UAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

Tubuh Rosaline menghempas gerbang beton gedung markas pusat, nyaris meruntuhkannya. Namun sebelum tubuh lunglai Rosaline merosot ke bawah, beberapa sulur berduri muncul di sekitarnya dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

" AKAR BERDURI!"

Rosaline mendelik. Tampak Thorn yang melilit tubuh wanita itu hingga tubuh Rosaline tertusuk dengan duri-duri sulurnya. Mulut wanita itu membuka, hendak memaki sang pengendali tumbuhan. Namun itu tidak terjadi setelah ia merasa tubuhnya disengat listrik sekian ribu volt. Halilintar sudah terlebih dahulu menancapkan tombaknya ke gerbang beton dimana Thorn menahan tubuh Rosaline dan mengalirkan kekuatannya ke tubuh ratu succubus tersebut.

" TUSUKAN TOMBAK HALILINTAR! HEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Rosaline merasa dirinya nyaris hancur. Ia berpikir untuk menggunakan kekuatan serapan energinya, namun sebelum ia sempat berbuat sesuatu, sebuah teriakan ditujukan pada dirinya.

" Jangan harap kau boleh miliki aku dan Thorn, wahai perempuan durjana ..."

Rosaline mematung melihat Solar mulai mengeluarkan sinar putih dari kedua matanya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, perempuan itu membentak.

" BERANI KAU SERANG AKU LAGI, HEH?! HIAAAAHHH!"

Thorn mendesis panik begitu merasa cengkeraman sulurnya pada Rosaline mulai terlepas." SOLAR, CEPAT! Aku tak boleh tahan dia terlalu lama!" pekiknya. Solar hanya tersenyum tenang menanggapi itu dan bergumam ke arah Rosaline.

" Ini mungkin perjumpaan awal dan sekaligus perjumpaan terakhir kita, Rosaline ... Selamat tinggal. TEMBAKAN ULTRA SOLAAAAARRRRR!"

SRRIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!

" UAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Tembakan itu mengenai tubuh Rosaline yang sudah tidak berdaya. Wanita itu menjerit kuat-kuat. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya berangsur-angsur terkikis dan menghilang diantara tembakan sinar itu.

KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Ledakan dashyat tercipta setelah lenyapnya tubuh Rosaline. Semua pecahan BoBoiBoy berusaha semampu mereka agar tidak sampai terlempar akibat ledakan itu, begitu pula Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang. Mila mendekap tubuh Ochoboy erat-erat agar tidak ikut terjungkal. Ledakan itu berlangsung sekitar lima menit. Begitu ledakan itu berakhir, Gopal mengerjap-erjapkan matanya diantara asap yang bercampur kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar hasil ledakan yang menutupi seluruh halaman gedung markas pusat Organisasi.

" Dah ... Dah habis ke?" tanyanya. Samar-samar dilihatnya tubuh BoBoiBoy yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula. Tubuh BoBoiBoy tampak terhuyung akibat kelelahan menggunakan kuasa tujuh. Segera Gopal berlari ke arah anak itu dan menopang tubuhnya.

" BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy! Kau okey kah?" tanyanya cemas. Beberapa detik kemudian, BoBoiBoy membuka matanya. Ia mengerang kecil. Gopal membantunya untuk duduk. Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Mila dengan Ochoboy di pelukannya segera menghampiri mereka.

" BoBoiBoy! Kita dah berjaya tau." ujar Yaya senang." Rosaline tu dah habis sebab serangan kau. Dia tak kan ganggu kehidupan kitorang lagi."

BoBoiBoy terhenyak." Eh, iya ke?" tanyanya lemah. Matanya menangkap sosok Mila yang mengambil salah satu kelopak mawar yang berjatuhan di sekeliling mereka pasca ledakan tadi dengan wajah sedih. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu dihinggapi rasa bersalah, karena toh bagaimanapun juga, Rosaline adalah ibu dari Mila. Dan jelas-jelas BoBoiBoy lah yang telah menghabisi Rosaline tadi. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan gugup.

" Mila, maafkan aku." katanya menyesal." Aku tak bermaksud untuk hapuskan Bunda kau. Tapi kau tahu sendiri ... kita tak de cara lain. Maafkan aku ..."

Gadis succubus itu menoleh ke arahnya seraya tersenyum kecil." Tak pe, BoBoiBoy. Aku maklum." katanya lembut." Aku memang sedih sebab Bunda dah tak de lagi. Tapi setidaknya kita dah usaha untuk sedarkan dia, betul tak? Semoga ini tak kan terjadi lagi."

" Semoga." balas BoBoiBoy lega." Dan semoga Ochobot bangga dengan kita semua." ucapnya sendu begitu melihat tubuh rusak Ochoboy yang dipapah Mila. Lahap mendekati mereka seraya mendesah panjang.

" Tak sangka kau berjaya hapuskan musuh terkuat dari ONION tue, BoBoiBoy ..." katanya." Kau patut untuk menjadi pelindung Bumi~ ah, bukan. Kau patut untuk menjadi pelindung semua makhluk yang baik. Tahniah, BoBoiBoy. Aku pun senang sebab kejayaan kau ni. Dan sekarang, mari kita rehat. Dan mungkin Ochobot boleh aku periksa dulu."

" Aik? Buat apa, Uncle Lahap?" tanya Ying.

" Hmm ... aku tengok dulu apakah dia masih bisa diperbaiki atau tidak." ucap Alien ungu tersebut." Dah lah. Semuanya sudah naik ke kapal angkasa. Korang je yang belum. Jom masuk. Di dalam kita pun akan berunding apa rancangan kita selanjutnya."

" Okey!"

Mereka pun mengikuti Lahap ke bawah pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Namun sebelum masuk ke dalam, BoBoiBoy melihat sesuatu di bawah gerbang beton dimana Rosaline dihabisi oleh pecahan-pecahannya tadi. Tahu-tahu ia berbalik dan beralih kesitu, membuat Fang yang berada di sebelahnya terkejut.

" BoBoiBoy! Mana kau nak pergi?"

" Kejap. Ada benda aku nak ambik." ucap BoBoiBoy cepat-cepat. Ia pun melihat benda di bawah gerbang beton itu: Sebuah kotak rekaman. Rupanya benda itu jatuh dari tubuh Rosaline setelah wanita itu dihabisi. Sang pengendali elemen membolak-balik kotak rekaman tersebut, menelitinya.

 _'Aneh. Apasal Rosaline simpan kotak rekaman ini?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. BoBoiboy merasa benda itu mungkin berguna nanti. Cepat-cepat ia mengantongi kotak rekaman itu dan berjalan menyusul teman-temannya masuk ke dalam pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo.

* * *

 _Lantai sembilan puluh Gedung markas pusat ONION, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:05 ..._

Mimi dan Syrena membawa tubuh Kaizo ke Laboratorium di belakang Istana Boneka. Setelah menaruh tubuh pria itu di atas sebuah meja ekseprimen di Lab itu, Mimi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai seraya mengontrol nafasnya, terengah-engah.

" Penatnya ..." desis gadis itu." Tak sangka sukar betul hadapi Alien ungu bawahan Abang Kaizo dan kawan-kawan baru BoBoiBoy daripada Pulau Rintis tue ..."

Syrena mendesah. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke dinding Lab sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sebelum melayangkan pandangan ke arah Mimi.

" Tapi setidaknya kita dah berjaya mengambil badan Kaizo, kan? Kan?" wanita itu tersenyum simpul." Untung sahaja Gaga Naz bantu kita tadi."

" Ehehe ... betul juga apa yang kau cakap tu, Syrena. Maafkan aku sebab dah pesimis duluan."

" Tak payah." Syrena tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, dan itu membuat Mimi heran.

" Kenapa kau?" tanyanya polos. Syrena tidak menjawab. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya. Urat-urat keras muncul di ujung dahinya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, dibukanya kembali kedua kelopak matanya lalu menatap Mimi dengan tatapan kosong.

" Sori, Mimi. Tapi aku macam rasa kalau Rosaline dah dihapuskan."

" Eh?"

Mimi terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. Spontan ia merasa sebuah kesenangan menjalar di hatinya. Akhirnya salah satu orang yang tidak disukainya telah hilang dari hidupnya. Namun Mimi merasa aneh karena pada saat yang bersamaan ia merasa ketakutan. Syrena mendesah menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang stress.

" Dan kau tahu kan apa maknanya kalau Rosaline dah dihapuskan?"ujarnya tajam." Itu berarti ... kawan lama kau yang bernama BoBoiBoy dan koncro-koncro dia tu mestilah hebat sangat! Rosaline sahaja boleh diorang kalahkan, apalagi kita!"

" Alamak!" Mimi terkesiap kaget." Betul juga. Apasal aku baru sedar sekarang? Tapi ... kau yakin ke kalau Rosaline dah tiada?"

" Aku yakin."

" Apa buktinya?"

" Tengok sahaja ke halaman depan tue."

Mimi menuruti saran wanita itu. Diliriknya halaman depan gedung markas pusat dari atas jendela. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terkejut. Tampak sisa-sisa pertarungan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya melawan Rosaline tadi. Gerbang beton di halaman gedung markas pusat itu juga nyaris ambruk. Mimi mulai merinding dan berpikir ... Betapa dashyatnya pertarungan tadi. Syrena mendekatinya seraya tersenyum kecil.

" Dah percaya kan?" godanya. Mimi hanya mengangguk dengan kaku, dan bagi Syrena itu adalah interpretasi dari kata 'Iya'. Sekoyong-konyong perempuan siluman setengah ikan itu membalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu Lab.

" Mana kau nak pergi, Syrena?" tanya Mimi.

" Ke bilik mandi." Jawab lawan bicaranya singkat." Nak mandi tau. Lengket badan aku selepas bertarung tadi. Kau sorang amacam? Tak nak mandi ke?"

" Mestilah aku nak mandi! Tapi ... nanti malam jer."

" Hmm ... baik kau jangan sering mandi malam, Mimi. Tak baik untuk kesihatan tau. Ah, ya. Jumpa lagi malam nanti!"

" Jumpa lagi."

Sepeninggal Syrena, Mimi menjauhi jendela dan menatap tubuh Kaizo. Mulut gadis itu tampak menyeringai kecil." Jadi ... Abang Kaizo nak pakai baju apa nanti?" tanyanya senang. Mungkin dia akan disangka gila kalau Syrena masih ada disitu karena melihat Mimi bertanya pada 'Mayat' yang notabene tidak akan mendengar pertanyaannya sama sekali. Gadis berbaju Lolita itu melesat ke lemari coklat besar yang berada di salah satu sudut Lab dan membukanya, menampakkan selusin baju bergaya barat dan timur. Ia lalu meraih sebuah jas tuxedo berwarna biru gelap sembari memekik riang. Ia bisa membayangkan Kaizo yang berdiri diam di salah satu bagian dari istana bonekanya dan memakai jas tuxedo tersebut. Tiba-tiba bunyi dering 'I'm Barbie Girl' dari ponsel chibi-nya membuyarkan imajinasinya akan penampilan Kaizo kalau sudah 'Didandani' nanti.

" Hish, siapa yang telefon aku ni? Mengganggu betul!" gerutunya sambil merogoh kantung roknya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ditekannya tombol panggilan diterima dan menempelkan ponsel itue telinga. Serta-merta sebuah suara omelan terdengar darinya.

" Mimi, apa yang kau buat kat situ? Dah dua jam lebih aku tunggu kau! Kau tak ingat ke kalau ada benda aku nak bincangkan dengan kau dekat Lab Sfera Kuasa ni?"

Mimi tersentak dan pasang senyum cengengesan." Ya ampun! Sori, Ah Ming. Aku hampir lupa benda tu, hehehe ... Ada perkara teruk tadi, jadi aku lambat bagi tahu kau."

" Ye lah, Ye lah." Jawab Ah Ming masih mengomel." Pergi ke Lab Sfera Kuasa sekarang. Jangan buat aku menunggu lagi. Ini benda penting, Jadi kau kena tahu betul."

" Okey, Ah Ming. Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang. Bye!"

Ditutupnya ponsel itu dan memasukkannya ke kantung rok-nya. Mimi melihat jas tuxedo biru gelap yang berada tangannya lalu menatap tubuh Kaizo yang terbaring diatas meja eksperimen seraya menghela nafas panjang. Didekatinya tubuh Kaizo dan meraba pipi pemuda itu dengan jari-jari tangannya yang halus.

" Nampaknya aku tertunda sekejap untuk mendandani Abang Kaizo." Gumamnya." Tapi takpe. Nanti malam selepas saya bincang dengan Ah Ming, baru saya akan uruskan Abang, hihihi ... jumpa lagi!"

Dengan ceria ia melambaikan tangan ke tubuh Kaizo dan pergi keluar Lab. Begitu pintu Lab itu ditutup, sekonyong-konyong dua sosok muncul di ruangan itu. Satu di belakang lemari dan satu dari bawah meja eksperimen dimana tubuh Kaizo dibaringkan. Sosok yang muncul di belakang lemari ternyata adalah Cici Ko. Ia pun berbisik ke sosok di bawah meja eksperimen.

" Aman. Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Motobot."

Sosok di bawah meja itupun keluar, menampilkan wujudnya: Sebuah Sfera Kuasa berwarna hijau dan kuning. Setang motor menempel di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terbuat dari roda. Matanya yang biru menyipit sebentar ke pintu itu, berjaga kalau-kalau Mimi akan kembali ke Lab itu lagi.

" Jadi ... apa yang kita kena buat sekarang, Komander?" tanya Sfera Kuasa yang bernama Motobot itu." Macam mana kita hidupkan Kaizo balik?"

Cici Ko tersenyum." Mesti ada jalan, Motobot. Janganlah khawatir sangat." Gumamnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dari balik jubahnya. Dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya berupa berbagai macam alat yang bentuknya aneh-aneh. Cici Ko meraih sebuah alat yang mirip pinset berukuran agak besar dan melompat ke atas dada Kaizo, menyeringai.

" Mari kita tengok ... apakah dia masih boleh diselamatkan atau tidak."

* * *

 _Kapal Angkasa Kapten Kaizo, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:10 ..._

BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman superheronya telah masuk ke dalam Pesawat Angkasa Kaizo. Papa Zola, Tok Aba, Ray dan Murid-murid kelas 7 Cerdas lainnya yang tengah beristirahat di Aula tengah segera menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

" BoBoiBoy, cucu Atok! Kau takpe?" tanya Tok Aba seraya merangkul cucunya erat. Tentunya pria berusia kepala tujuh itu khawatir sekali dengan keadaan BoBoiBoy yang semi-babak belur itu. BoBoiBoy membalas rangkulan Kakeknya itu dengan senyum.

" Alhamdulillah, saya baik je, Tok Abu." Katanya.

" Tok Abu?!" Tok Aba memekik tertahan." Haish, pelupa kau muncul lagi. Tapi takpe. Asalkan kau selamat."

" Sebenarnya kita semua belumlah selamat." Lahap tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka." Ada satu benda gagal yang aku, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal perbuat tadi."

" Apa itu?" tanya Tok Aba dan BoBoiBoy bersamaan. Namun sebelum Lahap memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, Fang muncul di sebelahnya lalu bertanya.

" Leftenan. Ada benda aku nak tanya. Apasal badan Kapten Kaizo dah takde dekat bilik dia?"

" He-Eh?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut, kecuali Lahap, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Lahap menelan ludah. Ditepuknya bahu kiri Fang dengan perasaan gundah.

" Maaf, Pang. Tapi aku dan kawan-kawan kau gagal ambil badan Kapten balik." Ujarnya menyesal. Tapi ekspresi muka Fang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan tangan kanan Kakaknya itu.

" Maksud engkau?"

" Mimi dan salah satu rakan dia datang kesini tadi. Dan kau tahu sendiri ... diorang dah berjaya ambil badan Kapten Kaizo. Maaf, Pang. Tapi aku dan kawan-kawan kau takde daya untuk hentikan diorang."

Fang merasa jantungnya melompat karena kaget."Mi- Mimi?! Dia datang kesini tadi?!" jeritnya." Gawat! Kalau dia dah buat badan Abang aku jadi patung manekin, maka habislah!"

BoBoiBoy yang hanya mendengar percakapan Lahap dan Fang secara samar-samar itu segera mendekati kedua Alien tersebut." Ada apa?"

" Ini tidak baik." Ucap Fang dengan wajah horor." BoBoiBoy, kita kena masuk ke dalam gedung markas ONION sekarang juga!"

" Hah?! Masuk ke gedung tu lagi? Kau nak masuk ke Sarang Harimau ke?" ujar Gopal ketakutan." Kalau Rosaline dapatkan kitorang lagi, macam mana?"

" Haiya, Rosaline dah takde maa ..." dengus Ying yang duduk di sebelahnya." Apasal kamu masih takutkan dia meh?"

" Ying ... kau tak ingat ke kalau Syrena sukakan Gopal?" Yaya berbisik pada gadis pengendali waktu itu." Mila kata ... Syrena dan Rosaline tu macam sebelas-dua belas. Mestilah Gopal pandang diorang macam sama jer."

" Oh, ya kah? Hehe ... terima kasih sebab dah buat saya faham, Yaya." Ujar Ying cengengesan." Eh, kejap. Mana Mila? Saya tengok dia tak de kat aula ni pon."

" Dik Mila ada kat bilik lain bersama Ochobot." Ungkap Lahap." Mari saya hantarkan cik adik kesana."

" Okey."

Kedua anak perempuan itu meninggalkan Aula tengah pesawat angkasa Kaizo dan mengekori Lahap menuju sebuah pintu tak jauh dari Aula utama. Dibukanya pintu itu. Dibaliknya, tampak sebuah ruangan kecil yang mirip ruangan operasi. Beberapa mesin berteknologi canggih ada di setiap sudut. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur logam. Terlihat Ochoboy yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu dengan beberapa kabel yang tersambung ke tubuh rusaknya. Di dekat tempat tidurnya ada Adu Du dan Probe yang tengah memeriksa tubuh Ochoboy secara detail serta Mila yang pasang tampang harap-harap cemas. Wajah gadis itu merah sembab. Rupanya ia baru berhenti dari tangisannya.

" Adu Du, Mila, Probe!" Yaya dan Ying segera menghampiri ketiga 'makhluk' yang ada disitu." Apa yang korang buat kat sini?"

" Adu Du dan Robe cuba perbaiki Ochoboy balik." Ujar Mila sendu." Macam mana, Adu Du?"

Adu Du menoleh ke arahnya." Hrm ... nampaknya badan Cyborg Ochobot lagi kompleks dibandingkan badan Sfera kuasa dia." Tukasnya dengan nada cemas." Aku pernah tengok _blueprint_ dia daripada salah seorang Ilmuwan Ata Ta Tiga yang bekerja di Lab Sfera Kuasa dahulu. Ilmuwan itulah yang membuat tubuh Cyborg Ochobot selepas dia kecelakaan bersama dengan Mak dia dahulu. Sayangnya aku tak salin _blueprint_ tue selepas Planet Ata Ta Satu dimana para Cyborg Ultra Humanoid yang menjadi bakal daripada generasi Sfera Kuasa dihancurkan oleh Organisasi lima tahun lepas. Semua data tentang maklumat Sfera Kuasa dah hilang selepas Organisasi menguasai Planet Ata Ta Satu."

Probe yang terbang di sebelahnya tampak berpikir." Hmmm ... apa kata kalau kita hubungi Bago Go?!" usulnya. Alhasil, ia menerima lemparan gelas besi Adu Du untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Oi! Dia dah bagi kita J-Rex tu. Dan sekarang kau nak mintak tolong kat dia pulak?" tukas Adu Du kesal." Dah habis aku dengan penipu macam dia tu!"

" Sudahlah tu, Adu Du. Robe cuma bagi kau saran je." Kata Mila menenangkan teman lamanya itu. Adu Du hanya balas mendengus.

" Dah tue, kau nak~"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Tampak BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang di ambang pintu tersebut.

" Eh? Apasal korang datang kesini?" tanya Yaya heran. BoBoiBoy masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memandang tubuh rusak Ochoboy. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Mila lebih cepat.

" Sori, BoBoiBoy. Tapi kami belum dapatkan cara untuk perbaiki dia." Ujarnya lesu. BoBoiBoy terkejut. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

" Aku harap Ochobot boleh hidup balik." Ucapnya. Sekarang ia hanya bergantung pada keajaiban Tuhan apakah mau mengambil Ochoboy sekarang atau tidak. Fang menepuk pundak pemuda bertopi jingga itu.

" Jangan berhenti berharap, BoBoiBoy." Katanya tegas." Kau kena kuat. Aku pun sedih sebab Abang Kaizo dan Ochobot yang kena imbas daripada semua ini. Tapi kita kena berjuang."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum mendengar kalimat Fang itu." Terima kasih." Ucapnya lega." Korang semua ni memang terbaik."

" Ah, ya. Apa yang lu orang buat kat sini ho?" Ying mengulang kembali pertanyaan Yaya tadi, membuat BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang ingat apa tujuan mereka datang ke ruangan itu.

" Oh, sori. Aku lupa sangat pasal tu." Tukasnya seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya, menyeringai." Aku dan Gopal serta Fang sepakat untuk masuk ke dalam gedung Organisasi lagi. Gopal cakap kalau badan Kapten Kaizo diambil oleh dua anggota ONION tadi. Kita kena ambil badan dia balik. Korang nak sertai kitorang ke?"

Yaya mengangguk." Mestilah aku dan Ying nak." Katanya sumringah lalu menoleh ke arah teman Cinanya." Betul tak, Ying?"

" Um!" Ying mengangguk antusias." Dia juga bukanlah punya jahat maa ... Jom kita tolong Kapten Kaizo!"

" JOM!"

" Aku pun akan ikut sekali." Tambah Mila." Korang kawan baik aku. Aku akan bantu korang, apapun yang terjadi."

" Okey lah kalau macam tu." Ujar BoBoiBoy lalu menatap Lahap." Tolong bagi tahu Cikgu Papa dan yang lainnya kalau kami masuk balik ke gedung markas ONION tu. Cakap kalau kami nak selamatkan Kapten Kaizo."

Lahap mengangguk." Serahkan benda tu padaku." Katanya segera lalu pergi ke Aula utama dimana Papa Zola, Tok Aba, Ray dan murid-murid kelas 7 cerdas beristirahat. BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya pergi ke pintu keluar pesawat angkasa Kaizo menuju pintu masuk gedung markas Organisasi. Sebelum pergi, Mila menoleh ke arah Adu Du dengan wajah penuh harap.

" Aku serahkan Ochoboy pada kau, Adu Du. Oh, dan kau juga, Robe. Semoga berjaya." Katanya sembari tersenyum mesra pada Alien hijau itu, membuat Adu Du terpana. Sepeninggal Mila dan teman-temannya, Probe menyikut atasannya itu.

" Encik Bos suka sama Milyra, ke?" godanya, membuat Adu Du tersentak kaget.

" Apa? Hei, kitorang tu cuma kawan je!" tukas Adu Du membela diri. Namun kedua pipinya terlihat memerah, membuat Probe terkekeh sebelum akhirnya tubuh piringnya kembali terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat akibat terkena gelas besi lagi.

" Sudah! Memang tak betul lah robot macam kau ni." Tukasnya sebal." Aku masih sukakan Kiki Ta lah! Lagipun Mila tu dah bertunangan dengan Ochobot. Mustahil aku nak hancurkan hubungan diorang tu!"

" Err ... tapi Encik Bos, Sfera Kuasa mana boleh punya anak?"

Adu Du terkesiap mendengar kalimat Probe itu." Eh, betul juga." Katanya heran." Sfera Kuasa tu Cuma robot. Mana boleh punya anak kalau lepas kawin? Hah, dah lah! Pening kepala aku. Sekarang ... apa yang kita patut buat agar Ochobot hidup semula?"

* * *

 _Salah satu ruangan di lantai 50 gedung markas ONION, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:12 ..._

" Agh ... sakit lah! Apasal kau tikam aku guna jarum-jarum ni?!"

" Haehh ... lu kena sabar sikit maa. Teknik Akupuntur memang lah cam ni caranya."

Ah Meng tengah mengobati lebam-lebam di tubuh Arumugam menggunakan teknik Akupuntur pasca mereka diserang oleh Koko Ci tadi. Tubuhnya sendiri pun masih cedera, tapi bagi Ah Meng, kakak dan teman-temannya adalah segala-galanya. Dia lebih memikirkan mereka ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Dan karena itu, ia merasa trauma sejak BoBoiBoy meninggalkan mereka untuk pindah sekolah di Pulau Rintis dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi tentunya trauma yang dialami Ah Meng tidaklah separah Mimi, walaupun bisa diakui Ah Meng sendiri merasa cukup kesal dengan 'Ketidaksetiakawanan' BoBoiBoy terhadap dirinya dan juga teman-temannya.

Di pihak lain, Arumugam merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ah Meng. Bukan main murkanya pemuda berdarah India itu begitu mengetahui BoBoiBoy sudah melupakan dirinya dan teman-temannya di Kuala Lumpur. Ingin rasanya ia menginjak-injak tubuh mantan kawan baiknya itu hingga lumat. Apalagi setelah melihat BoBoiBoy Gempa dan Gopal di jalan utama Sektor 456 tadi, Arumugam nyaris tidak terima kalau BoBoiBoy lebih sudi berteman dengan pemuda India penakut itu ketimbang dirinya yang menurutnya 'Lebih setara' dengan pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu. Untung saja dia bisa menahan diri. Karena jika tidak ... maka sudah sedari tadi Arumugam menembak mati BoBoiBoy dengan Sniper-nya.

 _'Ceklek~'_

Kedua pemuda itu mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Tampak Sebastian disana. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tampak lebam seperti hal-nya Ah Meng dan Arumugam Dengan santai ia masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintu.

" Nampaknya korang kena belasah dengan kawan-kawan Milyra pulak." Tukas pemuda Alien itu dengan senyum mengejek. Ia duduk di atas sebuah kursi empuk di sudut ruangan sembari menyilangkan satu kakinya. Sesekali ia terkekeh jahil melihat Arumugam yang tampak tersiksa dengan jarum-jarum akupuntur yang menancap di bagian atas tubuh kekarnya.

Ah Meng mendesah." Haish, ini bukan lu punya sugesti maa." Ucapnya kesal." Kami dibelasah Cici Ko, salah sorang ahli pasukan Tengkotak tadi. Tak sangka dia ialah pengkhianat! Padapun dia Cuma budak cleaner wo. Tapi anehnya, dia boleh serang kami tanpa terlihat, macam ninja kot. Saya pun jadi curiga sama dia."

" Hmm ... nasib korang lagi baik daripada aku." Balas lawan bicaranya." Alien ungu bawahan Kapten Kaizo tu ajar aku dan Gaga Naz hingga teruk. Dah macam pegulat dia tadi. Dan ah,ya ... kawan-kawan Milyra dari Pulau Rintis tue memang , dan satu lagi. Korang cakap ada kawan lama korang diantara diorang tue. Siapa nama dia?"

" BoBoiBoy." Jawab Ah Meng pendek, membuat Sebastian termangu.

" Jadi budak tu yang kena hasrat daripada Bunda aku ke?" tukasnya." Boleh tahan juga dia. Menarik. Dia boleh jadi lawan seimbang dekat masa hadapan nanti. Tak sabar lah aku, fufufu ..."

" Hmp itupun kalau kita jumpakan dia ..." dengus Arumugam." Tak sangka kini BoBoiBoy dah jadi kuat macam kita. Bukanlah heran kalau Tuan Ketua mahukan dia menjadi ahli Organisasi ni. Terutama Bunda kau ... mesti dia nak kan sangat budak tue."

Sebastian terkekeh miris." Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak." Ujarnya." Korang tak tahu ke?Organisasi kini mulai melemah tau."

Arumugam dan Ah Meng mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

" Apa maksud kau Onion kini mulai melemah?"

" Hish, korang tak tahu ke? Bunda aku dah dihapuskan oleh kawan lama korang tue."

" Hah? Rosaline dah dihapuskan?!"

Bagi Ah Meng dan Arumugam, itu adalah berita baik sekaligus berita buruk. Berita baiknya: Mereka tidak perlu merasa was-was dengan wanita pedofil itu lagi. Berita buruknya: Jika Rosaline sudah musnah, maka kekuatan Organisasi akan melemah drastis dengan sendirinya. Dalam artian lain, Haryan pasti akan sering menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan berbagai misi yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Terkadang orang tua itu memang menyebalkan.

Sekonyong-konyong Sebastian bangkit dari dudukannya. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah wastafel, mencuci muka dan merapikan penampilannya. Setelah itu, ia melangkah menuju pintu. Segera Ah Meng berseru padanya.

" Mana kamu nak pergi, Tian?"

Sebastian menoleh.

" Ada penyusup." Katanya." Dan nampaknya diorang ialah lawan-lawan yang kuharapkan, fufufu ..."

* * *

 _Lantai satu Gedung Markas Pusat Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:14 ..._

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam gedung tengah markas Onion. Mereka tiba di lobi yang luasnya sama dengan seperdua lapangan sepakbola. Sesaat mereka melongo melihat lobi itu. Mereka merasa seperti berada di sebuah gedung kantor yang luas. Hanya saja untuk gedung markas pusat Onion- ini terkesan sepi.

" Besarnya lobi ni." Ucap Fang." Berniat betul Enjiner yang rancangkan _blueprint_ untuk bangun gedung macam ni."

" Yang jelas, pembuat gedung ni mesti orang hebat!" Timpal Ying.

" Sayangnya gedung ni dijadikan markas perkumpulan kejahatan rahasia kat dunia ini." Ujar Yaya sedih." Sia-sia je diorang bangun gedung ni untuk tujuan picik macam tu."

" Yang lagi penting ... macam mana kita nak pergi dekat atas tu?" tunjuk Gopal ke tingkat-tingkat gedung yang lebih atas. BoBoiBoy melirik ke kanan-kiri. Tiba-tiba ia melihat pintu lift di salah satu sudutlobi. Segera ia menggumam.

" Kawan-kawan, ada lift kat sana." Katanya." Mungkin kita boleh naik ke lantai atas guna lift tu."

" Tapi ... kita tak tahu lah kat lantai mana badan Abang aku disembunyikan." Ucap Fang bingung." Tak mungkin kita nak periksa tingkat demi tingkat. Mesti akan makan banyak masa."

Mila yang sejak tadi belum berbicara apapun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia teringat kalimat Koko Ci bahwa di lantai gedung markas pusat Organisasi terdapat berbagai penawar racun penghilang ingatan. Iseng-iseng ia berceloteh.

" Ehh ... kawan-kawan, apa kata kalau kita pergi ke bilik Omega 6 kat lantai lima puluh tu?"

Mendengar itu, serentak teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Bilik Omega 6? Bilik apa tu?" tanya Fang.

Ying mengangguk." Ya loh. Nama pun pelik. Macam nama nutrisi yang dibutuhkan tubuh."

" Hmm ... apasal kau tiba-tiba ajak kitorang pergi ke bilik tu?" tanya BoBoiBoy." Ada benda penting dekat sana ke?"

Mila tersenyum." Kurang lebih cam tu." Jawabnya lembut." Jom lah. Kita tengok dulu bilik tu. Lepas tu, kita cari Kapten Kaizo. Entah-entah badan dia ada kat atas tu."

" Okey!"

Mereka berenam pun menaiki lift hingga lantai lima puluh. Lift itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat wajah Gopal menghijau karena mual. Begitu tiba di lantai lima puluh, buru-buru anak itu pergi keluar lift dan mendapati kamar kecil tepat di samping lift itu. Tanpa ditunggu, Gopal melesat ke dalam kamar kecil itu dan muntah sepuas-puasnya, membuat teman-temannya ber-facepalm ria.

" Dia jarang naik lift ke?" tanya Mila sweatdrop.

" Mestilah." Ungkap Yaya seraya mendesah panjang." Di sekolah kami ... lift pun takde. Tangga pun jadilah."

" Ah, aku lupa kalau aku pun satu sekolah dengan korang semua. Sori, kawan-kawan."

Setelah Gopal menyelesaikan hajatnya di kamar kecil itu, mereka pun melanjutkan pencarian. Mila mengingat-ngingat ruangan Omega 6 yang ditunjukkan Koko Ci padanya. Konon, menurut informasi yang diberikan Koko Ci, ruangan Omega 6 adalah tempat penyimpanan segala macam jenis penawar yang dibuat oleh satu kompi ilmuwan dari Organisasi, mulai dari penawar racun hingga penawar lupa ingatan. Setelah kurang lebih menelusuri lantai lima puluh itu, mereka tiba di depan pintu ruangan yang Mila cari. Benar saja. Di atas pintu itu, terpampang pelat logam yang bertuliskan 'Omega 6 Room'

" Oke. Kita dah tiba." Ucap gadis succubus itu senang." Jom masuk."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu satu persatu. Begitu tiba di dalam, mereka membelalakkan mata, berdecak kagum melihat isi ruangan tersebut.

Empat rak kayu jati berukuran besar berada di setiap sudut ruangan yang luasnya kira-kira sama dengan satu kamar tidur berukuran sedang. Rak-rak itu berisi ratusan tabung yang berisi berbagai macam cairan bewarna-warni. Setiap satu baris tabung dilabeli nama satu jenis cairan. Mila tampak sibuk memeriksa tiap-tiap rak. Merasa kebingungan karena gadis itu membawa mereka ke ruangan itu, BoBoiBoy menghampirinya dari belakang dan bertanya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dekat bilik ni, Mila?"

" Kejap." Mila menukas. Mata jelinya yang berwarna pink menyalang ke setiap baris tabung-tabung cairan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di barisan tabung keduapuluh satu. Dibacanya nama yang tertera di barisan tabung tersebut.

 _Nama: Cecair Penawar Ingatan Tipe 2Gjl0_

 _Indeks: 1K34p_

 _Khasiat: Untuk menetralisir cecair penghilang ingatan tipe Zh93n0_

" Ha, dapat!" ujarnya riang. Diraihnya lima buah tabung berisi cairan penawar hilang ingatan tersebut. Teman-temannya hanya melongo berjama'ah melihatnya.

" Sebenarnya ... apa perlu kau dengan cecair-cecair penawar tu?" tanya Fang heran. Mila membalikkan tubuhnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

" Aku ada firasat kalau korang pernah diberi cecair penghilang ingatan oleh Bunda aku." Katanya lalu mengangguk ke arah Yaya." Betul kan, Yaya?"

" Eh?" Yaya terhenyak." Cecair penghilang ingatan?" gumamnya sembari pasang pose tubuh orang yang sedang berpikir." Tunggu sekejap. Aku ingat sekarang. Satu hari selepas Rosaline menyamar jadi Cikgu kat sekolah kita, aku dan Cikgu Anisa pernah tengok dia dekat bilik guru dia. BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Fang dan Iwan pun ada dekat sana, tapi diorang pengsan masa tu. Dari situ aku pun curiga ada yang tak beres. Hanya sahaja masa tu aku cemas sangat dengan keadaan BoBoiBoy, Gopal Fang dan Iwan sampai-sampai aku tak lah uruskan sangat Rosaline tu. Dan ternyata memang benar adanya selepas kedok dia terbongkar."

Ying tersenyum kagum mendengar penjelasan Yaya itu." Betul tu! Jadi kesimpulannya, Rosaline ada buat hal pelik dengan diorang. Tapi kerana tak nak identiti dia terbongkar, maka dia berikan cecair penghilang ingatan tu terhadap BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Iwan dan Fang biar diorang tutup mulut. Licik betul! Hanya sahaja sekarang kita tak boleh dendam sama dia lagi ho. Lagipun, dia dah terhapuskan."

Mila mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hanya BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Toh cairan hilang ingatan yang diberikan Rosaline pada tubuh mereka beberapa hari yang lalu itu masih bereaksi dalam tubuh mereka sehingga ketiga anak laki-laki itu hanya berdiri mematung sambil bengong.

" Aku masih tak faham lah benda yang korang bincangkan ni." Rengut BoBoiBoy pada ketiga teman perempuannya. Yaya, Ying dan Mila cekikikan saja melihat ketiga teman lelaki mereka yang pasang wajah tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Mila terkekeh sebentar lalu memberi ketiga anak lelaki itu tabung berisi cairan penawar hilang ingatan itu masing-masing satu. Dua tabung lagi disimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk Iwan jika mereka pulang nanti.

" Korang akan faham semuanya selepas minum cecair ni." Ucapnya." Nah, Jom minum. Entah-entah keadaan kita akan lagi baik kalau lepas minum cecair ni."

" Ha, betul tu!" ucap Gopal sembari menyikut BoBoiBoy." Mungkin sahaja ini ubat mujarab buat pelupa kau tu, BoBoiBoy."

" Ye lah, Ye lah. Aku faham kot." Tukas BoBoiBoy sembari menatap tabung berisi cairan penawar hilang ingatan di tangan kanannya. Namun belum sempat ia melepas tutup tabung tersebut, pintu ruangan Omega 6 itu didobrak dari luar.

BRAKK!

Keenam anak itu tersentak kaget begitu melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu, terutama Mila. Ia kenal betul dengan sosok yang membuka pintu secara kasar tersebut. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pun mengenal sosok itu. BoBoiBoy dan Fang kembali melongo karena untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka tidak mengenal sosok itu sama sekali.

" Sebastian?!"

Yang diseru hanya tertawa kecil." Tak sangka aku berjumpa lagi dengan korang disini." Katanya dengan senyum mengejek." Ingatkan ada penyusup biasa tadi ... ternyata korang pula. Padapun dah harap lawan baru lagi tadi."

" Tch, baik kau diam, Sebastian." Tukas Mila gusar." Dan lagi baik kalau kau tak ganggu kawan-kawan aku. Diorang lah korban sesungguhnya daripada kejahatan Bunda, kau tahu tak?"

" Eh? Bunda?" BoBoiBoy memandang Mila dan Sebastian beberapa kali." Korang berdua ni sama-sama anak daripada Rosaline ke?"

" Boleh dibilang macam tu." Ungkap Sebastian lalu memandang BoBoiBoy lamat." Dan kau mesti BoBoiBoy. Tak sangka aku berjumpa dengan lawan sepadan macam kau ni. Hebat, Hebat ... Bunda aku dah buat benda pelik dekat kau ... tapi kau masih juga bertahan. Memang betul apa yang dicakapkan Tuan Ketua tentang diri kau. Dan tak sangka ... aku boleh berjumpa dengan kau disini."

Sang Superhero cilik Pulau Rintis itu menatap pemuda setengah Alien itu dengan wajah terpana.

" Macam mana kau tahu nama aku?" tanyanya kaget." Siapa kau ni sebenarnya?"

" Rilek, BoBoiBoy. Dia cuma saudara kembar aku." Kata Mila segera." Hanya sahaja dia lagi sukakan kegelapan ketimbang cahaya. Dan dia pun bantu Bunda aku untuk melakukan berbagai macam kejahatan. Tapi aku tak tahu lah kalau dia pun begabung dengan Organisasi ni. Tapi pasal dia tahu nama kau ... aku pun tak lah faham sangat."

Sebastian tersenyum." Kawan-kawan lama kau yang bagi tahu aku tentang diri kau, BoBoiBoy." Katanya singkat, membuat BoBoiBoy pusing.

" Kawan-kawan lama aku? Aku ... Aku pun tak ingat kalau aku ada kawan lama dekat sini. Siapa diorang tu?"

" Haish, memang betul apa yang diorang cakap. Kau memang pelupa, BoBoiBoy. Parahnya ... kawan lama sendiri pun kau tak ingat."

BoBoiBoy merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut." Aku ... aku tak faham. Kawan lama? Aku tak tahu kalau aku punya kawan lama. Kalaupun memang ada ... aku dah lupa nama diorang tue. Dan aku hanya ingat betul kawan-kawan aku ni." Ujarnya seraya melirik Yaya, Ying, Gopal serta Fang." Ugh ... Apasal kepala aku macam pusing sangat selepas kau bagi aku soalan tu?"

" BoBoiBoy ... kau tak pe kah?" tanya Yaya cemas. Dia ingat pertemuan mereka dengan Mimi, Ah Meng dan Arumugam. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau BoBoiBoy memiliki kepikunan akut sampai-sampai bocah itu melupakan teman-teman lamanya. BoBoiBoy mengerang kecil sembari memegang kepalanya,menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Gopal, maka tubuh BoBoiBoy pasti sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Fang menggeretukkan giginya melihat kondisi BoBoiBoy yang seperti itu dan menatap Sebastian tajam.

" Sudah lah tu! Apasal kau tanyakan benda tu dekat dia, Hah?! Jangan ganggu kami!" tukasnya marah." Tengok. BoBoiBoy dah pening sebab soalan kau yang teruk tu. Baik kau berambus dari sini, sekarang juga!"

" Ow .. Ow ... garang betul." Kata Sebastian dengan seringai setan." Sayang sekali ... aku tak boleh pergi sambil lalu dari sini. Aku nak tengok ... sekuat apa Superhero Pulau Rintis tue, fufufu ... korang sedia?"

" Hish, kan aku dah kata ... jangan berani kau ganggu kawan-kawan aku, Tian!" Mila segera pasang kuda-kuda di depan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya." Urusan kau dengan aku belum tamat lagi. Baik kau tinggalkan diorang. Bunda dah sengsarakan diorang ... dan sekarang kau nak sengsarakan diorang lagi? Hmp, tak habis fikir peragai kau dah jadi macam Bunda. Lawan aku!"

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

" Biar aku yang uruskan Tian. Korang cari Kapten Kaizo." Katanya.

Ying menatap gadis succubus itu dengan sedih." Tak. Mila ... Kamu dah jadi kawan baik kita." Katanya seraya menggeleng kuat-kuat." Kami tak mahu tinggalkan kamu sorang-sorang lah!"

Tapi Mila hanya menggelengkan kepala." Sori, Ying. Tapi Kapten Kaizo sekarang dalam bahaya. Korang kena temukan dia secepat mungkin. Lagipun aku dan Sebastian ada pasal peribadi. Tak payah korang cemaskan aku."

" Tapi ..."

" Pergi, sekarang!" Mila meninggikan suaranya dengan tegas. Dengan berat hati, BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya segera keluar dari ruangan Omega 6 itu, meninggalkan Mila dan Sebastian yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Sebenarnya mereka saja membantu Mila untuk melawan Sebastian. Namun waktu mereka kali ini sungguh kepepet. Dan mereka takut kalau Kaizo sudah diapa-apakan oleh musuh, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa para Superhero cilik Pulau Rintis itu meninggalkan Mila untuk melawan saudara kembarnya sendiri.

" Korang yakin ke Mila boleh lawan lelaki tu?" tanya Yaya harap-harap cemas sembari terbang di atas teman-temannya.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Jangan pernah remehkan dia." Katanya yakin." Mila bukan lah selemah yang orang fikirkan. Aku pasti ... dia akan lagi hebat. Korang kena percaya pada dia."

" Um!" angguk Fang." Dia pun percaya dengan kita. Jom kita cari Kapten Kaizo!"

" Jom!"

Sepeninggal BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya, Mila menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan dingin. Sebastian mengeluarkan kedua pedang Celtic-nya sembari menyeringai lebar.

" Hebat juga power persahabatan kau dengan budak-budak Pulau tu." Katanya." Tapi tenang sahaja, Milyra. Aku akan pastikan ... kalau kau tak kan pernah berjumpa dengan diorang lagi."

Mila mendengus. Dikeluarkannya pedang kecil sinar-X nya." Apa maksud cakap kau tu?" tanyanya dingin." Jangan cakap ... kau nak musnahkan aku pulak."

" Bisa ya, bisa tidak." Jawab Sebastian remeh. Dikibaskannya jubah hitamnnya dengan angkuh." Pantas saja Bunda tak sukakan kau, disamping hubungan pertunangan kau dengan Sfera Kuasa Generasi kesembilan tu.. Kau lagi suka dengan kebenaran, hmm? Patutlah kau dianggap lemah! Aku benci itu. Dan aku akan hapuskan kau, sekarang ... Tapi tenang, wahai Kakak kembarku. Ini tidak lah sakit sangat."

" Hmph! Aku akan buat kau tarik kata-kata kau balik, Tian! HEAAAAAAAHHH!"

BLAAAAAAARRRRR!

Mila menghantam pedang sinar-X nya ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian menangkisnya dengan kedua pedangnya, menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar di ruang Omega 6 itu. Mereka saling mendesak serangan satu sama lain. Sebastian menggertak. Pemuda itu langsung tertawa-tawa bak orang gila. Rupanya ia menikmati pertarungan itu. Dan Mila tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Kau gelakkan aku?" tukas Mila sebal sembari tetap bertahan dalam posisi pasi-tantang itu." Apa yang kelakar, Heh?! Kau ingat persahabatan itu benda lawakan ke, Hah?"

Sebastian mendesah." Oh, tak. Bukan macam tu."ucapnya sembari menyeringai."Hanya sahaja ... aku nak kau segera hilang dari muka bumi ni, wahai kakak kembarku ... Jangan harap kau akan belasah aku dengan mudah ... HAHAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kaizo masih termenung mendengar kalimat Ibunya itu. Sungguh sebuah dilema baginya ... antara keinginannya untuk ikut dengan kedua orangtuanya di 'Alam itu' ataukah kembali ke Fang yang konsenkuensinya bisa saja membuat orang lain mengira dirinya adalah mayat hidup. Ibunya menunggu dengan sabar.

" Kaizo ..." ujarnya lembut." Kau kena pilih salah satu. Ikut kami ke surga ataukah jaga adik kau kat dunia fana tu?"

Kesunyian kembali tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Sang anak tampak berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa lama membisu, Kaizo akhirnya angkat bicara dengan wajah serius sekaligus gundah.

" Ibu, maafkan aku. Tapi kedua pilihan itu sangatlah sulit." katanya lesu." Kalau Kaizo ikut Ibu dan Bapak, Kaizo kan tinggalkan Pang sorang-sorang dekat dunia ni. Tapimkalau Kaizo pilih Pang, badan Kaizo dan terlanjur mendingin. Tak de cara lain ke?"

Ibunya menggeleng." Tidak Kaizo. Itu je pilihan dari Ibu. Pilihlah salah satu."

Sungguh ... ini benar-benar suatu dilema bagi Kaizo secara pribadi. Dia memang rindu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan adiknya sendirian lagi. Sekonyong-konyong sesuatu yang aneh melintas di benaknya. Kaizo terhenyak. Segera dipandanginya Ibunya lamat. Akhirnya dia tahu ... apa yang harus dia putuskan.

Kaizo menutup kedua matanya lalu menggumam.

" Aku pilih ..."

* * *

 _Aula utama lantai sembilan puluh Markas ONION, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:18 ..._

Haryan menatap nanar ke halaman depan gedung markas pusat itu. Dia menyaksikan Rosaline dikalahkan oleh BoBoiBoy beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia mendecih.

" Hmm ... Rosaline dah berjaya dihapuskan? Tak sangka budak BoBoiBoy tu sungguh hebat. Dan mestilah ... Ini bukan kabar baik."

Seorang pria berjas masuk ke dalam ruangan itu seraya terengah-engah. Ditatapnya Haryan yang memunggunginya dari kejauhan. Haryan menyadari kemunculan anak buahnya itu dan menoleh.

" Ada apa?"

" Ma- Maaf, Tuan Ketua. Tapi budak kuasa elemental dah kawan-kawan dia tu dah berjaya hapuskan Mawar Liar!"

" Benda itu aku dah tahu. Apasal kau nak bagi tahu aku lagi?"

" Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf. Tapi nampaknya diorang dah masuk balik ke dalam gedung ini."

Haryan tersentak mendengar itu. Apa yang sebenarnya BoBoiBoy cari? Bukankah masalah besar anak itu sudah sirna? Tapi pria itu tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa dia merasa ingin bertemu anak itu lagi.

" Suatu kebetulan ke dia nak masuk balik ke gedung ni?" tanyanya pelan." Menarik. Kau sungguh menarik, BoBoiBoy. Apakah kau mulai sedar rancangan sebenar aku seperti halnya kedua Ibu Bapa kau tu ke?"

Diliriknya anak buahnya yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya lalu menggumam.

" Terima kasih sebab dah bagi tahu kabar baik itu."

" Oh .. sam- sama-sama, Tuan Ketua."

" Dan kabar buruknya ... aku tak butuh kau lagi."

" Eh?"

Anak buahnya terkejut mendengar kalimat Haryan barusan. _'Apa maksudnya atasannya itu tidak membutuhkannya lagi?'_ tahu-tahu ia memekik kesakitan dan ambruk ke lantai dengan tubuh setengah gosong, sudah tidak bernyawa. Sebuah kabel elektrik bercapit muncul di balik tubuh mayat itu. Rupanya Haryan memanggil benda itu untuk menghabisi anak buahnya sendiri. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dingin. Dia menekan cincin giok kemerahannya dan kabel elektrik bercapit itu kembali masuk ke dalam lantai. Detik berikutnya, ia menyeringai.

" Ini akan jadi suatu hal yang sungguh hebat ... fufufu ..."

* * *

BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman superheronya sudah menelusuri tingkat demi tingkat gedung markas Organisasi, namun tubuh Kaizo tidak kunjung ditemukan. Fang menelan ludah. Apakah dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kakaknya lagi.

" Haiihh ... penatnya ..." desis Gopal dengan nafas memburu karena kelelahan." Dey, kita dah telusuri gedung ni. Tak jumpa dengan badan Kapten Kaizo pon."

" Jangan menyerah, Gopal. Kita kena teruskan pencarian." ujar BoBoiBoy dengan semangat. Mereka pun meneruskan pencarian hingga lantai sembilan puluh. Ketika mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang berinisial 'Istana Boneka', BoBoiBoy merasakan suatu Deja Vu. Didorongnya pintu yang bergaya victoria tersebut dan masuk. Sekonyong-konyong kedua mata hazelnya terbelalak. Ruangan itu berisi berbagai macam jenis boneka manekin dengan berbagai jenis pakaian, walaupun sebagian besar bermodel Gothic-Lolita. Yaya dan Ying saling berangkulan. Entah mengapa suasana ruangan itu terasa mengerikan. Gopal memegang kedua bahu BoBoiBoy dari belakang karena ketakutan. Fang menganga melihat ruangan itu. Otaknya yang encer segera menangkap apa yang dilukiskan kedua matanya.

" BoBoiBoy ... aku macam rasa ... patung-patung ni bukan lah patung biasa." ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. Yaya tersentak mendengar kata-kata Fang itu dan menatap boneka-boneka manekin itu satu demi satu. Firasat buruknya terbukti. Wajah boneka-boneka itu 'Terlalu hidup' untuk dijadikan boneka. Begitu mereka tiba di hadapan boneka berbaju dan berjilbab serba biru, serta merta mereka tertegun. BoBoiBoy membaca papan nama yang disematkan di dada boneka itu: Siti Zubaidah.

" Akh!"

Tahu-tahu BoBoiBoy merasa kepalanya kembali pusing. Buru-buru Gopal dan Fang menangkap tubuhnya yang terhuyung itu. Yaya dan Ying pun kaget melihat reaksi pengendali elemen tersebut. BoBoiBoy meringis, dan itu membuat keempat temannya khawatir.

" BoBoiBoy, lu okey kah?" tanya Ying cemas." Ini dah kedua kalinya kamu pening. Baik lu rehat maa ..."

BoBoiBoy menggelayut." Aku ... Entah kenapa aku macam kenal boneka tu." tukasnya dengan wajah kesakitan. Ditudingnya boneka Siti tesebut. Yaya memandang boneka itu lamat. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis berjilbab pink itu merasa sedih.

" Nampaknya boneka ini mayat daripada salah seorang yang BoBoiBoy kenal." ujarnya pelan. Fang mendekatinya dan ikut menatap boneka itu sementara Gopal dan Ying berusaha menenangkan BoBoiBoy.

" Yaya, kau rasa tak ada sesuatu yang aneh kah?" tanyanya, membuat sang pengendali Gravitasi menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Apa maskud kau, Fang?"

" Hahh ... Aku macam rasa aneh dengan perkara ini." ujar Fang seraya menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu, berpikir." Kau tak rasa ke? BoBoiBoy dah dua kali pening kepala, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh perihal kawan-kawan lama dia."

" Maksud engkau ... patung manekin Siti ni kawan lama dia juga ke?"

" Bisa jadi. Tapi ... kalau dia ni kawan lama BoBoiBoy, apasal cuma dia je yang dijadikan patung manekin sementara kawan-kawan lama dia yang lain tak? Pilih kasih betul."

" Hmm ... mungkin kita boleh tanyakan perkara ini pada BoBoiBoy selepas semua ini tamat." ujar Yaya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Tidak disangka masalah kian waktu kian menumpuk. Fang dan Yaya pun meninggalkan boneka Siti dan mendekati BoBoiBoy yang sudah merasa agak baikan.

" Macam mana keadaan kau? Dah baik ke?" tanya Yaya. BoBoiBoy mengangguk.

" Ya. Aku dah lagi baik. Terima kasih, kawan-kawan." katanya lalu berdiri dibantu Gopal. Mereka kembali menelusuri ruangan Istana Boneka itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kapten Kaizo. Mereka nyaris putus asa karenanya. Tahu-tahu Gopal melihat sebuah pintu di salah sau sudut ruangan. Pemuda India itu pun memberi isyarat.

" Kawan-kawan, ada satu pintu di sudut sana." katanya seraya menunjuk pintu yang dimaksud. Mereka pun kembali sumringah. Semoga saja tubuh Kapten Kaizo ada di ruangan di balik pintu itu. Fang mendorong pintu yang lumayan berat itu dibantu Gopal. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, mereka kembali menganga, karena takjub. Ruangan dibalik pintu itu adalah sebuah Laboratorium mini. Sekonyong-konyong firasat buruk menghantui mereka begitu tahu apa guna dari Lab itu.

" Lab ini mesti digunakan untuk membuat mayat-mayat menjadi patung manekin." tukas Ying." Setidaknya itu betul, kan? kan?"

" Memang betul." tukas BoBoiBoy seraya membuka lemari coklat di sudut Lab. Isi Lemari itu adalah pakaian-pakaian dari segala jenis mode. Bukannya kagum, mereka malah merasa ngeri. Apalagi setelah mereka memeriksa isi beberapa karung yang tergolek di ujung ruangan. Mereka nyaris muntah begitu mendapati isi karung-karung itu adalah organ-organ dalam manusia seperti jantung, lambung, usus, otak dan lidah yang tampaknya sudah membusuk.

" GYAAAAAAAAA! Siapa yang taruh benda hodoh macam ni dekat sini? Psikopat sangat lah!" tukas Gopal terlonjak kaget." Tak minat betul aku dengan benda-benda gila tu."

" Bukan kau sahaja yang rasa takut, Gopal ... Aku pun rasa takut sikit." ucap Yaya seraya meraba belakang lehernya dengan gugup. Sekarang ia tahu betapa sadisnya Mimi setelah melihat Lab itu. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tidak menyinggung masalah Mimi terhadap BoBoiBoy, takut kalau-kalau temannya itu akan terkena migrain dadakan kembali. Dan tentu saja ia, Fang, Gopal dan Ying sudah sepakat untuk memberitahu BoBoiBoy perihal teman-teman lamanya setelah kembali ke Pulau Rintis nanti.

Mereka pun menelusuri Lab itu hingga sudut-sudut. Tapi sayang sekali. Tubuh Kaizo tidak ada di Lab itu. Fang nyaris menangis begitu menyadari kenyataan ini. Namun dilihatnya sehelai rambut bewarna ungu kehitaman di atas salah satu meja di Lab itu. Diambilnya rambut itu dan memeriksanya lamat. Langsung saja ia terperangah.

Rambut itu ... milik Kakaknya! Itu artinya tubuh Kaizo tadi seharusnya ada di Lab itu. Fang pun menyusun kesimpulan bahwa tubuh Kakaknya itu mungkin sudah dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, tubuh sang pengendali bayangan tahu-tahu sudah merosot ke lantai. Ia pun meringkuk di bawah meja itu sembari menutup mukanya, membuat teman-temannya heran sekaligus kasihan.

" Kau tak pe kah, Fang?" tanya BoBoiBoy." Tenang sahaja. Kita akan dapatkan tubuh Abang kau balik."

Fang menggeleng." Aku dah penat, BoBoiBoy. Aku dah penat!" tukasnya stress seraya mengacak-acak rambut ungunya yang sudah acak dari awal itu." Kita dah cari badan dia di seantero gedung ni. Tapi tetap saja ... kita tak jumpa badan dia pon. Aku ... Argh! Adik macam apa aku ini?"

" Dey, sudahlah tu. Kita dah usaha pulak." dengus Gopal." Mungkin sahaja dia ada dekat bilik lain."

" Wei, kau nak aku belasah kau guna Harimau Bayang ke, Hah?!"

" Ehehe ... tak lah, Fang. Aku gurau je tadi."

Ying mendesah." Haiya ... kita tak boleh menyerah sekarang maa ..." tukasnya optimis." Mesti ada jalan."

" Betul tu." angguk Yaya." Apa kata kalau kita langsung ke sumber masalah sahaja?"

" He? Sumber masalah apa?" tanya BoBoiBoy tidak mengerti.

Yaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada." Baik kita langsung menghadap ke Ketua Organisasi. Kalau mahu dirunut ... dialah musuh sebenar kita selama ini. Apasal kita nak depresi macam ni? kita minta sahaja ganti rugi dekat dia."

" Wuah, bernas betul lah idea kau tu, Yaya." tukas BoBoiBoy riang." Jom kita jumpai Ketua Organisasi tue. Alih-alih dia boleh bagi tahu dimana badan Kapten Kaizo, Fang. Janganlah sedih sangat."

Gopal menelan ludah." Hayoyo, kita pun tak tahu lah Ketua Organisasi tu nak kabulkan permintaan kita ke tak." ujarnya pesimis. Namun ia tertegun begitu melihat keempat temannya yang lain sudah pergi ke pintu keluar Lab itu. Segera ia meneriaki mereka.

" Alamak! Tunggu aku, BoBoiBoy!"

Mereka pun keluar dari Lab itu. Ternyata pintu itu adalah jalan tembus langsung menuju lorong dimana pintu besar Aula utama Markas Organisasi berada. Kelima Superhero cilik itu segera mendatangi pintu itu dan membukanya. Mereka masuk ke ruangan besar di balik pintu itu. Ruangan itu kosong melompong. Jendela besar ada di ujung ruangan. Di depan jendela itu terdapat satu meja dan satu kursi yang biasanya ada di kantor-kantor pemerintahan. Dan tentunya, satu-satunya penghuni Aula utama itu duduk di kursi empuk tersebut. Sosok itu membelakangi BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya. Ia menayadri kehadiran mereka dan memutar kursinya lalu berucap.

" Tak sangka kita berjumpa di tempat ini, BoBoiBoy ... kau masih ingat aku?"

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya terperanjat. Sosok itu memutar kursinya hingga menghadap ke arah kelima anak itu. Segera saja mereka tertegun. BoBoiBoy mengedipkan matanya satu kali, nyaris tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. Ia kenal betul dengan pria berjas coklat dan berkacamata dengan lensa kotak bening itu.

" Ka- Kau ...Tak mungkin ..." ucapnya teranggap-anggap." Uncle Haryan?!"

* * *

 ***Serangan berkembar LOVE dan BLICE: (LOVE= Longy dan Versa, BLICE: Blaze dan Ice)**

 **Bersambung ...  
**

 **Mak ... akhirnya selesai juga bagian klimaks(?) ini ^^**

 **Readers:" Klimaks apanya?! Ini masih ada musuh lain tau!"**

 **Hehehe ... iya juga ya. Apalah pikiran Author ni. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan di bagian ini ya ... :) Silahkan review jika berminat. :D**

 **Tetap setia menantikan kelanjutannya ya Love you all, dear readers!**


	7. Dosa Sebenar

**Alhamdulillah bagian ini selesai juga, tepat pagi buta ^^ Silahkan dibaca.**

 _ **Apakah Mila berhasil mengalahkan Sebastian? Apa reaksi BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan begitu mendapati Haryan adalah ketua Organisasi? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Ah Ming kepada Mimi? Silahkan temukan jawabannya di bagian ini. :)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R._**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 25: Dosa Sebenar**

 _Lantai Lima puluh gedung markas pusat Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:30 ..._

SLING!

Mila dan Sebastian saling menangkis senjata masing-masing. Kedua anak kembar Rosaline itu bertarung dengan sengit. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menolakkan tubuh ke belakang, mendarat. Masing-masing dari mereka menatap nanar satu sama lain dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Huff ... lumayan, Milyra ... kau lumayan hebat juga ..." ujar Sebastian seraya mengusap keringat yang menetes di dagu dan hidungnya." Aku tak faham ... darimana kau dapatkan kuasa manipulasi gelombang tu? Dan kau pon macam dah mahir sangat gunakan kuasa tu. Padapun Bunda cakap kalau kau tu lemah ... tak de satu kuasa pon semenjak lahir. Aneh betul."

Mila memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya pun banjir keringat setelah pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Sebastian tadi. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, gadis itu kembali menarik tubuhnya agar berdiri tegak. Dipandanginya adik kembarnya dengan serius.

" Kau tak tahu ke ... kalau aku dapatkan kuasa ini dari Sfera Kuasa?" tanyanya." Hmp, maklumat Sfera Kuasa pun kau tak tahu. Aku heran ... macam mana kau reti dengan semua benda dekat ONION tue? Aku pun baru sedar keberadaan kau selepas ketibaan kau dekat kapal angkasa Kaizo tadi."

Sebastian tersenyum kecut." Aku pun heran ... macam mana kau boleh berkawan dengan budak-budak ingusan dekat Bumi tu?" ucapnya miris." Yang aku tahu ... kau tak reti berkawan. Itu pun kawan kau cuma para Sfera Kuasa dan Adu Du je. Seharusnya kau tak ada dekat dunia ni. Tapi tak sangka ... kau dah lagi kuat. Syabas, Kakak kembarku ... Tapi aku tak kan biarkan kau lagi hebat dari aku! SEAAAAHHH!"

Diterjangnya Mila dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Milyra terbelalak dan buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seraya berucap.

" MILYRA KUASA LIMA!"

SRIIIIIIIINGGGG!

Sebastian buru-buru menghentikan serangannya karena silau melihat cahaya yang keluar setelah Mila mengeluarkan kekuatan lima gelombangnya. Begitu sinar itu lenyap, tampak lima sosok Mila di hadapan Sebastian: X, Gamma, Infra, Longy dan Versa. Kelima pecahan Mila itu segera pasang kuda-kuda.

" Nampaknya ini akan jadi benda yang seronok!" ucap Gamma riang lalu mengambil tongkat Gamma ajaibnya.

Longy mengangguk." Betul! Tak sabarnya aku nak nyanyikan lagu buat dia!" katanya seraya menuding Sebastian dengan tongkat Longitudinal-nya yang mirip Mikrofon.

" Humm ... padapun aku nak tido tadi ..." keluh Versa sembari menguap kecil.

" Hei, kau ni ... baru muncul dah nak tido!" ujar X kesal." Macam mana kau nak selamatkan dunia kalau masih sahaja malas macam tu, Hah?!"

" Alahh ... aku mengantuk lah ..."

" Sudah, sudah! Jangan begaduh . Kita pun belum lawan Tian lagi." Lerai Infra lalu berpaling pada Sebastian." Baik kau menyerah, Tian. Lima lawan satu, kau tak kan menang dari kitorang."

Sebastian melongo melihat kelima pecahan dari saudari kembarnya itu. Dengan mata melotot ia berucap." Apa?! Bila masa kau boleh berpecah lima? Tch, nampaknya aku terlalu remehkan kau. Tapi takpe. Aku akan buktikan kalau kau tak patut tuk kuasa hebat macam tu. PHOENIX BLAST!"

Kedua pedangnya mengeluarkan bara api yang besar. Sebastian mengayunkan mereka, membelah udara di hadapannya. Sebuah replika burung raksasa terbuat dari api muncul di udara dan menerjang ke arah kelima pecahan gelombang Mila itu. Infra terhenyak.

" Elak!" komandonya. Serentak ia dan keempat pecahannya menghindari terjangan burung api itu. X segera menarik Versa yang lambat bereaksi karena mengantuk ke samping guna menghindar serangan burung api Sebastian. Gamma dan Longy buru-buru mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar mereka dan terbang menepis dari replika itu sementara Infra tiarap di lantai. Burung api raksasa itu memekik dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayap apinya seraya menatap kelima pecahan gelombang Mila dari atas. Ia hanya melakukan itu selama beberapa menit tanpa melakukan serangan lanjutan. Sebastian menepuk keningnya melihat tingkah laku hewan mistis itu.

" Haih ... Phoenix, apasal kau masih terbang dekat situ? Serang diorang lah!"

" Krukukuku?"

Burung api yang bernama Phoenix itu memalingkan kepala ke arah pemanggilnya. Kedua mata merahnya berkedip-kedip. Gamma dan Longy menjerit gemas melihatnya.

" KYAAAAA! Comelnya burung ni!"

" Ha'ah, lah! Apa kata kalau kita belai dia? Mesti best, Kan? Kan?"

X dan Versa hanya bisa _facepalm_ sementara Infra cengengesan hambar melihat sikap kedua 'Adiknya' yang ceria dan kekanakan itu. Gamma dan Longy masih saja bergemas ria melihat Phoenix di atas sana.

" Ololo ... sini, Phoeny. Sini dekat Gamma."

" Wey, aku yang patut belai dia lah."

" Apa kau cakap?! Kau baru je muncul, langsung nak kan dia. Tak adil!"

" Hish, kau kan lagi Kakak, dan Kakak kena mengalah dengan Adik! Aku yang berhak belai Phoenix!"

" Mana ada ... Aku yang berhak!"

" Hish, Aku lah!"

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

" SENYAP LAH KORANG BERDUA!" Bentak Sebastian geram." Aku yang punya burung Phoenix tu, tapi apasal korang berdua yang rebutkan dia, Hah?! Kekanakan betul."

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari dampak dari kata-katanya tersebut karena wajah kedua gadis itu tahu-tahu langsung merah padam akibat kaget sekaligus marah.

" Apa? Kekanakan? Kau cakap kitorang ni Kekanakan?!" tukas Gamma dan Longy berjama'ah." Berani kau cakap kitorang ni kekanakan, Hah?! KITORANG BUKAN BUDAK KECIK LAH!"

" Oh, ya ampun. Mulai lagi dah ..." tukas X memutar kedua bola matanya sembari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada." Sekejap lagi diorang akan mengamuk. Bagus, Tian. Kau dah berjaya buat diorang jadi marah besar."

Kata-kata X ternyata benar apa adanya. Gamma dan Longy tahu-tahu menerjang ke arah Sebastian sembari masing-masing menebaskan senjata mereka ke arah pemuda itu.

" Berani kau perlakukan kitorang macam budak kecik, Hah?!" ujar Gamma geram lalu menembakkan sebuah sinar menyilaukan dari tongkatnya." Ambik ni: TEMBAKAN SINAR GAMMA!"

" Huh, kau tak patut panggil kitorang macam tu!" timpal Longy tidak mau kalah seraya menaruh tongkat mikrofonnya di depan mulutnya." TERIAKAN FREKUENSI MAKSIMA! HIAAAAAAAHHHH!"

 _BRAAAAKKK!~ BRUAAAAKK!~ PRAAAAANGGGGG!~_

Suara dinding hancur bercampur aduk dengan suara kaca pecah.

Dengan sigap X, Infra dan Versa menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan agar gendang telinga mereka tidak pecah. Sebastian terlempar jauh dan menabrak sebuah pilar beton di belakangnya sementara Phoenix menjerit kencang dan meledak menjadi bunga-bunga api yang bertebaran di sekitar. Sebastian meringis seraya melindungi telinga dan matanya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak cedera untuk kedua kalinya. Begitu serangan Gamma dan Longy berakhir, ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Langsung saja ia ternganga hebat melihat pemandangan yang dilihat kedua matanya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan.

Kaca-kaca jendela di lantai lima puluh itu pecah berkeping-keping akibat teriakan Longy yang cetar membahana sementara dinding-dinding beton di sekeliling mereka tampak hancur retak dan berlubang-lubang terkena sinar daya tembus tak hingga milik Gamma. X, Infra dan Versa melongo melihat pemadangan bak kapal pecah itu seraya mendekati Gamma dan Longy yang telah mendarat di lantai kembali.

" Hehehe, amacam? Hebat tak?" tukas Gamma sok jago." Tengok. Aku dan Longy dah berjaya belasah Tian dan Phoenix tu."

" Umm ... tapi kesian Phoenix. Dia tak lukai kita pun. Tapi kita ikut musnahkan dia tadi." Ungkap Longy lesu.

" Hei, dia pun serang kita masa Sebastian panggil dia untuk kali pertama, kan?"

" Hish, tapi dia terlalu comel untuk dibelasah lah. Kita terlampau kejam tau!"

" Apa kau cakap? Dasar si cambang berantakan!"

" Kau yang mulai dahulu, Dasar monster berkuncir dua!"

 _GUBRAKK!_

Kedua gadis itu kembali adu mulut, membuat ketiga pecahan lainnya menjatuhkan diri mereka masing-masing ke lantai.

" Pulah ..." gumam X pasrah." Macam tak betul sangat."

" Hahh ... apasal kita dapat 'Saudari' macam diorang tue?" ujar Versa malas.

" Tingkah diorang pun dah macam BoBoiBoy Taufan dan BoBoiBoy Blaze lah." Ujar Infra _sweatdrop_." Macam budak-budak. Sayangnya kita tak boleh sembarangan mengatai diorang cam tue. Kesian diorang ..."

" Korang semua memang patut dikasihani, fufufu ... tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk aku .."

" Heee?"

Kelima pecahan gelombang dari Mila itu tertegun dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Detik berikutnya mereka terkejut melihat Sebastian menebaskan kedua pedangnya ke depan diiringi dengan sebuah cahaya energi yang besar. Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari menyeringai serigala.

" Ini belum lah selesai, Hahahahahahaaaa! TEBASAN ELEKTRIK MAKSIMA!"

" Hah?!"

Sepertinya kelima gadis itu terlalu panik sehingga mereka tidak sempat untuk mengelakkan diri mereka dari serangan Sebastian. Spontan kelimanya menjerit begitu terkena kekuatan listrik kuning kebiruan itu dan langsung tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Mereka kembali bersatu menjadi Mila yang merasa tubuhnya begitu kaku akibat serangan tadi.

" Ergh .. badan aku ... apasal tak boleh gerak?" umpat Mila pelan. Dengan gemetar ia berusaha bangkit. Namun tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Sebastian terkekeh pelan melihat tubuh kakak kembarnya yang terkapar itu sembari menghunus kedua pedangnya lagi.

" Kan aku dah kata ... aku akan buat kau tak kan berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan bumi kau tu, wahai Kakak Kembarku." Ucapnya sinis." Dan tentunya ... aku tak kan main-main. Bersedialah untuk dihapuskan, fufufufuu ..."

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju tubuh Mila yang sudah tidak berdaya. Gadis itu meringis. Tampaknya Sebastian tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya itu. Ia benar-benar akan melenyapkan saudarinya. Terlihat jelas dari senyum psikopat yang muncul di wajahnya.

" Selamat tinggal, Milyra ..."

Mila merasa pandangannya mulai kabur. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha bangkit. Sayangnya tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Dengan senyum getir, ia bergumam lemah sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti sekitarnya.

" BoBoiBoy ... Kawan-kawan ... maaf ... maafkan aku ..."

* * *

 _Aula utama lantai sembilan puluh Gedung Markas Pusat ONION, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:34 ..._

" 'Sapu Karthasis' mulai digunakan ..."

Haryan memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela raksasa di belakang kursinya ke arah BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman Superheronya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja dimana Haryan berada tepat di belakangnya. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut. BoBoiBoy benar-benar muak melihat tingkah tenang tapi sadis milik pria itu dan segera membalas.

" Itu ke benda yang selama ini kau rancangkan, Uncle Haryan?" balasnya sengit. Dari sikapnya yang pasang wajah kencang, bisa disimpulkan kalau Superhero Elemental Pulau Rintis itu sedang kesal. Apalagi yang membuatnya kesal selain kelakuan dan sikap menantang daripada seorang Haryan Pakpak Darwish? BoBoiBoy kenal betul dengan mantan Rekan Ayahnya di Kedutaan Malaysia itu dahulu. Ada rumor bahwa Pria itu menghilang dari publik sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, termasuk dari jangkauan Ayah BoBoiBoy sendiri. Ayah BoBoiBoy membuat sebuah hipotesis bahwa Haryan memang sengaja menghilangkan diri dua hari tepat setelah Duta besar Malaysia itu memergoki data-data Top Secret Haryan yang berisikan semua hubungan pria itu dengan Organisasi di ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Haryan merasa dirinya tertangkap basah dengan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk menghilangkan keberadaannya dari muka umum. Sang Duta besar Malaysia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih bercampur marah setelah membongkar semua kedok teman lamanya.

Dan kini BoBoiBoy mendapati dirinya dan teman-temannya berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu pria paling berbahaya di alam semesta itu.

Ia dan teman-temannya tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mundur. Sudah sejauh ini jalan yang mereka lalui, dan hasilnya ... hanya menemukan seorang kenalan lama? Memang bukan lelucon yang lucu. Tapi sang pengendali Elemen tahu ... inilah saat yang tepat untuk menindak penjahat yang berniat menghancurkan alam semsta, tidak peduli kalau Haryan adalah teman lama Ayahnya, disamping dialah dalang dibalik semua ini bersamaan dengan Rosaline yang nyaris memusnahkan harga dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Kalau, ya ... lantas apa lagi?" tanya Haryan sembari tersenyum." Itu rancangan aku. Dan tentu saja ... aku perlukan korang semua untuk membantuku melaksanakan rancangan tue. Tapi kelihatannya aku mulai ragukan korang ni. Tak sangka ... korang boleh hapuskan Rosaline, padapun dialah orang terkuat dekat Onion nie. Asal korang tahu ... dialah yang mengontrol badan Organisasi nie sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebelum aku. Menarik, bukan?"

BoBoiBoy menatap teman lama Ayahnya itu dengan tatapan dingin." Uncle Haryan, kau ingat rancangan kau tu boleh selamatkan Alam semesta?" tukasnya geram." Apa yang kau fikir dari perbuatan terkutuk kau ni, Hah?!"

Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pendapatnya lagi.

" Hmp ... aku dah fikirkan pasal tue sematang mungkin, BoBoiBoy. Kau pun tak faham-faham lagi." ujar Haryan datar seraya kembali duduk di kursi empuknya dan menaruh kedua lengannya di atas meja, menautkan jari-jemarinya satu persatu." Tidakkah kau dan kawan-kawan kau tengok keadaan dunia ni? Makhluk di dunia ini melakukan apapun yang mereka nak kan untuk kepentingan diri mereka sorang. Asal korang tahu ... itulah ' Dosa sebenar' daripada kita semua: EGOISME. Dosa tu kena dicegat, dan pembunuhan massal adalah salah satu caranya."

" Apa?!" tukas Ying kaget." Wey, lu ingat membunuh ribuan makhluk tak berdosa tu betul ho? Hish, tak betul lah Uncle ni!"

" Entah." ungkap Yaya kesal." Ingatkan senang je hapuskan manusia dari muka bumi. Belagak betul!"

Gopal mengangguk tanda setuju." Betul tu, Dey!" katanya sembari menuding ke arah Haryan." Kami akan hentikan kau, Wahai Domba berjiwa serigala!"

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikkk ...

" Eih? Bukannya Serigala berbulu Domba ke?" tanya BoBoiBoy bingung, membuat Gopal menyunggingkan senyum memalukan.

" Hehe, sori BoBoiBoy. Tapi makna pon sama, kan?"

" Hmm ... betul juga tu. Betul."

Fang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya karena geram." Kau dah susahkan kitorang ... dan kau dah biarkan Rosaline tue belasah harga diri kitorang!" ujarnya berang." Bukan hanya itu ... secara tidak langsung kau dah bunuh Kapten Kaizo! KAU DAH BUNUH ABANG AKU! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau Ayah angkat aku dahulu, Haryan Pakpak Darwish! Kami akan menghukummu sekarang juga!"

Sontak keempat teman manusianya terkejut mendengar kalimat sang pengendali Bayangan tersebut. Segera mereka memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah Fang dengan wajah terkesiap. Yaya merasa mulutnya menganga lebar dan buru-buru menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

" Ayah angkat?" tanya BoBoiBoy ling-lung." Apa maksud kau ni, Fang? Uncle Haryan tu Ayah angkat kau? Apakah~"

" Maafkan aku sebab dah sembunyikan perkara tue daripada korang semua." potong Fang cepat." Ya, dia Ayah angkat aku dahulu semasa aku temankan Abang aku selesaikan misi pertama dia dekat Bumi nie, atau lebih tepatnya di Kuala Lumpur. Nanti aku akan terangkan selepas semua ni selesai."

Gopal mendengus." Ish, Ish, Ish ... satu setengah tahun lepas kau sembunyikan Identiti bahwa kau ialah Alien." ujarnya seraya geleng-geleng kepala." Dan sekarang ... kau cakap kalau musuh kita tue Ayah angkat kau? Pelik betul lah kau ni, Fang."

" Apa? Kau cakap aku ni budak pelik kah?!"

" Gyaaaaa! Sori, Fang. Aku tak bermaksud cakap cam tu!"

" Ish, korang nie. Begaduh sedari tadi." ucap Yaya kesal. Gadis berjilbab pink itu sudah bosan melihat konflik antara Gopal dan Fang hanya karena mulut Gopal yang susah untuk dikunci itu." Sekarang kita sedang berjumpa dengan penjahat antar Galaxy ... dan korang masih saja begaduh!"

" Haish ... memanglah pelik budak lelaki tue." Ying ikut berkomentar, membuat Fang dan Gopal menatap kedua teman perempuan mereka itu dengan tatapan horor.

" Pelik korang cakap?!" sembur kedua teman lelaki BoBoiBoy itu pada kedua gadis itu." Korang lagi pelik! Rebutkan nomor 1 dekat kelas tue dah rasa macam nak perang dunia ke-3 dah!"

" APA KORANG CAKAP?! DASAR BUDAK LELAKI CEROBOH!"

" KORANG BUDAK PEREMPUAN LAGI GILA RANKING TAU!"

" Bah! TAK _GENTLEMEN_ BETUL!"

" Apa?! NAK LAWAN?! MEH LAH!"

BoBoiBoy terhenyak melihat keempat teman dekatnya yang saling adu mulut itu." Ka- Kawan-kawan, jangan begaduh lah." ucapnya tersengih." Apasal korang jadi panas hati macam ni? Sudah, berhenti begaduh!"

" Kuhuhu ... aku kan dah cakap, makhluk hidup dekat dunia ni memang tak patut untuk hidup." Haryan terkekeh sebentar setelah melihat konflik sepele diantara teman-teman BoBoiBoy itu." Tengok, BoBoiBoy. Kawan-kawan kau tu Egois, lagi bangga dengan diri sorang-sorang. Apa lagi yang diharapkan dari makhluk-makhluk hidup macam diorang tue? Kebaikan? Sungguh, benda-benda gila macam tue dah buat aku nak muntah, korang tahu tak? Dan satu lagi ... aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan peduli kalau Kaizo tue dah takde dekat dunia ni."

" Hah?!" Fang terbelalak lalu berhenti bertengkar dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying." Maksud kau ... kau tak tahu dekat mana badan Abang aku?!" tanyanya kaget bercampur bingung. Haryan tertawa lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari bawah mejanya: Laptop Fang yang dipungut Ah Ming saat terjatuh ke laut dua hari yang lalu. Spontan anak muda itu melototi benda itu.

" Kau kenal laptop ni?" tanya Haryan." Hebat betul Laptop ni. Semua maklumat tentang diri kau dan diri Kaizo ada dekat sini. Sayang sekali ... Laptop ni dah tak berguna lagi semenjak Kaizo menolak masuk untuk jadi anggota ONION. Fuufufu ... dan kau tahu sendiri, Fang ... aku tidak peduli lagi kalau dia dah mati. Dia tak lah berguna lagi untukku. Sampah betul ..."

" APA KAU KATA?!" Fang menggeram hebat." Berani kau cakap Abang aku sampah? SAMPAH?! Kau ... KAU TAK BOLEH DIAMPUNI!"

Haryan mendengus." Hmp ... bagiku ... korang tak lah berguna lagi untukku, macam Kaizo tue." katanya sinis." Dan Fang ... mungkin kau boleh bagi salam perpisahan kau dengan barang hodoh ni sebelum kau sendiri berpisah dari dunia ini!"

PRAAKKK!

Pria itu tahu-tahu sudah menghempas Laptop pemberian Kaizo kepada Fang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ketigabelasnya ke lantai hingga retak. Seakan belum cukup, Haryan menapakkan kaki kanannya yang berlapis sepatu pentofel dengan harga selangit di atas Laptop itu dan menginjak-injaknya hingga hancur berantakan. Melihat Laptopnya hancur, Fang merasa dadanya seakan remuk seperti hal-nya Laptop itu sendiri.

Laptop itu pemberian Kaizo, dan kini Fang yakin ... dia punya alasan kuat untuk mengamuk sekarang.

" TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Anak berambut ungu landak itu menjerit kuat-kuat melihat hadiah dari Kakaknya itu dihancurkan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kakinya menekuk tak bertenaga, dan detik berikutnya, Fang terduduk di atas lantai, memandang nanar Laptopnya yang sudah menjadi barang rongsokan itu. BoBoiBoy terperanjat. Yaya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ying membelalakkan matanya yang sipit sementara Gopal tidak sanggup membiarkan mulutnya terkatup dan pada akhirnya menganga juga melihat Laptop Fang yang hancur berkeping-keping di dekat kaki sang ketua Organisasi.

" Nah, Amacam? Bagus, bukan?" tanya Haryan dengan nada sindiran yang cukup menohok dada siapa saja yang mendengarnya." Aku lega barang rongsokan tu dah hancur ... sama persis dengan pemberinya. Fufufufu ... dan sekarang, aku akan pastikan kalau nasib korang pun boleh jadi macam Laptop tue kalau korang memang menginginkannya. Jadi ... ada pesan terakhir, hmm?"

BoBoiBoy mendecih." Pesan terakhir?" tukasnya berang." Apa kata kalau kau sorang yang bagi kitorang pesan terakhir? Uncle Haryan ... tak sangka, kau dah berubah. Dan kali ini ... kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

" Fang, lu okey kah?" Ying mendekati Fang yang masih menatap Laptop rusaknya dengan wajah sembab." Takpe, Fang. Nanti kami akan belanja kamu Laptop baru. Tak payah kamu sedih maa ..."

" Tak. Korang tak perlu belanja aku Laptop baru." ucap Fang sesak seraya menghapus air matanya dari pipi." Laptop tue bukan sembarang Laptop. Laptop itu hadiah daripada Kapten Kaizo ... dan Haryan .. dia ... dia dah hancurkan Laptop tu! APA MAKSUD KAU BUAT BENDA MACAM TUE DEKAT AKU, HAH?!"

Dipandanginya Haryan dengan tatapan benci, sama persis dengan tatapan bencinya terhadap Rosaline. Namun sepertinya Haryan tidak terlalu risih dengan tatapan maut pemuda itu. Ia hanya memandang BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya dengan sorot mata yang bisa dibilang cukup tenang tapi dibaliknya terdapat luapan kebencian yang begitu besar, terutama terhadap Makhluk hidup di alam semesta. Dan entah mengapa BoBoiBoy bisa mengetahui hal itu walaupun Haryan sudah bersikap seakan-akan semuanya hanya hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Dengan helaan nafas, ia pun berucap.

" Bagaimanapun juga ... 'Sapu Katharsis' dah mulai digunakan. Dan itu kan hapuskan korang semua." katanya dengan nada yakin." Bersedialah, BoBoiBoy. Kau tak kan bisa menghentikanku, sekuat apapun kau. Ayo kita bersenang-senang sebelum Mati, Hahahahahahahaha!"

Gopal membantu Fang berdiri. Yaya dan Ying pasang kuda-kuda. BoBoiBoy memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik. Begitu dibuka kembali, tampak kedua mata Hazel-nya yang kaku, menunjukkan tekad yang sudah sangat kuat.

" Kalau kau memang nak hapuskan kitorang, mari lah! Kami akan ladeni kau, sekarang!" tantangnya lalu mengangguk ke arah teman-temannya." JOM, KAWAN-KAWAN! Kita hentikan dia!"

" JOM!"

Keempat temannya balas mengangguk lalu menerjang ke arah sang ketua Organisasi ke-99 itu. BoBoiBoy memecah dirinya menjadi tiga: Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa. Serentak mereka menyerang Haryan yang masih saja berdiri di balik meja kerjanya. Pria itu hanya mendengus kecil seraya menekan bingkai kacamata lensa kotak beningnya seraya tertawa pelan.

" Hmph ... kolot betul." ejeknya." Korang ingat boleh belasah aku dengan serangan langsung, hm? Itu tak kan terjadi. Ambik ni!"

Diarahkannya tangan kanannya ke depan sementara tangan kirinya masih dimasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya. Halilintar sudah muncul di belakang lelaki itu dan hendak menebasnya dengan Pedang Halilintar. Tahu-tahu beberapa kabel bercapit muncul dari bawah lantai di belakang Haryan dan melilit tubuh Halilintar dan menyetrum anak itu dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

 _BBBBBZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!_

" AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

" Halilintar!" Taufan dan Gempa tersentak kaget melihat sang pengendali petir diserang seperti itu. Taufan segera melesat dengan Hoverboard-nya untuk menolong Halilintar. Haryan menyadari anak itu dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah anak itu dengan sikap menuding. Kabel-kabel bercapit yang melilit Halilintar segera melempar tubuh anak itu ke arah Taufan. Sontak Taufan tidak sempat mengelakkan Hoverboard-nya sehingga ia tertabrak tubuh Halilintar dan jatuh tumpang-tindih di atas lantai.

" Taufan! Halilintar! Korang okey kah?" seru Gempa cemas. Halilintar mengerang kecil. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu akibat disetrum oleh kabel capit berlistrik yang notabene adalah elemennya juga. Tapi jujur saja, Halilintar baru menyadari kerusakan yang diakibatkan benda itu karena saraf-saraf di badannya seakan dalam mode statis, tidak bisa digerakkan. Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar dan membantunya berdiri.

" Macam mana dengan badan kau?" tanyanya lalu menoleh ke arah kabel-kabel bercapit di sekeliling Haryan." Dan benda apa tu?"

" Ugh ... macam lumpuh ..." ujar Halilintar seraya meringis menahan sakit." Dan kabel-kabel bercapit tu ... nampaknya Uncle Haryan boleh kawal benda-benda aneh tu. Tapi aku tak tahu ... macam mana dia boleh kawal sementara sikap badannya sendiri macam bukan pemegang kawalan?"

Taufan memicingkan matanya ke arah kabel-kabel bercapit itu." Mungkinkah Uncle Haryan gunakan kawalan tue dari minda dia?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Maksud aku ... mungkin sahaja dia boleh gunakan Telepati, kan? kan?"

" Hmp ... Telekinesis, maksud kau?"

" Eih?"Taufan melongo." Telekinesis? Baru dengar pon. Apa bedanya dengan Telepati?"

Halilintar mendelik ke arahnya." Telepati lebih ke kawalan minda ... sementara Telekinesis lebih ke kawalan terhadap benda mati." jelasnya pelan." Kabel-kabel bercapit tue asalnya memang benda mati. Kau tak tahu ke?"

Mulut Taufan langsung saja membentuk huruf 'O' tanda mengerti. Ia pun menepuk bahu Halilintar keras-keras." Hehehe ... terima kasih sebab dah bagi maklumat macam tu dekat aku, Hali." katanya sumringah." Nah, Jom kita uruskan Haryan tue."

Halilintar mengangguk. Ia dan taufan pun menyusul Gempa dan keempat temannya yang saat itu tengah berusaha menyerang sang ketua dari Organisasi.

" TUMBUKAN PADU!"

Yaya mengarahkan tinjunya yang berlapiskan kekuatan gravitasi berwarna merah jambu ke arah Haryan. Haryan mengelak dan menerjangkan kabel-kabel bercapitnya ke arah gadis itu. Gopal memekik melihat itu dan buru-buru berteriak sembari mengarahkan tjari-jari tangannya yang sudah dibentuk seperti pistol.

" TEMBAKAN MEE GORENG AYAM!"

 _SRIIIINGGG!_

Kabel-kabel bercapit itu berubah bentuk menjadi Mie goreng dan langsung layu ke tanah sebelum sempat menghantam Yaya. Yaya menghembuskan nafas lega seraya menoleh ke arah Gopal yang segera meniup jari telunjuknya bak meniup moncong pistol.

"Terima kasih, Gopal." katanya gembira. Gopal menyeringai kecil melihat itu.

" Pistol makanan, siap membantu." katanya seraya mengedipkan mata ke arah teman-temannya." Nah, baiklah ... wahai kabel-kabel hodoh. Siapa lagi yang berminat menjadi Mee gore~ Eh?"

Ia tertegun ketika melihat kabel-kabel bercapit yang menjadi mie goreng itu tiba-tiba kembali bergerak-gerak. Tak lama kemudian, dari capit mereka yang telah menjadi potongan-potongan ayam masak mengeluarkan percikan listrik, membuat Gopal memekik ngeri.

" GAAAHHHHHH! Kenapa mee-mee tu masih sahaja bergerak? Elektrik mereka pon masih ada lagi!" tukasnya seraya berlari menuju pintu keluar Aula. Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda berdarah India itu begitu mendapati sebuah dinding transparan melingkupi Aula itu sehingga mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri.

" Hayoyo, kita dah terkurung lah ..." ujar Gopal frustasi. Disentuhnya dinding itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya kena setrum. Gopal buru-buru menarik tangannya dari dinding itu seraya memekik kesakitan. Yaya memukul dinding itu. Sama seperti hal-nya Gopal, sang pengendali gravitasi merasa tangannya tersengat dan buru-buru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tampak berasap.

" Aik? Dinding apa ni?" tanya Ying heran begitu melihat kedua temannya yang berupaya menembus dinding transparan itu tapi tidak berhasil. Gadis cina itu lalu berpaling ke arah Gempa." Rasa pon tadi takde dinding macam ni ho."

" Tch, kita takde pilihan lain. Kita terpaksa lawan Uncle Haryan tu." tukas sang pengendali tanah." GOLEM TANAH! TUMBUKAN GIGA!"

Diarahkannya tinju Giga ke arah Haryan yang masih saja berdiri santai. Pria itu memandang serangan itu dengan muka datar.

" Kau tak kan mampu untuk hentikan aku, BoBoiBoy ... Heah!"

BUUUUMMMM!

Kabel-kabel bercapit itu membentuk sebuah bongkahan tinju listrik yang besar dan menangkis tinju batu milik Giga dan Gempa. Gempa berusaha menarik Giga kembali tapi kabel-kabel bercapit milik Haryan tahu-tahu sudah melilit tubuh Giga dan meremukkan golem tanah itu hingga hancur lebur. Bongkahan-bongkahan batu itu juga menerjang ke arah ketiga pecahan BoBoiBoy dan menabrak mereka bertiga hingga terjungkal. Dua detik kemudian, mereka kembali bersatu menjadi BoBoiBoy biasa. Anak itu mengernyitkan wajah sembari memegang bahunya yang tampak lebam akibat terantuk lantai. Haryan memberi anak itu sebuah senyum angkuh. Ia melangkah keluar dari balik mejanya dan berdiri di depannya.

" Aku tidak akan menyesal kalau Ayah kau kehilangan diri kau, BoBoiBoy ...' ujarnya hambar sementara ratusan kabel bercapit meliuk-liuk di sekelilingnya." Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku dah selamatkan dunia ni dengan cara melenyapkanmu. Dan sekarang ... biarkan aku belasah kau."

" Tak semudah itu ... SEPARA BERUANG BAYANG!"

" Hm?" Haryan menoleh dan mendapati Fang yang sudah bersatu dengan bayangan berbentuk beruang raksasa miliknya. Anak itu mengayunkan cakar beruang bayangnya ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu. Dengan sigap Haryan mengarahkan kabel-kabel bercapitnya ke arah anak itu dan menangkis cakaran beruangnya sekaligus menghempas anak itu ke dinding transparan elektrik. Sontak Fang menjerit begitu dinding itu menyetrum tubuhnya.

" FANG!"

Keempat temannya yang lain segera menghampiri sang pengendali bayangan. Fang mendesis kesal seraya berusaha berdiri. Tubuhnya berasap akibat setruman tadi. Gopal membantunya berdiri lagi sementara Yaya, Ying dan BoBoiBoy langsung pasang siaga satu begitu melihat Haryan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyum memuakkan miliknya.

" Dah habis main-mainnya?" tanyanya menyindir." Bagus, bagus. Aku terkesan. Tak sangka budak-budak tak berguna macam korang masih boleh melawan aku. Tapi tenang, budak-budak payah ... kalian tidak akan kuizinkan untuk keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Dinding lezinah elektrik yang lingkupi aula ni dah diaktifkan dengan nomor kode rahasia, dan suatu keberuntungan bahwa aku sahaja yang tahu tentang nomor kode tue. Fufufu ... jadi, siapa yang nak duluan dihapuskan dari dunia ini, hm? Hahahahahahahaaaa!"

Tepat setelah pria itu tertawa muncul ribuan kabel bercapit dari bawah lantai. Kali ini ukurannya lebih besar dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, mengingatkan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya akan Ular Anaconda di hutan Amazon. Tapi sepertinya kabel-kabel itu terlihat sama bahayanya dengan Ular Anaconda. Atau mungkin lebih. BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya mundur ke sudut dan menyadari diri mereka sudah terkepung dengan kabel-kabel bercapit raksasa milik Haryan tue. Mereka menelan ludah.

" Alamak ... Apa kita kena buat nie?"

* * *

Ochoboy membuka kedua mata biru lautnya. Sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Ia meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya. Seingatnya, Rosaline menyambar tubuhnya dari rangkulan BoBoiBoy dan mencabut jantung logamnya. Setelah itu, ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

" Nampaknya kau dah sedar, Ochobot."

" Huh?"

Ochoboy menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesosok wanita muda berambut pirang kecoklatan dan mengenakan gaun serba putih berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Ochoboy segera mengenali wanita itu dan buru-buru berlari ke arahnya.

" Kak Julia! Dimana ini? Apa yang Akak buat kat sini?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Julia tertawa kecil seraya menepuk pundak pemuda cyborg di hadapannya itu.

" Ini alam bawah sadar kau lah."

" Eh? Alam bawah sadar? Aku dah mati, ke?"

" Entahlah. Yang jelas, Akak ada dekat sini sebab Akak punya satu kejutan untuk kau, Ochobot."

" Eh? Kejutan apa tu?"

Julia tersenyum lalu menoleh ke kegelapan di belakangnya." Tuan Klamkabot, Anda boleh berjumpa dengan Ochobot sekarang."

" Ha? Kla- Klamkabot?!" Ochoboy terkejut mendengar nama itu. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sesuatu pun, sosok cyborg Ultra Humanoid Sfera Kuasa generasi pertama yang dirindukannya tahu-tahu sudah berada di depannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Ochoboy menghambur ke arah sosok itu dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis terisak-isak.

" Huhuhuu ... Klam ... Klamkabot ... aku rindukan kau sangat tau ..." ucap Ochoboy sesunggukan seraya membenamkan kepalanya di perut Klamkabot yang tingginya lebih setengah meter darinya. Klamkabot tersenyum datar lalu mengusap rambut pirang cyborg Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan yang saat itu tengah meluapkan kerinduannya itu. Setelah merasa lumayan tenang, Ochoboy menarik kepalanya dari perut Klamkabot dan mengusap hidungnya sembari terkekeh.

" Ma- maafkan kelancangan saya tadi." ucapnya malu." Tapi kau tahu sendiri ... aku rindukan kau ... BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia rindukan kau pulak. Dah satu setengah tahun lamanya kau tinggalkan kitorang selepas insiden Tengkotak dekat Pulau Apung tue. Sedih betul aku."

Klamkabot menghela nafas panjang." Sebenarnya ada satu benda yang patut kau ketahui, Ochobot ..." katanya dengan penuh wibawa." Selama Sfera Kuasa masih ada di alam semesta, maka aku masih bisa pantau aktiviti korang. Aku hidup di hati dan jiwa korang. Kau kena tahu tu. Tapi tak sangka ... Rosaline masih sahaja belum sembuh daripada kelainan dan kejahatan dia. Itu salah satu pekerjaan rumah yang gagal aku selesaikan semasa hidup dulu. Tapi nampaknya untuk masa sekarang, kau tak payah risaukan dia."

" Huh? Tak payah risaukan Rosaline?" tanya Ochobot bingung." Bukannya dia masih jahat ke? Kita kena hentikan dia!"

" Itu tidak perlu."

" A- Apa maksudmu, Klamkabot?"

" Ini mungkin cuma firasat sahaja ... tapi nampaknya Rosaline dah dihapuskan."

Ochobot merasa tersedak batu batu di kerongkongannya begitu mendengar kalimat tetua-nya itu. Rosaline sudah dihabisi? Orang yang menghabisinya pasti kuat sekali. Tapi tetap saja, Ochoboy merasa kasihan dengan mantan calon mertuanya itu karena sudah tiada sebelum sempat sembuh dari penyakit pedofilia miliknya. Julia melihat kecemasan dari wajah pemuda itu dan bertanya.

" Kau nampak cemas, Ochobot. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Ia mengenali Ochoboy sejak pertama kali anak itu menjadi Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan. Ashrlati sendiri yang mengenalkan anak itu padanya. Tidak seperti Rosaline yang melihat Ochoboy sebagai 'santapan' belaka, Julia lebih menganggap Ochoboy sebagai adiknya sendiri, terlepas bahwa Julia sendiri adalah sepupu dari Ashrlati, Ibu Ochoboy. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Julia adalah bibinya. Tapi umur Julia yang hanya beda lima belas tahun lebih tua membuat wanita itu lebih nyaman dipanggil kakak ketimbang menjadi bibi dari anak itu.

Ochoboy menghela lesu." Aku cuma sayangkan ... Rosaline dah tiada kesempatan untuk sembuhkan pedofilia dia. Aku dah harap dia boleh jadi baik ... tapi nampaknya aku keliru. Ah, ya. Siapa yang hapuskan dia?"

" Kawan-kawan kau lah. Siapa lagi?" ujar Klamkabot, membuat mata biru Ochoboy membelalak.

" Apa?! BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia yang hapuskan Rosaline?!" ujarnya, nyaris memekik karena kaget. Klamkabot mengangguk tanda pembenaran. Julia pun begitu. Ochoboy merasa mulutnya menganga lebar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya telah berhasil menghabisi salah satu musuh terkuat dari Organisasi itu. Ochoboy merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir turun ke pipinya, menangis terharu. Tidak salah dia memiliki teman-teman seperti BoBoiBoy dan keempat teman yang ikut diberikan kekuatan super olehnya. Segera ia menatap Julia dan Klamkabot dengan sumringah.

" Aku boleh berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan aku lagi kah?" tanyanya penuh harap. Klamkabot menggeleng, membuat mulut Ochoboy kembali manyun.

" Maaf, Ochoboy. Tapi kami kurang yakin."

Ochoboy terhenyak." Aku ... Aku cuma mahu jumpa dengan kawan-kawan aku lagi." ujarnya sedih." Ini dah kali kedua aku rusak. Takde cara lain ke?"

" Sebenarnya ada." ucap Julia." Klamkabot bisa saja memberikanmu daya hidup lagi, Ochoboy. Tapi ada resikonya."

" Aku tidak peduli apapun risikonya." tukas Ochoboy bersikeras." Aku hanya nak berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan aku. Aku mohon~"

Sejenak ketiganya membisu. Tak lama kemudian, Klamkabot berucap membuyarkan kesunyian.

" Baiklah. Aku akan berikan kau daya hidup lagi." katanya." Aku boleh rasa persahabatan kau dengan budak-budak dekat bumi tue. Dan tentunya kau masih mahu berjumpa dengan Tunangan kau. Aku maklum, Ochoboy. Tapi macam yang Julia cakap tadi, tindakanku ini punya resiko. Dan resiko itu ialah ... Database kuasa-kuasa dari dirimu kena di-restart ulang. Bukan hanya itu. Pita suara kau pun tak kan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Faham?"

Sang Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan menelan ludah. Resiko-resiko yang didengarnya itu terasa cukup berat baginya. Tapi dia tidak sanggup membiarkan BoBoiBoy kehilangan dirinya lagi. Dengan pasrah ia pun mengangguk.

" Aku faham, Klamkabot. Dan aku sedia dengan semua risiko itu."

* * *

 _Lantai Lima puluh gedung markas ONION, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:39 ..._

Sebastian memandang tubuh pingsan Mila yang terkapar tak jauh di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dihunuskannya kedua pedangnya sembari berjalan pelan a la keangkuhan menuju tubuh saudari kembarnya.

" Hmp, memang betul. Kau memang tak guna, Milyra ..." tukasnya seraya menyeringai setan." Aku dah pastikan ... kau akan tamat. Dan selepas tue ... aku lah yang terhebat kat dunia nie, hahahahahaha ... Habislah ka~ huh?"

Begitu ia hendak mengayunkan kedua pedangnya ke kepala Mila, muncul dia bola sinar yang masing-masing berwarna merah dan ungu keluar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sebastian terpana. Bola-bola sinar apa itu? Ia menyentuh kedua bola sinar itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Sekonyong-konyong kedua bola sinar merah dan ungu itu berputar-putar di udara dan terbang menuju balkon dalam, melesat turun menuju lantai satu. Sebastian terkesiap. Buru-buru ia berlari ke tepi balkon dan melihat ke lantai satu. Kedua bola sinar yang keluar dari tubuh Mila itu berputar-putar disana sebelum akhirnya melesat lagi.

Sebastian menyeringai. Bola-bola sinar itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan Mila. Tapi kekuatan apa itu? Sebastian tidak tahu. Yang jelas, rasa keingintahuannya kini berangsur-angsur membunuh niatnya untuk membunuh Mila. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah tubuh gadis yang tergeletak pingsan itu lalu mendesah panjang.

" Nampaknya aku tak boleh hapuskan kau untuk kali ini, Kakak kembarku." katanya sinis." Ada benda penting yang kena aku buat sekarang."

Ia lalu memanggil Phoenix, menaiki punggungnya dan melesat ke bawah dimana bola-bola sinar ungu dan merah dari tubuh Mila itu berada. Tepat setelah itu, Cici Ko dan Motobot keluar dari balik dinding.

" Nampaknya kita boleh selamatkan Milyra sekarang." ucap Cici Ko lega." Ayo, Motobot. Kita kena bawa gadis itu ke kapal angkasa kita sebelum ketahuan. Dia perlu dirawat. Luka-luka di badan dia dah cukup parah."

" Hmm ... tapi komander ... Komander tak rasa aneh ke dengan bola-bola sinar ungu merah dari tubuh Milyra tue?" tanya Motobot sangsi." Aku rasa bola-bola sinar tue ada sangkut pautnya dengan Milyra pula."

" Nanti sahaja kita bahas tue. Sekarang kita kena bawa Milyra untuk dapatkan perawatan medis dekat kapal angkasa kita."

Motobot tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi kata-kata Cici Ko itu. Ia pun bergumam seraya mendesah.

" Baik, Komander."

* * *

 _Aula utama lantai sembilan puluh gedung markas Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:45 ..._

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!

" UUAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!"

Sebuah kabel bercapit menangkap tubuh BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya lalu menyetrum mereka sekuat-kuatnya. Haryan tampak puas melihat senjata-senjatanya bermain-main dengan tubuh para superhero Pulau Rintis itu. Gopal berusaha menukarkan kabel-kabel bercapit yang melilit tubuhnya menjadi makanan. Tapi tetap saja walaupun sudah berubah wujud, Kabel-kabel itu masih bisa mengeluarkan percikan listrik berwarna putih. Yaya berupaya memutus kabel-kabel itu dengan kekuatan Gravitasi, begitu juga dengan Ying yang berusaha melepaskan diri menggunakan larian laju andalannya. Tapi tindakan kedua gadis itu tampak membuat kabel-kabel itu semakin liar dan menambah kekuatan setruman mereka.

" KYAAAAAAAAA!"

" Yaya! Ying!" pekik Fang. Dia sendiri nyaris terbenam di antara lilitan kabel-kabel bercapit itu. Sekuat tenaga ia menggunakan tangan-tangan bayangannya itu menarik kabel-kabel itu dari tubuhnya. Sayangnya hasilnya nihil. Kabel-kabel bercapit milik Haryan seakan terbuat dari bahan sekeras berlian. Ia masih saja memberontak selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya melemaskan dirinya sendiri tanda menyerah.

" Aku ... aku tidak kuat lagi ..." desis Fang terengah-engah. Ia, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal sudah pasrah dengan nasib mereka yang kalut itu dan bersiap membiarkan Haryan untuk menghabisi mereka semua. Hanya BoBoiBoy yang masih saja melawan. Anak itu tidak sudi menyerah kalah terhadap musuh besar mereka itu. Dengan garang sang pengendali elemen meronta hebat. Hasilnya tubuhnya semakin tidak bisa digerakkan akibat lilitan kabel bercapit amburadul yang disebabkan oleh gerakan liarnya sendiri.

" Tch ... baik kau lepaskan kitorang, Uncle Haryan." ujar BoBoiBoy kesal." Kau kena sedar diri! Kitorang tahu kalau kau dan Rosaline begitu benci terhadap makhluk hidup dekat alam semesta ini. Tapi tidakkah kau sedar kalau kau pon bahagian daripada diorang? Kenapa kau buat semua ni?"

" Diam kau!" ujar Haryan sembari menendang tubuh BoBoiBoy hingga jatuh terpelanting." Kau dan kawan-kawan kau memang nak kena! Umat manusia tue gila, semua makhluk kat alam semesta ini sudah gila! Dengar aku, kau budak payah. Dengan penolakanku untuk memasukkan korang ke dalam Organisasi ni bukan berarti aku akan biarkan korang lari begitu saja. Korang mesti akan bela makhluk-makhluk hidup hodoh tue atas nama Kebenaran. Tidakkah kau berfikir tentang masa hadapan? Alam ini akan hancur kalau makhluk-makhluk hidup tue masih dibiarkan hidup!"

BoBoiBoy menggigit bibir mendengar kalimat pedas teman lama Ayahnya itu." Kau salah, Uncle Haryan! Kau ..."

BUAAAGGHHH!

" AKH!"

Kini Haryan meninju pipi BoBoiBoy hingga hidung anak itu mengeluarkan darah. Hilang sudah sikap resmi pria paruh baya itu. Dengan kasar disambarnya gantungan resleting BoBoiBoy yang berbentuk petir hingga pemuda cilik itu terangkat setengah ke udara.

" Dan satu benda lagi yang kau kena tahu tentang makhluk hidup dekat dunia ni ..." tukasnya dengan seringai psikopat." Aku tidak bisa diam sahaja melihat keserakahan diorang terhadap hidup ini. Aku bukan hanya nak diorang dihapuskan ... minimal, aku nak diorang menjadi balik ke asal: Dari ada menjadi tiada!"

" Ukh ... itu takde beda lah!" desis BoBoiBoy sengit." Sedarlah, Uncle Haryan! Pandangan kau selama ini sudah salah!"

" Hmm ... jadi masih nak melawan , eh?" tukas Haryan. Ia bagaikan kesetanan Segera saja ia memanggil satu kabel bercapitnya yang besar untuk membantu. Sekarang dia sungguh-sungguh akan menghabisi BoBoiBoy dengan tangannya sendiri.

" Nampaknya kau dahulu yang akan pergi, BoBoiBoy ..." ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum miris." Ada pesan terakhir sebelum aku hapuskan kau?"

BoBoiBoy merasa staminanya sudah di ambang batas. Lehernya terasa serak akibat berseru-seru memperingatkan Haryan sedari tadi. Dan kini, lidahnya serasa kelu. Ia pun menutup matanya, bersiap menghadapi maut.

" Hmm ... takde pesan terakhir ke? Baiklah. Selamat tinggal!"

" BOBOIBOOOYYYYYYY!"

Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang menjerit begitu Haryan hendak menghujamkan kabel capit raksasanya ke arah tubuh BoBoiBoy yang sudah diambang batas itu. Tahu-tahu semuanya berhenti. Keempat anak itu membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Haryan yang mematung. BoBoiBoy masih berada di genggamannya, namun belum mati. Sebaliknya, mata hazel anak itu melotot melihat 'sosok' di belakang Haryan yang tampaknya menghunus senjatanya di dekat leher priaitu, mencegahnya dari membunuh BoBoiBoy.

" Apa ... Apa jadi ni?" ujar Gopal terbata-bata. Detik berikutnya, Haryan mendengar sebuah suara dingin yang berasal dari sosok di belakangnya.

" Hentikan semua ini, _Vader_ ..."

Haryan terhenyak. Dipandanginya pedang laser biru yang dihunuskan tepat di samping urat nadi lehernya itu. Ia tersenyum kecut begitu melihat wajah asli sosok itu dan bergumam sinis ke arahnya.

" Tak sangka kau boleh cegat aku macam ni, Kaizo ..."

* * *

 _Lab Sfera Kuasa, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:50 ..._

Hujan mengguyur deras. Kilat menyambar-nyambar, membelah angkasa. Di bawah tanah, atau lebih tepatnya- Bekas Lab Sfera Kuasa- Dua orang gadis tengah melamun. Seorang gadis berpakaian Lolita, berambut coklat ikal dengan pita yang tersemat di rambutnya membuka percakapan.

" Ah Ming ... Kau yakin ke aku boleh buat hal macam tu kalau _Vader_ dah tiada?"

Lawan bicaranya yang bernama Ah Ming, seorang gadis bermata sipit berkacamata dengan rambut ungu terurai ditambah pakaiannya yang bernuansa a la Kungfu menoleh.

" Kau kena sedia dalam setiap keadaan, Mimi. Kau harus tahu tu."

Mimi merenung." Tapi ... kalau itu terjadi, apakah aku akan sedia? Umur aku baru tiga belas tahun je."

" Sori, Mimi. Tapi itu peraturan-peraturan kat Organisasi ni. Hanya kau anak semata wayang dari Tuan Ketua. Ada dua syarat yang saling mengalternatifkan satu sama lain dalam pemilihan Ketua Organisasi. Pertama: Kalau sahaja Ketua sebelumnya tak punya anak, maka pemilihan dikenakan dengan cara Demokrasi. Tapi kalau Ketua sebelumnya punya anak- baik lelaki maupun perempuan- maka anak tu lah yang kena gantikan dia. Ingatkan kau dah tahu pasal tu. Kau tahu kan risikonya kalau melanggar peraturan tu?"

Mimi menelan ludah. Dikepalnya kedua tangannya sekuat mungkin hingga bergetar.

" Aku tahu."

Ah Ming menghela nafas panjang seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada." Lagipun ... kalau kau menolak, maka boleh saja Rosaline yang kan ambil posisi tue. Kau tahu kan maca mana dia mengontrol badan Onion ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" ucapnya tajam ke arah Mimi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Aku tahu."

" Dan yang lagi penting dari semua tu~" Ah Ming berhenti sejenak. Ia melangkah ke sebuah tabung raksasa dihadapannya. Ditempelkannya tangannya ke kaca tabung itu lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" ... Rancangan abadi Tuan Ketua kena dilaksanakan dua tahun kemudian. Kita kena sedia semua hal secara matang. Ini perlu untuk dunia hodoh ini. Dan juga sekaligus uruskan dendam lamamu kat Boboiboy. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini?"

Temannya hanya mendesah pilu lalu menatap Ah Ming dengan kedua mata coklat tuanya yang sayu.

" Benar. Itu yang kuinginkan." katanya dengan senyum mirisnya. Ah Ming segera pasang wajah kencang begitu mendengar itu.

" Jadi ... kau serius kalau kau dah jatuh cinta dengan BoBoiBoy ke?" ia menukas pelan." Maksudku ... kau suka dia. Tapi di sisi lain, kau benci dia juga. Apa yang kau mahukan sebenarnya dari budak tue, Mimi?"

Mimi menghela nafas panjang seraya duduk di atas sebuah pipa logam horizontal." Aku cuma mahu dia balik ke kita." katanya sedih." Kau tahu ... sebab dia, aku hapuskan Siti. Dan sekarang, dia dah tinggalkan kita dan lagi suka dengan kawan-kawan baru dia dekat Pulau Rintis tue. Tapi entah kenapa ... aku masih saja sukakan dia."

" Hmp, pelik betul lah kau ni." ujar Ah Ming facepalm." Nah, itu je yang nak aku bincangkan dengan kau sore hari ini. Maaf sebab dah ambil masa kau, Mimi."

Mimi tersenyum manis." Alahh, takpe. Kita kan kawan. Tak payah kau minta maaf pulak." tukasnya ceria." Ah, ya. Ah Ming. Ada benda aku nak tengokkan dekat kau. Jom ikut aku sekejap."

Ah Ming mengerutkan keningnya, bingung." Benda apa?" tanyanya.

" Hahh, tak payah lah aku terangkan. Kau ikut je lah."

" Hmph, okey."

Kedua gadis itu naik ke lift menuju lantai dasar gedung markas pusat Organisasi. Ah Ming mengikuti Mimi hingga tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Mimi membuka pintu itu, masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu. Refleks Ah Ming melindungi matanya dengan tangan karena silau.

" Hish, kau ni. Punya lampu tue jangan lah terang sangat. Boleh merusak retina tau." omelnya. Mimi pasang tampang cengengesan dan segera membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi bentuk 'Peace'.

" Hehehehe ... sori, Ah Ming. Tapi dengan cara ini je semuanya akan terlihat lagi jelas, kan? kan?"

" Huh, dah lah. Cepat bagi tahu aku ... apa benda yang kau maksudkan tadi."

" Okey."

Disibakkannya tirai di sampingnya, menyingkap sebuah tabung raksasa di baliknya. Tabung itu tidak kosong. Sebuah sosok terlihat menggantung di dalam tabung itu. Ah Ming memandang sosok itu lamat. Beberapa kabel dan selang besi dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh sosok di dalam tabung. Kedua matanya terpejam. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Ah Ming heran ... sosok itu begitu mirip dengan BoBoiBoy. Disikutnya Mimi yang tampaknya berbinar-binar di sebelahnya.

" Oi, kau nak buatkan si BoBoiBoy tue Klon kah?"

Mimi menggeleng." Tak. Aku mana reti buat Klon?" akunya jujur." Lagipun ... aku jumpa dia nie dekat rongsokan kat pembuangan sampah Pulau Rintis. Tampang dia yang macam BoBoiBoy lah yang buat aku pungut dia. Alih-alih dia boleh diaktifkan balik. Aku rasa dia nie robot tandingan untuk BoBoiBoy. Tengok sahaja rupa diorang. Macam sama, kan?"

Ah Ming memutar bola matanya." Segila ini kah diri kau sampai-sampai kau nak jadikan dia pengganti BoBoiBoy?" tanyanya. Dia tidak habis pikir, segila apakah Mimi terhadap BoBoiBoy? Sampai-sampai gadis itu begitu terobsesi dengan robot yang mirip dengan bocah itu. Mimi memegang sebuah pelat logam di bawah tabung itu seraya tertawa cekikikan.

" Dan kau tahu, Ah Ming? Aku punya satu idea untuk robot ni." katanya senang." Aku akan usahakan ... dia bernama 'BoBoiBot 4.0'. Dengan begitu aku tak kan rasa kehilangan sangat dengan BoBoiBoy. Amacam? Idea tu bernas kan?"

" Harus aku akui ... kau sungguh gila." tukas temannya kesal." Dan soalan aku adalah ... bila kau nak aktifkan dia?"

Mimi menatap robot di dalam tabung itu dengan senyum mengembang lalu berucap.

" Aktifkan dia? Mungkin sekitar dua tahun lagi, fufufu ..."

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Apasal bagian ini semakin gaje haaaahhh?!/Ngais tanah/ ya Allah ... bantulah hambamu ini. Semoga Author bisa menyelesaikan ini secepatnya :') Sila review jika berminat.**

 **Tetap setia menantikan kelanjutannya ya Love you all, dear readers!**


	8. Dawn of The Real Sin

**Oke, readers yang budiman. Akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung(?) cerita, huhuhuu ... sedihnya :'(**

 **Readers:" Aik? Ini chapter terakhir kah?"**

 **Mungkin ... :'(**

 **Baiklah. Bagian akhir ini cukup panjang lho ... ^^ Tanpa banyak cincong, Mari kita simak bagian akhir dari klimaks ff gaje ini. Enjoy ;)**

 ** _Apakah BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan Haryan Pakpak Darwish dan menyadarkannya dari ideologi yang salah? Bagaimana nasib Mila yang tengah dirawat Cici Ko dan Ochobot yang tengah diperbaiki Adu Du dan Probe? Apa kejelasan Sinar merah dan Ungu yang dilihat Sebastian? Bagaimana Kaizo bisa hidup kembali? Apa yang akan Mimi dan teman-temannya lakukan? Konspirasi terselubung apakah yang diam-diam menyelidik BoBoiBoy dkk?_ Temukan jawabannya disini. :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R._**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 26: Dawn of The Real Sin  
**

 _Aula utama lantai 90 Gedung Markas Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:50 ..._

Haryan mematung begitu menyadari siapa yang menghunus pedang laser biru di samping urat nadi lehernya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

" Tak sangka kau boleh cegat aku macam ni, Kaizo ..." tukasnya pelan." Dan ... Ah, ya. Macam mana rasa kematian tu? Seronok, bukan?"

Kaizo mendesah sambil terus mempertahankan posisi pedangnya di dekat leher Haryan." Rasanya tenang, tapi sebetulnya tidak ..." katanya dengan wajah membayang." Lepaskan budak-budak bumi tu, _Vader_. Kalau tak, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menebas leher kau saat ini juga."

Lawannya hanya tersenyum simpul." Hm ... sayang sekali, itu bukan pilihan yang tepat." Sergahnya santai lalu membuang tubuh BoBoiBoy ke arah Gopal dan teman-temannya." Apa kata kalau aku sorang yang hapuskan kau bersama dengan budak-budak lemah ni, heh? SEAHH!"

" Jangan, _Vader_! DINDING TENAGA!"

ZIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Buru-buru Kaizo berkelit ke depan para Superhero cilik Pulau Rintis itu dan segera mengaktifkan dinding tenaga miliknya bersamaan dengan Haryan yang melesatkan kabel-kabel bercapitnya ke arah pria itu, saling menangkis. Aksi mereka menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Sang Kapten pun mempertahankan pertahanannya sementara Sang Ketua ONION terus berusaha mendesak Kaizo dengan kabel-kabel bercapit raksasanya yang saat itu tengah menghimpit Dinding tenaga tersebut.

" Hebat juga kau ni." Sergah Haryan dengan senyum licik." Tapi bukan berarti kau mahu terus-terusan memasang pertahanan, Kaizo. Aku sudah tahu semua maklumat kau serta kuasa manipulasi Tenaga tue. Jadi pertahanan kau pon tak kan lah mampu menahan untuk masa yang cukup lama, bukan?"

Kaizo mendecih." Macam mana _Vader_ tahu semua maklumat kuasa tu? Siapa yang bagi tahu kau, Hah?!"

" Hm ... mari aku bagi tahu kau satu pasal. Laptop Fang yang simpan semua maklumat tu, dan aku dah telaah semuanya. Kau puas sekarang?"

" Apa?!" Kaizo terhenyak lalu mendelik ke arah Fang dan teman-temannya yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya dengan tatapan maut." Kenapa ... KENAPA KAU BAGI LAPTOP KAU DEKAT _VADER_ , PAAAAANNNNGGG?!"

" Sa- Saya mana tahu kalau Laptop tu ada dekat dia, Kapten?" sangkal Fang kekeran. Belum habis rasa kagetnya melihat Kakaknya itu 'Hidup kembali', ia kembali diserang rasa bersalah lagi akibat tidak menjaga Laptopnya agar tidak jatuh ke laut dan tanpa sepengetahuannya telah dipungut Ah Ming yang langsung dibawa kepada sang ketua Organisasi dua hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang Kaizo terpaksa harus mempertimbangkan apakah adiknya itu masih bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga barang-barang pribadinya atau tidak sama sekali.

" Hmph, aku akan bagi kau hukuman selepas ini." Dengus Kakaknya jengkel sembari terus menahan kabel-kabel bercapit Haryan dengan Dinding tenaganya. Namun Ayah angkatnya itu memanggil kabel-kabel bercapit lainnya yang semakin lama jumlahnya semakin bertambah dan beramai-ramai menghantam dinding tenaga Kaizo hingga retak. Menyadari dinding tenaganya tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan serangan Haryan itu, Kaizo menoleh ke arah BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman Superheronya.

" Lepaskan semua kuasa kalian, sekarang!" perintahnya. BoBoiBoy mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang. Keempat temannya itu pun menyadari bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk kembali beraksi dan langsung balas mengangguk. Segera mereka berseru secara bergiliran sembari mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing.

" TEMBAKAN PENGHANCUR MOLEKUL!"

" KUASA HENTAMAN GRAVITI!"

" KELAJUAN MASA!"

" SEPARA NAGA BAYANG!"

Gopal menembak puluhan kabel bercapit listrik itu dengan tembakan penghancur molekulnya hingga lebur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Yaya menjambak beberapa ikat kabel bercapit dan memutuskan mereka dengan kekuatan gravitasi maksimal. Fang mencakar sisa dari kabel-kabel bercapit itu hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kabel kecil menggunakan armor Naga bayangannya. Kaizo melepas dinding tenaganya dan segera melesat ke atas guna menghindar dari terjangan kabel-kabel bercapit yang mendesak dinding tenaganya tadi dan menebas mereka dari atas beberapa kali tanpa sekalipun menyentuh lantai. BoBoiBoy melihat Haryan memanggil 'bala bantuan' berupa seribu kabel bercapit dari bawah lantai lagi. Dan inilah saatnya mencegah pria itu dari perbuatannya tersebut. Segera anak itu berseru seraya mengeluarkan lingkaran cahaya raksasa dari tubuhnya.

" BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!"

Segera ketujuh pecahan elemen BoBoiBoy itu menyerang Haryan bersamaan. Tanpa ampun, Mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing.

" PUSARAN MEGA HALILINTAR!"

" SEDUTAN MAKSIMA TAUFAN!"

" TUMBUKAN TANAH GERGASI!"

" NAFAS BERAPI MAKSIMA!"

" BELITAN AKAR BERDURI!"

" SILAUAN TRENDY KEHENSEMAAANNN!"

" HIKMAT SURAT PENGAKUAN KEKALAHAAANNN!"

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ...

" Wey, apasal kamu berdua pakai serangan macam tu meh?" tanya Ying _facepalm_ begitu ia dan teman-temannya melongo ria melihat serangan abal-abal kedua pecahan elemen es dan cahaya dari BoBoiBoy itu.

Ice menoleh." Asal korang tahu ... Uncle Haryan belum tengok surat pengakuan kekalahan aku ni." Katanya polos, membuat semuanya kembali _facepalm_ berjama'ah.

" Dan tentunya ... dia pon belum tengok cahaya kehenseman aku ..." ucap Solar seraya menyinari aula itu dengan kesilauan yang tidak berarti sambil memasang pose segaya mungkin. Segera semuanya menjatuhkan diri masing-masing ke lantai melihat tingkahnya yang notabene tidak pada tempatnya itu.

" Ish, korang berdua ni. Serius sikit lah!" ujar Halilintar gusar." Dan~"

BZZZZZZZRRRTTTTTT!

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ia terdiam begitu Haryan yang dibelit akar berduri milik Thorn berhasil melepaskan diri dan mencengkeram BoBoiBoy pengendali tumbuhan itu dengan salah satu kabel bercapitnya, menyetrumnya di tempat. Dengan sigap Kaizo pasang ancang-ancang dan menebas kabel itu hingga putus menggunakan pedang lasernya yang akhirnya menjatuhkan Thorn ke lantai. Anak serba hijau itu merasa sekujur tubuhnya terasa kesemutan. Segera Yaya dan Blaze menghampiri pecahan BoBoiBoy yang ujung topinya menghadap ke samping kiri itu.

" Kau takpe?" tanya Yaya cemas sementara Blaze tanpa diminta sigap memegang dan menarik tangan kanan Thorn perlahan, membantunya berdiri. Thorn segera pasang senyum malu-malu.

" Ma- Maafkan saya, semua." Katanya sopan bercampur gugup." Saya memang merepotkan."

Yaya menggeleng." Tak. Kau tak merepotkan kitorang, kot." Katanya lembut." Kita kan kawan. Wajar saling membantu."

" Betul apa yang Yaya cakap." Tambah Blaze sumringah." Nah, Thorn. Jom kita sedarkan Uncle Haryan tue."

" Um." Angguk Thorn naif. Blaze pun memapahnya pelan-pelan hingga Thorn merasa dirinya lebih baik dan akhirnya bisa kembali beraksi. Haryan memandangnya dengan pandangan kecut.

" Kau ingat kau boleh belit-belit aku macam Ubi Jalar ke?" tukasnya kesal." Jaga kau, Dasar Tarzan amatir!"

" Umm ... Jangan lah marah dekat saya, Uncle Haryan. Sebab sebenar pun ada soalan yang mahu saya tanyakan pada Uncle." kata BoBoiBoy pengendali tumbuhan." Uncle Haryan tadi kata nak jaga saya. Tapi ... Saya bukan anak Uncle lah. Satu lagi ... Tarzan dan Ubi Jalar tue barang apa? Baru dengar pon, hehehe ..."

 _GUBRAK!_

" Hadehh ... apa jadi dengan dia ni?" tanya Taufan _sweatdrop_ setelah ia dan teman-temannya menjatuhkan diri ke lantai untuk kesekian kalinya. Kaizo tidak termasuk karena ia sibuk melayani kabel-kabel bercapit milik Haryan yang jumlahnya belum juga berkurang. Haryan mau tidak mau pasang wajah tersiksa mendengar kalimat Thorn itu.

" Hei, kau ni tak pernah baca buku ke, Hah?!" tanyanya bingung sekaligus gusar karena merasa dipermainkan. Thorn semakin menunjukkan wajah polos mendengar pertanyaan ketua Organisasi ke-99 itu.

" Buku? Benda apa tu? Semacam Haiwan ke?"

" Hoi! Buku bukan Haiwan lah!"

" Dah tu, Buku tu apa benda? Nama orang kah?"

" Ergh ... Budak payah betul kau ni ..." tukas Haryan kesal." Dah puas kau permainkan aku macam ni, Heh? HIAAAHHHH!"

" Awas, Thorn! PECUTAN CAHAYA!"

Solar segera melesat ke arah Thorn dan menarik tangan anak itu sebelum ia terkena terjangan kabel-kabel bercapit yang mulai bermunculan di sekitar Haryan. Solar memandang 'Kakaknya ' itu dengan tatapan yang menurutnya keren.

" Jangan remehkan Uncle Haryan, walaupun dia takde fesyen sedikitpun." Katanya tenang." Kau boleh tanyakan dia semua soalan tue selepas dia sedar diri nanti."

Thorn mengangguk pelan. Ia dan keenam pecahannya yang lain beserta teman-temannya berusaha mengalahkan Haryan, membuat pria paruh baya itu kewalahan.

"Ergh ... tak sangka korang semua memang nak menentang aku." Tukasnya gusar lalu menatap Kaizo." Dan apasal kau boleh masuk ke aula ni? Padapun Aula ni dah dilingkupi dinding lezinah elektrik yang diamankan dengan nomor kode. Dan Cuma aku yang tahu nomor kode tue. Kau tak pernah cakap kalau kau ialah seorang Hacker, Kaizo ..."

Kaizo memandang pria itu nanar." Bukan aku yang lenyapkan dinding lezinah guna nomor kode tue, _Vader_. Dan asal kau tahu ...Aku tak pernah berminat untuk menjadi seorang Hacker."

" Habis tue, kalau bukan kau yang retas nomor kode program dinding lezinah tu, lalu siapa?"

" Dia."

" ?"

Haryan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk pedang laser Kaizo itu dan tersentak kaget begitu mengetahui siapa yang meretas program dinding transparan elektrik yang melingkupi aula utama tadi. Ia melotot ke arah tiga sosok di depan pintu utama, terutama sosok yang berdiri di tengah dan memakai pakaian a la Superhero.

" Ka- Kau yang retaskan sistem dinding lezinah elektrik tue?!"

" Hahahahaha ... mestilah iya, Wahai penggugat alam semesta."ujar sosok di tengah dengan nada heroik." Kerana ... bukanlah namanya Kebenaran kalau tak reti pasal retas-meretas. Dan sekarang ... BERSIAPLAH UNTUK DIKALAHKAN OLEH HACKER KEBENARAAANNN!"

Semuanya terkesiap melihat ketiga sosok di depan pintu itu.

" Cikgu Papa?! Bang Ray?! Tok Aba?!"

" Hmm ... korang ingat kami tak terlibat ke?" gerutu Tok Aba lalu memandang Haryan." Dan kau. Saya tak menyangka kalau kau yang sebabkan semua ni. Pantas sahaja anak aku curiga sangat dekat kau, Haryan Pakpak Darwish. Kau yang memimpin gerakan ini. Apa maksud kau buat semua ni? Sampai libatkan Cucu dan anak aku pulak tu."

Haryan menghela nafas." Ahh ... Uncle Aba. Kau masih ingat semuanya walaupun umur kau dah termasuk lanjut." Katanya sembari tersenyum getir." Maafkan aku. Tapi anak kau yang merupakan mantan rakanku kat Kedutaan Malaya tue dah tahu banyak sangat, termasuk Cucu angkat kau: Rayhan Ernie. Jadi aku masukkan diorang dekat operasi _Death List_ dua hari lepas. Dan BoBoiBoy ... aku terkesan bahwa dia dah jadi Superhero di Pulau Rintis bersama dengan kawan-kawan lembek dia tue. Sayangnya kesalahan umat manusia dan makhluk-makhluk hidup lainnya sudah berada di ambang batas kewajaran. Seks bebas, LGBT, Narkoba dan koncro-koncronya sudah mewarnai kehidupan ini. Dan korang tahu ... aku sudah muak dengan semua itu. Lagi baik kalau kematian diorang dipantaskan agar alam semesta bisa kembali macam keadaan awal. Bukankah itu sempurna?"

" Uncle Haryan, kau ..." Ray hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala." Kami tahu kau muak dengan semua benda pelik yang diperbuat makhluk hidup, khususnya umat manusia. Kami pun muak. Tapi cara untuk mengatasi semua itu bukan dengan penghapusan massal macam yang kau canangkan nie. Cara yang tepat ialah dengan cara lembut, bukan serta-merta dengan menghapuskan semua itu sambil lalu."

Kaizo menatap semuanya satu-satu lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah Haryan." Nampaknya apa yang dicakapkan manusia-manusia tue memang betul." Katanya." _Vader_ , aku dan Pang mungkin bukan manusia. Tapi kami faham apa yang terjadi dekat diorang tue. Kak Rosa pun sebenarnya faham perkara ni, tapi dia mengatasnamakan hasrat diatas segalanya, dan itulah yang hancurkan diri dia sorang. Aku dan Pang tak mahu jadi macam tue juga. Baik kau sedar sekarang, _Vader_. Kecuali kalau kau memang nak dibelasah."

" SUDAH CUKUP!" tahu-tahu Haryan membentak." Korang ingat korang boleh heret aku dari rancangan yang dah lama aku susun macam sesenang yang korang kirakan? KORANG TAK KAN BOLEH HENTIKAN AKU, SEKUAT APAPUN USAHA KORANG!"

ZRAAAAAKKKKKK!

Detik berikutnya ribuan kabel bercapit berukuran raksasa kembali bermunculan dari bawah lantai aula utama lantai sembilan puluh gedung markas Organisasi itu. Semua lawannya segera pasang siaga. Kali ini Haryan tidak main-main lagi.

" Semuanya, Jaga-jaga!" Tukas Gempa was-was." Nampaknya Kabel bercapit milik Uncle Haryan tu kali ini lagi besar dari yang tadi."

" Hmp, dia memang bukan tipe yang senang menyerah." Timpal Halilintar lalu menghunus pedang Halilintarnya yang berwarna merah menyala.

" Tok Aba, Bang Ray dan Cikgu Papa kena keluar dari aula ni. Disini berbahaya wo." Kata Ying cemas." Biar kami yang uruskan Uncle Haryan tue."

" Ooo ... Kalian ingat Kebenaran akan biarkan kalian dihapuskan ke, Haaaaahhhhh?!" sembur Papa Zola kesal." Tak kan lah sampai hati Cikgu tinggalkan kalian semua. AYO KITA BELASAH SI KABAR HARIAN TU!"

" Tch, semahu apapun kita belasah _Vader_ , dia tak kan boleh dikalahkan kalau kabel-kabel bercapit dia masih ada lagi." Kaizo merenggut." Kita kena cari kelemahan dia."

Gopal menelan ludah." Hayoyo ... Uncle Haryan tue macam takde kelemahan dey." Ujarnya pesimis." Ada hal je lah Kapten Kaizo ni."

" Tak. Betul apa yang Abang aku cakapkan, Gopal. Haryan mesti ada kelemahan." Kata Fang tiba-tiba." Betul tak Kapten?"

Kaizo mengangguk." Ya. Dan aku pasti itu."

" Dah tu, apa kelemahan dia?" Gopal segera pasang wajah tidak sabaran sekaligus geregetan melihat tingkah Kaizo yang menurutnya 'Sok tahu' itu.

Kaizo memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah Haryan, meneliti pria itu dari kepala hingga kaki."Aku tahu kelemahan dia." Katanya segera, membuat semua rekannya tersentak kaget.

" Apa kelemahan dia?"

Sang Kapten mendesah perlahan lalu menggumam dengan sorot mata serius andalannya.

" Korang tengok cincin giok kemerahan kat jari tengah tangan kanan dia tu? Itulah kelemahan dia."

Serentak semua rekannya melongo mendengar itu.

" Heee? Cincin giok tue kelemahan dia?!"

* * *

 _Pesawat angkasa Cici Ko, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:51 ..._

" Uhh ... dimana aku?"

Mila mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia terbaring di atas sebuah kasur empuk yang berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang. Seorang pemuda yang tampaknya adalah cyborg Ultra Humanoid buru-buru mendekati gadis itu dengan wajah berseri.

" Ah, kau dah sedar rupanya." Ucapnya senang lalu menekan salah satu headphone yang terpasang menggantikan kedua telinganya." Komander, kesinilah segera. Milyra dah siuman."

" Oh, iya ke? Syukurlah kalau macam tu. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab suara di ujung headphone. Pemuda cyborg berambut merah dan berpakaian serba hijau dan kuning dengan mata biru itu menatap Mila lamat.

" Aku senang kau dah sedar, Milyra. Macam mana keadaan kau?" tanyanya sumringah, membuat Mila tersengih karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu tatap dengan cyborg yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Gadis itu membuka mulut dengan wajah tercengang.

" Siapa kau ni? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!"

" Astaga, maafkan saya. Saya belum kenalkan diri." Kata lawan bicaranya." Aku Motobot, Sfera Kuasa penghasil kendaraan."

Mila terkejut." Eh? Kau pun Sfera Kuasa?" tanyanya." Berarti ... kau kenal dengan Ochoboy ke?"

" Yup." Angguk Motobot." Dia Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan sementara saya ialah Sfera kuasa generasi kedelapan. Dan suatu kehormatan saya boleh berjumpa dengan Putri Mahkota Planet Fantasi Tim Tam Dua macam kamu. Maafkan kelancangan saya tadi."

Mila menghembuskan nafas lega." Aku pun nak mintak maaf sebab ingatkan tadi kau ialah musuh atau apalah itu." Tukasnya." Oh, ya. Dan mungkin lagi baik kau tidak melabeliku dengan panggilan Putri Mahkota tue, Motobot. Aku sudah dikudeta dari Planet aku. Tak payah lah berformal dekat aku."

" Umm ... baiklah, Milyra. Sekali lagi ... Maafkan saya." Kata Motobot lalu menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan yang sudah terbuka dan berseru ke sosok yang ada di pintu itu." Ah, Komander. Anda tiba dalam masa yang tepat."

" Komander?" Mila kebingungan mendengar kata-kata Motobot dan ikut menoleh ke arah pintu dan tahu-tahu tersentak kaget." Eih? Koko Ci?!"

Cici Ko tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam." Aku senang kau dah sedar, Milyra." Ungkapnya." Macam mana keadaan kau?"

" Aku baik. Terima kasih." Kata Mila lembut." Tapi ... macam mana korang boleh kesan aku dekat Gedung ONION? Korang lawan Sebastian ke tadi?"

Motobot menggeleng." Tak. Aku dan Komander tak lawan dia sebab dia pergi kejar dua cahaya yang keluar daripada badan kau. Entah apa yang nak dia buat dengan kedua cahaya tue."

" Eh? Dua cahaya yang keluar daripada badan aku?" tanya Mila tidak mengerti." Apa maksud kau ni?"

" Entah. Saya pun tak pasti. Tapi ... mungkin sahaja kedua cahaya tue ialah kuasa kau."

" Kuasa aku?" Mila mengerutkan kening." Sepanjang yang aku tahu, Ochoboy bagi aku kuasa manipulasi gelombang sebelum dia dilarikan oleh Adu Du lima tahun lepas. Sebelumnya aku cuma boleh berpecah jadi tiga kuasa: X, Gamma dan Infra Merah. Dan beberapa waktu lalu, aku dapatkan kuasa Longitudinal dan Transversal pulak. Apa warna kedua cahaya yang keluar daripada badan aku tue?"

" Hmm ..." Cici Ko menggaruk dagunya, mengingat-ingat." Kalau tak salah, warna kedua cahaya tu ialah Merah hati dan Ungu gelap, macam warna Gothic. Aku dan Motobot pun hanya sekilas tengok kedua cahaya tue sebelum akhirnya Sebastian kejar mereka. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pasal kedua cahaya tue ke?"

Mila menundukkan kepala dengan murung." Aku cemas je kalau-kalau kedua cahaya tue ialah kuasa Longitudinal dan Transversal yang baru sahaja aku dapatkan." Katanya lalu menatap Motobot." Ah, ya. Motobot kan Sfera kuasa jugak. Boleh ke kau kesan kuasa-kuasa yang ada dekat badan aku?"

Mendengar permintaan Mila itu, tahu-tahu Motobot segera menunjukkan ekspresi gugup.

" Sebenar pun saya bukanlah Sfera kuasa yang bekerja dalam bidang itu."

" Habis tue, kau ahli dalam bidang apa, Motobot?"

" Saya Sfera kuasa kendaraan, bukan Sfera kuasa Superhero macam Ochobot. Kuasa saya ialah terfokus untuk menciptakan kendaraan canggih dalam sekejap mata"

" Ohh ... macam tu. Sori, Motobot. Aku terlalu memaksa kau."

" Tak da pe. Saya pun faham kot." Balas Motobot dengan senyum simpul. Dipandanginya Cici Ko." Jadi ... tugas kita memantau ONION dah selesai ke, Komander?"

" Bisa dibilang macam tue, Motobot." Jawab Cici Ko lalu menoleh ke arah Mila."Nah, baik kau pergi sertai BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia sekarang, Milyra. Aku rasa diorang kini sedang kesulitan melawan musuh."

Mila menepuk kepalanya." Astaga! Kenapa aku lupa dengan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia tu?" tukasnya terlonjak." Tapi ... aku tidak tahu dekat mana diorang sekarang. Macam mana ni?"

" Tenang, Milyra. Biar aku yang kesan keberadaan dia orang." Tawar Cici Ko seraya membawa Mila dan Motobot ke ruang kendali dan melacak keberadaan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya." Ah, dapat. Diorang sekarang berada dekat Aula utama lantai sembilan puluh gedung markas pusat ONION."

Motobot melongo." Eh? Bukannya dekat Aula tu ada Haryan Pakpak Darwish ke? Mesti dia orang tengah berhadapan dengan Haryan. Dan itu berbahaya!"

" Baiklah kalau macam tu. Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang." Ucap Mila mantap lalu menatap Motobot dan Cici Ko." Tapi ... kalian berdua tak nak ikut ke?"

Cici Ko menggeleng." Maaf, Milyra. Tapi tugas kami disini hanyalah memantau aktiviti ONION sahaja, bukan berlawan." Tegasnya." Lagipun ONION saat ini memang mengincar Sfera Kuasa. Aku tak nak biarkan Motobot terlibat juga. Semoga berjaya."

" Terima kasih. Koko Ci. Terima kasih, Motobot." Kata Mila dengan nada berhutang budi dan buru-buru terbang keluar pesawat angkasa Cici Ko. Cici Ko dan Motobot menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan khidmat.

" Komander yakin ke tak nak ikut berlawan pulak?" tanya Motobot namun segera dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Cici Ko. Atasannya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kepala menghadap lantai

" Macam yang aku kata tadi ... tugas kita disini hanyalah memantau aktiviti ONION. Aku tidak ingin identiti pasukan kita terbongkar oleh mereka. Lagipun keselamatan kau boleh terancam kalau kau hadirkan diri kau dekat ONION tue. Apalagi sekarang dia orang tengah mencari Sfera-Sfera kuasa untuk memantaskan proyek 'Sapu Karthasis' mereka."

Motobot terkesiap." Ha? Diorang masih sahaja sambung kerja proyek tue lagi? Ingatkan proyek tue dah dibatalkan. Kenapa bisa?"

" Entahlah. Aku pun tak terlalu faham." Renung Cici Ko." Yang jelas, kita jangan sampai terlibat untuk masa ini. Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang, Motobot. Sebelum musuh boleh mengesan kita."

" Baik, Komander."

Sementara itu, Mila segera terbang ke lantai sembilan puluh lewat sebuah jendela di lorong yang kebetulan tengah terbuka. Dia sungguh khawatir. Dari kata-kata Motobot mengenai Haryan, Mila yakin bahwa BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman Superheronya tidak akan sanggup menghadapi Ketua ke-99 dari ONION itu. Dalam hati ia menyesalkan tindakan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan yang seharusnya mencari tubuh Kaizo yang disembunyikan musuh. Bukan malah mendatangi ketuanya.

Begitu ia berbelok ke ujung sembari, sekonyong-konyong sesuatu menabraknya dengan keras. Mila terjungkal namun untungnya sebuah tangan robot menariknya agar tidak terjatuh. Mila meringis. Siapa yang menabraknya tadi? Diangkatnya wajahnya ke orang yang menabraknya itu dan ternganga hebat.

" Robe?! Adu Du?!"

Betul saja. Rupanya gadis itu menabrak tubuh Probe yang sudah berubah ke mode Mega Probe yang di atas kepala kendalinya duduk Adu Du. Sang Alien berkepala kotak hijau itu segera mengomel.

" Ei, mata kau tu tak beres ke? Kau tak nampak kalau kitorang datang dari ujung serambi kah?!"

" So- Sori, Adu Du. Aku terburu-buru tadi sebab aku cemaskan sangat BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia tue." Ujar Mila terbata-bata karena kaget." Aku~"

" Cemaskan BoBoiBoy? Memangnya dia orang sedang berhadapan dengan apa, Mila?"

" Eh?"

Mila mendengar suara cempreng bak anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun yang asalnya dari sosok yang menariknya agar tidak terjatuh tadi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia kenal betul dengan pemilik suara itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke sosok itu dan membelalakkan kedua iris matanya yang berwarna pink tua.

" Ka- Kau ..." Mila terangap-angap." OCHOBOY?!"

Ia ternganga melihat cyborg Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan yang memegang lengannya itu. Apalagi selain melihat Tunagannya itu bisa diperbaiki setelah Rosaline merusaknya dengan separah mungkin? Belum sempat bertanya, Ochoboy segera menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir.

" Shhh ... jangan lah cakap kuat-kuat, Mila. Aku, Adu Du dan Probe sedang menyusup masuk ke dalam gedung ni sebab BoBoiBoy belum juga balik tau."

" T-Tapi ... macam mana kau hidup balik? Dan apasal suara kau jadi macam budak kecik?"

" Semua sistem dekat badan aku ni dah disetel ulang, begitu juga dengan suara aku, tapi umur aku tak. Dan mungkin sekitar dua jam ke depan akan ada benda yang berlaku dekat kuasa elemental BoBoiBoy. Dan aku kena bantu dia sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan kau kena berterima kasih pada Adu Du, Mila. Kalau sahaja dia tidak korbankan saldo kad kredit Plutonium dia untuk beli alat kontak jantung buatan daripada Bago Go, maka aku tak kan boleh berjumpa dengan kau lagi."

Tepat setelah Ochoboy mengatakan itu, Mila tiba-tiba sudah terbang ke arah Adu Du dan langsung memeluknya hingga Adu Du nyaris sesak nafas.

" KYAAAA! Adu Du kawan lama aku, aku berhutang sangat terhadap kau tau!" ujar gadis itu senang bukan main. Dan tentu saja tindakan itu membuat Adu Du malu bukan kepalang. Mungkin karena dia jarang dipeluk perempuan selain ibunya sendiri. Dengan gugup ia berusaha mendorong Mila agar tidak terus-menerus memeluknya.

" Wei, apasal kau peluk-peluk aku ni? Geli lah!" ujarnya kalap seraya mendorong Mila. Namun Mila masih saja tidak melonggarkan rangkulannya sehingga Adu Du kali ini merasa tercekik." Ag ... Nafa ... Nafas aku! Lepaskan!"

" Astaga! Kenapa kau tak cakap kalau kau sesak napas tadi?" Mila melepaskan pelukannya dari Adu Du begitu merasa pria cilik alien kotak itu meronta karena sesak nafas. Langsung saja Adu Du menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat dan menatap Mila dengan pandangan jengkel.

" Ish kau ni! Habis nafas aku." Tukasnya cemberut." Kalau aku dah jadi jahat balik, aku akan buat kau menyesal, Milyra!"

" Ei? Bukannya kau dah jadi kawan kami ke, Adu Du?" tanya Ochoboy heran.

Adu Du menepuk jidatnya." Oi, korang tak ingat ke? Aku bantu korang ni sebab perkara ONION ni je. Selepas semua ini selesai, aku akan kacaukan balik Planet Bumi. Jaga korang!"

" Haih, ingatkan kau dah insaf pun." Tukas Mila _facepalm_." Tapi Robe masih jadi kawan kami, kan?"

" Err ... aku kan anak buahnya Encik Bos. Jadi aku ikut dia je lah." Ucap Probe malu-malu." Tapi ... sekarang ni kitorang tengah kesan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia. Dah lewat satu jam, dan diorang belum juga balik dari siasat badan Kapten Kaizo tue. Jadi kami semua siasat gedung ni dan berpencar dengan kelompok Tok Aba, Ray dan Papa Zola. Ada yang tahu dekat mana diorang sekarang?"

Mila terkejut." Ah, aku tahu!" ujarnya sembari menjentikkan jari." Adu Du, Robe, Ochoboy, kita pergi ke Aula utama tingkat sembilan puluh gedung markas ONION nie. Aku pasti BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia dah ada dekat sana."

" Ai'? Macam mana kau tahu cepat sangat?" ujar Adu Du kaget." Ada yang bagi tahu kau ke?"

Mila tersenyum penuh arti. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjelaskan bahwa Cici Ko dan Motobot-lah yang membantunya melacak lokasi BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya berada sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa gadis itu merasa tidak perlu mengumbar semua itu. Dengan lembut ia pun berucap.

" Dah lah. Firasatku mengatakan diorang dah ada dekat atas tue dan tengah berlawan dengan Haryan Pakpak Darwish, sang ketua ke-99 Organisasi. Baik kita cepat, sebelum diorang dibelasah habis-habisan!"

* * *

 _Lantai satu gedung markas Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:53 ..._

Sebastian masih saja mengejar kedua cahaya berwarna merah dan ungu yang keluar dari tubuh Mila. Dalam hati ia terus-terusan bertanya apakah perihal dari kedua cahaya berwarna yang keluar dari dalam tubuh kakak kembarnya itu. Ia berbelok ke sayap kanan gedung dan menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu jatuh terpelanting.

" Hayoyo ... mata kau tu buta ke, dey? Kalau jalan tengok-tengok lah!"

Sebastian meraba keningnya yang rada benjol akibat bertabrakan tadi. Dia menyeringai hambar.

" Sori, Arumugam. Tapi sekarang aku buru-buru. Ada benda yang nak aku kejar."

" Ceh, dah macam budak kecik lah kau ni. Kejar-kejar cahaya pulak, macam kejar bintang kejora dah. Apa benda tu?" dengus Arumugam kesal seraya mengibas-ngibaskan setelan jas setengah resmi miliknya. Sebastian celingukan ke kanan-kiri. Didapatinya kedua cahaya merah dan ungu itu di dekat lift menuju Lab Sfera kuasa. Sontak pemuda Alien mirip manusia itu berseru.

" Itu dia cahaya tu! KEJAAAARRRR!"

" Eh?" Arumugam terperanjat begitu Sebastian berlari melewatinya dan melesat menuju lift." Dey, Tian! Tunggu aku!"

Mereka pun berebutan masuk ke dalam lift dan melesat turun ke Lab Sfera Kuasa. Keduanya pun menerobos masuk dan pasang siaga.

" Apasal kau ikut aku pulak ni? Tukas Sebastian bingung." Kata tadi tak sukakan aku kejar dua cahaya tue sebab macam budak kecik buat. Otak kau tu dah tak beres ke?"

" Ey, aku pun penasaran lah." Tukas Arumugam membela diri." Aku paling benci kawan yang egois. Dan aku tak mahu kalau kau jadi macam tu."

" Hah, terserah dah." Sebastian memutar bola matanya dengan malas." Sekarang kita cari dua cahaya berwarna merah dan ungu tu. Mesti mereka ada di sekitar sini."

Arumugam mengeluarkan pistol AK-47 miliknya sambil berjaga-jaga." Sebenarnya cahaya apa yang kau kejar tue?" menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan menghina.

" Sebenar pun rahasia. Tapi nampaknya kau tak boleh dibohongi." Katanya seraya mengeluarkan kedua pedang Celtic-nya." Kedua cahaya tu keluar daripada badan Kakak kembar aku, Milyra masa aku berduel dengan dia dekat lantai lima puluh tadi. Aku rasa kedua cahaya tu ialah kuasa dia. Mesti best kalau kita dapatkan kuasa dia tu. Dan~"

SRIIIIINGGGGGGG!

Kata-katanya terputus begitu sebuah sinar berwarna merah hati dan ungu gelap memancar di seantero Lab. Sebastian dan Arumugam meningkatkan kewaspadaan, was-was kalau itu adalah monster. Sekonyong-konyong mereka mendengar suara gedebuk tak jauh di depan mereka.

" Itu dia orang!" seru Sebastian tertahan." Jom kita tengok, Aru."

Arumugam pasang kuda-kuda." Kau punya hipotesis ke kalau cahaya merah ungu itu ialah monster?" tanyanya seraya memasukkan ammo ke AK-47 nya.

" Mungkin." Balas Sebastian." Jaga-jaga saja, Aru. Kita pon tak tahu makhluk apa yang berubah wujud dari cahaya merah dan ungu tadi."

Kedua pemuda itu mengendap-endap ke tempat dimana cahaya ungu dan merah yang keluar dari tubuh Mila itu berpendar. Sontak mereka melakukan gertakan begitu tiba disana. Tahu-tahu mereka tertegun melihat apa yang 'lahir; dari cahaya ungu dan merah tersebut.

" Aduhh ... kepala aku terantuk besi lah. Tak cantik betul!"

" Takpe, Violet. Yang penting kita dah berjaya lepaskan diri daripada 'Akak-akak' kita yang lemah tue."

" Hmm ... betul juga tu."

Sebastian dan Arumugam melihat dua sosok yang merupakan wujud asli dari dua cahaya merah dan ungu yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Mila. Keduanya perempuan, dengan rambut perak panjang seperti Mila. Hanya warna mata, warna dan gaya pakaian yang agak lain. Salah satu dari mereka memakai pakaian serba merah dengan lambang gelombang Alpha di bandonya serta rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai dengan kedua cambang yang dikepang. Senyumnya terkesan merendahkan. Gadis yang satunya lagi memakai pakaian serba ungu dan hitam dengan lambang gelombang radiasi di bandonya serta rambutnya yang cambangnya dibiarkan terurai dan sebagian rambut di belakang dijepit ke atas. Kacamata berwarna Indigo yang menjadi daya tariknya. Ia berpose selayaknya seorang model dalam majalah fashion wanita zaman modern. Sebastian membuka mulut.

" Siapa korang ni?"

Gadis serba merah pun segera menggubrisnya." Ahh ... Sebastian. Senang berjumpa dengan kau disini. Dan kau mesti Arumugam." Katanya seraya menuding lembut ke arah Sang 'Pandai Besi', membuatnya merasa ingin muntah karena mual melihat sikap rada genit gadis itu.

Sebastian melongo." Macam mana korang tahu nama kami?" tanyanya heran. Kedua gadis itu melirik ke arahnya. Yang berkacamata Nila berkacak pinggang dengan gaya meremehkan.

" Kau tak tahu ke kalau kami ialah pecahan daripada kuasa manipulasi gelombang Milyra tue? Fuh ... tak level sangat dah." Ejek sang gadis serba ungu sembari menekan bagian tengah kacamata bergaya kontemporer berwarna Nila miliknya.

" Apa?! Berani kau guna muka penghinaan tue dekat kami ke, Dey?!" Arumugam merasa panas hati melihat tingkah congkak gadis serba ungu itu. Sebastian buru-buru menahannya.

" Jangan marah, Aru. Diorang ni hanya pecahan-pecahan tersembunyi daripada kuasa Milyra." Ujarnya menenangkan pemuda berdarah India itu." Aku rasa diorang ni berada di pihak kita. Buktinya diorang kabur daripada tubuh Milyra. Kau tak perasan ke?"

Gadis serba merah pun tertawa pelan." Kau benar, Tian. Kitorang tak betah sangat bersama dengan kelima pecahan gelombang sebelum kami. Diorang tue lembek, tak patut tuk kitorang berdua ni. Maka kami putuskan ... kami kena pergi. Dan mungkin macam seronok jer kalau kami begabung dengan korang dekat ONION ni. Kami butuh kebebasan tau. Bosan buat hal yang sama untuk Kebenaran setiap harinya."

" Eh, kejap. Korang berdua nak begabung dengan ONION juga ke?" tanya Arumugam kaget." Korang bukan mata-mata daripada Milyra, kan?"

" Mana ada." Tukas si gadis serba ungu sambil tertawa." Asal korang tahu ... kami ialah pecahan keenam dan ketujuh daripada Milyra. Tapi kami tak level dengan 'Akak-akak' kami yang rendahan tue. Jadi mungkin begabung dengan korang akan membuat kami lagi hebat dan lagi popular daripada dia orang, kan? Kan?"

Sebastian mengangguk-angguk." Aku faham kot." Tukasnya lalu tersenyum kecil." Dan aku percaya dengan korang. Ah, hampir lupa. Aku tak tahu nama kuasa korang ni. Boleh bagi tahu nama korang, tak?"

" Nama kami?" tanya si gadis serba merah." Baiklah kalau kau memang patut untuk itu, Tian. Aku Milyra Fragrance, penkawal kuasa gelombang Alpha." Ia lalu menoleh ke gadis serba ungu di sebelahnya." Dan ini Milyra Violet, penkawal kuasa gelombang sinar Ultra Violet. Dah Faham?"

" Ye lah tu." Ujar Sebastian sembari mangut-mangut." Aku senang ada juga pecahan-pecahan kuasa daripada saudari kembarku yang mendukungku. Nampaknya semua ini macam semakin lama terasa semakin menarik, fufufu ..."

* * *

 _Aula utama Lantai Sembilan puluh gedung markas Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:55 ..._

" Cincin tue kelemahan dia?!"

Para pecahan BoBoiBoy dan keempat teman mereka kaget mendengar petunjuk Kaizo itu. Kaizo mendesah panjang dan berpaling ke arah mereka dengan pandangan mata meyakinkan.

" Kenapa? Tak percaya ke?"

" Mestilah!" ujar Gopal cemberut." Logic mana yang Kapten Kaizo pakai ni? Cincin mana boleh jadi kelemahan manusia?"

Kaizo menggeram sebentar." Dengar, budak Bumi! Aku yang tahu apa-apa benda tentang Haryan ... Sebab dia ayah angkat aku dan Pang dahulu. Jadi dengar saja cakap aku!"tukasnya ketus." Aku dah pernah tengok manfaat daripada cincin dia dan hubungannya dengan kabel-kabel bercapit di sekeliling dia. Cincin tue punya gelombang sinyal, semacam pengendali robot. Anggap je kalau Cincin tue ialah remote kawalan dan Kabel-kabel bercapit itu ialah benda yang dikawal lewat sinyal yang dihantarkan oleh si Cincin. Sinyal daripada cincin tu sendiri berasal dari gelombang otak pemakainya, jadi sifatnya macam media perantara. Cukup dengan menunjuk ke arah lawan dengan Cincin tue, maka kabel-kabel bercapit tu akan menyerang ke arah yang ditunjuk si pemakai Cincin. Kalau tak silap ... Cincin tue bernama _Telekinetic Nano Ring_ , salah satu senjata ciptaan Ilmuwan-Ilmuwan hebat dekat Alam semesta. Entah darimana Haryan boleh dapatkan Cincin berbahaya tue."

" Ohh ... macam tue ..." tukas Gempa seraya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti lalu menatap Fang." Hebat betul lah Abang kau ni, Fang. Sampai maklumat-maklumat aneh macam tue dia tahu pon."

"Iye lah! Adik dia pun mesti hebat jugak." ujar Fang dengan nada angkuh. Kaizo mendelik ke arah anak itu.

" Kau kata kau sorang hebat, eh Pang?" renggutnya." Hebat darimana? Kau pun malas sangat cucikan baju aku!"

" Ish, Kapten ni. Itu baju Kapten, bukan baju aku! Apasal mesti aku cucikan pulak?"

" Itu memang tugas kau, Prebet Pang!"

" Dah tu, Yang Kapten suka sepakkan rumah sampai jadi macam Kapal pecah tu apahal? Tak adil lah!"

" Hm ... nanti aku akan bagi kau hukuman latihan tempur 10 jam selepas ini, Pang. Jaga kau ..."

" APA?! AKU TAK NAK LAH!"

" BAWAHAN KENA MENURUT!"

" TAK SUDI AKU LATIHAN TEMPUR 10 JAM SEHARI!"

" BERANI KAU INGKAR ARAHAN KAPTEN KAU?!"

Ying tersentak melihat kedua kakak-beradik itu bertengkar." Haiya ... Apasal kamu berdua begaduh ho? Kita mahu lawan Haryan maa ... bukannya adu mulut dekat sini!"

" Ish, Ish ... tak patut, tak patut." kata Taufan sembari geleng-geleng kepala.

Haryan tertawa hambar." Hahahaha ... Manusia ke Alien ke, semuanya macam sama sahaja." sindirnya." Memang betul semua makhluk hidup tu berpotensi menghancurkan alam semesta. Maka dari itu, wahai anak-anakku ... aku akan hapuskan kalian semua sekarang juga! HEAAAHHH!"

ZUUUNNGGG!

" ELAK SEMUA!"

Para pecahan BoBoiBoy beserta keempat temannya dan Kaizo mengelak dari terjangan kabel-kabel bercapit raksasa Haryan yang kembali meyerang. Ray, Tok Aba dan Papa Zola mematung di depan pintu sambil menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

" Uncle Haryan ... dia punya _Telekinetic Nano Ring_?" tanya Ray kaget." Bukannya itu senjata terlarang dekat Galaksi ke? Apasal dia punya benda tu?"

Tok Aba menelan ludah." Tak payah kau teliti benda tue, Ray." katanya agak khawatir." Kita kena bantu Cucu aku dan kawan-kawan dia tau!"

" Ehh ... tapi kita mana ada senjata, Tok?"

" Jangan risau, sebab kita masih ada ... ROTAN KEINSYAFAN!" pekik Papa Zola seraya mengeluarkan senjata andalannya lalu berlari ke arah kabel-kabel bercapit milik Haryan." Ambik ni, wahai Kabel-kabel Kejahatan! Rasakan: HIKMAT ROTAN KEBENARAAAAANNN!"

BZZZZZZZZRRRTTTT!

" ADEH!"

Belum sempat ia memukulkan Rotan Keinsyafannya, sebuah kabel bercapit tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Papa Zola dan menyetrum guru matematika itu dan melemparkannya kembali ke Tok Aba dan Ray yang menganga melihatnya. Namun Papa Zola belum juga menyerah. Ia kembali bangkit dengan lutut gemetar.

" Kau ... Berani kau menyetrum Kebenaran?!" tukasnya murka." Baiklah kalau macam tue! Kebenaran akan~"

ZZZZZTTTTTRRR!

Belum selesai dia berbicara, selusin kabel bercapit muncul di hadapannya, membuat nyali Papa Zola ciut.

" Eh? Kalian tersinggung ke? Hoho ... maaf, ye. Maaf. Kita kena saling memaafkan tau." ujar Papa Zola cengengesan. Namun tentu saja kabel-kabel bercapit adalah benda mati yang tidak paham dengan bahasa manusia dan langsung menyerbu ke arah Guru Kebenaran dan Tok Aba serta Ray yang sudah pasti kena imbasnya juga. Spontan kedua kerabat BoBoiBoy itu saling berangkulan satu sama lain lalu menjerit.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Parahnya lagi, Papa Zola ikut menjerit da la wanita miliknya. Buru-buru Ying menyetel jam kekuatannya dan berteriak ke arah Kabel-kabel bercapit yang sudah mau mencekik ketiga pria dewasa disitu.

" KUASA SLOW MOD!"

Segera kabel-kabel bercapit itu menjadi lambat sehingga Ray, Tok Aba dan Papa Zola punya waktu untuk menghindar. Tok Aba menghembuskan nafas lega dan menatap Ying dengan tatapan terima kasih.

" Nasib baik kau tolong kami, Ying."

Ying tersenyum." Hihi ... sama-sama, Tok Aba." katanya." Bukannya tadi saya sudah cakap kalau kalian bertiga keluar dari sini ho? Berbahaya maa."

" Yang jelas, kita tidak bisa menang kalau Cincin dia tue tidak dihancurkan." ujar Halilintar sembari menebas beberapa kabel bercapit yang menghadangnya." Takde spesialis pembeku dekat sini ke?"

" Beku?" Ice menoleh." Urusan beku-beku tu aku. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Kau tembak Haryan tue guna tembakan pembeku kau."

" Eh? Boleh ke?"

" Hish, berapa kali aku nak yakinkan kau ke, Hah?" tukas Halilintar gusar." Kita kena tembak dia sampai beku agar dia tak boleh gerakkan kabel-kabel bercapit tue guna tangan dia. Faham tak?!"

" O-Okey." balas sang pengendali es." Habis tu, kita kena buat apa?"

" Tembak saja dulu!"

" Hahh ... ye lah, ye lah. TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!"

BLAAAAASSSHHH!

Tembakan itu begitu cepat sehingga tanpa bisa dielak, Haryan tahu-tahu sudah terkena tembakan itu dan terperangkap di tengah-tengah bongkahan es. Kabel-kabel bercapit miliknya yang menyerang BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya berhenti seketika. Ia mendecih marah dan berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang dipasang Cincin. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya.

" Wuah, terbaik lah, Ice!" puji Blaze kagum." Okey, giliran aku pulak! CAKERA API!"

" Tahan, Blaze! Jangan serang dia dulu!" cegat Gempa." Ice memang sengaja tembak dia agar tak boleh gerakkan kabel-kabel bercapit tu. Sekarang target kita ialah Cincin Telekinetic Nano dia. Kalau itu hancur, maka dia tak kan bisa serang kita."

" Alahh ... padapun aku nak beraksi tadi." Keluh Blaze murung.

" Ha'ah lah. Aku pun nak tengok serangan kau lagi tau, Hihi ... Mesti hebat!"

" Eih?"

Blaze terhenyak mendengar suara perempuan kekanakan itu dan menoleh ke samping dimana suara itu berasal. Ia terhenyak lagi begitu melihat Milyra Longitudinal alias Longy berdiri di sebelahnya sembari tertawa cekikikan malu.

" Lo- Longy?! Apasal kau ada kat sini?" tanya BoBoiBoy pengendali api itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya." Korang berpecah lagi ke?"

Longy terkekeh." Hihi ... Iya lah. Sori, Blaze. Tapi kami tak kan biarkan korang berjuang sendiri tau." Jelasnya.

" Lagipun, aku nak tunjukkan bahwa aku lagi hebat dari budak angin ni." Gamma tahu-tahu muncul di sebelah Taufan, membuat anak itu terlonjak kaget.

" Ish, kau ni! Longgar aku jantung." Ujar Taufan seraya mengelus-elus dadanya karena kaget." Kau kata tadi kau nak tunjukkan kehebatan kau? Heleh, aku akan lagi hebat dari kau, apalagi Hali!"

" Apasal nama aku disebut-sebut jugak?" Halilintar merenggut kesal mendengar Taufan menyinggung persaingan mereka saat itu. Sekonyong-konyong ia mendengar desahan berat di sebelahnya. Sontak ia terkejut begitu mendapati Milyra X berdiri di sebelahnya sembari menggenggam Pedang Sinar-X nya.

" Kau lagi? Ada hal je kau buat aku terkejut macam ni." Dengusnya. X mendesah sembari memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna putih.

" Kau tak suka ke kalau aku bantu kau?" sergah gadis itu dingin." Hmp, aku tukar kau jadi tulang-belulang, baru tahu rasa."

" Egh?! A- Aku ... aku tak bermaksud ... Ah, sudah lah!" Tanggap Halilintar gengsi. Bagi dia, X adalah dirinya dalam versi perempuan. Dan Halilintar tidak menyangka bahwa berinteraksi dengan perempuan penggerutu dan dingin seperti X ternyata cukup menyebalkan juga. Namun X tidak ambil pusing dengan pandangan Halilintar terhadap dirinya dan melirik Infra yang tahu-tahu sudah mendarat di sebelah Gempa, membuat anak serba hitam dan kuning itu terkesiap.

" Milyra, tak sangka kau mahu datang kesini!" tukas sang pengendali tanah, membuat Infra memberinya sebuah senyuman lembut.

" Kita kawan, Gempa. Jangan sungkan." Katanya lalu melihat ke arah Kaizo." Oh, dan nampaknya korang boleh hidupkan Kapten Kaizo balik."

" Dey, dia yang datang bantu kami tadi, bukannya hidup balik!" balas Gopal bersungut-sungut." Entah-entah dia ni mayat hidup pulak."

" Apa?! Mayat hidup?!" Kaizo segera memberi Gopal tatapan maut." Tengok saja, Budak Bumi ... Aku akan bagi kau hukuman latihan tempur macam Pang: 10 jam sehari!"

" Gyaaaaa! Apasal aku dapat hukuman jugak?!" Gopal menatap horror." Ini semua gara-gara kau, Fang!"

" Wey, apasal aku yang disalahkan, Hah?!" tukas Fang membela dirinya." Kita pon tak tahu kenapa Kapten Kaizo boleh hidup balik ... pada pon aku tengok dia mati sebab dibunuh Rosaline empat jam lepas. Aneh betul."

PRANG!

" He-Eh?"

Haryan berhasil membebaskan tangan kanannya yang terperangkap bongkahan es. Dengan seringai setan ia menatap lawannya satu demi satu." Ah, memang betul makhluk hidup tu asyik buang masa, macam korang buat tadi." Katanya." Dan sekarang ... aku akan belasah korang! Rasaka~"

" Jangan harap ... BELITAN TIDAL!"

" Apa?!"

SRAAAKKK!

Haryan terkejut begitu sebuah selendang berwarna hijau payau melilit tangan kanannya dan ditarik kuat-kuat sehingga ia tidak bergerak untuk kedua kalinya. Ia melirik ke sumber selendang itu dan mendapati Milyra Transversal alias Versa menarik selendangnya yang melilit lengan kanan Haryan dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu pasang wajah sedatar mungkin, atau mungkin bisa dibilang wajah orang yang mengantuk berat.

" Mungkin korang butuh sedikit pertolongan kat sini." Katanya malas." Ice, bongkahan Ais kau tu belum cukup kuat untuk perangkap dia, kau kena tahu tu."

" Eh? Iya ke?" Ice melongo." Baiklah. Terima kasih atas maklumatnya, Versa."

Versa mengangguk kecil." Sama-sama, Ice." Tukasnya seraya tersenyum mesra pada pecahan BoBoiBoy dengan nomor urut lima. Bukannya tersengih, Ice malah balas senyum mesra pada pecahan Milyra bernomor lima itu, membuat semua yang ada disitu merasa mual dan hendak muntah.

" Oi, Ice! Kau buang tebiat ke?" ujar Solar sembari menutup mulutnya karena mual sementara Thorn yang berada di sebelahnya sudah berundur ke belakang karena tidak tahan melihat adegan itu.

" Versa, kau mulai lagi ... " dengus X." Kita dah tunangan dengan Ochoboy lah. Jangan buat macam tu dekat Ice. Dia masih budak kecik tau!"

" Mana ada. Aku dan Ice hanya kawan jer." Balas Versa tanpa merasa bersalah. Ice mengangguk tanda setuju. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah firasat dan buru-buru bertanya pada Versa.

" Eh, tunggu dulu." Ungkapnya." Jangan cakap ... kalau Ochobot dah hidup balik."

Versa menoleh ke arahnya." Kalau ya, memangnya kenapa?"

" Eh?! Ocho ... OCHOBOT DAH HIDUP BALIK?" ujar semua yang ada disitu kecuali kelima pecahan Mila. Belum sempat dijawab, sosok cyborg sang Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang mereka.

" Korang cari aku ke? Hehehe ... maaf sebab dah buat cemas korang semua."

Suara itu terdengar cempreng seperti anak-anak. Tapi para pecahan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Dengan gembira mereka berseru.

" OCHOBOT!" serentak mereka berteriak girang. Ketujuh pecahan BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang merangkul sang cyborg muda itu, meluapkan kerinduan sejadi-jadinya. Yaya, Ying, Tok Aba, Ray, Papa Zola dan Kaizo memandang mereka dengan senyum, begitu juga kelima pecahan Mila. Merasa sesak, Ochoboy mendorong kesembilan lelaki yang merangkulnya itu.

" Agh! Kejepit lah! Sesak nafas aku!"

" Hehehe ... sori, Ochobot."

Mereka pun melepas rangkulan mereka terhadap Ochoboy dan menatap Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan itu lamat.

" Macam mana kau boleh hidup balik?"

" Hmm ... ceritanya panjang, kawan-kawan." Jawab Ochoboy cengengesan." Tapi Adu Du dan Probe yang perbaiki aku. Korang kena berterima kasih pada dia."

" Eh?" Mereka melihat Adu Du dan Probe yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Segera Gempa berseru.

" Adu Du! Kau penyelamat lah! Kami berhutang budi pada kau!"

Adu Du tersenyum simpul." Ini sebab ONION je aku bantu korang semua." Jelasnya singkat. Tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berteriak.

" Eh, BoBoiBoy! Tengok tu!"

" Hah?"

PRAAAANNNNGGGG!

Bongkah-bongkah es yang memerangkap Haryan pecah berkeping-keping. Versa yang juga menahannya saat itu tidak sanggup menahan pria itu dan buru-buru melompat mundur, mendarat di sebelah keempat pecahannya. Haryan mengibas-ngibas jas coklatnya yang penuh kepingan-kepingan es dan menatap lawannya dengan senyum getir.

" Ini belum berakhir, budak-budak lemah!" katanya dengan nada sarkastik." Mari kita lihat, seberapa mampu korang boleh halangi aku! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

" Tch, ini tidak bagus." Decih Kaizo." Korang semua ... pasang siaga. Kali ini kita akan hentikan dia betul-betul."

" Um!" angguk semuanya. Probe berubah menjadi Mega Probe dengan Adu Du yang berada di atas kepala kendali. Ketujuh pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy dan kelima pecahan gelombang Mila segera menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Yaya mengaktifkan kekuatan gravitasinya hingga penuh, begitu pula dengan Ying dan Gopal dengan masing-masing kekuatan waktu dan molekul mereka. Ochoboy menyiapkan perisai cybernya serta Kaizo menghunus pedang lasernya. Tok Aba, Ray dan Papa Zola menatap mereka dengan tegang, berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka semua. Setelah dirasa siap, Gempa mengomando mereka.

" HENTIKAN DIA!"

" YEAH!"

Serentak mereka menyerang sang ketua-99 dari ONION itu dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Dengan susah payah Haryan berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan kabel-kabel bercapit miliknya. Namun ini bukanlah pantangan untuk BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya. Langsung saja mereka membuat serangan kombinasi.

" HEMPASAN GRAVITI MAKSIMA!"

" SERIBU CAKARAN LAJUUU!"

" TEMBAKAN PENGHANCUR MOLEKUL!"

" LETUPAN CAHAYA!"

" TEMBAKAN MISIL PEMUSNAH!"

BUUUUMMMMM!

" ARGH!"

Haryan merasa tubuhnya terlempar dan terguling beberapa kali. Lebam muncul di sekujur tubuhnya. Setengah dari kabel-kabel bercapitnya ludes setelah serangan Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Ochoboy dan Adu Du serta Probe tadi. Segera ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan berteriak lantang.

" Korang mimpi boleh kalahkan aku! HIAAAHHHH!"

Ribuan kabel bercapit keluar dari bawah lantai. Namun belum sempat mereka menyerang, Fang membentuk sebuah pedang besar dari bayangannya dan mengayunkannya ke arah mereka.

" Rasakan ni: TEBASAN PEDANG BAYANG!"

" Hmp, boleh juga kau ni, Prebet Pang." Puji Kaizo dingin. Ia terjun ke kumpulan kabel-kabel bercapit dimana Fang berada dan beradu punggung dengannya, membantu adiknya memotong-motong kabel bercapit milik Haryan sebelum mereka sempat aktif.

" Mari kita tamatkan semua ni." Tukasnya kemudian." TEBASAN PEDANG TENAGA!"

SLIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Serangan kedua kakak beradik itu menghabiskan kabel-kabel bercapit milik Haryan. Pria itu mendengus kesal sembari mengangkat tangannya ke atas, hendak memanggil senjata-senjatanya kembali. Cincin giok kemerahan miliknya bersinar untuk kesekian kalinya tanda hendak memanggil 'Pasukan baru'. Melihat gelagat itu, ketujuh pecahan Elemental BoBoiBoy dan kelima pecahan Gelombang Mila saling mengangguk satu sama lain dan segera bergabung mengkombinasikan serangan mereka.

" PUSARAN X-RAY HALILINTAR!"

" SEDUTAN GAMMA TAUFAN!"

" TUMBUKAN TANAH INFRA MERAH!"

" TEMBAKAN BUNYI BERAPI!"

" HEMPASAN GEYSER AIS BERTUBI-TUBI!"

" BELITAN AKAR LANDAK!"

" TEMBAKAN SOLAR!"

KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ledakan besar terjadi di aula utama lantai sembilan puluh itu, membuat kaca-kaca jendelanya pecah berantakan dan pilar-pilar beton yang mengelilinginya retak tidak karuan. Ketujuh pecahan BoBoiBoy dan Kelima pecahan Mila kembali bersatu menjadi diri asli mereka lalu masing-masing terduduk di lantai akibat kelelahan. Segera Adu Du dan Probe serta Ochoboy mendekati Mila sementara Yaya, Gopal, Ying dan Fang mendekati BoBoiBoy. Kaizo mendarat di atas lantai pasca ledakan. Tok Aba, Ray dan Papa Zola melindungi wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan dari Asap hasil ledakan yang masih mengelilingi aula. Tampak Haryan tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh dari mereka. Cincin giok kemerahan miliknya pecah berkeping-keping. BoBoiBoy melihat pria itu tertawa sendiri dengan tawa yang sama sekali bukan tawa kebahagiaan.

" Nampaknya aku dah gagal buat semua ni, ahaha ..." tawanya getir." Ah, ya. Aku pun penasaran ... jika aku dah takde dekat dunia ni, apakah rancangan aku masih akan berlaku nanti? Sungguh perkara yang membingungkan ..."

" Tenang sahaja, _Vader_. Aku pasti kalau rancangan kau tak kan terlaksana." gumam Kaizo seraya berjalan dengan tegak menuju pria paruh baya yang sudah terbaring lebam-lebam itu dengan pedang laser terhunus. Haryan mendelik ke arah lelaki muda itu dan tertawa pelan.

" Ahh, Kaizo. Sampai saat terakhir macam ni pun kau masih saja berusaha untuk buat aku ragu." ucapnya pedas." Kau pasti rancangan-rancangan aku selama ini tak kan terlaksana? Kau gurau je."

" Aku pasti, Vader." Kaizo sudah berdiri di samping tubuh Haryan yang tergeletak dan mengangkat pedang lasernya tinggi-tinggi, seakan hendak menghujamkan senjatanya itu ke dada ayah angkatnya dahulu." Sebab ... aku akan hapuskan kau, sekarang juga!"

Haryan tersenyum letih." Hm ... macam tue ke?" ia menukas." Baiklah, Kaizo. Kalau kau nak hapuskan aku sekarang, maka buatlah pasal tu sepantas mungkin. Aku dah sedia."

Kaizo menggigit bibir begitu melihat sinar tekad dari kedua mata Haryan. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Sebenarnya dia nyaris tidak mampu untuk menghabisi manusia yang dulu menjadi Ayah angkatnya itu. Tapi melihat situasi kalau Haryan dibiarkan hidup serta Haryan sendiri yang meminta nyawa sendiri dihabisi, maka ia merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Dipejamkannya kedua kelopak matanya dan bergumam.

" Baiklah ... kalau itu yang kau mahukan, _Vader_. TUSUKAN PEDANG TENA~"

" Tunggu, Kapten Kaizo!" sekonyong-konyong BoBoiBoy berseru pada Kaizo yang nyaris saja menusuk dada Haryan dengan pedang tenaga lasernya." Jangan hapuskan Uncle Haryan. Kita tidak boleh menghapuskan seseorang, walaupun dia sendiri yang memintanya. Jangan hapuskan dia!"

Kaizo menoleh." Dah tue, kau nak dia sambung balik rancangan-rancangan picik dia tue?"sambarnya kesal." Lagipun dia sendiri yang minta aku tuk hapuskan dia! Apa lagi yang kau nak sanggah daripada aku, BoBoiBoy?"

" Sebenarnye ... saya dan kawan-kawan setuju sahaja kalau Uncle Haryan diberi hukuman penjara seumur hidup daripada hukuman penghapusan dia." ungkap sang superhero elemental." Lagipun saya masih yakin kalau Uncle Haryan masih boleh sedar untuk jadi baik. Tak baik kita hapus-hapuskan orang tanpa pertimbangan tau."

" Hmp, baiklah kalau itu yang terbaik untuk dia." balas Kaizo seraya menarik pedang lasernya dari Haryan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan menatap pria itu.

" Maaf, _Vader_. Tapi aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk hapuskan kau."

Haryan tertawa kecil." Oh, aku faham. Kau memang budak baik, Kaizo. Aku maklum. Tapi kalau kau memang tak mahu hapuskan aku, maka aku sorang yang akan hapuskan diriku sendiri, disamping usahaku untuk sambung kawalan dekat Organisasi ini dah tamat."

" Ha?!" Kaizo terlihat kaget." Jangan, _Vader_! lagi baik kalau kau masuk penjara ketimbang hapuskan diri kau sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Tuhan tidak akan memaafkan semua kesalahan _Vader_ dekat alam baka nanti. Baik _Vader_ insafkan diri kat depan hakim. Selepas tu, _Vader_ boleh hidup layaknya makhluk hidup pada umumnya. Aku peringatkan kau, jangan buat benda pelik tue!"

Haryan menggeleng pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia beranjak bangkit. Kaizo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya segera pasang pertahanan, khawatir kalau-kalau Haryan akan menyerang mereka lagi, walaupun senjata pria itu sudah hancur. Diluar dugaan semua lawannya, Haryan melangkah mundur ke jendela raksasa yang pecah berkeping-keping tak jauh di belakangnya sembari memegang perutnya yang cedera akibat diserang habis-habisan tadi dan berhenti tepat di ujung jendela itu. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum pasrah dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas-nya: Sebuah Detonator. Kaizo terbelalak melihat tindakan Ayah angkatnya itu dan segera berseru.

" _Vader_! Jangan cuba buat perkara yang teruk!"

Melihat reaksi anak angkatnya, Haryan tertawa sedikit." Maaf, Kaizo. Tapi ini yang terbaik untukku." katanya dengan yakin." Mungkin kali ini korang yang menang. Tapi tunggu saja ... rancangan aku bukanlah perkara yang senang untuk korang hapuskan. Sila berjumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya ..."

" Hah?!" BoBoiBoy terlonjak mendengar kalimat itu." Uncle Haryan, jangan cakap kalau kau nak~"

" Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Tapi inilah yang aku inginkan."

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, Haryan mendorong punggungnya sendiri ke belakang. Segera semua lawannya membelalak begitu melihat pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari jendela lantai sembilan puluh itu. Ketika tubuhnya sudah jatuh bebas dari lantai sembilan puluh menuju halaman depan jauh di bawah sana, Haryan tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol Detonator-nya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_

Ledakan maha dashyat terjadi tepat setelah Haryan menekan tombol Detonator yang dipegangnya saat jatuh itu. Segera BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya menghampiri ujung jendela dimana Haryan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke halaman depan di kaki gedung sana. Mereka menganga hebat melihat aksi bunuh diri nekat dan spontan yang dilakukan oleh sang ketua ONION ke-99. BoBoiBoy tidak menyangka teman dekat ayahnya dulu itu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri tepat di depan matanya.

" Uncle Haryan ... kenapa kau ..." BoBoiBoy menahan luapan emosi di dalam dadanya." Kenapa kau ... buat semua ni?"

Semua yang ada di Aula utama itu membisu pasca ledakan yang menewaskan sekaligus memusnahkan tubuh Haryan Pakpak Darwish terjadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tok Aba angkat bicara.

" Atok tak sangka dia akan nekat buat hapuskan diri dia sendiri dengan cara macam tue." ucapnya sedih." Apa yang sebenarnya dekat fikiran dia?"

" Dan bagi Uncle Haryan, mati lagi baik ketimbang mendekam di penjara." timpal Ray penuh sesal." Saya tak habis fikir ... kenapa dia sukarkan diri dia sedemikian rupa? Aneh betul."

Kaizo menatap ke bawah gedung dimana Haryan meregang nyawa. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat lalu mendesis.

" _Vader_ ... apakah kerana kau tak sukakan sangat 'Dosa Sebenar' tue, kau sampai buat hal macam ni?" ujarnya pilu." Tidak, _Vader_. Tindakan kau selama ini salah. Kau salah besar."

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Fang berlari ke arahnya dengan berurai air mata. Rupanya anak itu sudah memendam kerinduannya sejak tadi akibat melihat Kaizo 'Hidup kembali'.

" Kapten! KAPTEN KAIZOOOOOOOO! Akhirnya Kapten hidup juga, Huhuhuu ..." serunya terharu." PANG RINDU SANGAT PADA KAPTE~"

BLETAK!

" ARGH! Kenapa Kapten ketuk kepala aku?!"

Kaizo mendengus kesal." Dah tue, yang kau biarkan Laptop kau diberikan dekat _Vader_ tu apahal?" ujarnya gusar." Kalau saja kau tak ceroboh, maka dia tidak akan tahu semua maklumat kuasa aku dan juga kau. Dan hukuman untuk itu ialah ... AKU TAK KAN BAGI KAU LAPTOP BARU!"

" A- Apa?!" Fang membelalakkan matanya karena kaget." Sampai hati Kapten bagi aku hukuman tue. Pang masih budak kecik lah, jadi wajar kalau kadang ceroboh sikit!"

" Ceh, Budak kecik konon. Dah 13 tahun pon." balas Kaizo malas." Sudah! Minggu depan, aku akan bagi kau hukuman latihan tempur 10 jam sehari. Faham?!"

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku kakak adik itu. Mereka baru berhenti tertawa begitu Kaizo memberi mereka tatapan mata setajam pisau.

" Apa pandang-pandang?! KORANG NAK DAPAT HUKUMAN JUGAK KAH?!"

" Ehhh ... tak pe, tak pe. Kami tak kan gelakkan Kapten Kaizo." ucap Ochoboy sembari nyengir hambar." Kami gurau je tadi. Dan~"

BOOOOOOMMMM!

" Hah?!"

Sebuah rudal mini ditembakkan ke arah mereka. Segera mereka menghindar. Mereka terkejut sekali begitu melihat siapa yang menembakkan rudal itu ... tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ... Adu Du dan Mega Probe.

" Wey, lu berdua dah hilang akal kah?" tukas Ying sebal." Apasal kamu berdua serang kita?!"

" Ha'ah. Bukannya kau dah jadi baik, Dey?" timpal Gopal." Hipokrit betul lah kau ni, Adu Du."

Adu Du tersenyum sinis." Hah! Korang tak sedar ke kalau aku dan Probe cuma berkawan dengan korang hanya sebab pasal ONION jer?" tukasnya." Serang diorang, Probe!"

" Baik, Encik Bos! AMBIK NI!"

" ELAK!"

Semuanya menghindar begitu Probe memuntahkan semua rudalnya dari tubuhnya. BoBoiBoy mendengus kesal melihat sikap kedua musuh lamanya itu.

" Ish, korang ni. Tak baik bermuka dua tau." katanya kesal." Jangan lah macam ni, Adu Du. Kau kena jadi baik semula tau, bukan semata-mata kerana pasal musuh bersama kita ni."

" Diam!" bentak Adu Du." Mama aku yang suruh aku jadi jahat balik selepas perkara ONION di selesai. Dan korang tahu kan kalau aku ikut sangat dengan cakap Mama aku? Dan sekarang, aku akan belasah korang semua!"

" Tak akan! Kawan-kawan, kita hentikan dia!"

" Okey!"

Segera Adu Du dan Probe babak belur setelah menerima serangan yang sama sekali tidak seimbang dari mereka. Buru-buru Adu Du memanggil pesawat angkasanya dan naik ke atasnya bersama dengan Probe.

" Jaga kau, BoBoiBoy! Sampai kapanpun ... aku tak kan berhenti bersaing dengan kau! Tunggu lah kau, TUNGGU LAH! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Tawa jahat yang menggema itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan melesatnya pesawat angkasa Adu Du. Sepeninggal Alien itu, BoBoiBoy menatap semua teman-temannya dengan wajah gundah.

" Terima kasih sebab dah bantu BoBoiBoy kalahkan ONION nie." katanya." Walaupun BoBoiBoy sendiri masih terkejut lepas Uncle Haryan bunuh diri tadi. Sebenarnya dia masih boleh disedarkan. Tapi macam Rosaline, dia terlambat untuk itu. Aku harap kita tak bernasib sama dengan diorang berdua tue."

Mila mengangguk." Kau betul. Kita kena berubah sebelum ajal menjemput kita suatu saat nanti." katanya setuju." Semoga kita bisa mengambil Pelajaran daripada kejadian tiga hari belakangan ini. Dengan begitu, kita akan selalu perbaiki diri ke depannya."

" Hahahaha ... betul apa kata pepatah: Jadilah yang terbaik sebelum masa hidup tamat." kata Papa Zola optimis." Mari, wahai para Pembela Kebenaraannn! Jangan pernah berhenti berharaaaaappp!"

" Betul tu, Cikgu Papa. Jangan pernah berhenti berharap untuk masalah kita." ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu menoleh ke arah Kaizo." Selepas ni, apa yang Kapten Kaizo nak buat?"

Kaizo merenung." Mungkin aku dan Lahap kena selesaikan beberapa urusan." ungkapnya lalu menatap BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya lamat." Dengar, BoBoiBoy. Kau tak perlu umbar-umbar kejadian hari ini dekat dunia. Biar dunia sendiri yang sedar bahwa kau lah yang selesaikan masalah ini. Sekali lagi, aku bangga padamu."

" Terima kasih, kapten Kaizo." balas BoBoiBoy tulus." Nah, jom kawan-kawan. Kita kena balik sekarang. Esok pun kita dah masuk sekolah lagi."

" Alahh ... aku masih nak cuti lah." keluh Gopal. mendengar itu, Papa Zola segera memberinya tatapan tajam dan sontak menghunus Rotan Keinsyafannya.

" APAAAA?! KAU TAK PUAS CIKGU BAGI KAU TIGA HARI CUTI KE, HAAAAAAAHHHH?! HIKMAT ROTAN KEINSYAFAAAANNN!"

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Saya tak sengaja, Cikgu! Ma- Maafkan saya!" Gopal menjerit-jerit ketakutan sembari kejar mengejar dengan Papa Zola." BoBoiBoy, Tolong akuuuuuuuuu!"

BoBoiBoy tertawa lalu mengacungkan jempolnya lagi." Hehehe, terbaik lah Cikgu Papa!"

* * *

 _Lantai satu Gedung markas Organisasi, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 17:58 ..._

 _KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

Mimi dan Ah Ming mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari lantai sembilan puluh gedung dimana Haryan mengakhiri hidupnya di hadapan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya. Jika ledakan itu memang berasal dari aula utama, maka kedua gadis yang tengah menelaah tubuh rongsokan BoBoiBot di sebuah ruang di lantai satu itu punya alasan kuat untuk mencemaskan Haryan.

" Su ...Suara letupan apa tu?"tanya Mimi ketakutan." Semoga _Vader_ baik-baik saja."

" Bertenang, Mimi. Kita akan pergi ke aula utama sekarang untuk siasat keadaan Tuan Ketua." Ujar Ah Ming berusaha menenangkan temannya yang menggemari gaya baju Lolita itu. Mimi mengangguk lesu dan mengekor 'Sang Anggrek Putih' keluar dari ruangan dimana tubuh rusak BoBoiBot disimpan. Kedua gadis itu tergopoh-gopoh menuju lift, menekan tombol menuju lantai sembilan puluh dan segera melesat ke aula utama. Begitu mereka membuka pintu aula utama tersebut, mereka langsung saja disuguhi pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata.

Aula utama itu terlihat seperti baru saja diterjang badai, hancur disana-sini. Jendela besar di bagian belakang aula pecah berantakan, menyisakan lubang raksasa yang menganga di tengahnya. Pilar-pilar beton tampak retak parah. Ah Ming menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan karena kaget. Kedua matanya yang merah membelalak horor. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan sejumlah tombol dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

" Ha- Halo, Sebastian. Ini aku." Ucapnya gemetar." Ada perkara pelikyang berlaku di aula utama. Aku ingin kau datang kesini, sekarang juga."

" Eh?" Sebastian membalas dengan sengihan." Sori, Ah Ming. Tapi aku dan Arumugam sedang merekrut kedua pecahan daripada kuasa gelombang saudari aku untuk menjadi ahli ONION. Memangnya benda apa yang sedang berlaku?"

" Nanti aku terangkan. Sebaiknya kau naik ke atas sini sekarang."

" O ... Okey."

Ah Ming menutup ponselnya dan menatap Mimi yang sudah memucat karena khawatir tingkat dewa." Takpe, Mimi. Kawan-kawan kita akan datang sekejap lagi. Diorang akan bantu kita untuk cari Tuan Ketua dan juga cari sebab kenapa aula utama ni bersepak sangat."

Namun Mimi tidak tahan lagi. Benaknya dihantui kecemasan berlebihan akan nasib ayahnya. Ia berlari menuju jendela dan melongokkan kepala ke bawah lewat jendela itu. Tahu-tahu kedua biji matanya melotot begitu mendapati beberapa sobekan jas coklat Haryan dan bercak-bercak darah yang bercampur dengan abu hasil ledakan. Sesaat dadanya menjadi sesak. Dengan gemetaran Mimi bersimpuh di ujung jendela itu sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Ah Ming merasa sebuah firasat buruk begitu melihat gelagat temannya itu. Dugaannya benar adanya karena beberapa detik kemudian, Mimi akhirnya menjerit histeris.

" _VADEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR_!"

* * *

 _Kapal Pesiar Papa Zola, 27 Juli 2014 pukul 20:00 ..._

BoBoiBoy baru saja keluar dari kamar dek-nya menuju mushola yang terletak di buritan kapal, hendak melaksanakan Sholat Maghrib. Setelah berwudhu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mushola yang dingin, ia mendapati Iwan, Papa Zola. Tok Aba, Ray dan Yaya yang sepertinya juga hendak melaksanakan Sholat maghrib berjama'ah.

" Haa ... Ini anak kapal Kebenaran dah tiba." Ujar Papa Zola senang." Ha, mari, mari. Kita sholat maghrib berjama'ah."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Baik, Cikgu."

Setelah Sholat dan berdoa, Iwan segera tiduran di atas lantai mushola yang dihampari karpet berwarna hijau dan Tok Aba, Ray dan Papa Zola berbincang-bincang sejenak di salah satu sudut. BoBoiBoy berdoa agak lama dan setelah selesai, ia bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari mushola. Yaya teringat dengan Mimi dan teman-teman lama BoBoiBoy dan segera mencegat pemuda cilik itu, hendak menanyakan perkara tersebut. Sekonyong-konyong gadis berjilbab merah muda itu ingat kalau ia, Ying, Gopal, Fang dan Ochobot sudah sepakat untuk memberitahu BoBoiBoy tentang hal itu besok saat pulang sekolah saja. Segera ia merundungkan niatnya itu dan berhenti mengejar BoBoiBoy. Namun BoBoiBoy menyadari Yaya yang hendak menghampirinya dan membalik badan.

" Kenapa, Yaya?"

" Ehh ... takda pe, BoBoiBoy." Ucap Yaya cengengesan." Aku hanya nak cakap ... kau mesti trauma sangat pasal Rosaline, ONION dan Haryan tu."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum simpul." Alahh ... takpe. Aku tak lah ambil pusing sangat pasal diorang tue." Katanya." Walaupun aku masih saja sesalkan kematian Rosaline dan Uncle Haryan, tapi aku sedar ... aku tak boleh terkunci sangat dengan perkara-perkara yang sudah lepas dari aku. Ochobot dah cakap dekat aku ... jangan pernah salahkan diri atas pasal orang lain. Mungkin terdengar berat ... tapi aku rasa cakap dia tue memang betul."

" Umm ... okey, BoBoiBoy. Jumpa lagi nanti." Ujar Yaya hangat." Kita boleh bincangkan semua ni selepas balik sekolah esok. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam."

Sepeninggal BoBoiBoy, Yaya meninggalkan mushola dan berjalan di anjungan. Dilihatnya Ochobot yang sudah kembali menjadi wujud robot bolanya dan Mila yang berdiri di sebelahnya, berbincang-bincang. Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelimanya tampak akrab sekali.

" Sebaiknya Mila dan Ochobot pantaskan pasal masa korang nak kahwin nanti." Ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Mila dan Ochobot terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara Yaya yang tiba-tiba itu.

" Ish kau ni! Kitorang Kaget lah." Gerutu Ochobot dengan suaranya yang kembali menjadi nyaring nan cempreng tersebut." Kau buat aku trauma tentang laptop Fang yang aku ceburkan dekat laut tue."

" Hehe, sori Ochobot." Jawab sang pengendali gravitasi malu-malu." Aku Cuma nak cakap ... baik korang berdua langsungkan perkawinan korang. Tak baik guna status tunangan lama-lama, Kan? Kan?"

" Hm, betul juga apa yang kau cakap tue, Yaya."ujar Mila setuju." Tapi ... aku kan masih satu sekolah dengan korang. Malu aku."

" Tapi kau pun tak kan lah berlama-lama tunangan. Lagipun umur kau dah 18 tahun. Ada baiknya kau langsung kerja."

Mila merenung." Aku setuju dengan usulan kau tue. Tapi ... aku macam rasa seronok bersekolah dengan korang dekat SMK Pulau Rintis tue." Katanya ragu." Tapi takpe. Aku akan cuba usulan kau, Yaya. Aku akan usahakan perkawinan aku dengan Ochobot nanti."

" Ehh ... tapi, aku tak mungkin berkawin dengan wujud Sfera Kuasa aku lah." Ujar Ochobot sangsi." Aku mesti ubah diri ke wujud cyborg aku, biar Mila tak dianggap gila sebab kahwin dengan bola kuasa macam aku."

" Okey. Aku harap korang boleh pantaskan benda tue." Ucap Yaya lembut." Tapi ... kejap. Aku baru sedar kalau suara kau jadi macam budak kecik, Ochobot. Kenapa bisa?"

Ochobot mendesah." Sebenarnya selama aku mati suri tadi ... aku berjumpa dengan arwah Klamkabot dekat alam bawah sadar aku." Jelasnya." Dia tawari aku untuk berikan daya hidup, dengan dua syarat: Pertama, pita suara aku jadi teruk dan bersuara macam budak kecik balik. Kedua, kuasa-kuasa yang aku bagi dekat korang mungkin sebagian kecil akan tersetel ulang. Tapi tak kan berefek pelik sangat."

Yaya terenyuh mendengar kalimat Ochobot itu." Kau kena bersyukur, Ochobot. Klamkabot mesti sayangi kau, sampai dia rela bagi kau daya hidup dua kali."ujarnya terharu." Terbaik lah leluhur kau tu."

" Klamkabot memang perhatian dekat keturunan dia." Timpal Ochobot sambil menyipitkan kedua mata biru lautnya seolah ia sedang menyeringai." Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa. Kau masih ingat kan kalau kita nak bagi tahu BoBoiBoy perihal kawan-kawan lama dia yang jadi ahli ONION tue?"

" Yup!" angguk Yaya." Tenang saja, Ochobot. Kita akan bagi tahu dia dengan cara terlembut yang pernah ada. Jumpa lagi."

" Okey, jumpa lagi, Yaya."

Yaya baru saja hendak masuk ke kabin kapal bagian dalam. Sekonyong-konyong ia melihat pesawat angkasa Kaizo lewat di atas kapal pesiar Papa Zola sebelum akhirnya pesawat angkasa itu naik lebih tinggi lagi dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu menghilang di balik awan. Yaya mendesah kecil sembari tersenyum melihat itu.

" Kapten Kaizo ... aku harap aku dan kawan-kawan aku boleh berjumpa lagi dengan pasukan Anda." Katanya lalu masuk ke dalam kabin dalam. Ia melewati pintu-pintu kamar dek teman-temannya. Didengarnya BoBoiBoy yang sudah mendengkur duluan karena kelelahan di dalam kamarnya yang dipakai pula oleh Ochobot. Stanley dan Amar Deep masih berbincang mengenai petualangan mereka selama tiga hari belakangan ini di dalam kamar mereka. Melissa dan Melody sudah tertidur di kamar mereka karena kelelahan. Amy pun sama. Yaya pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Ying yang juga sudah tertidur pulas di ranjang kecilnya yang bersebelahan dengan Yaya. Yaya melihat luka di tangan Ying yang tersingkap dari bawah selimutnya akibat terserempet peluru Arumugam dan pandangan matanya terhadap sahabat Cinanya itu segera berubah menjadi tatapan empati. Gadis serba pink itu lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan tekad yang kuat.

" Jangan risau, Ying. Kita dan kawan-kawan lelaki kita akan selalu saling membantu, apapun keadaannya."

* * *

Markas Kotak, 27 Juli pukul 21:00 ...

Adu Du menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Badannya terasa letih sekali. Baru saja ia hendak berlayar ke pulau kapuk, tahu-tahu Probe menggoncang tubuhnya dengan seruan yang nyaris membuat gendang telinga pecah.

" Encik Bos! OHHH, ENCIK BOS! Ada pesan masuk dekat layar komputerrrrr!"

" AAAAHHHH!" Adu Du langsung jatuh terjerembab di lantai samping ranjangnya." Woi! Kau ni dah macam beker je. Jantungan aku." dengusnya kesal." Pesan apa yang masuk dekat komputer aku."

" Hehe, entahlah, Encik Bos. Tapi mesti pesan tue best sangat." balas Probe girang. Ia dan Adu Du pun tiba di ruang komputer dan membuka pesan masuk yang dimaksud Probe itu. Tiba-tiba mata Adu Du menyipit begitu melihat isi pesan itu.

" Pesan apa ni? Tak jelas betul."gerutunya." Oi, Probe. Kau permainkan aku lagi eh?!"

" Ma- Mana ada, Encik Bos? Lagipun, bukan saya yang hantarkan pesan masuk ni." kata Probe membela diri.

Adu Du mendesah lalu berusaha menganalisa isi pesan yang terpampang di layar komputernya itu." Aku pun tak faham lah apa arti pesan ni. Ambigu sangat."

Dipelototinya isi pesan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya itu. Adu Du terus berusaha memutar otak guna memahami isi pesan dadakan yang memang hanya terdiri dari dua kata tersebut.

'Sapu Karthasis'

* * *

 _SMK Pulau Rintis, 28 Juli 2014 pukul 13:40 ..._

KRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Bel tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar telah selesai pun berbunyi. Bu Anisa yang tengah mengajar Bahasa Melayu pun merespon bunyi bel itu dengan berhenti menjelaskan materi pembelajaran pada murid-murid kelas 7 Cerdas.

" Baiklah, murid-murid. Bel sudah berbunyi. Mari kita akhiri pembelajaran kita hari ini."

" Baik, Cikgu." Angguk Yaya selaku ketua kelas lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengomando teman-temannya." Bangun ... Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

" Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

" Sama-sama. Baiklah, murid-murid ... Sila balik ke rumah masing-masing dan berhati-hatilah dekat jalan pulang." Balas Bu Anisa seraya tersenyum. Semua anak kelas 7 Cerdas pun segera mengemasi buku-buku dan alat-alat belajar mereka lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Bu Anisa melangkah menuju meja Mila dan mendekati gadis itu.

" Mila, selepas ini ... tolong datang ke ruangan Cikgu." Kata Bu Anisa." Ada benda yang nak Cikgu bahas dengan kamu dekat sana."

Mila tampak sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk." Baik, Cikgu." jawabnya sopan. Sepeninggal Bu Anisa, ia segera mendekati BoBoiBoy dan keempat teman superheronya yang tampaknya sudah mau keluar menuju lorong kelas untuk mampir ke Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah pulang sekolah untuk nongkrong ataupun mengerjakan PR disana. Ying yang melihat gadis itu menghampiri mereka segera berhenti dan memberi kode pada BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang untuk ikut berhenti.

" Ada apa, Mila?" tanya Fang. Mila mendekati mereka dengan raut wajah ragu.

" Sori, kawan-kawan. Tapi Cikgu Anisa suruh aku datang dekat ruangan beliau."jelas gadis itu." Beliau kata ada benda penting yang hendak dibahas dekat aku."

" Oh, takpe Mila. Kitorang maklum kot." Ujar BoBoiBoy ramah." Nanti selepas kau selesaikan benda kau dekat Cikgu Anisa, datang saja langsung ke Kedai Tok Aba. Kitorang akan tunggu kau dekat sana."

" Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy." Balas Mila dengan sumringah lalu menatap kelima anak di depannya." Baiklah, kawan-kawan. Jumpa lagi dekat Kedai Tok Aba nanti."

" Okey, Mila. Jumpa lagi!"

Setelah Mila pergi ke ruangan Bu Anisa, BoBoiBoy dan keempat teman dekatnya pun keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan berjalan kaki menuju taman Pulau Rintis dimana kedai Kokotiam milik Tok Aba beroperasi. Ochobot terlihat sendirian menjaga Kedai karena Tok Aba ada urusan mendadak bersama Ray di kota. Melihat BoBoiBoy dan keempat temannya muncul, robot bola berwarna kuning hitam itu segera menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

" Macam mana dengan pelajaran di sekolah?" tanyanya sementara kelima superhero cilik Pulau Rintis itu mendaratkan bokong mereka di atas kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja Kedai. Gopal merenggut sebentar sembari menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja.

" Hayoyo, Cikgu Papa suruh kitorang buat review tentang petualangan kitorang tiga hari lepas. Padapun pelajaran diajar Papa takde satupun hari ini." Keluhnya." Macam mana aku nak buat review tu? Mesti susah sangat."

" Ha'ah." Angguk BoBoiBoy setuju." Cikgu Papa pon mengingatkan kitorang untuk ulang kaji pelajaran Fisika. Mungkin sahaja Cikgu Papa nak beri kitorang peperiksaan Fisika dadakan pulak tue."

" Haeh ... memanglah Cikgu Papa tue raja peperiksaan dadakan." Timpal Fang malas." Jadi ... mana dulu yang nak kita keje ni? Review ke ulang kaji?"

" Hmm ..." Yaya menggaruk pipinya." Mungkin lagi baik kita ulang kaji pelajaran Fisika dulu. Materinya pon masih sikit, jadi tak kan lah lama sangat. Selepas tu, kita buat review."

" Okey."

Kelima sahabat itu pun mengeluarkan buku Fisika masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Ochobot menyikut Fang sehingga anak berambut ungu itu segera beralih perhatian.

" Kenapa, Ochobot?" tanyanya. Ochobot mendekat ke telinga kanan Fang dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Fang, kau tak ingat ke kalau kita nak bagi tahu BoBoiBoy pasal kawan-kawan lama dia?"

Mata Fang membelalak." Alamak ... aku lupa lah. Okey, aku akan bagi tahu dia sekarang."

Setelah berbisik-bisik dengan Ochobot, Fang memberi kode pada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Ketiga teman manusia BoBoiBoy itu mengerti maksud Fang dan balas mengangguk. Fang pun membuka perbincangan.

" BoBoiBoy."

" Ye?"

" Ada benda penting yang sebenarnya aku, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot nak bagi tahu dekat kau."

" Apa benda tue?" tanya BoBoiBoy yang masih saja sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tiba-tiba dia berseru." Alamak! Buku Fisika aku ada dekat bilik tido aku lah. Kejap dulu ye, kawan-kawan. Aku akan ambil buku tu sekejap."

" O- Okey." Fang mengerutkan kening melihat BoBoiBoy meninggalkan Kedai Kokotiam dengan buru-buru." Haehh ... sikit je lagi. Dia dah pergi pon."

" Takpe, Fang. Dia Cuma nak ambik buku Fisika dia dekat rumah dia dan Tok Aba maa." Ujar Ying." Masa dia datang lagi, kita tanya dia."

" Hm ... ye lah, ye lah."

Sementara itu, BoBoiBoy berlari di trotoar jalan menuju rumah Tok Aba. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan dari sebuah lorong kecil di ujung jalan. Begitu ia mengintip ke ujung jalan itu, matanya membelalak sebesar telur mata sapi. Tampak seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun yang tengah dihadang seorang pria berpakaian ugal-ugalan. Pria itu tersenyum nakal sementara sang gadis kecil tampak pucat karena takut.

" A- Apa yang Abang nak buat dekat saya?"

" Jangan risau, budak manis. Boleh tak Abang pegang? Sekejap pun takpe, Ehehehe ..."

" Ja- JANGAN! JANGAN PEGANG SAYA!"

" Alah, tak payah lah risau. Abang cuma nak cuba je, fufufu ... Dan berhentilah melawan!"

" TAK NAK! MAAAKKK! TOLOOONGGGG!"

BoBoiBoy terperanjat melihat aksi pria dewasa itu terhadap si gadis kecil. Segera pemuda cilik itu merasa Deja Vu akan kelainan Pedofilia milik Rosaline dahulu. Dilihatnya pria jahat itu mulai menarik gadis cilik itu dengan kasar dan tampaknya mulai membuka bajunya sementara si gadis kecil itu berteriak-teriak.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

" Erg, tak boleh jadi. Aku kena tolong budak tu." tekad BoBoiBoy dan segera melompat ke arah si Pria dengan menghunus sesuatu dan melemparkannya ke arah pria jalang itu.

" KERIS PETIR!"

Si pria jalang segera menghindar dari desingan Keris Petir milik BoBoiBoy dan secara refleks melepas gadis kecil yang ketakutan itu dari cengkramannya. BoBoiBoy mendarat di depan gadis kecil itu dan langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

" Karut betul lah Abang ni. Sama budak kecik pun bernafsu." tukas BoBoiBoy sebal. Pria jahat yang hendak melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh itu segera menatap sang superhero elemental dengan sinis.

" Hm, nasib baik kau datang, Pahlawan kesiangan. Kalau tak, dah habis budak pompuan tu." tukasnya sebelum akhirnya berlari ke persimpangan lorong dan menghilang. Pikiran BoBoiBoy segera berkecambuk setelah kepergian pria itu.

 _'Dikejar? Jangan. Dia mesti dah tunggu aku di ujung gang tue.'_ batin BoBoiBoy dalam hati. _' Dan kemungkinan juga dia pon senjata api atau semacamnya. Hiii ... aku tak minat dijadikan sasaran timah panas lah!'_

BoBoiBoy pun berbalik ke gadis cilik yang nyaris menjadi korban kelainan pedofilia itu. Gadis cilik itu segera memeluk perut BoBoiBoy sambil menangis terisak-isak hingga bagian depan jaket pemuda itu basah oleh air matanya.

" Hiks ... Saya ... saya pulang lewat sini lepas main di taman tadi." jelasnya gagu." Kena ...Kenapa dia nak pegang sa- saya? Sa- Saya takut ... Huhuhuuu ..."

" Takpe, dek. Abang BoBoiBoy ada dekat sini." hibur BoBoiBoy pada gadis cilik itu." Lain kali kau bawa Ibubapa kau jugak. Zaman sekarang ni banyak bahaya tau, macam tadi jer. Jom Abang temankan adek sampai ke rumah."

" Hiks ... Te- Terima kasih, A ... Bang ... BoBoi ... Boy ..."

BoBoiBoy pun mengantar gadis cilik itu pulang ke rumahnya. Ia langsung dihujani ucapan terima kasih dari kedua orang tua gadis cilik itu, membuatnya merasa tak enak hati.

" Semua orang pun mesti melakukan hal yang sama di keadaan semacam itu, Pakcik dan Makcik. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab bersama." kata BoBoiBoy sopan." Sekarang ni banyak penjahat pedofil. Budak-budak kecik pon dah jadi korban kekerasan seksual. Baik kita saling menjaga."

Sebelum ia pergi, gadis cilik yang ditolongnya segera memberinya seikat bunga matahari." Untuk Abang BoBoiBoy sebab dah selamatkan saya tadi." katanya senang." Terima kasih banyak, Abang."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum." Sama-sama, dek. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk tolong orang lain."ujarnya lembut seraya menerima bunga matahari itu dari tangan kecil si gadis cilik. Gadis cilik dan kedua orang tuanya pun mengucapkan terima kasih lagi sebelum akhirnya BoBoiBoy mohon diri dan kembali ke tujuannya semula: Mengambil Buku Pelajaran Fisikanya yang tertinggal di kamarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah Tok Aba, tidak henti-hentinya BoBoiBoy melirik ke arah bunga matahari yang dihadiahkan gadis cilik yang diselamatkannya di genggaman tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu sadar, bahaya bisa ada dimana dan kapan saja. Dihembuskannya nafas perlahan dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

" Kejahatan mungkin tak boleh dihapuskan, tapi dia boleh dikurangi."ujarnya mantap sembari terus melangkah menuju cakrawala.

* * *

Mila mengikuti Bu Anisa ke ruangan gurunya. Begitu keduanya sudah masuk, Bu Anisa membalik badan, menatap gadis itu lamat.

" Mila, kau tahu apa benda yang mahu aku bincangkan dengan kau?" tanya Bu Anisa. Mila segera menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

" Tak. Saya tak tahu, Cikgu."

" Hmm ... baiklah. Ada benda yang nak tunjukkan dekat kau. Mendekatlah di samping aku."

" Baik, Cikgu."

Mila pun berdiri di samping Bu Anisa. Tiba-tiba Bu Anisa mengulurkan tangannya ke depan meja guru dan menekan sebuah tombol di bawah meja. Sekonyong-konyong rak kayu berisi berkas pembelajaran milik Bu Anisa bergeser ke samping, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan kecil dibaliknya. Dan membuat Mila untuk sementara waktu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena kaget.

" Mila, mari masuk."

" Ci- Cikgu ... apa maksud semua ni?"

" Nanti aku terangkan. Masuk saja dulu."

Mau tidak mau Mila menurut juga. Ia dan Bu Anisa masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil belakang rak berkas yang tergeser itu. Bu Anisa menekan sebuah tombol di dinding ruangan kecil itu dan serta-merta rak berkas itu bergeser kembali menutup ruangan kecil dimana mereka berada sekarang.

" Ini ialah bilik teleportasi." Jelas Bu Anisa." Pegang tangan aku, Mila. Aku akan buat bilik ni berpindah tempat."

" Cikgu ... aku masih tak faham apa yang Cikgu buat ni."

" Kau akan faham." Jawab Bu Anisa pendek lalu menekan sejumlah tombol di dinding ruang teleportasi itu. Mila langsung merasa perutnya bergejolak karena mual. Rupanya ruang teleportasi itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lima menit kemudian, ruang itu berhenti bergerak. Bu Anisa menekan tombol pembuka pintu ruang teleportasi sementara Mila berpegangan padanya dengan terhuyung. Kepalanya terasa pusing tujuh keliling akibat sentakan tiba-tiba saat ruang teleportasi itu bergerak membawanya serta Bu Anisa tadi.

" Nah, kita dah tiba. Mari ikut aku, Mila."

" Uhh ... pening kepala aku ..." ujar Mila linglung." Kemana kita nak pegi?"

" Jangan risau, Mila. Ikut saja."

Kedua perempuan itu keluar dari ruang teleportasi dan mendapati diri mereka berada di tengah-tengah halaman bundar yang dikelilingi lima buah gedung pencakar langit yang mengelilingi halaman. Bu Anisa menuntun Mila masuk ke gedung tengah. Puluhan manusia, Alien dan makhluk Fantasi tampak mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka layaknya orang sibuk. Di pakaian mereka semua tersemat sebuah pin berwarna perak dan emas yang masing-masing terukir simbol sepasang gandum dan berlian berbentuk spiral. Tak lama kemudian, Bu Anisa dan Mila tiba di depan sebuah pintu dan masuk ke ruangan yang cukup besar di baliknya. Ruangan itu mirip seperti aula utama gedung markas ONION, tapi suasananya lebih segar. Sebuah meja dan kursi berada di ujung ruangan. Bu Anisa melangkah menuju meja dan kursi itu, meninggalkan Mila yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan. Setelah duduk di kursi di balik meja, Bu Anisa memberi gadis itu sebuah senyum hangat.

" Selamat datang di Galactic Imperial Defender Organizatian, Milyra. Kau boleh singkatkan nama tue menjadi G.I.D.O.. Kami senang kalau kau menjadi ahli daripada kami."

" Ehhh?" Mila melongo hebat." Cikgu Anisa, apa maksud~"

" Sebenarnya saya ialah ketua daripada ketua daripada GIDO nie." Jelas Bu Anisa." Saya pun punya keje sampingan menjadi guru bahasa Malay dekat SMK Pulau Rintis. Tapi orang dekat sana tahu sikit je tentang identiti saya. Sejak awal saya sudah tahu siapa kau, Milyra. Kau penkawal kuasa manipulasi Gelombang yang diberi oleh Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan: Ochobot. Kau juga puteri mahkota dekat Sparkling Flowers: Bandar utama kerajaan dekat Planet Tim tam Dua. Tapi kau dikudeta oleh Syrena, penasihat kerajaan daripada Rosaline. Adalah suatu kehormatan yang besar untuk GIDO menerimamu sebagai anggota GIDO. Dengan begitu, mungkin suatu saat kami akan bantu kau ambil takhta kau lagi. Bagaimana, Milyra? Kau sedia?"

Mila merasa mulutnya menganga mendengar penjelasan Bu Anisa. Dia tidak menyangka kalau salah satu guru bahasa Melayu dekat SMK Pulau Rintis yang tampaknya biasa-biasa itu menyimpan rahasia seperti ini. Pelan-pelan ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

" Ta- Tapi ... saya masih jadi murid dekat SMK Pulau Rintis. Macam mana saya bekerja dekat GIDO nie? Saya~"

" Aku faham kalau kau paling tak mampu dalam hal membagi masa pribadi." Ujar Bu Anisa maklum." Ada baiknya kau mengundurkan diri dari status murid kau. Lagipun, umur kau dah 18 tahun, masanya untuk kerja. Papa Zola dan guru-guru mesti sudah tahu identiti sebenar kau, dan kau mesti disarankan untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya berlaku pada umur kau."

" Aku tahu." Ucap Mila lesu." Tapi kalau aku tak jadi murid dekat SMK Pulau Rintis, macam mana aku bersua dengan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan aku yang lain? Mesti diorang terkejut kalau aku mengundurkan diri."

" Diorang mesti maklum. Saya pasti itu, Milyra." Balas Bu Anisa." Dan ... ah, aku hampir lupa. Kau tak rasa ke kalau saya tak lemas masa kau pegang tangan aku dekat bilik teleport itu?"

" Eh? Betul jugak." Mila merenung." Tapi ... kenapa bisa? Saya kan Succubus. Mesti orang-orang akan lemas kalau saya pegang diorang."

" Nah, itu dia. Saya rasa kau bukanlah Succubus lagi, Milyra. Hati kau milik Kebenaran, dan identiti Succubus kau berangsur hilang sebab kau terlampau baik hati."

" Tapi kalau saya bukan Succubus, lalu saya ni makhluk apa?"

" Cuba kau keluarkan sayap kau. Jika sayap kau masih berwujud sayap kelelawar. Maka kau masih Succubus. Tapi jika tak, maka kau dah bertukar identiti."

" Okey."

Mila mengeluarkan sayapnya dari punggung. Alangkah terkejutnya begitu melihat sayapnya bukanlah sayap kelelawar seperti Succubus pada umumnya, melainkan sayap kupu-kupu berwarna pink gelap berukuran standar.

" Wuaahhh ..." gadis itu terpana." Sa- Saya bukan Succubus lagi. Sayap saya macam kupu-kupu. Saya ni makhluk apa, Cikgu?"

" Hmm" Bu Anisa mengamati tubuh Mila dengan teliti." Nampaknya kau dah jadi makhluk Guardian Fairy, bangsa peri penjaga. Tak sangka kau bertukar identiti macam ni, Milyra."

" Hehe ... iya, Cikgu." Ucap Mila seraya menghilangkan sayap kupu-kupunya." Dan nampaknya saya sedia untuk menjadi ahli daripada pasukan GIDO nie. Terimalah saya, Cikgu."

Bu Anisa tersenyum." Dengan senang hati, Milyra." Ucapnya." Oh, kejap. Saya mesti undang sekutu saya untuk menyaksikan hari bersejarah ini. Baiklah ...Tuan Koko Ci dan Tuan Motobot. Sila masuk."

" Ha?"

Mila tersentak begitu melihat Cici Ko dan Motobot masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka tidak sendiri. Seorang pemuda rada kekar berambut hitam dengan kemeja putih mengekor di belakang mereka. Mereka tampak berseri-seri.

" Akhirnya kau menjadi pasukan sekutu juga, Milyra." Kata Motobot." Terbaik lah!"

" Eih? Memangnya kau dan Koko Ci pasukan sekutu daripada GIDO ke? Pasukan apa?" tanya Mila heran. Cici Ko tersenyum simpul melihat kebingungan Mila semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Ya. Kami memang salah satu pasuka sekutu daripada GIDO." Terang Cici Ko." Dan aku ialah Komander daripada pasukaaaaannn ... TAPOPS!"

" TAPOPS?" Mila mengerutkan kening yang segera dibalas oleh anggukan Cici Ko.

" Ya. Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras!"

" Apa tugas pasukan korang ni?"

" Biar aku terangkan." Ucap Cici Ko tenang lalu menuding ke lampu sorot yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berada disitu." Musik, nyalakan!"

 _JRENG! JRENG!_

Mila tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tampak Cici Ko dan Motobot menari di hadapannya sembari bersenandung juga dihujani sinar dari lampu sorot yang dipanggil Cici Ko tadi.

 _TAPOPS mengembara satu Galaxy,_

 _Mencari Power Sphera tuk dilindungi_

 _Power Sphera tak boleh salah guna,_

 _Oleh si Alien, si Alien, si Alien ... DURJANA!_

 _TAPOPS mengembara satu Galaxy,_

 _Mencari Power Sphera tuk dilindungi_

 _TAPOPS mengembara satu Galaxy!_

Mila hanya bisa _jawsdrop_ melihat penampilan Cici Ko dan Motobot yang menurutnya 'Terlalu kekinian' itu.

" Ha, amacam Milyra ... kau suka penjelasan tadi?" tanya Cici Ko senang. Mila mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap Alien cilik itu.

" Hanya ada satu soalan yang aku nak tanyakan." Katanya." Kenapa korang sebut Sfera Kuasa tue sebagai Power Sphera?"

" Itu penamaan Internasional, Kak Milyra." Jawab pemuda berkemeja putih yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sebelah Bu Anisa." Lagipun ... dua-duanya sama saja, Kan? Kan?"

" Eh, betul juga."

" Baiklah, Tuan Koko Ci. Saya senang Anda dan Tuan Motobot datang kesini untuk menyaksikan penobatan daripada Milyra masuk ke pasukan GIDO." Ucap Bu Anisa lembut." Kapan-kapan kau boleh ajar dia beberapa hal sebab kita masih sekutu."

" Tentu saja." Angguk Cici Ko mantap." Ah, ya. Aku dan Motobot ada pasal sekejap dekat sektor G-14, jadi kami tak boleh berlama-lama dekat sini. Maaf, Nyonya Anisa. Saya dan Motobot mohon undur diri dulu."

" Baiklah, Tuan Koko Ci. Sila undur diri."

Sepeninggal Cici Ko dan Motobot, Bu Anisa memalingkan pandangan ke arah Mila." Baiklah, Milyra. Sebab kau telah menjadi ahli pasukan GIDO, saya akan bagi seorang rakan kerja dekat kau." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda berkemeja putih yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya." Hafiz, mulai saat ini ... kau akan jadi rekan kerja Milyra. Kau sedia?"

" Saya sedia, Nyonya." Angguk pemuda yang bernama Hafiz itu lalu menoleh ke Mila." Kak Milyra, saya Hafiz. Saya manusia. Umur saya 13 tahun dan tinggal dekat Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Saya minta Kak Milyra izinkan saya menjadi rakan kerja Akak. Kita berdua akan sering bersama-sama kalau menjalankan Misi. Bagaimana menurut Akak?"

" Hafiz, ya ..." Mila mangut-mangut." Baiklah. Aku senang kau menjadi rakan kerja aku dekat GIDO, Hafiz. Jadi ... bila kita nak mulakan misi?"

Bu Anisa tertawa." Ahaha, tenang saja, Milyra. Hafiz dan kau saat ini belum ada misi. Lagipun kau baru saja masuk. Kau kena kerasan dekat sini dahulu. Baik. Aku ada beberapa benda yang nak diselesaikan dahulu. Korang berdua boleh balik ke Bumi."

" Baik. Terima kasih, Nyonya Anisa. Kami pergi dulu."

Mila dan Hafiz pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah di koridor. Mungkin karena masih baru dan canggung, keduanya tidak berbicara. Tahu-tahu Hafiz membuka mulut, melenyapkan keheningan di antara mereka.

" Kak Milyra, sebenarnya ... aku bahagia menjadi rakan Akak."katanya tiba-tiba." Aku macam rasa ... punya figur seorang kakak lagi selepas aku kehilangan Kakak perempuan aku satu setengah tahun lepas."

" Eh?" Mila terhenyak dan memperlambat langkahnya." Kau ... punya Kakak perempuan?"

Hafiz tersenyum pahit." Itu dulu." Katanya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung." Kakak aku hilang selepas dia bertengkar dengan kawan baik dia. Aku pun tak faham apa masalah diorang hingga diorang bertarung di atap-atap rumah orang ramai. Aku buntuti diorang tapi aku kehilangan jejak. Selepas kejadian itu, Kakak aku tak balik. Aku, Ummi dan Abi jadi cemas sangat dengan nasib dia dan telepon pihak polis untuk buat pencarian besar-besaran dekat Kuala Lumpur, tapi Kakak aku tidak juga ditemukan. Kawan baik dia satu sekolah dengan aku. Tapi esok harinya selepas kejadian semalam, aku jumpa kawan baik dia yang bertengkar dengan Kakak aku semalam. Tapi kawan baik dia selalu hindari aku. Aku tak faham apa maksud dia. Aku tanyakan pasal nasib Kakak aku dekat kawan-kawan kelas dia tapi diorang pun tutup mulut. Aku takut kalau Kakak aku kenapa-kenapa. Dan hingga sekarang, aku belum lagi jumpa dengan Kakak aku. Aku ... aku rindu sangat dengan Kakak aku ... Dan aku bertekad akan temukan dia, hidup ataupun mati."

" Ya Tuhan ..." Mila menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan karena terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan Hafiz itu." Tak sangka ... Kau buat semua ni semata-mata hanya untuk berjumpa dengan Kakak kau. Aku ikut sedih dengan nasib dia."

Hafiz menghela nafas panjang." Maka dari tue, salah satu usaha aku untuk temukan Kakak aku ialah dengan begabung dengan GIDO." Tambahnya." Lambat laun, GIDO akan bantu aku untuk cari Kakak aku suatu saat nanti. Aku percaya Tuhan akan membantuku juga. Aku hanya mahu Kakak aku balik je."

" Korang ni best sangat jadi adik beradik." Ucap Mila empati." Aku ada adik kembar. Aku selalu usaha untuk akrab dengan dia tapi dia selalu pandang aku sebagai musuh hidup dia. Dia lagi sukakan kegelapan ketimbang cahaya. Aku tak nak dia jadi macam tue. Dan aku hanya boleh harap ... dia boleh balik jadi baik semula suatu saat nanti."

" Wahaha ... ternyata Kak Milyra pon punya pasal dengan sanak saudara jugak."ujar Hafiz geli." Tapi takpe. Kita akan sama-sama berjuang untuk berjumpa dengan saudara kita lagi. Aku pon tak keberatan kalau Kak Milyra anggap aku sebagai Adik, tapi kalau Kak Milyra tak keberatan."

" Mesti lah aku anggap kau saudara aku." Balas Mila sembari tertawa." Tapi nampaknya aku tak boleh berlama-lama dekat sini. Kawan-kawan sekolah aku mesti sedang tunggu aku. Mungkin lagi baik aku balik kejap ke Kokotiam."

" Baiklah, Kak Mil." Angguk Hafiz ramah seraya berjalan meninggalkan Milyra dan melambaikan tangan. Nanti aku call Akak lagi untuk diskusi rancangan kita."

" Baik. Jumpa lagi, Hafiz." Balas Mila lembut seraya balas melambaikan tangan. Tahu-tahu sebuah suara datar menyapanya dari belakang.

" Dekat sini kau rupanya, Milyra."

" Huh?"

Spontan Mila membalik badan. Dia terkejut begitu mendapati Kaizo bersandar di dinding lorong dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tapi melihat sorot matanya yang tegang, Mila tahu Kakak lelaki Fang itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

" Kaizo? Apa awak buat kat sini?" tanyanya segera. Tanpa banyak cincong, Kaizo segera mengutarakan maksudnya.

" Aku mahu tanyakan pasal 'Kunci' tue."

" Eh? 'Kunci'?"

Kaizo mengangguk." Ya, 'Kunci'." Katanya." 'Kunci' tue ialah rancangan utama daripada Ayah angkat aku, Haryan Pakpak Darwish. Nama kode 'Kunci' tue ialah 'Sapu Karthasis'. Aku sudah mintak maklumat lengkapnya dari Rayhan Ernie, Abang angkat BoBoiBoy yang kebetulan adalah seorang Hacker yang sudah lama menyelidiki tindak-tanduk ONION. Menurut maklumat yang aku dan Lahap siasatkan, 'Sapu Karthasis' masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Dan lama tahap itu kurang lebih masih dalam masa dua tahun. Tapi aku rasa maklumat itu kurang dari cukup, dan aku harap kau punya maklumat lebih tentang 'Kunci' tu."

Mila menggeleng." Sori, Kaizo. Tapi aku pun masih kurang sangat maklumat daripada 'Sapu Karthasis'." Tukasnya gugup."Aku memang curiga Haryan menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan kematiannya membuat kita sukar untuk siasat maklumat lebih. Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Maafkan aku."

Kaizo mengangguk-angguk." Baiklah. Itu je yang mahu aku tanyakan dekat kau." Katanya lalu hendak beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba Mila teringat sesuatu dan segera mencegatnya.

" Tunggu, Kaizo. Aku pun mahu tanyakan awak satu soalan." Ujarnya." Fang cakap dia masih bingung pasal kau boleh 'hidup balik'. Padapun awak dah dibunuh oleh Bunda aku dengan serapan energi lewat mulut tue. Boleh awak terangkan?"

Sang Kapten menoleh sedikit." Oh, pasal tu." Katanya tanpa berubah ekspresi." Akan aku terangkan."

* * *

 ** _(Kemarin di Alam bawah sadar Kaizo ...)_**

Kaizo masih memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya membuka dan bergumam.

" Aku pilih ... Fang."

" Eh?" sosok ibunya tersentak." Kenapa kau pilih dia ketimbang aku, Kaizo?"

Kaizo membuka matanya kembali." Ada satu hal yang kau kena tahu." Katanya dingin." Aku baru ingat kalau Ibubapa aku masih hidup. Dan aku curiga kau hanya nak heret aku kepada kematian sebenar. Dan kalau itu terjadi, Fang tidak akan pernah memaafkan diri dia sendiri. Siapa kau?"

Sosok 'Ibu' Kaizo itu tersenyum lalu tertawa nista." Hahahahahahahaaa ... seperti yang aku duga, kau memang tak boleh dibohongi." Katanya sinis. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu berubah menjadi sosok yang membuat Kaizo merasa sangat tidak senang.

Rosaline.

" Amacam? Kau tak kan sangkakan aku, bukan?" ucapnya hambar." Kau mesti terkejut kenapa aku boleh berada dekat alam nyata dan alam bawah sedar kau ni, Kaizo. Aku boleh gandakan diri aku seorang ke dimensi yang berbeda-beda. Itu salah satu kuasa terpendam aku. Dan khusus untuk dimensi alam bawah sedar, aku boleh tukarkan wujud aku ke wujud yang aku mahu. Ingatkan aku boleh heret kau kepada kematian kau, Kaizo. Tapi macam yang aku cakap tadi ... kau tak boleh dibohongi. Aku akui kau memang hebat. Dan satu lagi. Serangan aku yang 'Bunuh' kau tadi sebenarnya ialah kuasa yang membuat raga dan jiwa kau terpisah hingga kau sedar dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Dan nampaknya kau dah sedar sepenuhnya."

Kaizo menghunus pedang lasernya." Dan aku tak kan terlena daripada ilusi kau, Kak Rosa." Balasnya sengit lalu menerjang ke arah Rosaline." Sekarang pergilah dari alam bawah sedar aku!"

SLING!

Dengan mudah Kaizo berhasil menebas sosok Rosaline yang memang tidak melakukan perlawanan itu. Tubuh wanita itu menghilang menjadi aura-aura hitam. Sebelum aura hitam itu menghilang sepenuhnya, Kaizo mendengar suara Rosaline mengiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 ** _" Nampaknya aku memang terlampau remehkan kau, Kaizo sayang ... tapi kau kena waspada. Akan ada banyak lawan yang lagi tangguh daripada aku diluar sana. Selamat tinggal, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"_**

" Tch, Kak Rosa memang keras kepala." Tukas Kaizo gusar. Tapi dia sadar dia belum 'Mati' sepenuhnya. Dipejamkannya matanya lalu mencubit pipinya sendiri.

SRIIIIIIINGGGG!

Perlahan Kaizo membuka kelopak matanya. Awalnya ia merasa silau. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di Pesawat angkasa Cici Ko dan Motobot. Namun sepertinya keduanya sedang tidak ada di dalam pesawat itu. Segera Kaizo bangkit dari pembaringannya dan melesat keluar pesawat itu menuju gedung markas Organisasi.

" _Vader_ ... aku akan hentikan kau."

* * *

" Tu lah yang terjadi dekat aku semalam." Kata Kaizo mengakhiri penjelasannya." Nampaknya Bunda kau jadi makin kuat, walaupun dia sudah mati. Kau puas sekarang?"

Mila mengangguk." Ya. Saya puas" Katanya mantap." Terima kasih sebab dah bagi tahu maklumat tue dekat aku, Kaizo. Aku akan bagi tahu Fang tentang ini masa aku jumpa dia nanti."

Keduanya pun berpisah. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Kaizo mendehem perlahan. Mulutnya menyunggingkan satu senyum kecil.

" Nampaknya aku sendiri yang kena cari maklumat lebih pasal 'Kunci' tue."

* * *

 **Akhirnya bagian Final battle ini kelar juga, hahaha /dilempar -_-/**

 **Terima kasih kepada para readers yang telah setia membaca dan mereview fic ini dari awal hingga akhir. Maaf sekali jika fic ini banyak kekurangannya karena author sendiri memang banyak kekurangan, seperti typo, plot yang berbelit-belit dan lain sebagainya. :( Terharu saya lihat kalian sudi banget membacanya hehehe .../**

 **Fang: Oi, sudah lah tu. Dah puas nistakan kami semua heh?**

 **BBB: Ha'ah. Aneh betul lah Kak Author ni -_-**

 **Gopal: Setuju! Pakai acara minta maaf pulak tu. Buang tebiat dah ...**

 **Huweee ... kenapa kalian tak suka kalau author minta maaf. Kan bagus kalau saling memaafkan, kan?kan?/Plak!/ sedikit promo. saya mungkin akan melanjutkan fic prekuel 'BoBoiBoy and Friends: A Memory That Forgotten' untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas (Siapa yang nanya, ya? -_- Abaikan)  
**

 **Silahkan review jika berminat. Author akan senang sekali jika kalian mau menyimpulkan perasaan kalian tentang cerita ini. Sekali lagi Author ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya, readers ^^**


	9. Kunci dan Karma (Sebuah Epilog)

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena telah membuat readers bingung apakah ff ini sudah selesai atau tidak.**

 **Readers:" Ini Author emang cari gara-gara rupanya! Hajar diaaaa!"**

 **AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MAAFKAN DAKUUU! Salahkan kelupaanku untuk membuat Epilog dari ff ni, soalnya rasanya ga lengkap tanpa Epilog gimana gitu x'( /Abaikan saja -_-/**

 **Baiklah, sambil author lari)?) dari para readers sekalian, silahkan cek Epilog ini baik-baik, ok?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R._**

 ** _'Dawn of The Real Sin'_**

 ** _(Season Final)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian khusus: Kunci dan Karma  
**

 _ **( Sebuah Epilog)**_

Dunia alam bawah sadar itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ketujuh pecahan BoBoiBoy tengah melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Halilintar berlatih dengan pedang Halilintar-nya yang berwarna merah menyala di tengah lapangan rumput di alam bawah sadar itu. Taufan melayang-layang di udara dengan Hoverboard-nya. Gempa membaca buku di atas kursi yang dibuatnya dari bongkahan batu. Blaze berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil memain-mainkan sebuah bola api kecil di tangannya. Ice melamun di bawah pohon rindang. Thorn duduk di atas salah satu dahan pohon itu dan mengamati dedaunannya. Solar bersolek di atas sebuah batu. Ketika ketujuh pecahan elemental itu tengah asyik melakukan semua itu, Balance menghampiri mereka dengan wajah serius.

" Korang bertujuh ... aku nak korang ikut aku ke suatu tempat." Katanya.

" Eh? Ada perkara apa, Balance?" tanya Gempa lalu menaruh bukunya di atas pangkuan. Tiba-tiba Balance menjentikkan jarinya dan detik berikutnya, pemandangan di sekeliling tujuh pecahan elemental tersebut lenyap dan digantikan oleh sebuah ruangan kosong hitam kelabu. ketujuh pecahan BoBoiBoy itu duduk di atas tujuh buah kursi di sebuah lantai berbentuk bundar. Bukan hanya mereka bertujuh saja, karena Kelima pecahan Mila pun berada di ruangan itu. Jika dilihat dari arah jarum jam, maka urutan posisi duduk mereka saat ini adalah sebagai berikut: Halilintar, X, Taufan, Gamma, Gempa, Infra, Blaze, Longy, Ice, Versa, Thorn, kursi kosong berwarna merah, Solar dan kursi kosong berwarna ungu.

Balance berdiri di tengah-tengah lantai bundar itu, dikelilingi ketujuh pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy dan kelima pecahan gelombang Mila yang masing-masing dari mereka duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang berwarna sama dengan warna signifikan mereka, kecuali dua kursi kosong berwarna merah dan ungu yang berada selang-seling di antara Thorn dan Solar. Sang pemegang kendali alam bawah sadar BoBoiBoy itu lalu memulai pembicaraan.

" Korang semua ... aku kumpulkan korang semua ni kerana suatu sebab. Ada beberapa hal yang mahu aku bagi tahu dekat korang. Pertama: Alam bawah sedar BoBoiBoy dan alam bawah sedar Milyra dah terhubung. Sebabnya ialah kerana BoBoiBoy dan Milyra dah jadi kawan baik, maka terciptalah Hubungan Dimensi antara kedua alam bawah sedar diorang. Jadi korang berdua belas ini boleh saling berinteraksi tiap hari tanpa penghalang antar dimensi apapun itu."

" Wuahh ... jadi maksud kau, aku dan Blaze boleh main sama-sama sepanjang hari?" tanya Longy dengan mata berbinar-binar." Horeeee! Blaze, kita dah jadi kawan main lah!"

" Um! Um! Mesti seronok!" angguk Blaze ceria." Nanti kita buat rancangan semuuuua permainan yang akan kita buat. Setuju tak?"

" Setuju!"

" Bagus lah kalau macam tue. Akhirnya aku punya kawan duel." Sergah X seraya melirik Halilintar, membuat BoBoiBoy pengendali petir itu merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

" Kenapa kau tengok aku guna tatapan aneh macam tu?"ujarnya kaku.

X mendengus." Kau mesti sudah tahu maksud daripada cakap aku, Hali."

" Apa?! Tak sampai hati aku untuk lawan perempuan!"

" Dengar, Halilintar. Kita ni sama-sama pecahan yang bersifat serius dan emosional daripada BoBoiBoy dan Milyra. Aku jamin ... kita akan lagi hebat jika kita sering bekerjasama."

" X betul, Hali. Korang berdua mesti akan jadi rakan yang hebat." Kata Gempa yakin lalu berpaling kembali ke arah Balance." Nah, sambung cakap kau lagi, Balance."

Balance mengangguk." Baik. Hal kedua yang mahu aku bincangkan ialah: Ada yang hilang daripada kuasa gelombang Milyra."

" Huh? Hilang?" Thorn tampak bingung." Siapa yang hilang?"

" Kau tengok dua kursi kosong merah di samping kau dan kursi kosong ungu di samping Solar tue?" tuding Balance pada dua kursi kosong yang dimaksud." Ada dua pecahan gelombang Milyra yang takde dekat alam bawah sedar ni."

" Tunggu." Timpal Versa heran." Apa maksud kau ni, Balance? Takde yang hilang daripada kami lah."

Gamma mengangguk." Betul tu. Kuasa gelombang Milyra hanya ada lima je. Entah siapa yang taruh dua kursi kosong tue dekat sini."

" Tahan, Gamma. Nampaknya aku rasa kalau kita memang bukan berlima je." Kata Infra curiga." Aku rasa Milyra pon ada tujuh kuasa gelombang, macam tujuh kuasa elemental BoBoiBoy ni. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa diorang takde dekat sini. Aku mulai curiga kalau pecahan ke-6 dan ke-7 kuasa Milyra tue mesti ada sebab kenapa dia orang takde dekat sini."

" Maksud kau, diorang berdua dah keluar daripada tubuh Milyra?"

" Bisa jadi."

Taufan memandang kedua kursi itu." Atau mungkin ... diorang berdua tak kerasan ke dekat sini?"

" Mungkin saja." Kata Gamma lesu." Sayang ... Thorn dan Solar belum bisa tengok kawan perempuan diorang untuk masa ni ."

Solar menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada." Kami okey, kot. Tapi harus aku akui, Aku penasaran siapa kawan gelombang aku nanti." Katanya dengan senyum simpul." Kau juga kan, Thorn?"

" Ehh ... ha'ah. Saya pon penasaran." Kata Thorn gagu." Tapi ... entah kenapa saya jadi takut pasal kedua pecahan gelombang misterius milik Milyra ... Saya mesti gugup sangat kalau suatu saat berjumpa dengan diorang dekat masa hadapan nanti."

Longy menatap kedua pecahan terakhir elemental BoBoiBoy itu dengan cemas." Thorn, kamu takut kah?" tanyanya sedih.

" Jangan risau, Thorn. Semuanya akan baik-baik sahaja." Kata Taufan riang." Tak payah kau bersedih macam ni. Dan kalau diorang berdua tu macam jahat dekat kau dan Solar, maka kami akan bantu korang dengan senang hati."

" Terima kasih." Balas Thorn lega." Perasaan aku dah lagi baik."

Balance merenung." Tidak ada yang tahu apa motif sebenar dua pecahan gelombang terakhir daripada kuasa Milyra tu. Ada baiknya kita waspada." Tukasnya tegas." Dan hal terakhir yang nak aku bagi tahu adalah ... Kuasa Elemental BoBoiBoy dan Kuasa Gelombang Milyra dah kena disetel ulang."

" Eih? Disetel ulang?" tanya Gempa bingung." Maksud kau jika nak diibaratkan ... semacam _Restart_ dekat komputer kah?"

" Tepat sekali."balas Balance." Sebabnya adalah kerana sistem tubuh Ochobot dah diperbaiki selepas dia dihancurkan Rosaline, maka nyaris semua hal yang menyangkut kuasa yang diberikannya terpaksa disetel ulang. Dan kemungkinan besar kuasa elemental BoBoiBoy dan kuasa gelombang Milyra alias korang semua kena disetel ulang jugak."

" Apa?!" Halilintar membelalakkan mata delimanya karena kaget mendengar penjelasan Balance." Maksud kau ... kami akan kembali kepada tiga pecahan Petir, Angin dan Tanah ke? Dan kuasa Milyra kembali menjadi tiga pecahan sinar X, sinar Gamma dan sinar Infra merah?"

" Kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah 'Iya'."

" Alamak!" Blaze memekik." Itu artinya aku, Ice, Thorn, Solar dan Longy serta Versa kena dihapuskan balik?!"

Balance menggeleng." Tak kan lah sekejam itu cara untuk menonaktifkan korang berlima ni."ujarnya menenangkan." Paling-paling korang tertidur hingga masanya korang aktif lagi nanti."

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah sinar melingkupi ruangan itu. Mereka melindungi mata masing-masing karena silau, termasuk Solar. Setelah sinar itu menghilang, ketujuh pecahan BoBoiBoy mendapati warna pakaian mereka telah berubah. Balance menatap mereka dengan datar.

" Korang bertujuh dah balik ke wujud asal." Katanya." Halilintar tersetel ulang jadi Petir, Taufan menjadi Angin, Gempa menjadi Tanah, Blaze menjadi Api, Ice menjadi Air, Thorn menjadi Daun dan Solar menjadi Cahaya."

" Tapi ... apasal warna baju kitorang berbeda dari sebelumnya?" Tanah menelaah warna pakaiannya yang telah menjadi warna coklat susu." Warna aku coklat, Petir kuning, Angin biru tua, Api merah, Air cyan, Daun hijau muda dan Cahaya kuning muda. Aneh sangat."

" Dan apasal aku jadi mengantuk sangat ni? Hoaaahh ..." Api menguap perlahan." Tumben lah aku nak tido cam ni, dah macam Air yang suka sangat nak tido."

" Longy pon mengantuk lah." Longy ikut menguap, disusul Cahaya sementara Air, Versa dan Daun tiba-tiba sudah tertidur lelap di kursi masing-masing. Detik berikutnya tubuh mereka berubah menjadi sinar berwarna merah, cyan, hijau, kuning muda, jingga dan hijau payau lalu melesat ke segala penjuru, meninggalkan Petir, Angin, Tanah, X, Gamma dan Infra di ruangan itu. Balance melihat itu dengan wajah datarnya.

" Balance, kenapa diorang kena dinonaktifkan?" Infra memandang ke atas dengan kasihan. Balance hanya merespon dengan desahan pasrah.

" Aku dah kata ... kuasa BoBoiBoy dan Milyra dah disetel ulang sebab Ochobot yang baru saja diperbaiki selepas dia rosak dua kali. Apa lagi yang nak kau sanggah daripada aku?"

" Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku, Balance."

" Tch, kita dah balik ke fase semula." Dengus Petir. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia kembali ke tahap awalnya itu." Apasal perbaikan Ochobot sampai pengaruhi kita jugak?"

" Hehehe ... tak sabar lah aku tengok kau guna Keris Petir yang comel-comel tu lagi." Ledek Angin geli. Petir segera menatapnya tajam.

" BERANI KAU HINAKAN AKU LAGI, ANGIIIIIIINNNN?! JAGA KAU!"

" Huwaaaaaa! Raja Pemarah dah bangkit dah!" tukas Angin kaget lalu segera terbang begitu Petir mulai ambil ancang-ancang untuk memburunya. Gamma menyaksikan dan menanggapi itu dengan senyum jahil.

" Wahh ... ini lumba lari kah? Baik aku ikut. Siapa tahu aku boleh lagi hebat dari X yang lamban macam siput tu, hehehe ..."

" Apa?! Lamban macam Siput?!" X langsung pasang tampang keras." Takde seorang pon yang boleh hina aku macam tu ... GAMMA, MARI SINI KAU!"

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Ratu pemarah dah muncul lagi!" Gamma segera menyusul Angin untuk menghindar dari X yang sudah melesat ke arahnya dengan gusar seperti halnya Petir terhadap Angin tadi.

" Jangan lari kau, Dasar mulut Paprika!"

" Ahhhhhh! Apasal kau kejar aku pulak?!"

Keempat pecahan dari BoBoiBoy dan Milyra itu segera terlibat dalam acara kejar mengejar. Tanah dan Infra: Kedua pecahan lainnya yang masih 'rada waras' melihat kejadian itu dengan _sweatdrop_ tingkat akut.

" Terbalik ..." komentar mereka dengan air muka sengihan. Balance membalik badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

" Baiklah. Tugas aku dah selesai." Ucapnya tenang." Semoga berjaya, kawan-kawan."

" Iya. Terima kasih, Balance." Angguk Tanah dan Infra bersamaan. Sepeninggal Balance, kedua pecahan ketiga BoBoiBoy dan Milyra itu masih menonton kejar mengejar antara Petir dan X terhadap Angin dan Gamma yang menjadi biang keladi kemarahan mereka saat itu. Tanah langsung menepuk keningnya tanda pasrah.

" Haeh ... dah nasib dah ..." keluhnya." Aku tak faham kenapa diorang masih saja buat hal macam ni."

" Takpe, Tanah. Nasib aku pon sama sahaja dengan kau ... jadi penengah." Komentar Infra sembari ikut pasrah. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, membuatnya terhenyak dalam beberapa saat. Tanah melihat reaksi teman perempuannya itu dan segera mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

" Infra? Kenapa kau?"

Infra menelan ludah." Aku ingat sekarang." Katanya kaku." Aku ... Aku ingat nama diorang berdua!"

" Ai'? Diorang siapa?" Tanah mengerutkan dahi tanda heran." Siapa yang kau maksudkan ni?"

Sang pengendali kekuatan gelombang Infra merah itu memandang Tanah dengan cemas." Aku ingat nama kedua pecahan Milyra yang takde kat alam bawah sedar ni." Katanya dengan raut wajah seorang narapidana yang hendak dihukum mati." Nama dia orang tue ... Fragrance dan Violet."

" APA?!"

* * *

BoBoiBoy telah tiba di depan rumah Tok Aba. Sebelum ia masuk, Jam kekuatan Elementalnya menyetrumnya sedikit, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

" Eh? Apahal ni? Kenapa Jam kuasa ni setrum tangan aku tadi?" gumamnya heran sambil membolak-balikkan jam yang terpasang di tangan kanannya itu. Anak itu menghembuskan nafas.

" Baik aku tanyakan benda ni dekat Ochobot masa aku balik ke Kedai Atok nanti."

Ia lalu memasukkan duplikat kunci pintu rumah Tok Aba ke lubang kunci pintu depan, memutarnya dan masuk. Segera ia melesat melewati ruang tamu menuju lantai dua alias loteng dimana kamarnya berada dan menaruh bunga matahari pemberian gadis cilik yang ditolongnya tadi ke atas meja belajarnya. Pemuda bertopi jingga Dinosaurus itu langsung menelaah setiap sudut kamar untuk mencari buku Fisikanya dan akhirnya ketemu di rak buku bagian dalam. Begitu ia hendak mengambil buku itu, sebuah kotak perekam suara yang terletak di atas rak buku menarik perhatiannya. Diraihnya kotak perekam itu dan menelitinya lamat.

" Bukannya ini kotak rekaman yang ditinggalkan Rosaline selepas dia terhapuskan dekat Halaman depan markas ONION tue ke?" desis BoBoiBoy heran. Perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak ke kotak rekaman itu." Penasaran betul apa isinya. Baik aku dengarkan apa isi daripada kotak rekaman ni."

BoBoiBoy menghampiri sebuah pemutar rekaman di atas meja belajarnya dan memasukkan kotak rekaman milik Rosaline ke dalam benda itu lalu menekan tombol _Play_. Tanpa menunggu lama, pemutar rekaman itu mulai menjalankan tugasnya dan memutar rekaman suara yang pemiliknya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi BoBoiBoy. Isi rekaman itu adalah sebagai berikutnya:

 _" Halo, Ochoboy. Ini aku, Rosaline."_

 _"Ada beberapa hal yang nak aku bincangkan dengan kau secara empat mata."_

 _" Kau kenal Haryan Pakpak Darwish, kan? Ketua ke-99 dari Onion?"_

 _" Dia tidak suka dengan dunia ini, kau tahu tak?"_

 _" Sayang ... dia terlampau degil dengan kebenciannya itu."_

 _" Ambisi dia dah bunuh diri dia seorang."_

 _" Dan Penduduk Alam semesta ... mereka mungkin boleh berjaya sekarang."_

 _" Tapi bagaimanapun juga ... Haryan bukan lelaki bodoh."_

 _" Sebab dia punya banyak 'HAMBA', 'HAMBA YANG KUAT'."_

 _" Dan Hamba-Hamba dia tu lagi kuat dari yang kau ingat selama ni."_

 _" Aku bagi tahu kau semua benda ni agar kau boleh sedia, Ochoboy."_

 _" Sedia untuk apa? Cari sendiri jawabannya."_

 _" Dan satu satu soalan lagi yang nak aku tanyakan dekat kau ..."_

 _" Kau sedar ke kalau Mak kau ... MASIH HIDUP? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

Buru-buru BoBoiBoy mematikan rekaman itu saat mendengar tawa jahat Rosaline yang nyaris memekakkan telinga terdengar darinya. Anak itu pasang wajah kaku. Kedua mata hazelnya masih saja membelalak.

" Hish, pelik betul lah Rosaline nie. Apasal dia gelak-gelak masa dia rekam suara dia?" ujarnya seraya geleng-geleng kepala." Tapi tunggu ... aku masih tak faham apa yang Rosaline bagi tahu lewat kotak rekaman nie. Hamba-Hamba apa yang dimaksud dekat sini? Siapa diorang tue? Dan kenapa Rosaline cakap kalau 'Mak' daripada Ochobot masih hidup? Bukannya Mak dia sudah tiada ke? Dan apasal Rosaline gelak-gelak jahat lepas dia bagi tahu semua benda tu?"

Dikeluarkannya kotak rekaman itu dari pemutar rekaman dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

" Mungkin lagi baik aku diskusikan semua benda ni dekat kawan-kawan aku di Kedai Atok." Katanya lalu mengantongi kotak rekaman tersebut. Ia lalu beralih ke rak buku dimana Buku Fisikanya berada dan menarik buku itu dari rak. Tanpa sengaja, buku itu menyenggol sebuah kotak kayu di sebelahnya dan serta-merta menjatuhkannya, menyebabkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Untung saja kotak itu tidak hancur. Hanya saja isinya yang berupa beberapa liontin huruf berwarna-warni dan sebuah figura foto yang sudah sangat berdebu tumpah ruah ke lantai. BoBoiBoy mengapit buku Fisikanya di ketiak dan berlutut di hadapan liontin-liontin dan figura foto berdebu itu. Salah satu liontin berbentuk huruf B kuning dengan desain petir menarik perhatiannya.

" Aku tak ingat kalau aku simpan barang-barang macam ni." Tukasnya heran seraya meneliti liontin B petir kuning itu. Diliriknya empat liontin lainnya yang masing-masing berbentuk huruf G berwarna hijau muda, F berwarna ungu tua, Y berwarna pink dengan aksesoris bunga mini di tengahnya dan liontin Y berwarna biru muda dengan aksesoris jam kuning mini di tengahnya. Sejenak BoBoiBoy mematung melihat liontin-liontin itu.

" Liontin B petir kuning nie macam dibuat untuk aku sementara yang empat tue macam dibuat untuk Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying. Tapi ... siapa yang buat semua liontin nie? Dan kenapa liontin-liontin nie tersimpan dekat bilik aku?"

Sekonyong-konyong BoBoiBoy merasa benaknya melihat dan mendengar sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya dialognya dengan seseorang di masa lalu.

* * *

 ** _(Dua setengah tahun yang lalu ...)_**

" BoBoiBoy! Tengok ni. Aku bagi kau Liontin ni sebagai kenang-kenangan sebab esok kau dah pindah ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis."

" Wuahh ... cantik betul Liontin ni, Siti. Kau yang buat ke?"

" Hehe, mesti lah. Ah, ya. Aku juga dah buat dan bagi beberapa liontin ke Ah Meng, Mimi, Arumugam dan salah sorang kakak kelas kita: Ah Ming. Hafiz pun aku buatkan sekali."

" Kau buatkan Hafiz Liontin?!"

" Hafiz tu adik aku. Mestilah aku buatkan dia jugak. Selain itu, aku dah buatkan beberapa Liontin untuk kawan-kawan kau dekat Pulau Rintis tue. Tengok ni. Ada Liontin G, F dan dua Y."

" Aik? Buat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pun ada ke?"

" Iye lah."

" Tapi Liontin yang huruf F ni ... punya siapa?"

" Hmm ... Mimi pernah cakap kalau dia punya saudara angkat yang huruf pertamanya ialah F, jadi aku buatkan juga untuk dia tapi si F tu tak pernah datang lagi. Entah-entah kau berjumpa dengan si F itu dekat Pulau Rintis nanti. Dan kalau kau memang berjumpa dengan dia, bagi je lah liontin F ni dekat dia sebagai kenang-kenangan daripada aku. Dan jangan lupa bagi liontin G, dan dua Y ni dekat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Aku memang belum pernah berjumpa dengan diorang, tapi aku dah anggap diorang sebagai kawan baik aku."

" Si- Siti, kenapa pula kau repot-repot buat semua ni?Aku tak enak hati lah."

" Alahh ... terima jer. Lagipun kau akan selalu ingat aku, Hafiz, Mimi dan kawan-kawan kita dekat Kuala Lumpur lewat Liontin ni."

" Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi ... laki-laki Muslim kan tak boleh pakai kalung?"

" Aku tak cakap kalau kau kena pakai. Liontin-liontin ni hanya kenang-kenangan daripada aku dan juga lambang persahabatan diantara kita semua, termasuk kawan-kawan kau dekat Pulau Rintis tue, tapi kau tak payah langgar syari'at dengan pakai Liontin tue. Hafiz pon tak pakai. Dia cuma simpan liontin dia je. Kalau kau nak, kau simpan sahaja dekat kantung celana kau."

" O- Okey. Dan satu soalan lagi yang nak aku tanyakan. Apasal kau bagi aku liontin dengan lambang petir B?"

" Hmm ... sebenarnya aku bosan kau guna lambang petir di Topi oren kau tue. Jadi aku buatkan kau liontin B petir ni. Aku hanya mahu sarankan kau tukar lambang petir dekat topi oren kau tu dengan huruf B dengan desain petir. Setidaknya dengan itu kau lagi boleh dikenal, kan? Kan?"

" Eh? Betul juga apa yang kau cakap tue. Okey! Bila-bila masa aku tukar lambang petir ni dengan huruf B, tapi tetap dengan desain Petir sebab lambang tue ialah lambang favorit aku. Terima kasih banyak, Siti. Nanti lepas aku tiba dekat Pulau Rintis, aku akan bagi liontin-liontin ni dekat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying dan juga si F misterius itu."

" Sama-sama, BoBoiBoy. Ah, ya. Kau dah catat alamat e-mail aku kan?"

" Iya. Aku dah catat kot. Kalau ada waktu, kita chat dekat media sosial ye."

" Okey!"

* * *

BoBoiBoy membuka matanya perlahan. Kilasan masa lalu itu membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Benaknya dihinggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bejibun seputar masa lalu itu dan juga hal-hal yang diberitahukan Rosaline lewat rekaman tadi. Setelah merasa dirinya agak tenang, ia melirik ke figura foto berdebu yang ikut jatuh dari kotak kayu bersamaan dengan liontin-liontin tadi. Diraihnya foto itu dan membersihkan debu yang menutupi figura foto hingga ia terbatuk-batuk.

" Uhuk, uhuk! Dah berapa lama foto ni tersimpan dekat sini? Tebal betul debunya ... "

Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, BoBoiBoy melihat apa yang ada di dalam foto itu. Ia melihat dirinya yang berusia 11 tahun berfoto bersama dengan enam sosok. Sayang sekali sebagian besar wajah sosok-sosok itu sudah buram, termasuk sosok berjilbab biru yang berada di sebelah kanan BoBoiBoy. Mungkin akibat terkena air hujan dari atap yang bocor. Hanya ada satu sosok yang tidak terlalu buram karena selamat dari tetesan air hujan. Sosok itu berambut coklat ikal dan memakai pakaian a la Lolita berwarna pink tua, senada dengan pita berukuran sedang yang tersemat di kepalanya.

BoBoiBoy terhenyak sendiri begitu melihat sosok itu. Sakit mulai menghinggapi kepalanya. Tapi pemuda cilik itu tidak peduli. Ia menggumam tidak percaya dengan mata melotot ke arah sosok berpita di foto itu.

" Mimi ..."

* * *

Hujan gerimis membasahi seantero Sektor 456. Sebuah Pesawat angkasa berukuran raksasa berwarna merah melesat di atas jalan utama menuju tiga gedung pencakar langit di arah selatan Sektor yang merupakan tempat dimana markas Organisasi berada. Tak lama kemudian, Pesawat angkasa itu mendarat di halaman depan yang berbentuk bundar dan kedua penghuninya yang merupakan sesosok Alien berkepala kotak hijau dengan armor merah dan sesosok wanita cyborg Ultra Humanoid berambut coklat terurai dan bermata biru laut turun dan bergegas menuju pintu masuk yang terletak di gedung tengah.

" Ejo Jo, kau pasti ke tentang maklumat kematian Tuan Ketua dan Rosaline tu? Aku macam rasa ragu je."

" Hmp, tak payah lah kau ragu. Lagipun Kematian bukan lah benda yang boleh dijadikan bahan gurauan, Ashrlati ..."

" Dah tu, dekat mana seremoni pemakaman beliau berdua?"

" Lewat sini."

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam Lift di ujung Lobi utama dan melesat turun ke Lantai di atas Lab Sfera Kuasa. Begitu sampai, mereka mendapati kerumunan manusia, Alien dan Makhluk Fantasi yang merupakan anggota ONION berkumpul di sebuah ruangan berukuran raksasa, mirip bagian dalam sebuah gedung Opera. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Melihat itu, Ejo Jo dan Ashrlati segera menekan tombol di pakaian mereka dan serta-merta warna pakaian mereka berubah menjadi hitam dalam waktu setengah detik. Di atas panggung dengan dua buah Peti mati di atasnya berdiri Bora Ra, Syrena, Sebastian, Mimi, Ah Meng, Ah Ming dan Arumugam. Mereka adalah anggota Supreme Diamond: Sebuah Kelompok Elite yang punya fraksi-fraksi khusus di Organisasi tersebut. Mereka bertujuh juga mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Ejo Jo dan Ashrlati bergegas menuju ke atas panggung dan menghampiri ketujuh anggota Supreme Diamond itu.

" Korang berdua ni memang lamban." Gerutu Syrena." Dari mana saja korang?"

" Aku ada pasal sekejap dengan Lanun-Lanun Angkasa tue." Tukas Ejo Jo." Kapten Sepharo tue paksa aku untuk bagi tahu identiti ONION. Tentu saja aku tak mahu bagi tahu dia. Ashrlati pon datang lalu dia bantu aku lawan Kapten Sepharo tue sebelum akhirnya kitorang dapatkan mesej daripada Bora Ra kalau Haryan dan Rosaline sudah tiada. Ini mesti gurauan!"

" Apa? Kau ingat aku bagi kau khabar gurauan ke, Hah?!" dengus Bora Ra marah, namun Ah Meng segera menahannya.

" Jangan la kamu marah macam ni, Bora Ra. Kita semua sedang berduka ho." Kata pemuda itu." Lagipun Ejo Jo dan Ashrlati dah bagi tahu alasan kenapa diorang lamban sikit."

" Terserah!" kata Bora Ra masih jengkel. Ejo Jo membuka sedikit kedua tutup peti mati itu dan hanya mendapati sejumput abu dan beberapa kelopak Mawar di dalam keduanya. Segera ia pasang keras dan memandangi anggota Supreme Diamond satu-persatu.

" Gurauan macam apa ini? Korang kata Haryan dan Rosaline dah tiada. Lalu apasal kedua Peti Mati ni isinya hanya Abu dan Kelopak Mawar, Heh?!"

" Bertenang, Ejo Jo. Mesti ada terangan di balik semua ini." Ucap Ashrlati." Betul, tak?"

Mimi yang berada di sebelah Ah Ming mengangguk dengan tersedu-sedu." Aku ... Aku tak percaya kalau ... _Va_ ... _Vader_ dah tiada macam ni ..." isaknya." Rosaline pon. Mau tidak mau kitorang mesti siasat siapa yang hapuskan diorang berdua!"

" Tapi macam mana cara siasat tu? Hanya Tuan Ketua yang tahu siapa yang hapuskan Rosaline, Dey. Tapi Tuan Ketua sendiri pon dah dihapuskan." Ucap Arumugam bingung.

" Yang jelas ... orang-orang yang menghapuskan beliau berdua mesti hebat sangat." Simpul Ah Ming." Tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat sekarang."

Upacara Pemakaman itu pun berlangsung dengan khidmat. Setelah semuanya selesai, para anggota ONION pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruang pemakaman tersebut. Arumugam, Ah Meng dan Sebastian menemui Fragrance dan Violet di bawah panggung. Sekonyong-konyong Ah Meng berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan kedua gadis itu secara bergiliran dengan halus sekali.

" Siapa gerangan kamu berdua ni? Saya baru tengok maa ... Perkenalkan. Saya Ah Meng, anggota ke-9 daripada Supreme Diamond."

" Senang berjumpa dengan kau, Ah Meng." Ucap Fragrance dengan anggun. Violet pun tergugah juga melihat sikap hormat pemuda Cina itu.

" Saya Violet, perempuan tercantik dekat sini." Katanya malu-malu." Selera kau bagus juga, Ah Meng. Dan ini Kakak keenam saya, Fragrance. Salam kenal."

" Haiya, saya tersentuh dengan peragai kamu berdua maa ..." ucap Ah Meng tanpa mengubah sikap Gentlemen miliknya." Kamu berdua akan kerasan disini. Saya janji."

" Ceh, Janji konon. Ah Meng tu memang pelakon yang hebat, apalagi dekat perempuan." Dengus Arumugam kesal." Tak habis-habis lah dia tebar pesona dia dekat Fragrance dan Violet tu."

Sebastian tertawa kecil." Biarkan diorang berdua kerasan dekat ONION nie." Jelasnya." Atau jangan-jangan ... kau minat dekat diorang berdua ke, Aru?"

" Dey, mana ada!" sergah Arumugam cepat-cepat. Wajah gelapnya tampak memerah sedikit." Aku akui diorang memang cantik. Sayangnya diorang bukan tipe aku lah!"

" Dah tue, tipe kau macam apa?"

" Apasal kau tanyakan benda tu dekat aku?!"

" Ohh ... kau marah eh? Okey, okey. Aku tak kan tanyakan soalan tu dekat kau lagi."

" Dah lah! Tengok tu. Semuanya dah pergi dekat Lantai satu buat seremoni pengangkatan Mimi jadi Ketua ONION ke-100. Kau ni asyik bahas Cinta je, Tian."

Semua anggota ONION dan kesembilan anggota Supreme Diamond pun telah tiba di Lobi Lantai satu. Mimi duduk di atas sebuah Singgasana bergaya Victoria yang berada di atas panggung yang terletak di tengah Lobi dengan pakaian Gothic Lolita-nya yang sebelumnya ia pakai saat upacara pemakaman tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sembab karena baru selesai menangis. Tapi kali ini, ia berusaha menggantinya dengan wajah yang lebih kaku dan berwibawa. Seorang pria berjas abu-abu naik ke atas panggung kecil itu dengan gaya resmi dan membawa sebuah bantal yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kalung Perak dengan ujung Bulat berukir sebuah lambang Bawang tajam berwarna ungu kemerahan dan sebuah tulisan di bawahnya yang bertuliskan _'Bow on me: The ONION's 100th Supreme Leader'_. Pria berjas keabuan itu pun bersuara lantang.

" Mulai hari ini, sesuai dengan Peraturan ke-5567 yang termaktub dalam _ONION Principal list_ , maka dengan hormat kami mengangkat Ananda untuk menggantikan Ayahanda Ananda, Tuan Ketua ke-99 ONION: Haryan Pakpak Darwish yang telah tiada tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Dengan begitu, kita akan dengan pantas menghancurkan Galaxy dalam masa sesingkat-singkatnya. Terimalah permintaan kami untuk menjadi Ketua ke-100 daripada ONION ini, Nona Mimi."

Tepat setelah pidato singkat itu berakhir, Pria berjas abu-abu itu mengalungkan kalung perak yang sebelumnya dibawanya ke sekeliling leher Mimi, menandai pelantikan gadis berusia 13 tahun itu sebagai Ketua ONION ke-100 menggantikan Ayahnya, Haryan Pakpak Darwish. Segera Lobi raksasa itu berisi tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh. Setelah dilantik, Mimi perlahan bangkit dari Singgasana dan turun dari panggung di tengah Lobi itu.

" Saya mahu cakap terima kasih yang banyak dekat kalian semua yang sudah melantik saya hari ini selepas _Vader_ tiada." Katanya tenang." Dan saya harap kalian semua akan dukung saya hingga rancangan 'Sapu Karthasis' milik _Vader_ boleh terlaksana. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang banyak dekat kalian."

Lobi itu kembali bergemuruh dengan tepuk tangan setelah Mimi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ruangan itu tenang kembali begitu gadis itu membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Dan ..." kata Mimi dengan nada yang lebih tegas. " ... mungkin semua yang ada disini penasaran bagaimana bentuk daripada 'Sapu Karthasis' walaupun proyek ini belum lah rampung sangat. Mari kita tengok keadaan dia sekejap."

Setelah ia selesai berbicara, sekonyong-konyong panggung dan singgasana dimana Mimi dilantik tadi lenyap, digantikan dengan getaran yang cukup keras layaknya gempa bumi. Sebuah lubang raksasa muncul di tengah Lobi. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mesin Teleportasi berukuran sebesar setengah Colossium di Roma dan setinggi Menara Eiffel muncul dari dalam Lubang itu. Mesin itu tampak sangat kompleks hingga orang-orang lulusan tekhnik mesin akan jatuh pingsan melihatnya. Di kelima sisi mesin itu terdapat empat buah cermin besar dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda yang berfungsi sebagai pemasok energi. Para anggota ONION ternganga hebat melihat mesin Teleportasi terbesar yang pernah mereka lihat itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Mesin itu terlihat sangat hebat.

" Baiklah, semuanya. Sila beri salam pada 'Sapu Karthasis'." Ucap Mimi dengan wajah ceria." Dengan begini, kita akan senang sangat untuk heret wilayah-wilayah yang hendak kita musnahkan daripada Alam Semesta. Mesin ini pon boleh cegat orang-orang untuk melarikan diri selepas dia diaktifkan, kecuali untuk yang punya kuasa khusus. Bukan hanya itu. Selepas kita heret suatu wilayah kemari dengan menggunakan 'Sapu Karthasis' ni, maka kelima cermin yang ada di setiap sudutnya akan berpencar ke beberapa anggota daripada Supreme Diamond sehingga Mesin ni tidak akan berfungsi hingga kita yang aktifkan dia balik. Sayangnya dia belum lah rampung. Mungkin kurang lebih sekitar dua tahun lagi mesin ini akan selesai dibuat. Untuk masa ini kalian boleh kagumi dia dahulu."

Para anggota ONION pun bergumam-gumam, mengutarakan pendapat mereka tentang 'Sapu Karthasis' yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapan mereka semua. Mereka yakin, dengan bantuan dari Mesin Teleportasi berukuran raksasa ini mereka dengan mudah akan memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk hidup yang menentang mereka dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah pelantikan dan pertunjukan 'Sapu Karthasis' itu berakhir, Mimi berjalan di salah satu lorong gedung menuju kamar tidur pribadinya. Namun sebelum ia sampai, Ah Ming dan Sebastian menghampirinya.

" Kejap, Mimi. Ada benda yang aku dan Tian nak bincangkan dekat kau." Kata sang 'Anggrek Putih'." Kami punya praduga sementara pasal siapa yang dah hapuskan Rosaline dan Tuan Ketua."

" Eh?" Mimi segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling ke arah dua Alien berwujud manusia itu." Korang dah dapat ke maklumat tu? Siapa yang hapuskan Rosaline dan _Vader_?"

Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi sebuah material berwarna hitam dan sebuah kelopak Mawar di dalamnya." Aku jumpa ini dekat reruntuhan gerbang dekat Halaman depan dimana Bunda aku dihapuskan." Katanya." Ini sisa-sisa daripada Bunda aku. Dengan ini aku simpulkan kalau Bunda aku memang benar-benar dihapuskan. Sementara Tuan Ketua ... aku hanya dapatkan sampel darah dia yang terpercik dekat jendela dan juga keping-keping detonator. Aku ada hipotesis kalau Tuan Ketua memang hapuskan diri dia sendiri. Dan aku dah dapatkan hipotesis saspek yang buat Tuan Ketua hapuskan diri dia sendiri."

" Siapa dia, Tian? Orang yang sama ke?" tanya Mimi harap-harap cemas. Sebagai jawabannya, Sebastian pun mengangguk.

" Ya. Tapi mungkin kau akan terkejut kalau tahu siapa orang yang dah hapuskan Bunda aku dan yang buat Tuan Ketua hapuskan diri dia sendiri."

" Tak payah kau sembunyikan pasal orang tue. Bagi tahu saja aku!"

" Baiklah kalau kau memang nak tahu." Ucap Sebastian pasrah." Diorang ialah BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia dekat Pulau Rintis. Kau puas sekarang?"

Seperti yang Sebastian duga, Mimi segera melotot begitu Sebastian memberitahunya tentang siapa yang membunuh Rosaline dan membuat Haryan membunuh dirinya sendiri hingga mata gadis itu seakan hendak melompat keluar dari rongga matanya saking kagetnya.

" A- APA?! Ka- Kau mesti bergurau, Tian!"

" Aku serius, Mimi. Aku jumpa dua helai rambut di tempat Bunda aku dihapuskan dan tempat Tuan Ketua menghapus dirinya sendiri. Dan setelah hasil DNA daripada dua helai rambut itu, sudah jelas kalau BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan baru dia yang buat semua malapetaka ini."

" Tak ... Tak mungkin ..." ucap Mimi teranggap-anggap. Kedua pelupuk matanya mulai berurai airmata. Detik berikutnya, gadis pecinta desain Lolita itu berlari menuju kamarnya dengan terisak keras, meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ah Ming di lorong itu.

" Bagus, Tian. Kau buat Mimi depresi lagi." Kata Ah Ming kesal." Apasal kau bagi tahu dia kalau BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan baru dia yang buat semua ni? Tengok, Kau buat Mimi hampir kena serangan jantung tadi!"

" Ye lah, ye lah. Itu memang salah aku sebab dah bagi tahu dia." Tukas Sebastian sebal." Tapi dia pon paksa aku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Tak sanggup aku tengok wajah dia yang penuh tanda tanya itu. Dah lah. Sekarang kita tengok para ilmuwan kita yang sambung kerja diorang dekat 'Sapu Karthasis'."

" Hmm ... okey."

Keduanya pun membalik badan menuju lift. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ashrlati menguping pembicaraan kedua Alien manusia itu dengan Mimi tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum getir.

" Menarik. Aku kena bagi tahu benda ni dekat Kaizo." Katanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah disket dari saku roknya." Jangan buang masa lagi, walaupun aku harus jadi agen ganda sebab kode etik para Ultra Humanoid ialah kena taat dengan pemiliknya, dan aku milik ONION sekarang. Hanya ini yang bisa kuperbuat."

Sementara itu, Mimi masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan membanting pintu sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke kasur busa nomor satu di Asia Tenggara itu. Disana ia menangis terisak-isak hingga bedcover kasur itu mulai basah oleh air mata.

" Kenapa ... Kenapa kau buat semua benda ni dekat aku, BoBoiBoy?" isaknya pilu." Kau kawan baik aku ... tapi kau dah tinggalkan aku dan kawan-kawan kita yang ada disini dan lagi ... hiks ... senang dekat kawan-kawan kau dan Fang di Pulau Rintis tue. Kau juga ... dah buat aku hapuskan kawan pertama aku: Siti Zubaidah hanya kerana dia lagi dekat dengan kau ketimbang aku. Dan kau ... kau pun tak ingat apapun lagi tentang aku ... hiks ... dan sekarang ... kau dah hapuskan Rosaline yang merupakan senjata ampuh dekat ONION nie dan kau pun ... dah buat _Vader_ aku untuk akhiri hidup dia. Kenapa, BoBoiBoy? Kenapa kau sampai hati seksa batin aku? Kau ..."

Matanya menangkap sebuah figura foto mini di atas meja di sebelah kasurnya. Dengan gemetar Mimi bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih figura mini tersebut. Di foto itu tampak sosok BoBoiBoy yang berumur 11 tahun dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah bulatnya dan topi jingga Dinosaurus yang senantiasa menghiasi kepalanya. Mimi memandang foto itu tanpa bergerak selama lima detik sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menyeringai a la psikopat miliknya.

" Tapi kau tak payah khawatir. Kau masih jadi kawan baik aku." Ucapnya sembari mengusap pipi BoBoiBoy di foto itu dengan jari-jemarinya yang halus." Tenang sahaja. Kerana sebenci apapun aku terhadap engkau, tapi aku terlebih lagi mencintaimu, BoBoiBoy ... hihihihihiii ... kita akan bersama lagi suatu masa nanti ... HIHIHIHI ... HIHIHIAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Pesawat Angkasa milik Kaizo melayang-layang di luar angkasa, tidak bergerak. Rupanya sang Kapten tengah memarkir pesawatnya disitu. Dengan hanya mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna ungu kehitaman, pria muda itu menekuni Laptopnya di atas kasur tidurnya sementara Lahap tampak sibuk di dapur sambil memasak Sup Wortel dan memanggang Donat Ubi Ungu kesukaan Kaptennya. Kaizo memandang sebuah file baru di laptopnya itu. Ia mangut-mangut perlahan.

" Jadi ini file ONION yang dihantar Ratu Ashrlati tue." Katanya pelan lalu membuka file itu." Semoga isinya sesuai yang aku harapkan. Aku kena cari maklumat 'Kunci' tu sekarang juga."

File yang dikirimkam Ashrlati itu adalah video rekaman yang berdurasi kurang lebih lima menit. Kaizo menganalisis video itu dengan seksama. Begitu tiba di satu menit terakhir, sekonyong-konyong Lahap berseru dari ruang makan.

" Kapten, Sup Lobak Merah dan Donut Lobak Ungu dah siap. Baik dimakan sekarang. Tak sedap kalau dah sejuk nanti."

Kaizo mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop dan balas berseru." Okey, Lahap. Aku kesana sekarang."

Ia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah cepat menuju ruang makan dimana Lahap sudah menunggu untuk makan malam. Sayangnya Kaizo tidak mem-pause video rekaman milik ONION yang dikirimkan Ashrlati sehingga video itu terus bermain. Di video itu tampak Haryan yang berdiri dari kursinya di Aula utama. Langit berwarna jingga lembayung. Terlihat di satu menit terakhir video itu Haryan menukas secara tiba-tiba.

 _" Ah, ya. Aku hampir lupa. Para Makhluk hidup payah tu mungkin lagi hebat dari yang kita ingat sekarang. Pantau mereka sepanjang waktu. Kebenaran itu memang benda yang bagus lagi meragukan ..."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **Dawn of The Real Sin**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung di Fanfic sekuel 'Cermin Galaxy'**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Horeeee! Alhamdulillah ff ini selesai juga hingga ke akar-akarnya(?) ^^ Lega sekali author ...**

 **Readers:" Selesai apanya?! Itu masih ada sekuelnya tahuuuu!" x(**

 **Huweee ... maafkan author gaje ini ... author emang salah karena udah bikin kalian semua pusing tujuh keliling dengan ff Mawar Liar ni. Tapi sebelum sekuelnya, mungkin saya akan selesaikan salah satu prekuelnya dulu. Sedikit info, ff Cermin Galaxy akan mengambil latar waktu dan tempat dari BBB Galaxy, jadi mungkin author harus menganalisa(?) cerita BBB Galaxy. Sekali lagi, semua ini hanya imajinasi dari author saja. Author akan senang sekali jika readers mau memberi review untuk bagian epilog ini. Doakan author untuk selalu bisa menulis ff lagi ^^ Terima kasih banyak atas partisipasi kalian semua selama ini, readers. See you in another fanfic ^^**


End file.
